Segundo ato - COMPLETA
by Paulinha Almeida
Summary: Mesmo com ensaios e repetições, o palco da vida real pode se mostrar desafiador quando se trata de um final feliz. Nada melhor do que um intervalo para que o segundo ato faça tudo o que o primeiro não foi capaz.
1. Estreia

**POV Ginny**

O relógio indicava que já passava um pouco das duas da tarde, esse horário eu normalmente já estava em casa havia um tempo. À minha frente, quatro alunos ainda aguardavam para tirar dúvidas a respeito de seus trabalhos de conclusão de curso.

—Você pode me dar um minutinho? - Pedi para o rapaz com o caderno aberto diante de mim, preparado para expor ideias.

—Até dois. - Concedeu, excessivamente simpático.

Por dentro eu rolei os olhos para isso, era o típico charme que alguns deles me lançavam, mas apenas ignorei. Peguei o celular na bolsa e digitei:

 _"Amor, vou chegar mais tarde hoje, muitos alunos para orientação. Beijos."_

Voltei minha atenção ao trabalho, tirei dúvidas, opinei, dei ideias e o dispensei alguns minutos depois, chamando a garota que estava aguardando logo depois dele. Olhei brevemente o aplicativo de troca de mensagens instantâneas, vendo que meu texto havia sido visualizado dez minutos atrás, mas que Harry não quis se dar ao trabalho de responder sequer "ok".

Guardei o telefone de volta na bolsa e deixei isso para lá, quanto antes eu dispensasse todos eles, mais rápido poderia ir embora.

Atravessei a cidade em direção à minha casa quando se aproximava das quatro, e estranhei ao ver o carro do meu marido já ali, porque normalmente ele chegava apenas entre cinco e quarenta e seis horas, todos os dias. Quase todos os dias, aliás.

Acionei o alarme e levei os quatro livros grossos que usei nas aulas para dentro de casa comigo, deixando-os sobre a mesa assim que passei.

—Chegou cedo. - Comentei antes de chegar na sala, seguindo o barulho da TV.

Quando entrei o vi ainda com a calça social e sem camisa, olhando com atenção para o programa que estava sendo exibido.

—Tive uma reunião com uma cliente aqui perto, aí não quis voltar para o escritório. - Respondeu sem se virar para mim.

—Mulher? - Perguntei, me concentrando em soar despreocupada.

—Pois é, algumas mulheres não são gênias da matemática e precisam só trabalhar com compras mesmo. - Falou sarcástico.

—Não precisa ser irônico, só estou perguntando. - Expliquei ressentida, me abaixei tempo suficiente para lhe dar um selinho rápido. - Oi.

—Não estou sendo, só estou respondendo. Oi.

Fui até o quarto e voltei alguns minutos depois com um short curto e uma camiseta básica que eu só usava em casa. Prendi os cabelos no caminho e abandonei os sapatos ao lado do guarda roupa, voltando descalça para a sala.

—Quer almoçar comigo? - Convidei, parando entre ele e a TV para que me olhasse.

—Já comi, obrigado. - Seus olhos enfim me focaram, mas nada muito demorado.

—Tá bom. Tenho uma pilha de provas para corrigir. - Tentei puxar assunto.

—Uhn. - Foi a única resposta que ele me deu.

Fui até a cozinha e comi o lanche que estava pronto me esperando. Eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer, então optei por não me estender muito nessa atividade.

Me acomodei na mesa de jantar com uma quantidade grande de trabalhos e listas de exercícios, separei as pilhas por turma e comecei as correções. Meus olhos já detectavam automaticamente os erros cometidos e abreviações cabíveis nas fórmulas escritas por eles, mesmo assim demorei horas.

Por volta das nove da noite eu ainda estava ali sentada entre meus papéis e ouvi o Harry rindo no cômodo ao lado, sobrepondo o barulho do filme que estava passando. Levantei a cabeça e o vi concentrado na tela do celular, indicando que obviamente não era comigo que estava interagindo.

Eu odiava isso, mas me forcei a ignorar e continuar o que estava fazendo.

—Gin, já vou dormir. - Falou alguns minutos depois.

Levantei a cabeça a tempo de vê-lo desligando a TV e se espreguiçando ao levantar do sofá.

—Vou demorar um pouquinho ainda.

—Tudo bem. Boa noite.

Antes mesmo que eu respondesse ele se virou e saiu em direção ao nosso quarto.

Era quase como estar sozinha em casa, com a exceção de que eu ainda podia ouvi-lo rir vez ou outra.


	2. Primeiro ato

_Hey, pessoal, tudo bem?_

 _Antes desse capítulo, gostaria de dizer que adorei cada um dos comentários no prólogo, eles foram super inspiradores!_

 _Continuem comentando e me deixando saber o que estão achando!_

 _Próximo capítulo ainda nessa semana._

 _Beijos e até lá!_

* * *

 _Baby, slow down. The end is not as fun as the start._

 _(U2 - Original of the species)_

 **POV Harry**

Me despedi do porteiro que abriu o portão para nós e esperei a Helen sair na minha frente. Caminhamos alguns passos para longe das vistas dele e estiquei a mão para ela dar um toque de comemoração.

—É nosso! - Exclamou com um sorriso, abrindo a porta do carona e se acomodando.

—Conseguimos! - Comemorei também, me sentando ao lado dela e fechando a porta. - Você sabe que vai trabalhar pra caramba agora, não é? - Brinquei, ligando o carro e saindo dali.

—Por incrível que pareça estou empolgada.

—É bom estar mesmo, vou precisar muito de você. Mas vai ser ótimo para nós. - Comentei e ela assentiu. - O que acha de já começarmos amanhã?

—Por mim a gente podia começar até hoje. - Respondeu me fazendo rir. - Isso se não fosse tão tarde, não é?

—Que horas são?

—Sete e meia.

—Nossa, já? - Exclamei surpreso.

Surpreso e lamentando, porque eu já sabia bem o que esperar em casa.

—Quer que eu te deixe em casa? - Perguntei a ela.

—Se não for atrapalhar, por favor.

—Sem problemas, é meu caminho também.

Os vinte minutos de percurso passei explicando os relatórios, históricos e previsões que precisava que ela me enviasse no dia seguinte. Dado o tempo que trabalhávamos juntos, eu sabia que essa explicação seria suficiente para no começo da tarde do dia seguinte estar tudo em minha caixa de entradas.

—Pode deixar, amanhã mesmo te entrego. - Prometeu apanhando a bolsa e a pasta do banco de trás e se virando para sair. - Obrigada, Harry. Não quer entrar e jantar conosco? David essa hora com certeza já preparou algo para comer.

—Fica para a próxima, preciso ir embora. Mas obrigado, mande um abraço meu para ele e desculpa o horário, não imaginei que essa reunião se estenderia tanto.

—Sem problemas, até amanhã.

Nos inclinamos e trocamos um beijo no rosto, Helen saiu fechando a porta e continuei meu caminho até em casa, não mais do que dez minutos dali.

Ginny estava deitada no sofá quando cheguei, vestindo a camisola azul e curta com que dormiu no dia anterior e de cabelos molhados, e o jeito que me olhou já indicava o que vinha pela frente. O problema era minha paciência não estar ajudando em nada hoje.

—Oi. - Cumprimentei e me abaixei para lhe dar um beijo, mas meu selinho não foi correspondido.

Ignorei isso e deixei a bolsa com o computador no sofá ao lado.

—Onde você estava até agora? - Perguntou séria.

—Em reunião com um cliente. - Informei, desabotoando os punhos da camisa.

—Se eu perguntar de novo você vai me falar a verdade ou vai continuar mentindo? - Exigiu cruzando os braços e se sentando.

Eu já não encarava mais isso com surpresa nem incredulidade, agora já era só sem paciência nem vontade de participar do show, mesmo.

—Dá um tempo, Ginny. - Pedi já me virando e saindo da sala.

Tive dois segundos de paz sozinho no quarto, que foi o tempo que durou para ela ir atrás de mim e se encostar no batente da porta, braços cruzados e a expressão fechada.

—Quem estava com você?

—A Helen.

—Olha, agora você está sendo sincero. - Ironizou me encarando.

—Pelo amor de Deus. - Resmunguei me virando de costas e indo até o banheiro.

Fechei a porta ao passar, dando a entender que eu não queria companhia, e tomei um banho demorado na esperança de que estivesse tudo bem quando eu saísse. Voltei ao quarto meia hora depois, vestindo apenas uma cueca e passando a toalha nos cabelos para tirar o excesso de água, Ginny estava sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e me olhando da mesma forma.

—Harry, é sério, onde você estava? - Repetiu a pergunta, o tom de voz nada amigável.

—Caralho, Ginny, já disse que estava em reunião com um cliente.

—Para de falar isso! Quando eu estava saindo da faculdade vi você passar de carro com ela do lado, e só agora está chegando em casa. - Falou exaltada.

—Então você deve ter visto também que ela estava sentada no banco do carona, não no meu colo. - Respondi da mesma forma.

—Quanto tempo demorou pra ela mudar de lugar quando vocês chegaram sei lá onde? - Destilou, lançando mão de todo o sarcasmo possível.

—Ginny, eu passei as últimas cinco horas do meu dia em uma reunião do inferno que me rendeu só mais um monte de trabalho, mas um resultado ótimo, você não pode ficar quieta só hoje?

—Não, não posso. Por que você tem que arrastar aquela vaca para todo lugar do seu lado?

—A Helen trabalha comigo, o que você quer que eu faça? Enfie ela no porta malas? - Tentei manter o tom de voz, mas cheguei ao fim da frase algumas oitavas mais alto.

—Ah, me desculpe, não é uma vaca, é a Helen. - Me fuzilou ao dizer.

—É, não é uma vaca mesmo. - Encarei de volta. - Pelo amor de Deus, qual o seu problema com essa menina?

—Além de que ela tem muito mais sua atenção do que eu? - Argumentou magoada, mas isso não mudava o fato de que era um absurdo.

—Deve ser porque ela não conversa comigo só para falar um monte de besteira.

—Deve ser porque de alguma forma ela ainda consegue conversar com você, não te encontra só prestando atenção em outras coisas. - Acusou, dando um passo na minha direção.

Terminei de vestir a calça do pijama que estava pegando no meu guarda roupa e me virei para ela.

—Por favor, será que eu posso descansar agora? - Pedi sério, mas ela não saiu da minha frente.

—A Helen, que não é uma vaca, deve ter exigido muito de você hoje, não é? - Ironizou.

Optei por não responder essa sandice, coloquei as mãos em sua cintura e a tirei da minha frente para passar. Estava a caminho da porta para ir até a cozinha comer alguma coisa quando ela falou de novo.

—Deixa eu ver seu celular. - Não era um pedido, era uma exigência.

—Vê a merda do celular, vê o que você quiser e não enche o saco. - Falei sem dar atenção.

Era uma situação desgastante, porque essa não era a primeira nem a décima vez que ela fazia um escândalo sem motivos. Ginny há um tempo isso ficou insuportável. Bastou a primeira festa da empresa para ela ver que a Helen era bonita e extrovertida, e então cismar que eu passava os dias inteiros fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não planilhas e mais planilhas e participando de inúmeras reuniões.

Ela passava o dia na faculdade com seus livros e fórmulas cheias de letras, ensinando outros futuros mestres de exatas a decifrar e entender os números que ela tanto amava, o lado ruim é que isso envolvia apenas alunos e uma sala de aula, não um ambiente corporativo onde o contato com outras pessoas é necessário e ficar trancado numa sala com alguém do mesmo sexo ou do sexo oposto significa que vocês estão trabalhando provavelmente em uma coisa chata, não tirando a roupa.

A vida em casa virou uma montanha russa de esporádicos dias ótimos, fins de semana relativamente bons e dias úteis conturbados quando eu me atrasava cinco minutos, assim já se vê o tamanho do problema quando chego quase duas horas depois.

Eu queria que ela confiasse em mim, na minha palavra e na minha conduta dos últimos sete anos, que em nada alimentava esse monstro que estava nos separando a cada dia. Para não estender as brigas eu sempre fazia o que ela queria, seja ver o celular, o notebook ou, ainda pior, sentir o meu cheiro de um jeito que ela julgava ser bem disfarçado, mas que era óbvio que a única intenção era ver se havia outro perfume ali.

Eu avisei inúmeras vezes que um dia isso me cansaria, e esse dia chegou assim que ela se virou após minha frase e saiu em direção ao criado mudo, onde meu telefone móvel estava carregando. Não fazia parte dos meus planos passar a vida inteira assim, então eu tinha que tomar uma atitude alguma hora, e não esperaria nem um minuto a mais.

Voltei a passos rápidos para dentro do quarto e antes que Ginny alcançasse meu celular enrosquei sua cintura e a prendi, apanhando o aparelho antes dela.

—Quer saber, você não vai ver porra nenhuma. Ou acredita em mim ou não. - Determinei e o guardei no meu bolso.

—Me dá! - Exigiu tentando pegá-lo, mas foi fácil segurar suas mãos e impedir.

—Não. É em mim que você tem que acreditar, Ginny. - Reafirmei e ela se afastou.

—O que tem aí que eu não posso ver?

—Não tem nada aqui que você não possa ver, então não tem pra que você ver. - Falei e me virei novamente para sair dali.

—Eu duvido que não tenha, ou você não faria isso. - Continuou falando enquanto me acompanhava até a cozinha. - O meu celular fica o tempo todo ao seu alcance, eu nunca liguei para isso.

Nós sempre deixávamos um sanduíche feito para o outro quando chegávamos em casa mais cedo, encontrei o meu quando abri a geladeira.

—Fica mesmo, cheio de cantada dos seus alunos preferidos. - Acusei colocando o prato sobre o balcão. - Se aquilo fosse no meu você já teria feito o que? Cometido um crime passional?

—Eu não levo nenhum deles para baixo e para cima comigo. - Se defendeu.

—Nem precisa, você já passa quatro horas por dia de costas para eles escrevendo no quadro e se abaixando para tirar dúvidas. Como é que eles te chamam? Sonho de consumo? Professora gostosa? Eu adoraria saber. - Fui tão irônico quanto ela era ao me acusar.

—Pare de ser ridículo, Harry, são meus alunos. - Ignorou o que eu havia dito.

—É, são seus alunos sim. E você deve ser o fetiche de todos eles, quem não quer levar a professora gostosa pra casa? Não é difícil pra mim imaginar o que passa na cabeça de quem te vê de costas a manhã toda, mas só você tem motivos para sentir ciúmes e eu não posso me incomodar. - Empurrei o prato para o lado e me sentei. - Perdi a fome.

—Eu deveria sonhar mais alto e querer meu chefe então? Ser igual a Helen? - Voltou o assunto à minha colega de trabalho.

Senti o sangue ferver com isso, e antes mesmo de dizer a próxima frase eu já sabia que ela ia encarar aquilo como um tapa:

—Talvez se você fosse só um pouquinho como a Helen a gente vivesse melhor.

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem e brilharem na minha direção quando as lágrimas se acumularam, mas era óbvio que Ginny não deixaria nenhuma cair.

—Você não vai mesmo deixar eu ver seu celular? - Insistiu, mudando de assunto.

—Já disse que não. Isso não é normal, Ginny.

—Não é normal? - Riu sarcástica, mas o tom de voz foi ofendido. - Não deu tempo de ver que eu era assim antes de querer se casar comigo?

—Assim? - Questionei cético, apontando para ela. - Desculpe, mas você não era nem perto disso. Antes era controlável, até bonitinho, agora é só sufocante e ridículo mesmo.

—Quando foi que você ficou tão idiota? - Perguntou magoada.

—Quando foi que você ficou tão louca e insegura?

—Talvez quando você parou de achar que eu merecia mais sua atenção do que a TV, do que o celular, do que a Helen ou qualquer outra coisa. - Falou mais alto do que o necessário.

—Para, por favor, de enfiar a Helen nessa conversa. - Pedi exasperado, o rosto enfiado nas mãos.

—Desculpe se não posso tocar no nome da sua diversão. - Respondeu sem se intimidar.

E para mim foi o que precisou para eu saber que ela nunca mudaria. Eu poderia pedir desculpas, por nada, como das outras vezes e ir dormir. No final de semana ela nem tocaria nesse assunto e eu muito menos, para que as coisas continuassem boas, mas isso só duraria até o próximo motivo ridículo.

—Quer saber? - Falei depois de respirar fundo. - Para mim já deu essa vida.

Sem parar para pensar no que estava fazendo fui até o quarto, peguei minha mochila de acampamento e abri o guarda roupa. Não me virei para ver a expressão dela, mas eu sabia que estava sendo observado enquanto tirava as primeiras peças que via pela frente e embolava ali dentro. No banheiro passei a mão na minha prateleira e derrubei dentro da mala tudo que estava pela frente.

Não precisei pedir licença ao passar pela porta, ela saiu da minha frente com o olhar estarrecido, dividida entre a raiva e a descrença.

—Harry. - Me chamou com o tom comedido e eu me virei para olhar para ela, mas não disse nada. - Eu não vou pedir nem muito menos te implorar para ficar, mas se você sair eu não vou atrás de você e nem adianta tentar voltar amanhã. Tem certeza que não quer pensar um pouco?

—Pensar? Essa não era a vida que queria quando me casei, Ginny. Nem tem o que pensar. - Confirmei antes que a coragem fugisse e deixei sobre o sofá as coisas que peguei, ao lado da minha mochila com o notebook da empresa.

Voltei ao quarto tempo suficiente para vestir uma camiseta e calçar meu tênis, apanhei minha chave e sem nem falar tchau puxei minhas duas bolsas de cima do sofá e bati a porta atrás de mim com raiva.

Antes de chegar à porta do carro meu nome foi chamado, me fazendo pensar que o "nunca" da minha esposa era breve demais. Me virei e esperei que ela caminhasse decidida até mim, as mãos estendidas.

—Você não vai ver meu celular. - Repeti sem paciência, ainda com os braços cheios de coisas.

—Engole essa merda de celular. - Respondeu sem se importar, enfiando a mão no meu bolso mesmo assim e tirando minhas chaves de lá. - Você não precisa mais disso.

Essa atitude conseguiu me surpreender, e por vários segundos continuei olhando para a porta que ela bateu na minha cara quando entrou.

Agora estava feito, não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

Respirei fundo e engoli qualquer resquício de dúvida, me convencendo de que era impossível viver como estávamos.

Entrei no carro e fui embora, levando comigo uma culpa imensa pelo que estava fazendo. Eu tinha jurado amá-la e protegê-la por todos os dias da minha vida, mas ao contrário disso estava indo embora e deixando para trás a dor que seu olhar raivoso não conseguia esconder. Eu estava desistindo, e desistir é uma coisa horrível, mas engoli o nó na garganta junto com a vontade de voltar e continuei em frente.

Mal vi as ruas passarem pela janela enquanto dirigia até meu único destino possível, que por ironia era a casa do meu próprio cunhado. Buzinei quando parei em frente ao portão e aguardei que ele e Mione saíssem para me receber. Minha grande sorte é que ela era discreta, porque se fosse só o Ron aqui eu teria preferido dormir na praça do centro da cidade do que enfrentar sua maré de perguntas.

Os dois surgiram sorridentes, mas as expressões ficaram confusas assim que me viram sozinho. Tirei as duas bolsas do banco de trás e parei em frente ao portão aberto.

—Que merda você fez pra minha irmã? - Ron perguntou antes que eu sequer pudesse dizer oi.

Mione me poupou de responder, dando uma cotovelada nele.

—Ronald, cala a boca. - Mandou em seu habitual carinho para com o marido. - Agora diz, Harry, o que aconteceu?

—O de sempre. Eu avisei que isso me cansaria uma hora. - Respondi, sabendo que ela entenderia e eu não precisaria falar mais nada.

Ron abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ela o deteve novamente e me deu passagem. Os acompanhei até a sala de estar e com a porta já devidamente fechada me virei para ambos.

—Posso ficar aqui uns dias? Prometo que será bem rápido mesmo.

—Claro, fique o quanto precisar. - Ela confirmou e eu agradeci com um aceno. - Já comeu?

—Não estou com fome, obrigado.

Pelas expressões à minha frente eu sabia que nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer para mim, tampouco eu a eles.

—Mas será que já posso me deitar? Estou um pouco cansado.

—Claro. Eu levo ele, amor, pode deixar. - Ron se adiantou e me seguiu até o quarto de hóspedes.

Meu cunhado era o tipo irmão ciumento cuidadoso, mesmo Ginny já tendo vinte e oito anos, mas também era meu amigo. A dúvida sobre como se comportar estava estampada em seu rosto, então agradeci quando ele ficou em silêncio e me entregou um cobertor e dois travesseiros.

—Você está bem, cara? - Me perguntou parado na porta, assim que agradeci.

—Não, eu não estou bem. - Fui sincero e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. - Mas vou ficar.

—Claro que vai. Se precisar de algo me avisa.

—Obrigado, Ron. De verdade. - Agradeci de novo e ele me deixou sozinho.

Não havia nada que eu quisesse fazer nesse momento, então tirei a camiseta, o tênis, estiquei as cobertas e esvaziei os bolsos para me deitar. Quando toquei o aparelho moderno que de certa forma desencadeou tudo isso, repreendi a vontade de estilhaçá-lo na parede e coloquei de qualquer jeito sobre a cômoda.

"Tudo por uma merda de celular", pensei amargurado, me forçando a fechar os olhos assim que apaguei as luzes e me acomodei.

Alguns minutos depois ouvi a voz da Mione dizer "Ginny? Sou eu, você está bem?" E a porta do quarto dela, do outro lado do corredor, se fechar abafando o som.

É óbvio que ela não estava bem. Eu não sabia se deveria me sentir mal por ter certeza disso ou idiota por me importar.

Em síntese, foi uma noite péssima e quase nem dormida

Primeiro pensei em como aquele dia tinha amanhecido tão normal e virado uma merda completa.

A saudade quase me engoliu quando pensei naquele cabelo comprido e chamativo na minha cara, deixando minhas noites de sono muito mais cheirosas, no "sim" entusiasmado quando eu a pedi em casamento, em todos os milhares de planos que fizemos e nunca sairão do papel.

Mas depois de tantos momentos bons inevitavelmente cheguei também na primeira explosão por nada, anos atrás. E daí foi um pulo para o meu cérebro deliberadamente repassar em detalhes todas as nossas primeiras vezes, o que me deixou meio depressivo.

A primeira vez que a vi, no aniversário do Ron quando ele ainda era meu colega de faculdade, nosso primeiro beijo, uma semana depois em um pub quando ela topou sair comigo, a primeira vez que fizemos sexo, no fim daquele mesmo mês na minha casa e a partir daí eu soube que não queria fazer isso com mais ninguém.

Pensando mais recentemente, no entanto, eu nem lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que transei com a minha esposa. Minha ex esposa.

Mas aquela que eu deixei não era mais a mulher com quem eu quis passar o resto da vida. O que ela disse também indicava que eu não sou mais o homem que ela escolheu.

—Que merda, Ginny, como isso aconteceu? - Murmurei alto o bastante para conseguir ouvir, limpando as lágrimas de frustração que eu já sentia escorrer.

 **POV Ginny**

Até o barulho do carro dele sumir ao longe eu tive esperanças de que Harry desistiria e voltaria. Era isso o que eu queria que acontecesse, mas não aconteceu.

Fechei os olhos por um minuto e olhei a chave que eu tinha tomado dele, dando um fim definitivo para aquela situação e o impedindo de voltar para casa. A nossa casa, de onde ele não deveria ter saído.

A sensação que fechou minha garganta não era nem tristeza, era quase desespero.

Ofeguei algumas vezes olhando em volta, como se a resposta para o que fazer fosse surgir em alguma daquelas paredes. Larguei as chaves dele no sofá como se de alguma forma elas me machucassem e coloquei as duas mãos sobre a boca para reprimir a vontade súbita de dar um grito. Andei de um lado para o outro, vendo o cenário ao meu redor cada vez mais borrado com as lágrimas que se acumulavam e pisquei, liberando as primeiras delas.

As primeiras de muitas daquela noite.

Fui até o quarto apenas para me certificar de que não era uma brincadeira de mau gosto da minha memória e encontrei as portas do armário realmente abertas, com conteúdo de menos dentro e a prateleira do lado direito da pia do banheiro vazia.

Sentei no chão em um canto que me permitia ver completamente a cama meio desarrumada e o guarda roupa dele e me deixei chorar tudo o que eu tinha vontade, encarando o cenário de todo o estrago que tinha virado minha vida. Sem nenhuma plateia, me senti a vontade para soluçar até meu estômago doer, perder o ar, tremer o quanto eu quis naquela situação que eu nunca queria ter chegado. Não me importei em desgrudar os fios de cabelos da bochecha nem em limpar o rosto, cada vez mais vermelho, só fiquei naquele estado letárgico até o som estridente do meu celular soar do outro lado do cômodo, sobre a cama. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e fui até lá, sabendo no fundo que não seria ele do outro lado da linha.

—Oi. - Atendi após ver o nome da minha cunhada no identificador.

—Ginny? Sou eu, você está bem?

Sua voz estava soando tão preocupada que dissipou minha vontade mal educada de perguntar em que universo ela imaginava que eu ficaria bem com aquilo.

—Sim. - Respondi sem vontade, em meio a outro soluço.

—Estou falando sério, quer que eu vá até aí?

—Não precisa. - A frase saiu entrecortada novamente.

—Gin, é sério. Eu vou até aí.

—Hermione, não precisa. Obrigada. - Neguei incisiva, não precisando de nenhum esforço para parecer mal humorada.

—Tudo bem, me ligue se mudar de ideia. - Cedeu por fim.

—Tá, tchau.

Deixei o aparelho de lado e me sentei na ponta do colchão, dizer que eu me sentia perdida era brincar com meus sentimentos. Eu não sabia nem por onde começar, sequer como continuar minha vida subitamente mais vazia.

Deixei o olhar vagar pelo quarto ao meu redor, notando os detalhes do que ficou: a camisa que ele usou no trabalho jogada sobre edredom ali perto de mim, a calça no chão ao lado do guarda roupa, um monte de roupa limpa e ainda dobrada lá dentro, o carregador do celular ainda na tomada, do jeito que ficou quando ele puxou apenas o aparelho.

E eu nem queria considerar o vazio, que apesar de eu não conseguir ver era o que estava mais presente.

Me estiquei o suficiente para alcançar a peça de roupa que ele usou durante todo o dia e afundei o rosto nela, me deixando envolver por aquele cheiro tão familiar e reconfortante. Quando me afastei, notei o tecido molhado com as minhas lágrimas.

Afastei o cabelo do rosto e fui até o interruptor de luz ao lado da porta, depois de tudo escuro subi na cama novamente, ocupando dessa vez o lado que normalmente era dele, afundei o rosto no seu travesseiro e abracei sua roupa, aí chorei até dormir.

O dia seguinte já começou com uma dor de cabeça impossível de ignorar, então nem cogitei a ideia de ir trabalhar. Estiquei o braço para alcançar o telefone e fiz uma ligação rápida para a secretaria do campus, informando que eu não estava me sentindo bem e ficaria em casa.

Consegui dormir por mais um tempo e acordei com a dor mais suave. O relógio mostrava que já se aproximava das onze da manhã, e eu sabia que não podia continuar nessa morosidade a vida inteira, então respirei fundo para encarar o que vinha pela frente, joguei no chão ao meu lado a camisa ainda enroscada em mim e me levantei. A pessoa que me encarou de volta no espelho não parecia comigo, nem com quem eu quero ser.

Lavei o rosto com cuidado, dissipando um pouco das manchas deixadas pelo choro do dia anterior e esperei que isso também amenizasse meu inchaço. Prendi o cabelo no alto e tentei organizar meus pensamentos, porque eu já sabia o que tinha que fazer, só precisava de coragem.

Busquei no quarto de hóspedes a mala grande que Harry usava em nossas viagens longas, arrastei até o lado da nossa cama e a abri no chão. Tudo o que ainda havia em seu armário foi jogado lá dentro com o máximo de cuidado que eu consegui ter, e que infelizmente não foi muito. O que eu achava que seria uma atividade até relaxante, pois consistia basicamente em arremessos, se tornou uma passagem por presentes, roupas usadas em ocasiões especiais, peças da cor preferida dele e mais uma série de coisas que eu não queria ver, mas não pude evitar.

Eu estava falando sério quando disse que não adiantaria voltar no dia seguinte, porque de nenhuma maneira eu permitiria que minha vida virasse um eterno entra e sai. Ainda que a pessoa que saiu fosse Harry, o que significava muito.

Troquei a camisola pela roupa que estava sobre a cômoda, era a mesma que usei no dia anterior, mas também era a que estava mais fácil e agora que comecei eu estava com pressa para acabar. Arrastei porta afora duas malas e uma caixa cheia de tudo o que era dele: roupas, sapatos, livros, objetos pessoais e até a caixa com todos os cartões que eu dei ao longo de todas as datas comemorativas que passamos juntos.

Disquei o número da minha cunhada e esperei que atendesse, o que aconteceu poucos toques depois.

—Ginny, tudo bem? - Foi sua primeira pergunta.

—Tudo. Mione, você está em casa?

—Estou.

—Ele está aí também? - Perguntei sem rodeios.

—Não.

—Ótimo, estou indo aí.

Encerrei a ligação e joguei o aparelho no banco do carona, liguei o carro e saí. O percurso foi feito enquanto eu me concentrava em manter os pensamentos vazios, porque em algumas coisas é melhor nem pensar, e cheguei à casa do meu irmão sem derramar nenhuma lágrima nova. Não precisei nem anunciar minha chegada, porque uma Hermione ansiosa estava me esperando no portão.

—Oi, tudo bem? - Cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto assim que desci do carro.

—Como você está? - Ignorou minha pergunta e me olhou preocupada, se detendo nas marcas da noite péssima estampadas no meu rosto.

—Como eu poderia estar, Mione? - Respondi, me encostando na lateral do veículo e já sentindo meus olhos arderem de novo. - Foram sete anos e tudo acabou numa briga de uma hora, como eu deveria me sentir?

Ela teve o bom senso de entender que eram perguntas retóricas e não dizer nada, apenas encostou do meu lado pelo tempo que eu também fiquei calada e me acompanhou com os olhos quando limpei o rosto e fui até a traseira do veículo.

—Me ajuda aqui, por favor? - Pedi levantando a tampa do porta malas e exibindo o conteúdo.

—Ginny! - Foi a única coisa que ela falou quando viu, seguido de um olhar cauteloso na minha direção.

—Nem comece, não tem o que pensar. - Me antecipei, sabendo que ela perguntaria se eu já tinha pensado bem sobre aquilo. - Ele quis ir embora, Mione, ele! - Falei em meio ao esforço de arrastar a primeira delas para a garagem. - Eu avisei que não adiantaria querer voltar no dia seguinte e ele foi mesmo assim, não diga que eu ainda tenho o que pensar.

—É tão definitivo assim? - Perguntou, trazendo a segunda.

A pergunta me fez parar, porque a palavra "definitivo" não era uma que eu quisesse encaixar em um contexto sem ele. Mas aparentemente havia muitas coisas que eu precisaria aprender a encaixar num contexto sem ele, essa tinha que ser a mais fácil delas.

—Ele desistiu de tudo, é definitivo o suficiente para mim. - Confirmei abrindo a porta de trás e puxando com mais cuidado a caixa com as coisas mais delicadas. - Você entrega a ele, por favor?

—Claro.

—Obrigada. E diga também que se ele sentir falta de algo é para me mandar uma mensagem e que se eu achar mais alguma coisa trago depois. - Informei batendo a porta. - E que não precisa se preocupar, porque eu sou só uma louca insegura, não uma louca que fica com as coisas do ex marido. - Essa última parte foi dita com mais ressentimento do que raiva, não atendendo totalmente ao meu objetivo.

—Pode deixar, eu digo. - Confirmou sem demonstrar nada além de uma expressão imparcial.

—Obrigada, já vou.

—Não quer entrar? - Perguntou enquanto eu já contornava o veículo para adentrá-lo.

—Não quero estar aqui quando ele chegar. Tchau, manda um beijo pro Ron.

Ela assentiu e acenou quando eu arranquei com o carro para fazer o caminho inverso.

Fechei a porta da sala atrás de mim e olhei em volta, decidida a tirar da minha frente tudo o que pudesse me lembrar de algo que eu não tinha mais. Todos os porta retratos sorridentes e felizes foram sendo empilhados no meu braço enquanto eu fazia uma inspeção minuciosa, dali o próximo destino deles foi o lado agora vazio do guarda roupa que me aguardava ainda com as portas abertas e agora nenhum conteúdo dentro.

Eu tinha uma quantidade consideravelmente maior de roupas do que ele, então metade já ficava no armário colocado no quarto de hóspedes, ao fim do corredor, levar o resto para lá foi muito mais rápido do que eu esperava que seria. Meus artigos de higiene pessoal, maquiagens, perfumes e todo o resto também foram alocados em outro banheiro.

Me debrucei sobre a cama para apanhar meu travesseiro e me choquei com o dele também, me encarando ainda da mesma forma que ficou quando o deixei ao acordar mais cedo. A dúvida me corroeu internamente, porque olhando para aquele objeto ao mesmo tempo tão significativo e banal eu me perguntei se conseguiria me livrar de tudo ao mesmo tempo, da mesma forma que se tira um esparadrapo.

Fechei os olhos com força ao assumir para mim mesma essa pequena e única derrota, peguei os dois e fechei a porta ao passar. Ali tinha sido nosso canto, o cenário de um milhão de momentos que eu não queria esquecer e nem corromper com novas lembranças, então se fosse para não ter nada dele, não teria nada meu também.


	3. Intermissão I

**POV Harry**

O dia seguinte me recebeu, muito ironicamente, com um sol que contrastava fortemente com meu estado de espírito. Como eu não consegui dormir quase nada, saltei da cama nas primeiras horas da manhã e fui ao trabalho bem mais cedo do que o meu horário.

Com uma roupa menos passada do que o normal, visto a pressa com que foi posta na minha mala modesta, ocupei a cadeira atrás da minha mesa e encarei uma Ginny sorridente que me olhava de volta em um porta retrato que sempre esteve ali. Me perdi nessa posição por um tempo indeterminado, deixando a cabeça girar em torno das últimas doze horas, que de tão longas pareciam ter durado muitas vidas.

Aproveitei a calma de não ter mais ninguém no escritório para tentar pensar em uma forma de viver sozinho, porque eu não achava que saberia como fazer isso. Sendo bem sincero, eu nem queria também, mas não havia outra forma de continuar vivendo.

Ao meu redor as primeiras mesas foram sendo ocupadas pelos funcionários mais dedicados, e eu me apressei a tirar o computador da mochila e ligá-lo. Não que eu achasse que fosse conseguir fazer alguma coisa, mas eu precisava pelo menos demonstrar estar fazendo. Oito da manhã minha mesa já contava com cinco copos de café vazios e eu ainda não me sentia nem um pouco disposto.

Ao longe vi Helen caminhando em direção à sua mesa, que ficava exatamente de frente para a minha, o sorriso sempre bem humorado presente e a bolsa de oncinha com o computador pendurada no braço.

—Bom dia, Harry! - Exclamou quando chegou perto o suficiente. Seus olhos se desviaram para meu estoque usado de copos descartáveis e ela riu sugestiva. - Noite mal dormida?

Normalmente eu riria da piada, mas hoje nem que eu tentasse seria um som agradável, então não falei nada.

—Pronto para começar? Já tive umas ideias para as propostas do cliente novo.

Para completar, é claro que eu teria um caminhão de trabalho para fazer ainda hoje. Só esse pensamento me cansou extremamente, e eu tomei uma decisão que em qualquer outro dia do ano teria considerado irresponsável.

—Se importa se deixarmos isso para amanhã? - Pedi e ela me olhou confusa, porque eu mesmo tinha proposto começarmos o quanto antes.

—Ei, está tudo bem? - Perguntou um tempo depois, encostada na minha mesa e me olhando em dúvida.

Não havia uma maneira sequer daquela pergunta ser respondida com um sim, porque não era verdade e também porque a minha expressão dizia exatamente o oposto. Logo ela saberia de uma forma ou de outra, se não porque eu falei, pela ausência das ligações costumeiras ao longo do dia ou por qualquer outro meio. Além disso, eu precisava repetir em voz alta apenas para confirmar que era verdade e não uma brincadeira de mau gosto que eu estava fazendo comigo mesmo.

—Na verdade, não muito. - Respondi por fim,

Helen foi até sua mesa tempo suficiente de puxar a cadeira e se sentar do outro lado da minha.

—O que aconteceu? - Questionou, sem conseguir esconder totalmente a curiosidade.

—Saí de casa.

—Você o quê? - Exclamou com os olhos arregalados e um pouco mais alto do que o normal, fazendo algumas pessoas olharem em nossa direção. - Você fez o que? - Repetiu com o tom de voz mais baixo.

—Fui embora de casa. - Repetir pela segunda vez fez tudo ficar ainda mais pesado.

—Mas por quê, Harry? - Falou sem entender, como se aquilo fosse absurdo. Antes que eu respondesse, ela pegou o porta retrato de cima da minha mesa e olhou. - É da Ginny que estamos falando, não é? A sua ruiva linda, sexy, super fantástica e que salva nossa vida com as contas?

Vê-la repetir o jeito que se referia à minha esposa, ex esposa, foi engraçado, e eu acabei rindo um pouco. Segundo minha colega de trabalho, isso era um resumo de tudo o que eu falava a respeito dela.

—É dela sim, a ruiva linda, sexy, super fantástica, que salva nossa vida com as contas e... - Parei a ponto de completar a frase dizendo "é doente de ciúmes", porque dizer isso ao maior alvo da sua insegurança me pareceu um tipo de traição da minha parte. - E tem alguns defeitinhos.

Sem esperar, o vidro do objeto que ela tinha em mãos se chocou com meu braço e eu olhei sem entender para sua expressão consternada.

—Puta que pariu, Harry, ela é tudo isso e você sai de casa porque tem alguns defeitinhos? - Seu tom era bem próximo do indignado. - Alguns defeitinhos você também tem, eu nem moro com você e percebo, alguns defeitinhos o David também tem, e isso não muda o fato de que eu o amo.

—E você? - Desafiei, achando graça da sua reação.

—Eu não, só vocês três. - Respondeu no ato, me arrancando uma risada. - É sério, eu não acredito.

—Nem eu, mas é bom começar a acreditar. - Tomei dela a foto e guardei na minha gaveta.

—Quando você vai atrás dela? - Perguntou no mesmo tom de quando queria saber quanto de desconto tal cliente poderia receber, como se fosse uma certeza.

—Não vou, Helen.

—Mas por quê?

Esse é o lado ruim de só falar bem da pessoa que se ama, caso um dia não dê certo, quem ouve seu falatório nunca vai entender o que aconteceu porque você guardou os maus momentos apenas para si.

—Porque não estava dando certo mais.

—Não estava dando certo para você ou para ela?

—Para nós dois. A convivência estava difícil e isso começou a criar um monte de intrigas. - Respondi de cara fechada, como um desabafo.

—Ginny sabia quão bem você falava dela? - Perguntou, a sobrancelha arqueada em minha direção.

—Claro que ela sabia tudo que eu achava dela, eu casei com ela, deve ter sido por algum motivo.

—Mas você dizia isso a ela? - Repetiu, se preparando para explicar. - Toda frase sobre a Ginny era pontuada de elogios, você os dizia para ela também?

Pensei sobre isso por um minuto, chegando à conclusão de que talvez suas acusações de falta de atenção não fossem tão infundadas assim, porque a verdade era que se eu nem falava muita coisa com ela ultimamente, a quantidade de elogios devia ser bem próxima de zero.

—Não dizia, não é? - Constatou ao ver minha expressão. - Meu Deus, vocês são todos iguais! O que adianta você elogiar sua mulher para mim? Você tem que elogiar para ela, Harry.

—Não quero mais falar sobre isso. - Decidi por fim, me virando para a tela do meu computador, que ainda exibia o campo de digitar a senha do login.

—Ta vendo? Você está errado.

—Não estou errado sozinho. - Devolvi carrancudo.

—Mas está errado também.

Aquele "também" me causou uma sensação ruim, e aumentou a culpa que eu ainda sentia por ter deixado tudo para trás.

—Helen, volte para sua mesa. Estou te banindo da minha. - Falei sério e ela se levantou.

—Quer ajuda com um presente de desculpas? - Perguntou já de pé.

—Não vou comprar presente nenhum. - Afirmei, dando fim à conversa.

Aquele assunto não saiu da minha cabeça o resto do dia, porque eu tinha que admitir certa dose de razão na minha colega de trabalho. Elogios me pareciam uma coisa tão besta, mas eram uma coisa besta que Ginny adorava quando começamos a namorar e eu nunca os negava. Pensar nisso só me levou à conclusão de que um casamento não se faz sozinho, mas também não se acaba sem a cooperação dos dois.

Quando cheguei à minha residência provisória no fim do dia, a surpresa que me esperava no quarto mostrou que acabar relacionamentos era algo que nós dois fazíamos bem, porque eu comecei ontem e ela acabou com sucesso enquanto eu estava no trabalho. Aquelas malas no canto e a caixa com os objetos pessoais em cima da cama deixaram tudo parecendo muito mais grave do que até então minha mente tinha desenhado.

As duas batidas na porta aberta me fizeram virar e encontrar Hermione ali parada.

—Ginny pediu para te dizer que se você sentir falta de alguma coisa é para mandar uma mensagem. - Percebi a sutileza com que ela tinha banido a possibilidade de ligações. - E que se ela encontrar algo mais traz depois.

Assenti e me virei para frente, olhando tudo o que antes estava na nossa casa. De alguma forma só aquele aviso não se parecia com algo vindo da Ginny, aquela pessoa expressiva não diria só isso.

—Foi só isso que ela disse? - Perguntei, me virando de novo para minha amiga ainda no mesmo lugar.

—Uhum.

—Ginny fez minha malas, veio até aqui trazer e só disse isso? - Sua cara já me dizia que tinha algo mais.

—Ela disse também para você ficar tranquilo porque ela é só uma louca insegura, não uma louca que fica com as coisas do ex marido. - Falou de uma vez.

Não era engraçado, mas eu ri ao reconhecer as palavras dela na frase que acabou de ser dita. Algumas coisas, por mais estranhas que sejam, são muito familiares.

—Vou ter em mente, obrigado. - Respondi e ela riu também.

Fui deixado sozinho depois disso e dei uma olhada geral na caixa em cima da minha cama, sabendo que tudo que de certa forma fosse interessante estaria ali e não nas malas, provavelmente repletas de roupas. Encontrei algumas lembranças que eu guardava do tempo da escola e da faculdade, uns dois perfumes que não estavam na prateleira do banheiro, meus CDs, o álbum de figurinhas completo da última copa do mundo e, no fundo, a caixa com todos os cartões que ela me deu desde o começo do relacionamento.

—Obrigado, Ginny, era exatamente disso que eu estava precisando. - Sussurrei irônico, optando por nem abrir aquilo.

Coloquei com cuidado a caixa no chão ao lado das malas grandes e da mochila que eu trouxe no dia anterior e olhei para aquilo por um tempo, pensando em como era irônico uma vida inteira ser vista dessa forma tão simplificada.

Deixando a parte sentimental de lado, que certamente me acometeria com força total quando eu me deitasse para dormir, liguei o computador e decidi recomeçar a minha vida pelo primeiro passo, que era arranjar um lugar para morar.

 **POV Ginny**

Eu sou uma professora legal, daquelas que brinca com os alunos, não liga que eles só venham no dia de prova, afinal o problema é único e exclusivamente deles, disponibiliza exercícios resolvidos para facilitar na hora de estudar e até incentivo que me chamem pelo primeiro nome, porque quanto mais direta a relação, mas eles se abrem para que eu os ensine. Mas eu não estava sendo nem um pouco eu quando cheguei à sala de aula no dia seguinte.

Enchi o quadro de equações desnecessariamente complexas e anunciei que aquilo valeria vinte por cento da nota final, completei dizendo que se fosse eles começaria logo porque eu não ia aceitar depois. Os olhares na minha direção foram espantados, mas isso me deu as próximas horas de silêncio e não tive que falar nada.

O dia seguinte já seria sábado, e eu teria o fim de semana inteiro para colocar a cabeça em ordem e voltar na semana seguinte como um ser humano e não um carrasco, mas hoje isso era o melhor que eu conseguia ser.

Saí da faculdade no começo da tarde, sem a menor vontade de ir para casa e encontrar tudo diferente, então liguei para a única pessoa com quem eu poderia conversar e contar tudo sem rodeios.

—Nev? Tudo bem? - Cumprimentei quando meu amigo da época da escola primária atendeu o telefone.

—Oi, Gin, tudo bem e você?

—Está disponível para almoçar? - Perguntei, propositalmente ignorando sua pergunta.

—Sim, na verdade daqui uma meia hora já posso ir para casa.

Eis a vantagem de ter o próprio escritório. Neville era advogado, assim como minha cunhada, mas atuava em uma especialidade diferente da dela.

—Luna está lá?

—Não, hoje ela vai passar o dia fora. Mas eu não vou demorar, pode ir direto e me encontra lá.

—Ok, até mais.

Deixei o celular no console e tomei o caminho oposto ao que faria para ir embora. Vinte minutos depois estacionei o carro em frente à casa dos meus amigos e esperei que ele chegasse, o que aconteceu mais de quarenta minutos depois.

—Ainda bem que eu não estava morrendo. - Comentei, saindo do carro e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

Ele ignorou o comentário e abriu o portão para entrarmos. Me sentei no sofá familiar e ele foi até a cozinha.

—Quer beber alguma coisa? - Perguntou com um grito.

—Água.

Apanhei o copo que ele me estendeu e esperei que se acomodasse em sua poltrona, de frente para mim.

—E aí, o que manda? - Perguntou relaxado.

É claro que ele saberia que eu quero falar alguma coisa, então optei por contar de uma vez.

—Harry saiu de casa, Nev. - Ao fim da frase minha voz já estava embargada outra vez.

Na tentativa de expressar uma reação condizente, ele acabou engasgado. Esperei olhando para baixo enquanto meu amigo tossia.

—Quando? Como? Por quê? - Quis saber tudo de uma vez.

—Antes de ontem, porque a gente teve uma briga meio feia.

—Caralho, tá aí uma coisa que eu pensei que nunca veria. - Comentou mais para ele mesmo do que para mim. - Você já foi falar com ele?

Olhei incrédula para sua suposição e limpei a maldita lágrima que já estava escorrendo de novo.

—Eu? Você ouviu a parte de que ele foi embora? Por que você acha que eu deveria falar com ele?

—Sei lá, só foi uma ideia. - Deu de ombros e desviou o olhar.

Bufei me ajeitando no assento, cruzei os braços defensiva e exigi:

—Fala logo, vai. - Ele me olhou em dúvida e eu incentivei. - Anda, Nev, diga o que você acha.

—Ok, mas você não vai dar um chilique. - Avisou e eu concordei com um aceno. - Eu não sei qual é a parte de culpa do Harry nessa história, mas você é meio impossível, Gin.

Soltei uma risada forçada e olhei irônica para ele.

—Não me surpreende, por que é que vocês têm sempre que defender um ao outro?

—Isso é chilique, para e deixa eu terminar de falar. - Pediu com o dedo em riste e eu cruzei os braços de novo, preparada para ouvir. - Você sufocava o cara, Ginny, e isso é insuportável sim.

Imediatamente as palavras "agora é só sufocante e irritante mesmo" me vieram à mente, e eu senti meu rosto molhado de novo.

—Todo mundo tem um pouquinho de ciúmes quando ama. - Me defendi, já sabendo que ele argumentaria.

—Claro que tem, um pouquinho de ciúmes é legal. Eu tenho, Luna tem, e tenho certeza que o Harry também, mas você já estava ficando meio doente. - Olhei para aquilo com indignação. - Um exemplo muito claro sou eu. - Falou e eu não entendi a princípio.- Quantas vezes saímos só nós dois nesses anos todos? Nós jantamos, nos vemos, milhares de vezes eles já chegaram em casa e estávamos só os dois conversando. Luna nunca se importou porque sabe não precisa, aposto que Harry também não, mas tenho certeza absoluta de que se ele tivesse uma amiga, você enlouqueceria a cada vez e sem motivo nenhum.

Pensei naquilo por um momento, tentando me colocar do outro lado da situação, mas era difícil entender o exemplo do Nev, porque Harry não tinha nenhuma amiga assim e seria impossível que tivesse, já que ele deveria tê-la conhecido aos cinco anos para que a relação fosse a mesma. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quebrou ele o silêncio novamente.

—Estou falando sério, Gin, você é minha melhor amiga, mas eu não seria casado com você nem por um mês.

—Eu sou sua melhor amiga e esse é você tentando me animar? - Perguntei com raiva.

—Esse sou eu falando a real, sendo sincero. De um jeito bonitinho Luna e Hermione vão falar depois, assim nem o Harry vai dizer para não te magoar, mas deve ser o que ele pensa.

Fiquei subitamente triste com isso, porque aparentemente ele não se importava mais em me magoar, já que tinha usado quase as mesmas palavras.

—Eu não errei sozinha. - Cedi para acabar com aquele assunto, tentando internamente localizar onde estava o tal exagero tão imperdoável para todo mundo e que eu nem conseguia ver.

—Aí já é a outra parte da história. - Falou como se esse fosse o início de outro tópico que nada tivesse a ver com o anterior. - Se aceita um conselho, deixa um pouco o orgulho de lado e conversa com ele.

Essa era uma sugestão que eu considerava muito longe de acatar, porque não cabia a mim essa parte voltar atrás numa decisão que eu não tinha sequer ajudado a tomar.

—Nev, ele foi embora, desistiu da gente, não sou eu que tenho que ir atrás dele. - Neguei, mas sentindo todo o peso de dizer isso em voz alta.

—Se é assim que você vê. - Encerrou o assunto dando de ombros, como se não pudesse fazer mais nada frente à minha resposta.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo enquanto eu secava o rosto e terminava minha água.

—Quer almoçar comigo? - Perguntou e eu assenti. - Vai limpar direito esse rosto então, você está parecendo um panda. - Avisou e saiu em direção à cozinha.

—Nossa, se um dia eu quiser motivos para me matar é só passar uma semana com você. - Ironizei a caminho do banheiro.

Quando Luna chegou, no fim da tarde, eu ainda estava ali. Ela me cumprimentou sorridente e simpática e me olhou um pouco em dúvida, devido à minha expressão carrancuda e deprimida, diferente da animação e dos sorrisos fáceis de sempre. Nev fez um sinal para que a esposa não perguntasse nada e eu fingi não perceber, mas agradeci internamente. Conversei com ela por um tempo, mas recusei o convite para ficar e aguardar o jantar e fui para casa quando estava anoitecendo.

Quando cheguei, meus olhos se desviaram automaticamente para o relógio no painel do carro, que me dizia já ser perto das sete da noite. Esse horário Harry já estaria em casa, e a ausência do seu carro ali me deu vontade de chorar outra vez. Após o portão automático se fechar atrás de mim, fiquei vários minutos a mais do que o necessário dentro do carro, sem a menor vontade de entrar e encarar todos os cômodos vazios.

Eu precisava conversar com alguém e dizer em voz alta o que tinha acontecido para ver se de alguma forma isso se tornava mais fácil. Não tornou, mas por outro lado eu também não era de me render ou me abater por coisas que eu simplesmente não poderia mudar. Pensando nisso, peguei a pilha os trabalhos ainda sem correção no banco do meu lado, respirei fundo e fui enfrentar de vez o que seria minha rotina dali em diante.


	4. Intermissão II

**POV Ginny**

Continuei sentada no sofá, tão acomodada como antes, e encarei a tela do celular durante todo o tempo em que a foto do meu ex marido aparecia na tela, me mostrando aquele sorriso desconcertante e os olhos verdes que eu ainda considero encantadores.

A despeito de tudo isso, no entanto, Harry estava muito enganado se achava que eu ia atender as ligações e virar sua amiguinha. Eu sabia o que ele ia perguntar, e se estivesse mesmo tão preocupado comigo não teria saído de casa.

Deixei o aparelho cair no assento ao meu lado quando voltou a ficar silencioso e continuei comendo meu sorvete de morango, mas agora já não conseguia mais me concentrar no livro aberto sobre minhas pernas.

Meu olhar focou de novo o brilho dourado da aliança que envolvia meu dedo anular da mão esquerda, simbolizando uma união que só existia nas fotos empilhadas no nosso antigo quarto. Eu sabia que tinha que parar de usá-la, mas todas as vezes que tentei tirar não consegui concluir a ação e acabei escorregando-a de volta para o local onde se acomodava tão bem.

A nova linha dos meus pensamentos, que já se enveredava perigosamente para assuntos que não deveriam me importar e consistiam basicamente no que Harry estaria fazendo sem mim e como estaria usando seu tempo livre, foi interrompida por uma nova chamada que não consegui de forma alguma encarar como coincidência.

—Oi, Mione. - Dessa vez atendi e levei o aparelho ao ouvido.

—Oi, Gin, você está bem? Faz dias que ninguém te vê.

Mais precisamente três semanas, no nosso último encontro eu estava carregando duas malas com a mudança de quem provavelmente a pediu para fazer essa pergunta.

—Essa preocupação é sua ou da pessoa que estava me ligando até dois minutos atrás? Porque não estou conseguindo acreditar na coincidência.

—Estamos só preocupados, Gin. - Ela não negou a especulação, me dando certeza absoluta.

—Mione, diga ao Harry que se preocupar comigo não faz mais parte do escopo de tarefas dele.

—Não é só o Harry, eu e o Ron também.

—Ah, é? Nev também estava preocupado comigo, sabe o que ele fez? Veio aqui em casa umas duas vezes nesse meio tempo.

—Gin, por favor! As vezes que tentamos você já tinha compromisso.

—E também não vejo motivo pra estar todo mundo querendo desesperadamente me ver. O que vocês estão achando? Que vou cometer suicídio? - Meu tom irônico deixou a reclamação quase infantil.

—Não, só estamos querendo que você saiba que pode conversar e contar conosco, porque é impossível que você não esteja triste. - Ela deu uma pausa, como se estivesse mesmo falando para uma criança. - O outro lado da situação estava morando aqui até ontem e nos deu uma boa ideia de como isso dói, e olha que ele nem é dramático igual a você.

Mal registrei a última parte.

—Estava? Não está mais?

—Não, ele alugou um apartamento e o Ron o ajudou a levar as coisas hoje de manhã.

—Uhn. - Murmurei, sem saber o que dizer.

Harry tem uma nova casa agora. Eu sabia que aconteceria, mas a confirmação me mostrou que eu não encararia isso tão normalmente quanto gostaria.

—Vamos sair, fazer alguma coisa só nós duas. - Minha cunhada sugeriu. - Faz tempo que não temos um dia de meninas.

Mione era quase tão minha amiga quanto Neville, diferenciando apenas no fato de que nos conhecíamos só desde a adolescência e não a vida inteira, mas tinha a infinita vantagem de também gostar de alguns passeios que envolviam provadores e os corredores iluminados de um shopping.

A ideia me empolgou, eu estava mesmo precisando fazer alguma coisa diferente do que encarar uma sala de aula e lamentar a minha vida.

—Gostei da ideia, vamos.

—Sábado que vem? Hoje já está meio tarde e eu vou sair com o Ron.

—Combinado, passo aí para te buscar umas onze e almoçamos em algum lugar.

—Sem pressa para voltar pra casa?

—Sem pressa, é óbvio. Na sexta a noite combinamos nossas roupas.

Nós duas gargalhamos com a frase familiar que antecedia todos os nossos passeios de adolescente.

—Até lá, Gin.

—Até, beijos.

Depois de uma semana em que nada diferente aconteceu, exceto a companhia de Nev e Luna para jantar um dia, tomei café em casa sem pressa e saí no horário combinado para buscar minha cunhada numa manhã ensolarada de sábado.

Ela abriu a porta pouco tempo depois que buzinei e se acomodou no banco ao meu lado para me dar um abraço. Havia um acordo mútuo de que não falaríamos sobre nada que envolvesse coisas tristes, então meu primeiro comentário foi sobre sua roupa.

—Eu disse que com essa camiseta o sapato azul ficaria melhor, está linda. - Elogiei.

—Obrigada. - Virou para afivelar o cinto de segurança. - Ron não entendeu nada ontem quando me viu tirando foto das roupas para mandar pra você.

—Esse meu irmão sem imaginação. - Zombei. - Vocês dois estão bem?

—Estamos. Ele te mandou um beijo, saiu para o futebol um pouquinho antes de você chegar.

—Obrigada, se ele estiver em casa quando voltarmos eu entro para vê-lo.

—Aonde vamos?

—Estou aberta a sugestões, mas pensei naquele shopping novo.

—Tem muita coisa legal lá, né? - Comentou pensativa.

—Tem, mas ainda não olhei tudo.

—Então vamos.

Cruzei as ruas tranquilas até nosso destino, ainda vazio devido o horário e dia da semana, e não tive problemas para encontrar uma vaga perto da entrada.

Nenhuma de nós duas tinha pressa, então a princípio caminhamos rindo e conversando por entre os corredores, apenas olhando as vitrines mais legais, e nos concentramos em procurar um lugar para almoçar.

—Obrigada. - Agradeci ao garçom que colocou o prato na minha frente.

Mione fez o mesmo e a princípio não falamos nada, apenas concentradas em devorar o salmão bem preparado que parecia tão apetitoso quanto o cardápio sugeria.

—Como está sendo em casa? - Ela me perguntou um tempo depois, soando receosa.

Era muito tempo de convívio para que eu achasse que ela realmente não perguntaria nada, eu já estava tão preparada que nem perdi tempo me incomodando.

—Está indo. - Dei de ombros, porque não havia muito mais o que dizer. - Ainda é estranho chegar em casa e saber que ninguém vai entrar daqui a pouco, e não sei o que fazer com as cervejas na geladeira. O Ron não quer, não?

Ela riu um pouco e eu acabei acompanhando.

—Vou perguntar pra ele.

O silêncio que se seguiu não durou muito.

—E a noite?

—A gente tem que ver o lado bom, não é o que todo mundo diz? Ninguém mais fica puxando minha coberta.

—Falando sério agora.

—É a pior parte, nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil me acostumar a dormir sozinha de novo. Parece que falta alguma coisa, mas vai passar.

Ela não falou nada e eu entendi que ela não soubesse o que dizer.

—E ele? - Me rendi à vontade de saber.

—Ficou muito quieto esses dias todos, mesmo quando conversava conosco parecia estar meio distante, mas nós notamos que ele está triste.

Eu conseguia imaginar com perfeição a expressão distante que ela citou, era a mesma que exibia quase o tempo todo em casa ultimamente, pensando em outras coisas enquanto eu tentava conversar, e calado o tempo todo se eu não tentasse puxar assunto. Isso quer dizer que eu não o fazia mais feliz?

Chacoalhei a cabeça para espantar suposições que provavelmente estragariam nosso passeio e tomei um gole grande do meu suco.

—Guarde esses assuntos só pra você, ta bom?

—É claro, Gin. - Mione rolou os olhos, como se meu pedido fosse dispensável.

—Estou falando do Ron, ele não consegue segurar a língua enorme dele dentro da boca.

—Coitado. - Defendeu o marido, soando quase ofendida.

Terminamos nossos pratos e seguimos para as lojas que nos chamaram atenção, começando a parte mais divertida dos nossos encontros. Opinei em todas roupas sociais que ela experimentou para completar seu guarda roupas de trabalho e ela fez o mesmo quando experimentei alguns vestidos para usar no verão que já estava no fim.

Saímos da terceira loja com algumas sacolas a mais e ela me puxou para dentro da quarta, que não vendia nada além de lingerie.

Debrucei no balcão e apenas olhei enquanto Mione se decidia entre modelos e cores diversas, mas semelhantes na quantidade escassa de tecido e pudores.

—Não vai comprar nada? - Perguntou, me mostrando um conjunto verde que era exatamente do jeito que eu compraria se houvesse um motivo para isso.

—Para chegar em casa, vestir e te mandar uma foto? Obrigada, vou me poupar esse gasto inútil.

Ela gargalhou abertamente da minha expressão carrancuda, sem nem se incomodar com o tom irônico da minha resposta.

—Lingerie nunca é demais.

—Lingerie é o que eu mais tenho, Mione, obrigada.

Encerrei o assunto e esperei ela terminar de fazer suas compras.

Enquanto minha amiga se decidia, continuei olhando para o conjunto sensual que ela abandonou no balcão ao que eu estava encostada. Não se veste algo assim para depois colocar uma calça jeans e passar o dia dando aula, eles tinham um objetivo bem diferente e muito específico. Eu tinha inúmeros daquele, uma variedade de modelos e cores que enchia uma gaveta inteira do meu armário, mas não conseguia me lembrar da última vez em que estive dentro de um, nem mesmo no meu aniversário, pouco menos de um mês antes do Harry ir embora, nem no dele, duas semanas antes do meu.

Eu não me incomodava em vestir e ele não se interessava em pedir. Até nisso deixamos de ser nós mesmos, e éramos ótimos nesse quesito quando eu ainda era o foco da sua atenção.

Empurrei para longe a pontada de insegurança que me acometeu dizendo que eu não era mais atraente para o meu próprio marido, tentando me convencer a todo custo de que ele ainda me olhava, ainda que não com a mesma expressão de vontade e frequência de quando as coisas ainda eram ótimas.

—Vamos? - A voz da minha amiga me despertou dos devaneios.

—Quer ajuda para carregar? - Perguntei irônica, vendo o tanto de coisas que ela estava carregando.

—Eu aguento sozinha, obrigada. - Respondeu da mesma forma e se dirigiu ao caixa.

Quando esgotamos nossa energia e paciência, enfiamos todas as sacolas no porta malas e nos acomodamos para voltar para casa.

—Gin… - Seu tom cauteloso me fez arquear a sobrancelha.

—Uhn.

—Esse ano vamos comemorar o natal lá em casa, já falamos com seus pais, você também está convidada.

—Ele vai estar lá?

—Somos a família dele também, você sabe.

Respirei fundo, dizendo para mim mesma que era impossível evitá-lo para sempre e uma hora eu teria que encará-lo de novo.

—Você não pode faltar, Gin.

—Mione, o Harry não vai me impedir de estar nos lugares, claro que vou passar o natal com a minha família. Não vou deixar de fazer qualquer coisa que seja com vocês porque ele resolveu dar o ar da graça também.

—Assim que se fala. - Parabenizou, parecendo aliviada. - Quer jantar comigo e o Ron? Ele com certeza já estará em casa essa hora.

—Quero.

Continuamos nosso caminho em meio a assuntos mais leves, e eu a ajudei a tirar todas suas sacolas do porta malas quando chegamos à casa em que ela e meu irmão moravam desde que se casaram.

Mione abriu a o portão e me deixou entrar na frente, o carro do Ron na garagem indicava que ele já estava ali. Nunca tivemos cerimônia param entrar na casa um do outro, então sem esperá-la girei a maçaneta da porta da sala e entrei, afinal já tinha dias que eu não o via e estava com saudades.

—Oi, Roniquinho. - Cumprimente animada.

Ao contrário do cabelo ruivo que eu esperava ver no sofá que fica de frente para a entrada, um par de olhos verdes me encarava sem dizer nada, sério e impassível, mas levemente surpreso. A postura calma e relaxada que ele demonstrava sendo traída pelo maxilar travado com força, quase prendendo a respiração.

A última vez que vi aquele rosto, não foi a expressão calma de agora que encontrei, e sim monte de fúria e gritos que ainda ecoavam todas as noites na minha cabeça quando eu me deitava para dormir.

Eu não saberia precisar o tempo que fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, sem conseguir desviar o olhar daqueles olhos verdes que também me encaravam. Foi tempo suficiente, no entanto, para eu saber que não queria vê-lo, pelo menos não naquele momento, não quanto tudo ainda era tão recente e não seria nada além de literalmente vê-lo.

Não me importei em olhar em volta, nem em procurar meu irmão, nem em ser educada. Não me importei com absolutamente nada, nem com como isso pareceria, apenas me virei sem dizer nada, empurrei as sacolas da minha cunhada para ela e cruzei a garagem novamente. O portão estava destrancado, então não tive problemas para entrar no carro e ir para casa.

 **POV Harry**

Hermione entrou um segundo depois que Ginny se virou e saiu sem dizer uma palavra, num gesto que me dizia muito claramente que eu não era bem vindo nem no seu campo de visão.

—Nossa, que simpática. Ai! - Elogiei sarcástico e minha amiga me deu um tapa na testa quando passou por mim.

—Fica quieto, Harry. Oi, amor.

Ela e o Ron se cumprimentaram com um beijo e ele se sentou para dividir o sofá com ela.

—Achei que ela fosse ficar pra jantar.

A especulação não era para mim, mas foi impossível não ouvir.

—Ela ia, mas não ficou.

—Vão em frente, me culpem pela falta de civilidade e contato com a família também. - Tentei ser irônico, mas só consegui soar amargurado.

Os dois me olharam desconfiados, mas nenhum deles falou nada. Continuei sentado na mesma posição, olhando para a porta por onde poucos minutos antes minha ex mulher tinha passado.

Foi o maior tempo que já fiquei sem vê-la desde que me levantei da mesa daquele boteco para ir ao banheiro e ela esbarrou em mim porque estava chegando atrasada, como sempre, no aniversário do próprio irmão. Agora percebi que nem eu e nem meu estômago estávamos acostumados com essa falta toda, porque eu não conseguia pensar em nada além daquela expressão indecifrável e ele não parava de dar cambalhotas.

Trinta dias não era tempo suficiente para deixar alguém mais bonito, mas a saudade conseguia fazer isso com perfeição e Ginny me pareceu ter quase uma luz própria reluzente ao redor. Eu poderia ter dito a ela que estava ainda mais linda do que antes, mas era um pouco tarde para os tais elogios que minha colega de trabalho citou.

Um mês inteirinho sem ouvir histórias de alunos, sem ter que fazer o jantar para dois quando chego em casa cedo nem encontrar o meu já pronto quando chego tarde, sem ouvir aquela risada fácil e escandalosa, sem ninguém me perguntando se eu quero companhia para tomar banho e depois reclamando que molhou o cabelo por minha culpa. Mas também era um mês sem nenhuma briga por motivo ridículo.

—Harry?

—Oi. - Me virei para encarar uma Hermione com expressão divertida.

—Você vai?

—Onde?

—Ficar pra jantar. - Esclareceu num tom que me dizia que aquela pergunta já tinha sido feita.

—Vou.

—Então desmancha essa cara de idiota. - Ron falou sem muita empatia e eu lhe lancei um gesto obsceno.

—Francamente, porque vocês dois não sentam e conversam logo? - Mione me perguntou, querendo mesmo entender.

—Porque nada mudou, Mione.

—Mudou sim, meu caro, agora eu aguento más respostas porque você quer saber se ela está bem e eu é que tenho que perguntar, a gente só esquece que a Ginny sabe melhor que todo mundo aqui somar um mais um.

Ri do péssimo trocadilho, mas ela não pareceu achar graça.

—Se esse é o problema, não se incomode porque não vai mais acontecer, ao que parece me preocupar com ela não faz mais parte do meu escopo de tarefas, não é?

Ela rolou os olhos para o meu tom sarcástico ao repetir o recado que ela mesma me deu.

—É disso que eu estou falando, parecem duas crianças! - Jogou os cabelos cacheados para trás, exasperada. - Ficam aí repetindo essas intriguinhas bestas, mas um não para de querer saber como o outro está.

—Ah, então se preocupar comigo faz parte do escopo de tarefas dela? - Li nas entrelinhas e entendi como me era conveniente.

—Não dá para conversar com você, Harry.

—E com a Ginny dá?

—Sim, passamos um dia ótimo juntas.

Pensei em agradecer a maneira sutil com que ela disse que não faço falta, mas decidi que era melhor não prolongar o assunto.

Pelo visto minha ex esposa era muito mais eficiente em criar novos hábitos e se desfazer dos antigos, porque ela já conseguia passar um dia ótimo com a amiga no shopping e eu ainda errava o caminho da minha nova casa se me distraísse enquanto dirigia.

Por duas ou três vezes me atentei apenas quando já estava quase embicando o carro no portão da casa, agora, dela. A última vez, inclusive, aconteceu no meio da semana que passou e o carro do Nev estava parado lá na frente. Na ocasião senti pena dos ouvidos dele, mas agora sei que provavelmente ele estava rindo e se divertindo dos assuntos espirituosos que Ginny tirava sabe lá de onde quando os dois estão juntos, e não servindo de muro para lamentações que provavelmente não existiam.

Será que ela também acorda a noite sentindo falta de alguém do lado e se lembra que agora é assim que as coisas são ou já superou mais esse detalhe?

Ginny continuou morando na nossa casa, dormindo na nossa cama, cercada das nossas coisas, convivendo com tudo o que era nosso, e pelo visto já conseguia agir melhor do que eu que recomecei sem nada que a lembrasse além da foto na minha carteira e alguns presentes que ela me deu e vieram na minha mala.

Mas por que é que estou pensando nisso, afinal? Eu é que fui embora, a ideia de que ela me supere e viva bem sem mim não deveria me apavorar dessa forma.

—E como está na casa nova? - Minha amiga perguntou enquanto eu mastigava um pedaço de pizza.

—Me acostumando. - Dei de ombros, sem mais o que dizer sobre isso.

—Vou ver se essa semana passo lá para conhecer.

—Cuidado, não vão caber vocês dois. - Ron zombou do tamanho do meu novo lar.

—Eu não preciso de nada maior que aquilo. - Defendi meu modesto apartamento.

—Se você se sente bem lá é o que importa, Harry. - Minha amiga comentou.

—As coisas já acalmaram no trabalho ou ainda está fazendo aqueles horários loucos?

—Não está mais tão corrido, mas ainda temos muito o que fazer. - Meu amigo não precisava saber que a intenção daqueles horários loucos era evitar os assuntos que ele puxava e que envolviam sua irmã.

—Meus pais te mandaram um beijo, falei com eles essa semana.

—Obrigado.

Os meus ex sogros moravam numa cidade pequena cerca de quarenta minutos de distância daqui, e sempre tinham me tratado como muito mais que um genro.

—Harry, esse ano o jantar de natal será aqui em casa. - Mione me informou. - Nem pense em inventar desculpas para não vir! - Acrescentou quando adotei uma expressão pensativa.

—Eu venho, mas você já sabe o clima que vai ficar se ela não vier porque eu estou aqui. - Apontei para a sala enquanto dizia, indicando que eu estava falando da pessoa que se recusou a entrar. - A prévia foi ótima, e por mais que eu me sinta acolhido, vocês são a família dela na verdade.

—Pare de ser idiota, somos a sua família também. - Ron me jogou um guardanapo, que errou o alvo e foi parar no chão da cozinha.

—E pode descartar essa preocupação, Ginny já confirmou que vem.

—Tudo bem. - Dei de ombros, tentando parecer casual, mas internamente calculando quanto tempo faltava para o encontro iminente.

Assim que terminamos de comer, me despedi dos dois e atravessei a cidade em direção ao prédio na área mais central da cidade, onde agora eu morava.

Deixei meu carro na garagem subterrânea e subi de elevador os quatro andares necessários. Entrei direto na pequena sala modestamente decorada com um sofá de dois lugares e uma TV.

Fui direto até a cozinha, dividida do cômodo anterior apenas por um balcão, e tomei um copo de água enquanto olhava as luzes acesas da cidade, amplamente visíveis nessa altura, depois fiz o caminho inverso e entrei no meu quarto, o cômodo mais ao fundo que acomodava um guarda roupa, uma cama de casal e uma cômoda abaixo da janela, deixei minha carteira e as chaves em cima do único criado mudo.

Deixei minha roupa de lado e depois de um banho demorado me joguei na cama sem me incomodar em afastar o lençol, o clima quente o suficiente para eu não precisar me cobrir.

Me estiquei e alcancei a carteira, trazendo-a para a minha frente e abrindo direto na foto que mostrava Ginny sorridente em nossa lua de mel, o cabelo voando com o vento forte do litoral paradisíaco em que estávamos.

Por vários minutos admirei a foto à minha frente, quase sentindo o cheiro de maresia e me vendo de novo por trás da câmera digital enquanto fazia as vezes de fotógrafo.

Eram dias como aquele que eu queria de volta, em que nada além de nós dois juntos importava e aquele sorriso grande para o qual eu estava olhando espelhava o meu. Nós estávamos tão felizes naquele dia que poderia estar chovendo, ainda teria sido perfeito.

Bufei contrariado, joguei a carteira de volta onde estava e me levantei para fechar a janela, mas parei a meio caminho e olhei para ela pensativo, por que eu estava indo fechá-la? Ginny era quem odiava dormir com o que ela chamava de um caminho livre para insetos voadores, essa possibilidade nunca me incomodou.

Me deitei novamente e, aproveitando o ar refrescante da noite, uma das liberdades recém adquiridas com meu novo estado civil, dormi pouco tempo depois.


	5. Intermissão III

**POV Harry**

Seria a primeira vez que ficaríamos no mesmo ambiente desde que saí de casa, quatro meses atrás, e a segunda que nos veríamos. Enquanto eu me vestia para o sempre pacífico jantar de natal na casa dos meus cunhados, fiquei imaginando se esse ano ele seria tão pacífico assim.

Eu não sabia qual versão da minha ex mulher encontraria nesse evento onde toda a família estaria reunida, inclusive seus pais, mas independente disso eu não conseguia negar a mim mesmo uma dose desconfortável de ansiedade pelo encontro iminente. Não que eu esperasse uma Ginny simpática e receptiva de alguma maneira, porque mesmo não sabendo o que me aguardava eu apostaria todas as minhas fichas na possibilidade de que não ganharia nem um aceno de longe, muito menos um sorriso, sequer uma cordialidade.

Ela sempre foi muito carinhosa, era até injustiça negar isso, mas o inverso também era verdadeiro a pessoas que não se enquadravam em seus padrões de merecimento de atenção. E eu passei a fazer parte desse grupo seleto no momento exato em que bati a porta.

Também era muito injusto dizer que eu não estava com nem um pouquinho de saudade.

Quatro meses e ainda era estranho acordar sozinho de manhã, não receber nenhum beijo de bom dia, fazer um caminho diferente depois de sair do trabalho, usar um elevador para chegar em casa e não ter ninguém para conversar. Foi só quando o silêncio se tornou uma condição por falta de ouvinte eu me toquei que nos últimos meses optava por ficar quieto, mesmo tendo uma companhia que escutava feliz tudo o que eu dizia. Pensar nisso me deixava com um pouquinho de remorso, porque talvez eu não desse mesmo muita atenção para ela ultimamente.

Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença agora, mas eu gostaria de conseguir precisar o momento em que tudo começou a desmoronar, apenas para saber se ela se tornou tão ciumenta quando eu parei de ser atencioso, ou se eu parei de dar atenção quando o ciúme ficou insuportável.

Se a resposta fosse a primeira opção e eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo diferente.

Sacudi a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos que não me levariam a lugar nenhum e fechei atrás de mim a porta do minúsculo apartamento que mal conseguiria acomodar duas pessoas. Entrei no carro e atravessei a cidade já escura, pontualmente iluminada com decorações alegres e festivas, que não condiziam com meu estado de espírito. Se passar o natal sozinho comendo pizza congelada e tomando uma cerveja não fosse algo que eu considero tão fundo do poço, teria recusado esse convite.

Quando estacionei na rua da casa dos meus amigos, olhei cuidadosamente ao redor, mas ainda não havia ali nenhum SUV branco, o que quer dizer que a predisposição nata para atrasar em qualquer evento que não envolva suas preciosas aulas ainda existia. O lado bom é que isso me permitiu cumprimentar aos outros presentes com naturalidade, distribuindo beijos, abraços e apertos de mão para todos eles.

—Harry, querido, como você está? - Minha ex sogra perguntou enquanto me apertava em seu abraço maternal.

—Muito bem, Molly, e você? - Respondi tentando ser totalmente convincente, mas ela me olhou de canto, desconfiada.

—Bem, bem, todos nós. - Falou sem tocar em qualquer outro assunto.

Decidi deixar a cargo de Ginny contar à família sobre nosso novo estado civil quando quisesse e com o nível de detalhes que julgasse conveniente. De certa forma eles eram minha família também, mas esse era um assunto que não estava listado nos meus favoritos e os Weasley tinham por convenção fazer muitas perguntas.

Conversei alguns minutos com Arthur, me detive entre os pais de Hermione por um tempo, fui simpático com um casal de amigos deles que eu já tinha encontrado algumas vezes, e quando todo mundo já havia sido devidamente cumprimentado fui até a cozinha apanhar uma bebida.

—Você veio! - Minha amiga exclamou surpresa e feliz assim que me viu.

—Claro que vim, eu disse que estaria aqui. - Confirmei, me adiantando para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. - Oi, Ron. - Troquei com ele um aperto de mãos.

—Tudo bem, cara? - Ele perguntou enquanto eu pegava na geladeira uma garrafa de cerveja.

—Uhum. - Confirmei voltando até onde eles estavam terminando de colocar em um prato alguns salgados. - Querem ajuda?

—Não precisa, obrigada.

Me encostei do outro lado da mesa e conversei com eles por alguns minutos, compartilhando como estavam sendo minhas pequenas férias de final de ano e ouvindo as maravilhas da última viagem que eles fizeram juntos, de onde retornaram na semana anterior.

—Já chegou todo mundo? - Ela perguntou quando ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

—Acho que sim. - Informei vagamente, me levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado. - Vou voltar para a sala, encontro vocês lá.

—Ta bom. - Ron confirmou sem dar muita atenção.

Me virei para sair dali e já estava perto da porta que dividia esse ambiente do meu destino quando ouvi uma risada muito conhecida, que fez meu estômago dar um salto inesperado e não tão bem vindo assim. Me encostei ao batente ao meu lado e fiquei olhando meio perdido enquanto ela cumprimentava a todos com beijos, abraços e sorrisos, se desculpando mais uma vez com a mãe por estar atrasada.

Vi perfeitamente o momento que ela captou minha presença ali, mas o sorriso, que não era para mim, não morreu e ela ignorou com louvor o modo como eu a encarava e retribuiu o abraço do pai.

—Cadê Ron e Mione? - A ouvi perguntando, parada entre ele e a mãe, de costas para mim.

—Na cozinha. Você está bem? - Molly respondeu, deslizando a mão por uma mecha do cabelo longo da filha e o colocando atrás da orelha.

Eu gostava de fazer aquilo também.

—Ótima. - Respondeu espontânea demais.

Ginny não jogava para perder, quase nem jogava de maneira justa, porque desde a postura até a escolha da roupa eu tinha certeza que eram propositais para me passar a mensagem clara de que ela estava ótima. E isso nem poderia ser encarado como convencimento da minha parte, eu via mais como prática na psicologia da mulher que dormiu e acordou comigo por anos.

Ela saiu do meio dos dois e sumiu um segundo pelo corredor à esquerda, de onde retornou sem a bolsa que estava segurando até momentos atrás e caminhando graciosamente em minha direção. Em direção à cozinha, na verdade, mas eu ainda estava no meio. Não saí de onde estava e olhei de propósito seu andar decidido, como se eu estar no caminho fosse o de menos, ignorável.

Virei primeiro o pescoço, depois o corpo todo, para continuar acompanhando com os olhos quando ela passou por mim e sorriu para as duas pessoas às minhas costas. Até senti vontade de rir, não porque era engraçado, mas porque a reação era bem típica da sua personalidade sempre tão orgulhosa.

—Oi, Mione. - Ela cumprimentou animada e deu um abraço rápido na cunhada, depois se virou para o irmão. - E aí?

Enquanto os dois se abraçavam notei um par de olhos castanhos muito astutos me encarando e troquei um sorriso meio amarelo, meio cúmplice, com minha amiga. Continuei meu percurso de volta para a sala pensando que eu não teria desperdiçado minhas fichas caso aquela aposta tivesse sido feita.

Coincidentemente, o amigo do Ron que estava ali era representante comercial de um dos meus clientes e isso nos deu o que conversar por longos minutos. Falar de trabalho na noite de natal não era o que eu esperava estar fazendo quando esse ano começou, mas minhas opções não eram muitas ultimamente se eu quisesse manter uma conversa menos depressiva.

Os três chegaram juntos à sala alguns minutos depois, cada um segurando uma bandeja e posicionando-as sobre a mesa já arrumada, indicando que o jantar estava servido. Teria sido um acontecimento muito comum e trivial, não fosse o brilho dourado que eu não esperava ver no dedo da minha ex mulher, mas que ainda estava ali, do jeito que eu coloquei.

Se eu bem a conhecia, aquilo era fruto de um esquecimento, um descuido, ainda que um descuido muito longo, visto a quantidade de meses que já não éramos um casal, mas não consegui me impedir de ficar um pouco saudoso da época em que eu também estaria usando a minha aliança e isso seria sinal de união, não apenas um hábito. Se antes já tinha sido difícil não acompanhar seus passos, depois disso nem tentei manter os olhos em outro lugar.

Ginny ria e conversava com todo mundo, mas sequer me olhava. Eu sabia que isso era proposital e que minha insistência em encará-la provavelmente a estava dividindo entre o incômodo e aquela satisfação secreta que nunca confessaria, mas nem me importei e continuei concentrado na curva do seu queixo quando sorria, nos cabelos compridos ondulando com o movimento e no balanço ritmado da saia azul que ia até metade das suas coxas, meu último presente de aniversário para ela, umas três semanas antes de brigarmos pela última vez.

A vi pedir licença para os pais de Hermione, com quem estava conversando, e seguir pelo corredor que dava acesso ao resto da casa não destinado ao evento. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo deixei minha garrafa de cerveja na estante a que estava encostado e fui atrás. A porta do banheiro estava fechada e a luz acesa do lado de dentro, entregando onde ela estava. Me encostei no batente e esperei até que abrisse, o que aconteceu dois minutos depois.

Ginny se assustou quando quase se chocou a mim, mas não dei muita atenção a isso e com a mão em sua cintura a empurrei para dentro de novo. Num movimento rápido, antes mesmo de conseguir falar alguma coisa, ela estava entre mim e o lado de dentro da porta que eu trancava.

Grudei minha boca na dela em um gesto impensado e sem nenhuma cerimônia espalmei as duas mãos sobre seus quadris antes de descer e alisar suas coxas. Foram sete anos fazendo tudo para agradá-la, então se uma coisa eu sabia muito bem era do que minha ex mulher gostava.

Ela correspondeu na mesma hora, com tanta vontade quanto eu a atacava, levando as mãos diretamente para dentro da minha camiseta e me puxando mais para perto. A sensação dessas unhas me arranhando do jeito certo, como agora, transformaram meu pouquinho de saudade em uma avalanche.

Segurei a parte de trás de suas coxas e as puxei para cima, acomodando ao redor da minha cintura sem quebrar nosso beijo, suas mãos subiram para os meus cabelos e arranharam minha nuca no caminho.

Quando comprei aquela saia imaginei que Ginny ficaria tão linda quanto realmente ficou e que seria um prazer tirá-la, mas as coisas aconteceram antes mesmo que ela usasse pela primeira vez. Aquele pedaço de pano em qualquer outro lugar que não ao redor da cintura dela era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar ao subir minhas mãos por dentro do tecido e apertar sua bunda.

Aparentemente os objetivos ali não eram os mesmos, porque nessa hora ela interrompeu abruptamente nosso beijo e forçou as pernas para baixo, voltando a colocar os pés no chão.

—O que você pensa que está fazendo? Tira a mão de mim. - Minhas mãos foram afastadas de dentro da sua roupa com um tapa tão brusco quanto o tom de voz.

Seus olhos faiscavam na minha direção, e eu tenho certeza que ela estava debatendo internamente se estava sentindo mais raiva ou mais desejo.

—Desculpe, eu estava com saudade. - Expliquei com as mãos paradas ao lado do meu corpo, mas sem me afastar um centímetro sequer.

Ginny quebrou nosso contato visual e arrumou a própria roupa no lugar, só então voltou a olhar para cima e me encarar.

—Desculpe, mas quando você foi embora eu entendi que suas questões emocionais não são mais problema meu. - Devolveu como um tapa.

Aceitei com dignidade o mal estar que a frase me causou, então só dei a ela um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, deixando claro que entendi.

Ela se virou de costas e girou a chave com raiva, sem parecer nem um pouco incomodada em precisar se encostar em mim quando deu um passo atrás para abrir a porta e depois batê-la atrás de si, me deixando sozinho.

Me encostei até onde pouco tempo atrás ela estava e fechei os olhos com força, me sentindo meio estúpido.

—Idiota. - Murmurei alto o suficiente para conseguir escutar, sem saber direito se eu estava falando dela ou de mim mesmo.

 **POV Ginny**

Quando bati a porta atrás de mim eu já sentia a raiva me envolvendo em bolhas sufocantes. Raiva dele, pela petulância, e de mim mesma por estar com uma vontade considerável de dar meia volta e entrar lá de novo, sabendo muito bem o que me esperava.

Dizer que estava com saudade foi um golpe baixo, porque isso era tudo o que eu também sentia ultimamente. De qualquer forma, não muda o fato de que ele simplesmente foi embora.

Atravessei a sala sem falar com ninguém e me apoiei na pia assim que cheguei à cozinha, respirando fundo para controlar o coração descompassado e as pernas bambas em cima da minha sandália anabela.

—O que aconteceu? - Ouvi a voz da minha cunhada e abri os olhos, encontrando sua expressão alarmada.

—Harry. - Falei como se isso explicasse tudo, mas seu semblante não se suavizou. - Acabou de me agarrar no banheiro, e agora não sei se estou com mais vontade de voltar lá e quebrar a cara dele ou continuar o que começamos. - Expliquei de uma vez, fazendo-a abrir a boca surpresa.

—Oh!

—É, oh! - Concordei, subitamente irritada com sua única manifestação.

—Use o banheiro do meu quarto, para qualquer que seja sua decisão vocês terão mais privacidade lá. - Falou como um conselho e terminou a frase rindo.

Olhei de canto para ela, completamente séria, indicando que não tinha achado engraçado, mas antes que uma de nós dissesse alguma coisa Ron apareceu na porta e a chamou, então fui deixada sozinha de novo. Sem nenhuma pressa tomei um copo de água, dei mais uma olhada para minha roupa, me certificando de que estava tudo no lugar, e voltei para a sala.

Eu queria não ter varrido o ambiente à procura de certa pessoa, mas foi tão involuntário que quando dei por mim já o tinha encontrado, também me olhando. Desviei rápido o olhar e fui até a mesa, onde coloquei alguns petiscos em um prato e me acomodei entre meus pais no sofá para conversar com eles enquanto comia.

Fui questionada a respeito do trabalho, eu estava evidentemente de férias, mas eles queriam saber se eu já tinha determinado quantas turmas teria no próximo ano, se já estava planejando voltar a estudar, porque eu estava adiando o início do doutorado desde que terminei o mestrado há dois anos, e, claro, sobre meu casamento.

—Que casamento, mãe? - Me virei para ela, parando uma mini coxinha a meio caminho da boca e transmitindo nessa frase toda minha falta de vontade de tocar nesse assunto.

—O seu, oras. - Explicou como se fosse óbvio.

—Não tenho mais um casamento. - Falei enquanto mordia meu salgadinho.

—Tem sim. - Teimou e eu a olhei cética. - Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou com ar de sabedoria.

—Ginny. - Falei simplesmente, não dizendo o que ela queria ouvir, embora eu soubesse exatamente o que era.

—Seu nome inteiro. - Insistiu.

—É isso, então? Um papel e um sobrenome me fazem ter um casamento? Porque para mim o que precisa é outra coisa. - Argumentei emburrada.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo mais, mas meu pai, sentado do meu outro lado, interferiu:

—Deixe a menina, Molly. - Pediu, fazendo carinho no meu braço.

—Obrigada, papai.

Ela o olhou com insatisfação, mas não falou mais sobre isso. Comi o restante dos meus aperitivos em meio a uma conversa muito mais amena e agradável, aproveitando a companhia acolhedora deles, e ao fim me levantei para deixar meu prato na pia. A porta estava encostada, mas me permitiu perceber que Hermione estava dizendo alguma coisa que não consegui entender, o que me chamou atenção foi a resposta que se seguiu:

—Eu sei, Molly e Arthur fizeram um ótimo trabalho mimando a filha. - Harry falou, parecendo meio frustrado.

—Você não acha isso de verdade. - Minha cunhada interveio, sempre conciliatória.

—Eu acho sim, mas n... - Parou a frase no meio e se virou quando entrei.

—Desculpem interromper. - Falei olhando apenas para ela. - Só vim deixar isso.

Os dois me olharam quando passei pelas cadeiras onde estavam sentados, fiz o que tinha em mente e saí dali, fechando a porta novamente e já sem nada nas mãos.

Eu queria que ouvir aquilo tivesse me deixado brava, arrancado de mim uma resposta grosseira ou então nem me incomodado, mas só me senti magoada ao voltar para onde acontecia o que deveria ser nossa festa de natal. Era a deles, pelo menos, para mim era apenas uma noite que eu queria que acabasse logo.

—E o meu presente? - Ron perguntou, parando à minha frente e interrompendo meu caminho.

Me encostei de frente para ele em uma das paredes da sala antes de continuar a conversa.

—Está lá em casa, o seu, da Mione, do papai e da mamãe. E o meu?

—Guardado.

—Já posso levar hoje ou só amanhã no almoço?

—Amanhã eu levo para a sua casa na hora do almoço, porque não vou entregar sem ganhar antes. - Respondeu desconfiado, me fazendo rir.

Fiquei ali com ele pelos próximos minutos, arrancando risadas e fazendo fluir meu lado irônico e divertido que estava aparecendo cada vez com mais frequência depois da pior fase, que foram aquelas primeiras semanas em que absolutamente nada além do trabalho prendia minha atenção sem que eu a desviasse para aquele fatídico momento, tentando achar uma brecha sequer onde eu pudesse encaixar alguma frase que o faria ficar, e que uma onda de decepção desesperadora me encobria sempre que eu via meu celular sem nenhuma chamada não atendida e a segunda vaga da garagem vazia quando chegava em casa mais tarde.

Não que estivesse tudo completamente bem, mas chorar por isso era uma coisa que eu já não fazia a tempo suficiente para não conseguir recordar com precisão qual foi a última vez, me acostumei com a falta de notícias e já não sentia mais aquela necessidade tão urgente de saber onde ou com quem ele estaria em momentos aleatórios, normalmente nos finais de semana. Morar na nossa casa, onde tudo de bom e mau aconteceu, teve o lado ruim de me fazer recordar uma coisa marcante em cada canto que eu olhasse, mas também teve o lado bom de me fazer acostumar com isso e passar a ver apenas como minha casa, onde agora eu morava sozinha.

Quando o relógio indicou que faltava apenas dois minutos para a meia noite fui até o quarto onde estava minha bolsa e voltei trazendo o celular, que eu usaria logo depois de cumprimentar todo mundo. Recebi beijos e abraços de todos os que ali estavam, mas evitei deliberadamente esbarrar em meu ex marido entre um cumprimento e outro. As últimas pessoas para quem desejei um feliz natal foram meus pais, com quem dividi um abraço duplo antes que eles se virassem para abraçar um ao outro.

Antes que eu conseguisse dar um passo para longe dali senti uma mão apoiada no fim da minha coluna e um beijo estalado na bochecha.

—Feliz natal. - Harry falou, me olhando tempo suficiente para terminar a frase.

—Para você também. - Desejei, me detendo um segundo a mais do que o necessário nele se afastando para abraçar a Hermione.

Sacudi a cabeça e olhei para o telefone em minhas mãos, me lembrando do que ia fazer. Saí da sala e passei direto pela cozinha, abri a porta que me levaria ao quintal do fundo, onde havia um pequeno jardim, e me sentei em uma das duas poltronas de palha, posicionadas uma ao lado da outra. Disquei meu numero de destino e esperei que atendesse.

—Feliz natal, Gin! - A voz do meu amigo soou empolgada assim que atendeu, me fazendo rir porque ele provavelmente estava já um pouco alegre.

—Feliz natal, Nev! E não exagera na cerveja. - Recomendei, fazendo-o gargalhar.

—Como é que está aí? - Perguntou interessado, sabendo onde e na presença de quem eu passaria essa noite.

—Um pouco confuso, mas até agora sem gritos, socos e sangue. - Brinquei.

—Estou gostando de ver você evoluindo. - Zombou e eu ri.

—Luna está por perto?

Ele demorou um segundo para responder, provavelmente olhando em volta.

—Estava aqui agora mesmo, mas sumiu.

—Tudo bem, diga a ela que mandei um beijo.

—Direi, pode deixar. Diga ao Harry que mandei um abraço. - Provocou.

—Nem ferrando. - Neguei sem rodeios e ele gargalhou.

—Preciso desligar, Gin, depois nos falamos.

—Ok, divirta-se e juízo. - Recomendei em meu tom que ele classificava como de mãe.

—Beijos. - Se despediu e a ligação foi encerrada.

Soltei o celular sobre as penas cruzadas e apoiei os cotovelos nos apoios ao meu lado, deixando as mãos descansarem sobre o tecido fino da minha regata, pensando em quanto tempo ainda eu precisaria ficar aqui antes de ir embora sem parecer mal educada e chatear os anfitriões.

Meu momento de paz solitária durou poucos minutos, porque a porta foi aberta um tempo depois e a cadeira vazia do meu lado esquerdo ocupada. Não precisei nem desviar o olhar para saber quem estava ali, também não soube definir se eu achava aquilo muito legal ou muito sádico da parte dele.

—Desculpe por hoje mais cedo. - Pediu, adicionando mais uma coisa à nossa lista de primeiras vezes: a primeira vez que ele se desculpava por me beijar.

—Tudo bem. - Respondi sem alongar o assunto, subitamente irritada com a pauta da conversa.

O silêncio que se instaurou não foi confortável, pelo menos para mim.

—Você não sente saudade também? - Perguntou depois de um tempo e eu mais senti do que vi seu rosto virado para mim.

Isso foi suficiente para eu decidir que era só muito sádico, nem um pouco legal.

—Harry, minhas questões emocionais também não são mais problema seu. - Contestei, ainda olhando para frente.

Sem aviso senti a mão dele pegar a minha mão esquerda e me virei por reflexo quando ele a puxou, parando em frente ao rosto.

Internamente me dei um soco quando notei para o que ele estava olhando. Ensaiei milhares de vezes tirar aquilo do meu dedo, a coragem sempre me faltando quando eu começava a puxar para longe. Uma coisa era continuar usando diariamente, longe dos seus olhos, outra bem diferente era esquecer completamente e vir com ela para o evento onde ele também estaria.

—Você ainda usa sua aliança. - Constatou me olhando de novo, e dessa vez eu o encarei de volta.

Sempre odiei demonstrar vulnerabilidade para quem quer que seja, então me impulsionei a agir e puxei minha mão de volta. Sem que Harry esperasse me inclinei sobre seu corpo e levantei sua mão esquerda, do mesmo jeito que ele fez com a minha, e a encontrei tão vazia quanto eu esperava. Bufei ao voltar para minha posição original, ainda olhando para ele.

—Aliança, Harry? - Soltei uma risada forçada, mostrando que aquilo não fazia sentido. - Sozinha e sem comprometimento é só um anel bonito. A aliança mesmo fica dentro das pessoas.

Olhei para minha mão por um tempo, captando a imagem do contraste do brilho com a minha pele e tomei uma decisão repentina. Antes de desistir ou que ele entendesse o que eu estava fazendo, tirei do meu dedo e coloquei no seu colo.

—Mas foi você que comprou, então pode ficar. - De canto de olho o vi abrir a boca para protestar, mas eu já estava de pé e saindo dali. - Tchau.

Passei direto pela cozinha e pela sala, entrei pelo corredor ao lado e voltei já com a bolsa no ombro e a chave do carro na mão. Avistei Hermione do lado oposto e fui até ela com pressa.

—Mione, já vou. - Anunciei assim que ela se virou para mim e não dei tempo para que questionasse. - Espero vocês lá em casa amanhã para almoçarem, e não esqueça meu presente. - Tentei sorrir ao final, mas não sei se chegou aos meus olhos.

—Não vou esquecer, fique tranquila. - Respondeu, tendo a empatia de entender que esse era o momento de falar sobre qualquer coisa banal.

—Dê um beijo no Ron e nos meus pais para mim, por favor. Até amanhã. - Beijei seu rosto e saí dali sem olhar em volta.

Contradizendo as leis que dizem que a ausência de algo subtrai seu peso, minha mão estava mais pesada do que nunca sobre o volante. Fiz o percurso no menor tempo possível dentro dos limites normais de velocidade, a calmaria da madrugada ajudando nisso, e cheguei em casa pouco depois da uma da manhã.

Não tinha se passado nem meia hora e eu já me sentia arrependida de ter aberto mão da única coisa que eu ainda tinha do tempo em que, como disse para minha mãe, havia um casamento. Sem dar atenção ao orgulho e livre de qualquer outro olhar que pudesse me julgar de alguma forma, tranquei a porta atrás de mim e fui direto ao quarto que era nosso, onde eu nunca entrava. Abri o guarda roupa e revirei os porta retratos jogados ali a procura de um específico, que antes enfeitava o aparador da sala de jantar.

O encontrei exatamente como eu me lembrava, a moldura branca e adornada tão impecável e linda quanto o vestido que eu estava usando na foto, Harry atrás de mim com os braços ao meu redor e nós dois sorrindo radiantes para a câmera que registrou tudo daquele dia que eu achava que era o primeiro de uma vida inteira. Apaguei a luz ao sair e o levei comigo para o meu quarto, onde o coloquei sobre o criado mudo, numa posição em que essa foi a última imagem que eu vi antes de cair no sono.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, antes mesmo de ir até o banheiro tirei aquilo do meu lado e enfiei de volta no lugar onde deveria ficar, só então comecei o meu dia, como se a noite anterior nem tivesse existido. Tomei café da manhã pensando na conversa breve que tive com a minha mãe, e cheguei à conclusão de que ela tinha razão.

Como eu tinha dito na noite anterior, sem comprometimento aquilo era só um anel bonito e não uma aliança, do mesmo modo o contrato assinado no cartório quase três anos antes também era só isso, um contrato, porque para ser um casamento as mesmas coisas eram necessárias. Um anel e um contrato não fazem um casamento, e se o primeiro não deveria existir, o segundo também não.

Sem querer me estender sobre a implicação da palavra "definitivo" nesse tópico, decidi que assim que passassem as festas, pediria à Hermione que me ajudasse com isso.


	6. Intermissão IV

**POV Ginny**

Assim que as festas acabaram e a rotina voltou ao normal, ou tão normal quanto podia ser ultimamente, decidi parar de adiar a conclusão inevitável da minha situação com meu ex marido.

Por mais que eu soubesse que esse essa hora iria chegar, o momento decisivo não se torna nem um pouco mais fácil apenas por ser iminente. Para agravar, diferente de quando ele virou as costas e saiu, esse primeiro passo seria meu. E era um primeiro passo que eu nunca imaginei dar.

Os planejamentos para o semestre já haviam começado e com isso eu acabava ficando presa na faculdade algumas horas por dia. Adiei as duas primeiras semanas, mas decidi agir de uma vez numa tarde em que entrei no meu carro ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione me ligou.

—Oi, Mione. - Atendi sem dar a partida no motor, como era minha intenção.

—Tudo bem, Gin?

—Tudo, e você?

—Também.

—Você está em casa? - Perguntei antes que ela dissesse o motivo da ligação.

—Estou, liguei para perguntar se você queria companhia para jantar.

—Quero sim, mas eu vou até aí se você não estiver com visitas.

Ela sabia a quem eu estava me referindo por "visita", era com certeza o único convidado que ela não se intimidaria em deixar sozinho com o Ron e sair.

—Estou sozinha, o Ron foi jogar bola hoje.

—Então até mais.

Encerrei a ligação e dirigi até lá pelo caminho mais longo, na menor velocidade possível. Não havia da minha parte nenhuma pressa em terminar o que eu ia fazer.

Segui minha cunhada para dentro da casa dela e nos acomodamos no sofá. Ouvi enquanto ela me contava coisas aleatórias e fiz o mesmo, deixando-a à par das poucas novidades da minha vida, e que basicamente incluíam minhas novas turmas na universidade. Decidimos poupar o trabalho de todo mundo e jantar pizza, que era muito mais rápido e nos dava a praticidade de comer no sofá sem nem precisar de talheres.

Quando não havia mais nada que eu pudesse falar além do motivo que me levou até ali, respirei fundo e a chamei.

—Mione…

Seu olhar sério indicava que a tensão na minha voz não foi tão bem disfarçada assim.

—Eu queria te pedir um favor.

—Se eu puder ajudar. - Falou cautelosa.

—Você pode, sim. - Respirei fundo e falei de uma vez. - Da entrada no meu divórcio para mim?

Ela não fez cara de surpresa, nem de decepcionada, só me olhou por um momento, tão séria quanto podia ser, daquele jeito que parecia que estava vendo minha alma.

—Tem certeza, Ginny?

—De novo esse papo, Mione? - Suspirei cansada. - Pra que continuar com isso? Não está fazendo diferença nenhuma além do fato de me fazer mentir toda vez que informo meu estado civil.

—Se você pensa assim. - Deu de ombros, colocando uma azeitona na boca. - Eu só não queria fazer parte disso, sinceramente, entre vocês dois não tenho como escolher quem representar. Desculpe.

Eu já esperava por essa relutância.

—Pode representá-lo, Mione, o Nev me representa. Eu só queria que você desse entrada, porque essa não é a área dele. Além disso, Harry e eu não vamos brigar por nada, eu tenho certeza absoluta.

—Tudo bem, se você diz. Quais os termos?

—O que é justo, vendemos a casa quando ele quiser e dividimos, é o único bem que temos juntos. E vou voltar a usar meu nome de solteira.

—Você adora o Potter.

—É lindo mesmo, mas não faz mais sentido.

Ela me observou por um momento, mas assentiu e deixou o assunto de lado.

Ron chegou minutos depois, todo suado, e tentou a todo custo me dar um abraço apenas para irritar. Depois de muito carinho fraternal demonstrado a gritos de "sai daqui, seu porco", ele me deixou de lado e tentou fazer o mesmo com a esposa, mas ela apenas disse "nem pensar, Ronald!", e ele se deteve.

—Bom saber que você manda em casa, Roniquinho. - Provoquei e ele me lançou um gesto obsceno, fazendo nós duas rirmos.

Fiz companhia enquanto ele comia os pedaços restantes da nossa pizza, fazendo piadas e conversando, as pernas apoiadas no colo da esposa. Os dois me acompanharam até o portão, se despediram e acenaram quando entrei no carro e arranquei com o veículo a caminho de casa.

Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim e fiquei sozinha, não consegui mais adiar o momento de pensar no que agora estava feito. Enquanto era apenas uma intenção, meu divórcio não parecia tão real quanto agora, que já estava oficialmente solicitado e, em breve, em andamento.

Sem paciência para organizações, cruzei a sala com a luz apagada mesmo e joguei a bolsa sobre o sofá. Ignorei a porta do nosso quarto, que ainda parecia me chamar toda vez que eu estava indo me deitar, e entrei no meu. Deixei os sapatos e a roupa que estava usando de lado, tomei um banho quente e relaxante, saí do banheiro e me acomodei sob meu edredom rosa com estampas florais, completamente diferente daqueles que ficavam sobre a nossa cama, a maioria escolhidos por nós dois.

Como todas as vezes em que era impossível deixar essa lembrança de lado, esgotei minha mente de tudo o que ela queria pensar, imaginar e sonhar a respeito do meu ex marido. Fiz planos, o imaginei a um travesseiro de distância, pensei com tanto afinco na mão dele em mim que por um segundo quase a senti, desejei desesperadamente ainda sermos quem já fomos um dia, me permiti chorar um pouquinho para aliviar o aperto que as vezes ainda vinha, embora cada vez com menos frequência.

Tudo isso apenas até dormir, no dia seguinte eu acordei sem nenhum sinal daquilo no meu rosto, exatamente como tinha que ser.

Tomei meu café da manhã sem pressa, trabalhei nos meus planejamentos para as novas disciplinas, tirei um tempo para almoçar com o Nev e passar uma tarde ótima na companhia do meu melhor amigo, no caminho para casa passei no mercado e comprei algumas coisas que faltavam.

Quando cheguei em casa, minha primeira atitude foi ignorar o que havia acontecido no dia anterior e me dar uma noite melhor do que aquela, a começar pelo jantar. Tomei banho, procurei uma receita elaborada na internet e me dediquei pelas próximas duas horas a executá-la com perfeição.

No fim, meu esforço me recompensou com um belo prato, que aumentava minha fome apenas em olhar para ele.

Cortei um pedaço da minha carne e me preparei para colocar na boca, mas a campainha tocando me interrompeu no meio do caminho e eu pousei novamente o garfo no prato, disposta a ver quem era antes de voltar e aproveitar minha refeição sem interrupções.

Estranhei ao ver minha cunhada no portão, não era do nosso feitio visitas com tanta frequência, e a última tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

—Oi, Mione.

—Oi, Gin, não precisa se preocupar, só vim te entregar uma coisa.

Parei ao lado dela na calçada e olhei sem expressão para o envelope. Eu já sabia o que havia ali dentro, mas não queria acreditar.

—Como você me pediu, seu nome de solteira e a casa como bem comum, como você está morando, ele tem poder de decisão sobre a data da venda.

Tirei os papéis dali de dentro e me concentrei na primeira linha.

—Já? - Foi a única coisa que consegui perguntar, mais de um minuto depois e sem conseguir ler uma palavra sequer.

—Essas coisas são rápidas. Agora vocês dois assinam e assim que registrarmos já estarão divorciados e você pode tirar seus novos documentos, com o nome atualizado.

—Obrigada. - Nunca um agradecimento me soou tão vazio, porque eu não estava grata por nada.

—Não por isso. Vou levar os dele assim que puder, quando você assinar é só me devolver que eu mesma entro em contato com o Nev.

—Obrigada. - Respondi com a mesma inexpressividade de antes.

Senti quando ela se inclinou e grudou o rosto no meu, mas não respondi sua despedida. Antes que o carro dela tivesse saído dali, fechei o portão atrás de mim e voltei para dentro de casa com aquela tonelada nas minhas mãos.

Me sentei no sofá sentindo o mundo ao meu redor flutuar, nada parecia estar no lugar certo. Passei os olhos pelas informações vezes suficientes para decorar cada uma das palavras, mas elas me escapavam assim que as lia, tornando a interpretação praticamente impossível.

Depois de minutos na mesma posição, sacudi a cabeça para espantar meu ar letárgico e me coloquei de pé outra vez, afinal eu é que havia pedido por aquilo. A passos largos, atravessei a sala de jantar e entrei no pequeno escritório que raramente era usado. Apoiei os papéis sobre a mesa e puxei uma caneta, quanto antes eu acabasse com isso, melhor seria.

Posicionei minha mão sobre o papel, na linha assinalada com meu nome, mas não consegui assinar. O coração disparou, todos os meus músculos protestaram assiduamente contra aquela ação, e no fim meu corpo todo ganhou do lado racional que dizia que eu devia fazer o contrário.

Coloquei a caneta de volta onde estava e fechei os olhos por um instante, sem saber o que pensar a respeito de mim mesma. Fora que tudo aquilo que eu estava sentindo era patético, isso eu pensava o tempo todo.

Juntei as folhas novamente, todas sem nenhum pingo de tinta de caneta sequer, guardei tudo dentro do mesmo envelope e saí novamente dali. Eu não conseguia me forçar a fazer isso, mas também não precisava fazer agora.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, bati a mão na maçaneta da porta do nosso quarto e entrei no cômodo em que raramente eu pisava. Era totalmente psicológico, mas toda vez que eu fazia isso, o cheiro dele me invadia por completo tão logo eu dava um passo para dentro.

Abri a porta do armário que antes abrigava todas as roupas masculinas que eu conhecia de cor, disposta a soltar o envelope e todo seu conteúdo ali dentro, mas ironicamente o que vi assim que consegui colocar os olhos no interior do móvel, foi a foto do nosso casamento.

O sorriso radiante, a felicidade estampada no rosto de nós dois e aquela expressão de que aquilo duraria para sempre, me fez soltar uma risada sarcástica.

—Ainda bem que você aproveitou bem esse dia, porque não era nada do que você pensou. - Falei em voz alta para a minha própria imagem retratada.

Joguei o envelope sobre o porta retrato e os fechei ali dentro, saindo do quarto logo em seguida. Quando Mione me informar que já está com os papéis dele assinados, eu assino os meus e entrego.

Voltei à mesa de jantar e me sentei novamente em frente ao meu prato extremamente elaborado para os meus padrões. Agora, no entanto, ele já não me chamava mais tanta atenção e notei que a fome também não estava presente, muito menos a vontade de comer. Levantei da mesa, joguei todo o conteúdo do prato no lixo da cozinha, deixei a louça dentro da pia e fui para o meu quarto fazer a única coisa que eu queria nesse momento: me deitar no escuro e não pensar em nada.

Em breve eu não precisaria mais mentir sobre meu estado civil. Não porque o Harry havia voltado, como intimamente eu ainda desejava, mas porque ele também indicaria que agora estou sozinha.

 **POV Harry**

A manhã provavelmente já ia alta, mas eu não estava com a menor vontade de sair da cama naquele início quente de sábado. O problema era a pessoa parada do outro lado da minha porta, e que não queria entender que eu estava ignorando de propósito o terceiro toque da campainha.

Vendo que minha visita ainda desconhecida não iria embora, deixei o pequeno lado desperto da minha mente me acordar por inteiro e me levantei, Vesti a calça leve do pijama por cima da cueca e fui até a sala ver quem me chamava. Pelo olho mágico rolei os olhos ao ver Hermione despreocupadamente parada do lado de fora.

—Bom dia. - Ela me saudou com um sorriso assim que abri a porta.

—Bom dia. - Respondi sem disfarçar a cara de sono.

—Seu cabelo está horrível. - Observou enquanto passava por mim.

—Obrigado. Já volto.

Fui até o banheiro, de onde voltei já mais apresentável. Não me preocupei em vestir uma camiseta e me juntei a ela na pequena sala, ocupando o outro assento do pequeno sofá de dois lugares.

—A que devo a honra da visita nesse horário apropriado? - Perguntei interessado, já que além da bolsa ela também carregava um envelope grande.

—Olha, Harry, acho que não é um assunto fácil...

Eu odiava quando Hermione fazia suspense, porque ela sempre falava tudo às claras, o que indicava que rodeios vindos da parte dele nunca eram um bom sinal. Instintivamente, a primeira pessoa que pensei quando a preocupação pela relutância dela surgiu, foi Ginny.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa com alguém? - Perguntei cauteloso, olhando para ela.

—Não, está todo mundo bem.

Suspirei aliviado.

—Só vim te entregar isso. - Me estendeu o envelope branco que estava segurando.

Me encostei no sofá para ver o conteúdo, o que foi ótimo, porque fiquei meio sem rumo quando entendi do que se tratava.

Olhei para a minha amiga com olhos arregalados, num pedido mudo de explicação que ela entendeu imediatamente.

—Ginny me pediu para dar entrada no pedido, mas eu vou te representar.

—E ela?

—O Nev vai representá-la, não é a área dele, mas não acredito que vocês dois irão brigar, então é só formalidade.

Assenti sem dizer nada, sem nem saber o que pensar.

—Como é que as coisas chegaram a isso, Hermione? - Perguntei como se ela tivesse a resposta exata para a minha pergunta.

—Você saiu de casa, Harry, não era isso o que queria? - Não havia ironia na voz dela, apenas dúvida.

—A situação estava insustentável e eu não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas isso aqui. - Indiquei os papéis na minha mão. - Com certeza não era o que eu queria.

—E o que você queria, então?

—Uma solução, um milagre, um grito de "não vai", que ela me obrigasse a ficar, qualquer coisa, menos o divórcio, menos me separar definitivamente.

—Você sabe que ela não ia fazer isso.

—Por isso o milagre. - Constatei, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquele amontoado de folhas.

—Não está melhor assim?

—Eu a amo, como poderia estar melhor?

Ela não soube o que dizer por um tempo, apenas apoiou a mão no meu braço em sinal de apoio.

—Desculpe ser eu a te dar a notícia.

Neguei com um aceno antes de responder.

—Obrigado por ter sido você. Ela contrataria outro advogado de qualquer forma, e ninguém mais trataria a situação com tanto tato.

Mione não falou nada enquanto eu lia os detalhes do pedido.

—Se você quiser mudar alguma coisa nas condições, é só me dizer.

—Não tem o que mudar, está muito justo. - Olhei para ela antes de fazer a próxima pergunta. - Ela vai mudar de nome? - A vi concordar com um aceno. - Nenhum resquício mesmo, né?

Quando nos casamos, eu não fazia nenhuma questão de que Ginny adotasse meu sobrenome, mas ela sim, sob o pretexto de que dividiríamos tudo, até meu nome bonito.

—Você já entregou as vias dela?

—Já.

—E como ela reagiu? - A vi abrir a boca para responder, mas a cortei antes de ouvir. - Foi ela que pediu, como ela poderia reagir? Ela já sabia.

—Na verdade ela ficou bem chocada. - Olhei para ela em dúvida. - Não me peça para entender, Harry.

Ri da opinião sincera e ela me acompanhou.

—Eu preciso ir, vou almoçar com o Ron.

—Ta bom, Mione.

—Lê com calma, vê se está tudo certo. Você só precisa assinar e me devolver, o resto é comigo.

—Pode deixar, eu levo pra você.

Ela se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo para acompanhá-la até a porta.

—Se cuida, viu? - Recomendou enquanto me dava um abraço.

—Você também.

—Tchau, Harry.

Fechei a porta assim que ela passou e voltei ao sofá, de onde o pedido de divórcio da minha ex mulher ainda me encarava.

Me sentei onde até então minha melhor amiga estava acomodada e encarei as folhas com os braços cruzados, meus pensamentos um misto de sentimentos e lembranças que não me permitia pensar em nada além de um amontoado de cabelos vermelhos que emolduravam o rosto bonito demais que coloria a minha vida.

Com uma olhada em volta, encontrei minha carteira pousada na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Num movimento que era automático, a abri na divisão exata onde a foto dela estava e me permiti apenas olhar por um instante, sentindo o brilho daquele sorriso tão espontâneo me contagiar um pouco.

—Que porra, Gin. - Resmunguei como se ela pudesse me ouvir.

Com um movimento brusco, fechei a carteira e deixei em cima do móvel novamente. Sem olhar para o assento ao meu lado e o que o enfeitava, voltei ao quarto e me vesti com as primeiras peças de roupa que encontrei pela frente. No caminho até a porta, enfiei a carteira de qualquer jeito no bolso, peguei a chave do carro e saí sem saber direito aonde ir, dando voz à necessidade de ficar o mais longe possível daquela assinatura que enterraria tudo de vez.

Como resultado, tive um dia de merda.

Tomei café numa padaria ruim, visitei o parque municipal cheio de crianças e casais felizes, almocei num fast food barato, fiquei mais tempo que o necessário no banco da praça de alimentação do shopping, jantei pipoca enquanto assistia a um filme de terror no cinema e voltei para o meu apartamento apenas quando já estava com sono.

Não adiantou nada, porque assim que abri a porta a verdade me encarou como um tapa, trazendo novamente aquele nó insuportável na garganta e a vontade gritante de voltar para casa. O impulso eu não podia resolver, mas o nó se dissolveu à medida que as lágrimas caíam disfarçadas sob a água fria do chuveiro.

Meu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi ela: como ela estava, o que estava fazendo, se estava sofrendo também.

O resto do final de semana se arrastou entre fotos no meu celular e a leitura de todos os cartões comemorativos e cartas que Ginny me deu por sete anos, uma atividade mais deprimente que a outra.

À medida que eu lia, no entanto, conseguia entender melhor o motivo que me fez sair de casa: não éramos mais as mesmas pessoas, e não tínhamos a menor ideia de como voltar a ser.

Quando começamos a namorar, ela assinava qualquer coisa que escrevia para mim com um "Sua única", e dizia isso com plena convicção de que era enquanto eu fazia questão de mostrar que tinha razão. Aos poucos algumas coisas foram mudando: ela não deixou de ser a única, mas em algum momento eu parei de demonstrar.

Minha bolsa de trabalho tinha quilos a mais de peso apenas pelo envelope que adicionei antes de sair de casa na manhã de segunda. Talvez um ambiente mais formal e corporativo deixasse menos sentimental a rubrica que eu tinha que fazer naquela linha pontilhada.

Saí de uma reunião no fim da manhã, e aproveitando o silêncio do escritório quase vazio devido ao horário próximo do almoço, me dediquei à tarefa que eu precisava realizar.

Tirei o envelope da bolsa, li o documento todo mais três vezes, apenas para adiar mais um pouco, apoiei o papel sobre a mesa, destampei a caneta e posicionei sobre a linha destinada ao meu nome. Antes de encostar no papel, no entanto, me sobressaltei ao ouvir meu nome:

—Ei, Harry, vamos almoçar? - Helen convidou, em sua habitual voz alta.

Desviei os olhos do que estava fazendo e, num movimento rápido, puxei os papéis e guardei dentro da última gaveta, a que eu nunca abria. Eu não estava com a menor vontade de conversar sobre isso e o melhor seria evitar que ela visse.

—Achei que você já tivesse ido.

—Não, estava em reunião. Aliás, preciso conversar sobre isso com você.

—Vamos, você me fala durante o almoço.

A acomodei pelo caminho necessário até entrarmos no restaurante em frente ao prédio. Enquanto a comida era devorada, opinei no assunto da reunião que ela tinha participado e acenei automaticamente enquanto ela falava sem parar sobre todas as novidades. Eu já tinha desistido há muito tempo de acompanhar o falatório da minha colega de trabalho.

A tarde se estendeu em meio a um amontoado de trabalho que não me deu nenhum tempo livre e exigiu que estendesse meu expediente por minutos além do meu horário de saída.

Enquanto meu notebook se desligava para eu finalmente ir embora, relaxei no encosto da cadeira e passei as mãos no rosto, me sentindo cansado. Guardei o computador na minha bolsa, organizei em seus lugares as coisas espalhadas pela minha mesa e deixei tudo pronto para sair.

Sem ter mais por que adiar, abri a gaveta e encarei o pedido de divórcio de Ginny, ainda aguardando minha assinatura para se concretizar. Eu sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer, e era uma tarefa fácil, mas não conseguia me forçar a executá-la.

Desistindo de me forçar a isso, fechei a gaveta com força, puxei a alça da bolsa e fui para casa.

Eu não tinha a menor intenção de atrasar ou atrapalhar a vida da minha ex mulher em nenhum sentido, então ela teria o divórcio sem nenhuma relutância, se é isso o que deseja. Mas foi ela que pediu, então que assine primeiro. Quando Hermione me cobrar, dizendo que só falta a minha via, eu assino e entrego.


	7. Intermissão V

**POV Ginny**

Dia 27/02.

Eu poderia dizer poucas coisas relevantes a respeito desse dia: era quarta-feira, choveu um pouco durante a tarde, ministrei minha primeira aula para a turma de economia, passei uma lista de exercícios para a turma de estatística, almocei apenas uma salada porque não estava com fome e dei uma volta pelo shopping antes de ir para casa.

Mas haviam dois enormes detalhes que faziam desse dia um dia diferente, mas não especial: há exatos seis meses que Harry saiu de casa. E também é o dia do nosso aniversário de casamento.

Durante todo o dia ocupei minha mente com pensamentos e atividades mecânicas o bastante para me afastar de qualquer lembrança, qualquer resquício de sentimentalismo. No entanto, bastava uma olhada no relógio para que minha mente me golpeasse com a lembrança do que eu estava fazendo há três anos nesse mesmo dia, naquele sábado ensolarado que amanheceu com o céu tão aberto quanto meu sorriso.

Às dez da manhã eu estava mergulhada em uma banheira.

Às duas da tarde eu estava de frente para a manicure.

Às cinco da tarde o cabeleireiro estava trabalhando para deixar meu coque preso no lugar.

Às seis da tarde Hermione estava me ajudando a fechar os botões do vestido branco.

Às sete e doze da noite, quando entrei em casa, eu estava à caminho da igreja.

Soltei a bolsa sobre o sofá da sala após fechar a porta, e fui direto ao banheiro. Não me apressei em sair do chuveiro, a água quente fazendo a nuvem de vapor se acumular pelo cômodo. Num rompante nostálgico, ri alto ao me lembrar de todas as reclamações do Harry para minha mania de tomar banho quente mesmo no verão, ele adorava a água fria e era bem criativo em elaborar protestos engraçados para o meu hábito.

Era, bastante tempo atrás, quando a atenção ainda fazia parte da nossa rotina e ele não estava ocupado demais, cansado demais ou fazendo nada demais para aceitar tomar banho comigo.

Sacudi a cabeça para espantar essa linha de raciocínio e me apressei a sair dali, não era um dia bom para eu ficar apenas com meus pensamentos como companhia. Pendurei novamente a toalha depois de usá-la também para desembaçar o espelho, desembaracei os cabelos molhados e vesti minha camisola confortável.

Dispensei o chinelo e caminhei descalça até a cozinha, apanhando no sofá o sanduíche que comprei antes de vir para casa. Arrumei meu prato, enchi um copo de suco e me sentei no balcão para comer.

A porta espelhada do armário à minha frente, do outro lado da cozinha, refletia meu rosto inexpressivo enquanto eu me concentrava em apenas morder, mastigar e engolir, ignorando a qualquer custo o banco vazio do meu lado, praticamente gritando para que eu o olhasse.

Tão logo coloquei o último pedaço na boca, deixei o prato e o copo onde estavam e voltei à sala, decidida a me afundar na correção dos trabalhos que havia aplicado e preencher meus pensamentos apenas com os resultados da Tabela Z, parte básica da matéria para o resto do semestre.

A pilha de trabalhos era imensa, visto que as turmas eram grandes, com satisfação a coloquei sobre a mesa de jantar e me sentei para começar meu trabalho. Os trabalhos corrigidos foram se amontoando, um após o outro, numa pilha secundária que indicava o meu progresso, mas antes da metade eu já não conseguia mais me concentrar no que estava fazendo.

Soltei a caneta vermelha sobre as folhas, irritada comigo mesma, e tampei o rosto com as mãos, me impedindo fisicamente de olhar a cada minuto para a porta, completamente imóvel desde que a fechei.

—Para, Ginny, ele não vem! - Lembrei a mim mesma em voz alta.

Me parecia tão errado passar essa noite sem comemoração, sem jantar especial, sem presentes trocados, sem o vinho de sempre, sem ouvir aquele "eu te amo" que me fazia flutuar. Era tão inadequado passar essa noite sozinha.

Em momentos como esse, que eu sentia falta dele de um jeito que não conseguia nem explicar, era difícil controlar a raiva de mim mesma. Já fazia seis meses, não seis dias, nem seis semanas, mas meses, e eu não tinha me acostumado completamente.

Auto comiseração nunca foi uma característica minha, e nem seria, então minha vida continuou exatamente como era, exceto pela ausência de um marido: trabalho, família, amigos, coisas que eu gostava de fazer, absolutamente nada mudou. Ainda assim, esporadicamente eu me sentia tão sozinha que era impossível não desejá-lo aqui outra vez.

Hipocrisia também não era meu forte, então eu podia afirmar que a solidão não era falta de alguém, era falta do Harry. Certos vazios tem a forma exata de alguém, esse tinha a forma dele, e eu nunca deixei de demonstrar e dizer quanto dentro de mim o pertencia.

Exatamente por isso era tão difícil aceitar que ele foi embora, meu marido sabia perfeitamente o estrago que estava deixando quando bateu a porta.

Permaneci na mesma posição por alguns minutos, decidindo o que fazer para acalmar minha necessidade de fazer alguma coisa. Minha cabeça era um emaranhado de coisas que eu adoraria estar fazendo nesse momento, mas todas elas envolviam uma ligação, um par de olhos verdes como companhia, duas taças de vinho e um desfecho que nos fizesse terminar a noite sem roupa e sem fôlego, e isso estava fora de cogitação.

Eu não conseguiria me concentrar em outra coisa, pensar em outra coisa ou sequer fazer outra coisa enquanto o relógio não me indicasse que o dia 28 havia chegado. Mesmo que eu não quisesse pensar dessa forma, antes disso ainda era nosso dia e não poderia passar totalmente em branco.

Desliguei o celular para evitar qualquer interrupção da minha noite, fui até a cozinha e apanhei a garrafa de vinho que estava no armário há muitos meses. Depois de abri-la, peguei uma taça, apaguei todas as luzes enquanto passava e subi a escada sem pressa.

A privacidade de estar completamente sozinha me permitia dar vazão às minhas vontades, mesmo as mais estranhas, como essa. Eu não precisava esconder de mim mesma esses momentos ridículos, o resto do mundo não saber já era suficiente. Não importava que não houvesse mais casamento para fazer aniversário, eu teria minha comemoração.

Pensando nisso, abri a porta do nosso quarto e entrei.

Dessa vez não ignorei o cheiro, o aspirei até encher os pulmões de ar e me inundar, e não evitei olhar para a cama. Varri com os olhos todo emaranhado de edredom e lençol que eu mantive ali mesmo depois de seis meses, deixei a garrafa e a taça sobre o criado mudo e voltei ao corredor para buscar o que faltava.

Entrei no meu quarto tempo suficiente para apanhar o travesseiro dele, que ainda ficava sobre a minha cama, e o lenço muito elegante que ganhei exatamente um ano atrás, mais ou menos nesse mesmo horário, em comemoração às nossas bodas de algodão, material que compõe o tecido do meu presente.

Voltei ao cômodo anterior e me acomodei sobre o colchão confortável, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e as pernas esticadas, ocupando o lado que meu ex marido usava para dormir. Enchi a primeira taça, prendi o travesseiro entre os braços e degustei minha bebida lentamente enquanto rolava entre os dedos o tecido delicado do meu lenço, olhando com atenção cada detalhe da peça.

Minha primeira lágrima caiu quando a garrafa estava pela metade, eu ainda estava na mesma posição. Afundei o rosto no objeto macio a que estava abraçada, mas senti apenas o cheiro do amaciante que perfumava a fronha recém trocada. Toda vez que Harry saía antes de mim da cama, assim que ficava sozinha eu puxava o travesseiro dele para mim, a peça impregnada com seu cheiro, mas essa característica já não existia mais.

Se fosse para ser ridícula por uma noite, eu seria por completo. Pousei minha taça ao lado da garrafa, me levantei um pouco zonza e fui até o meu antigo armário. Puxei da primeira prateleira o nosso álbum de casamento, uma pasta de couro escuro, elegantemente adornada com u entrelaçados, grafados em letras douradas.

Voltei para a cama, enrolei o meu lenço no pescoço, coloquei o travesseiro sobre o colo e o abri, a foto que me encarou na primeira página era minha e dele, sorrindo cúmplices um para o outro enquanto segurávamos uma placa com a data do grande dia. O foco era a placa, então ela estava completamente nítida, enquanto nós dois um pouco embaçados pelo efeito. Tiramos aquela foto num ensaio fotográfico pouco mais de um mês antes, e eu estava rindo porque ele tinha acabado de dizer como aquilo era brega.

Ri de novo ao me lembrar, sequei mais uma lágrima, terminei de um gole a minha taça antes de enchê-la novamente, e continuei olhando as fotos.

Meu vinho terminou muito antes do fim do álbum, mais ou menos na foto em que estamos nos beijando após a troca de alianças, mas continuei vendo até o fim, ilustrado numa foto em que estamos no banco de trás do carro antigo, a caminho do hotel onde passamos nossa noite de núpcias.

Ri com ironia ao pensar que seria um fim mais real se estivéssemos nas extremidades opostas do assento, e não grudados no meio, presos num abraço que Harry parecia muito feliz em manter enquanto eu apoiava minhas mãos sobre os braços dele.

Ver todos aqueles sorrisos felizes e radiantes era estranho, porque hoje eles pareciam pedaços trazidos de outra vida, não da minha.

Empurrei para o lado o álbum e a pasta que o guardava, me levantei tempo suficiente para apagar a luz e voltei a me acomodar. Puxei a coberta para cima de mim, deitei a cabeça no travesseiro dele e mantive meu último presente de casamento preso entre os braços.

Com o quarto escuro e o silêncio absoluto, as lembranças dessa outra vida ficaram mais presentes, assim como meus pensamentos sobre o Harry: o que será que ele estava fazendo na nova vida dele? Será que se lembrou desse dia? Pensou em mim por pelo menos um minuto? Também tratou a ocasião com um dia especial ou está sentado em frente à TV, dividido entre o Telecine e a tela do celular?

Eu nunca saberia, mas isso não importa, afinal nada mais a respeito dele é problema meu.

Eu já conseguia sentir o sono chegando, o vinho fazendo seu papel de deixar as coisas mais fáceis, e não lutei contra ele. Dormir era tudo o que eu queria, o dia seguinte deixaria tudo isso no passado e eu seria eu mesma outra vez.

 **POV Harry**

A primeira coisa que me causou estranheza naquele dia, foi acordar sozinho e precisar engolir o beijo de bom dia e a vontade de ter o corpo quente dela ao meu lado para eu provocar enquanto Ginny fazia sua manha habitual antes de abrir os olhos.

Depois vieram uma sucessão de pequenos detalhes que me mostraram que nada naquela quarta-feira seria normal.

Não tinha bilhetinho carinhoso na minha carteira, no espelho do banheiro e nem em nenhuma parte do meu caminho até o carro. Não teve ligação em nenhuma hora do dia. Não tinha um presente na minha gaveta do trabalho, único lugar possível para deixá-lo sem que a curiosidade da minha esposa estragasse a surpresa. Não mandei e nem recebi nenhuma mensagem romântica e com certeza não teria jantar de comemoração quando eu chegasse em casa.

O dia se arrastou sem que eu conseguisse me concentrar completamente em nenhuma tarefa que precisava executar, o que resultou no acúmulo do meu trabalho para o dia seguinte.

Quando o relógio marcou o minuto exato em que se encerrava meu expediente, desisti de tentar fazer outra coisa que não pensar em Ginny, e fui fazer isso em casa.

—Já vai? - Helen estranhou quando me viu levantar da minha cadeira pontualmente, o que era bastante incomum ultimamente.

—Já, hoje não é um bom dia. - Respondi simplesmente, sem dar detalhes. - Até amanhã, boa noite.

Ela só observou enquanto eu saía, mas me poupou de qualquer comentário.

Nesses seis meses longe de casa, houve dias bons e dias ruins, momentos de calma e lucidez em que eu me tranquilizava por ter feito a coisa certa, afinal aquela vida de negligência e desconfiança não nos estava fazendo bem, e momentos de saudade e quase desespero por querer estar no lugar do qual eu escolhi sair.

Mas nenhum dia como o que deveríamos estar comemorando três anos de amor incondicional, fazendo valer mais um aniversário do "para sempre" que prometemos um ao outro.

Há meses eu já não estranhava fazer o caminho do meu apartamento, mas aquelas ruas tão diferentes do bairro residencial e tranquilo onde era nossa casa me pareciam erradas enquanto eu as percorria. Passar pela portaria, subir no elevador e atravessar o pequeno hall foram atitudes que meus reflexos estranharam tanto, que achei melhor conferir o número da porta antes de colocar a chave na fechadura.

O interior vazio me recebeu com mais uma pontada de estranheza, eu quase pude ouvir os passos empolgados em minha direção, antes de ser esmagado em um abraço que certamente a faria tirar pés do chão, como teria acontecido se eu estivesse abrindo a porta certa.

Desabotoei a camisa à caminho do quarto e a deixei de qualquer jeito sobre a cômoda, a calça foi deixada de lado logo depois do sapato e o restante da roupa igualmente abandonada antes que eu entrasse no banheiro. Demorei propositalmente no banho, preocupado apenas em manter meus pensamentos vazios.

Me enxuguei, tirei o excesso de água dos cabelos e voltei ao quarto para vestir uma cueca limpa. Sem me preocupar com qualquer outra peça de roupa, me joguei de costas na cama e cobri o rosto com as mãos, sem conseguir adiar mais o momento de me ressentir por passar esse dia sozinho.

Puxei o celular de cima do pequeno criado mudo e selecionei minha pasta de imagens. Eu não era muito de tirar ou ficar olhando fotos, mas sabia que ali encontraria o rosto que queria tanto ver.

Selecionei a primeira imagem, onde Ginny aparecia sentada em uma cadeira na casa do irmão e sorria na direção da câmera do meu celular, olhei por um tempo para a pose despreocupada e passei para as próximas. Ela de pijama no sofá de casa, deitada na minha frente em uma espreguiçadeira na praia, no ponto turístico da última cidade que visitamos.

Ri comigo mesmo e olhei com mais atenção uma foto que ela me mandou usando apenas lingerie, um conjunto vermelho bastante revelador, num dia em que eu precisei trabalhar até mais tarde, para ilustrar por que eu deveria ir logo para casa. Fiz o mesmo com outra que eu mesmo tirei numa tarde em que entrei no quarto e a encontrei deitada de bruços na cama, usando apenas calcinha e uma camiseta minha, essa última um close apenas da bunda dela e um pedaço do cabelo vermelho fazendo contraste com o tecido branco da minha roupa.

Havia uma sequência de fotos, mas reparei que era uma sequência pequena demais se comparada a quando éramos apenas namorados e minha memória não suportava todas as fotos que tirávamos juntos, eu tirava dela e ela me mandava. Não bastasse isso, não identifiquei nenhuma fotografia com menos de um ano. Quando foi que parei de achar importante ter fotos da minha esposa?

Passei todas as fotos vezes suficientes para saber qual seria a próxima de qualquer uma delas, decorei cada pose, cada sorriso, cada roupa que ela estava usando, cada expressão. Quando não havia mais em que prestar atenção, parei na foto em que ela aparecia apenas de lingerie e gastei os próximos minutos fantasiando, como eu sentia saudades de tudo aquilo.

Soltei o celular sobre o colchão, passei as mãos no rosto em um gesto firme e respirei fundo para acalmar a excitação que já me dominava. Joguei as pernas para fora da cama e me levantei, ficar em casa não estava me ajudando a ter uma noite mais agradável.

Tirei uma roupa limpa do armário, me vesti sem muito capricho, ignorei a bagunça dos meus cabelos e saí. Eu não tinha nenhum destino em mente, apenas a vontade de não estar sozinho me motivando a continuar dirigindo.

Virei à direita em uma rua repleta de bares e parei em frente a um deles, cujo nome não reparei. Me acomodei em um banco no balcão e pedi uma cerveja. Minha vontade era beber qualquer coisa muito mais forte que isso, mas o fato de precisar dirigir me impediu.

Bebi o primeiro copo rápido, o segundo degustei com mais calma. Ali estava o ambiente repleto de gente, conversas pipocando à minha volta, mas eu não me sentia nem um pouco menos solitário.

Puxei a carteira do bolso e tirei de dentro a foto dela, também não me trouxe nenhum conforto. Coloquei a fotografia sobre o balcão e continuei apreciando minha bebida, deixando meu pensamento voar por uma época em que as coisas eram menos complicadas e minha única preocupação seria se Ginny iria gostar do meu presente.

—Ai! - Uma voz fina falou alto ao meu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que me senti ser prensado. - Desculpa, moço.

Apoiei as mãos no ombro da mulher que praticamente caiu cima de mim e a ajudei a se equilibrar. Ela não devia ter mais do que vinte anos e não estava bêbada, mas também não estava sóbria.

—Não tem problema, tá tudo bem?

—Tá tudo bem. - Os olhos dela focaram meu rosto e ela sorriu. - Na verdade, está melhor agora.

Ri da frase ensaiada, fazia tanto tempo que eu não era paquerado que foi até engraçado.

—Por que você está sozinho aqui?

Dei de ombros, indicando que a resposta era irrelevante.

—Você não devia estar sozinho, vou fazer companhia para você. - Se ofereceu determinada.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de aceitar ou negar, ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim. Endireitei as costas para me afastar um pouco, mas ela deu um pequeno passo à frente, o peito encostado no meu.

—Moça... - Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas meu estado de choque não ajudou e ela foi mais rápida.

—O que é? Você está sozinho, não está?

—Estou, mas...

—Então, está! - Afirmou e me beijou.

Senti o momento exato em que os lábios dela encostaram nos meus, quando sua mão direita se enroscou no meu cabelo e a esquerda espalmou minha coxa. Senti sua língua se chocar com a minha em um movimento cadenciado, explorador. Mas apesar disso, era apenas um beijo. Vazio, sem gosto e sem significado, nada mais que um beijo. E um beijo que eu não queria, pelo menos não nesse dia.

Forcei minhas mãos a se moverem das laterais do meu banco, de onde não saíram, e as apoiei em seus ombros, empurrando-a para longe de mim. Ela me encarou com expectativa por trás dos olhos escuros emoldurados por longos cabelos pretos, mas eu nem soube o que dizer.

Coloquei sobre o balcão uma nota suficiente e disse ao garçom que ele poderia ficar com o troco. Puxei a carteira dali de cima e me virei com pressa para ir embora.

—Você nem vai perguntar meu nome?

—Não.

Sequer olhei para os lados à caminho da porta. Ainda ouvi uma voz me chamar duas vezes por "senhor", mas eu não estava interessado no que quer que fosse e continuei meu caminho até a rua.

Bati a porta do carro com força e encostei a testa no volante. O que eu acabei de fazer?

Era nosso dia, a data que escolhemos juntos para ser nossa para sempre, e eu a estava comemorando com um beijo diferente.

Não me importava que não estivéssemos juntos, a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir com o que aconteceu é que eu a estava traindo no pior dia possível, no nosso dia. Eu não queria beijar uma garota qualquer num bar, eu queria beijar a minha única garota.

Sem pensar, dei partida no carro e fiz o caminho que eu conhecia tão bem. Me concentrei em manter a mente em branco até parar entre ao meio fio, em frente a nossa casa.

Minha única vontade ao fazer esse trajeto era vê-la, saber que estava tudo bem e implorar para que ficássemos bem e voltássemos a ser nós outra vez. Nem no dia seguinte à nossa separação eu me senti tão arrependido por ter ido embora.

Levei a mão à maçaneta da porta, decidido a tocar a campainha e chamá-la, e cheguei a abri-la. Mas a coragem me faltou e eu a fechei novamente.  
Que direito eu tinha de bagunçar a vida dela e achar que ela deveria arrumar a minha minutos depois de beijar outra pessoa? Que direito eu tinha de trai-la, quando eu nem sabia que era capaz? Será que é por isso que Ginny era tão ciumenta? Será que ela via essa pessoa que eu nem sabia que existia dentro de mim?

Minha única vontade era preencher minha memória recente com o beijo certo, que teria o gosto certo e viria acompanhado do toque certo, mas eu me sentia completamente indigno.

Pela primeira vez prestei atenção na nossa casa, o carro dela estava na garagem, mas eu não conseguia ver nenhuma luz acesa. Ainda era cedo para o horário que ela normalmente dormia, será que não estava em casa? Com o carro dela aqui, quem estava fazendo companhia?

Será que Ginny estava fazendo o mesmo que eu, e tentando achar meu gosto em outra boca? Num rompante egoísta, desejei que ela não conseguisse, porque eu não consegui.

Espantando qualquer pensamento a respeito da minha mulher com qualquer outra pessoa, dei partida no motor e fui embora.

Meus pensamentos eram um misto de raiva, saudade e ciúmes durante todo o percurso, a ideia de Ginny em outros braços me fazia entender um pouco como ela se sentia quando eu chegava mais tarde do trabalho.

Mal fechei a porta e me livrei da camisa, que estava impregnada com o cheiro daquela garota, o cheiro errado. Enfiei o resto das roupas no cesto da lavanderia e me encaminhei decidido ao banheiro.

Não fazia nem quatro horas do meu último banho, mas eu precisava de outro. Dizer que eu me sentia mal era piada, eu nem sabia nomear meus sentimentos. Abri o registro e deixei que a água fizesse seu papel em me livrar de qualquer resquício da cagada dessa noite.


	8. Intermissão VI

**POV Harry**

O mal estar com o desfecho da noite do meu aniversário de casamento demorou a passar, mas foi embora quando consegui me convencer de que eu não tinha mais um casamento, consequentemente não precisaria me preocupar com o que quer que tivesse acontecido naquele dia.

Ainda assim, precisei esperar o "nosso mês" acabar para me livrar completamente dessa sombra.

O próximo, no entanto, começou da melhor forma possível: fui promovido. Não mudava muita coisa efetivamente, mas me tornava responsável por clientes maiores e mais importantes e era um grande passo na minha carreira. Além disso, havia a novidade de que agora eu precisaria sair em algumas viagens, pois alguns deles ficavam em outros estados, e a expectativa me deixou empolgado.

Duas semanas depois, estranhei ao sair de uma reunião que durou a manhã toda e encontrar a mesa da Helen vazia, nenhum sinal de que ela havia chegado. Não era comum minha colega de trabalho se atrasar, então não consegui evitar a preocupação.

Não precisei me inquietar muito, no entanto, porque poucos minutos depois a vi entrar com um sorriso radiante, completamente incoerente com a quantidade de horas de atraso. O motivo ela me contou antes mesmo que eu perguntasse, em meio a uma manifestação de felicidade e euforia totalmente justificáveis:

—Estou grávida, Harry!

Qualquer resquício de dúvida que eu tivesse a respeito de parabenizar ou não, sumiu com o tamanho do sorriso que ela exibia enquanto pousava a mão em cima da barriga completamente reta.

—Parabéns, Helen, e que Deus dê muita paciência a essa criança.

Ela gargalhou da minha piada, mas não pareceu se importar com meu comentário.

—E ao David, porque estou me sentindo meio inconstante.

—Principalmente ao David, então, pobre homem. - Lamentei antes de rir também. - Você chegou tarde hoje, está tudo bem?

—Está, sim, só fui ao médico pra confirmar, estou com cinco semanas.

—Não vai você começar a contar em semanas igual toda mulher grávida, por favor, fala logo pouco mais de um mês que eu entendo melhor.

Aparentemente tudo estava engraçado no mundo dela, porque minha amiga riu outra vez.

—Estamos tão felizes, Harry!

A afirmação era desnecessária frente ao tamanho do sorriso.

—Fico feliz por vocês, e desejo que venha com muita saúde.

—Obrigada.

—Já almoçou?

—Já, passei num restaurante com o David antes dele me deixar aqui, obrigada.

—Então já vou, até daqui a pouco.

Apanhei em cima da minha mesa tudo o que precisaria para conseguir comprar minha refeição e saí do escritório.

Depois de me acomodar sozinho numa mesa pequena do restaurante em frente à empresa, deixei minha mente vagar por uma dúvida que me surgiu pela primeira vez tão logo ouvi a novidade: o que Ginny diria se soubesse que a Helen está grávida? A resposta para isso eu provavelmente nunca saberia, mas como com ela não há meio termo, ela teria absoluta certeza de que sou o pai, ou se convenceria de uma vez por todas de que nunca houve nem haveria nada.

No fim do dia, guiei meu carro por um caminho diferente do meu apartamento, em direção ao shopping mais próximo à empresa. Esse não era um destino comum para mim, e não fazia parte dos meus passeios preferidos, mas a bateria do meu relógio havia acabado na semana anterior e eu precisava trocá-la.

Consegui uma vaga perto da entrada das lojas e caminhei diretamente para a joalheria no segundo andar, não me preocupei nem em olhar em direção às vitrines. Entrei na minha loja de destino e fui direto ao balcão, onde havia uma vendedora livre. Expliquei qual era o problema e entreguei meu relógio a ela, que não levou mais de um minuto para avaliar.

A troca era rápida e não compensava ir para casa ou voltar no dia seguinte para buscar, assim resolvi aguardar os trinta minutos necessários. Caminhei sem pressa pelo corredor, olhando ao redor sem necessariamente prestar atenção em nada, e parei com os cotovelos apoiados no parapeito do chafariz que havia de frente para uma loja de brinquedos.

Tirei o celular do bolso para ver as horas e monitorar o tempo necessário até poder buscar meu pertence e ir para casa, e o deixei sobre a mureta ao lado do meu cotovelo. Os minutos foram passando devagar, como sempre acontece quando é necessário aguardar alguma coisa, me deixando entediado.

Em determinado momento uma moça de cabelos pretos se encostou ao meu lado, falando animada ao telefone a poucos passos de mim, aparentemente sem nem notar minha presença. Continuei onde estava, olhando ao redor à procura de algo para me distrair, até que minha atenção se voltou de súbito ao movimento repentino que ela fez ao se virar de frente e apoiar a mão no parapeito, mandando meu celular direto para dentro da água.

Olhei atônito enquanto o aparelho afundava, a tela, antes iluminada, agora completamente escura. Eu não era um expert em tecnologia, mas sabia o suficiente para considerar inútil a possibilidade de ir até alguém da manutenção para tirá-lo dali de dentro.

—Ai, caramba. - Ela exclamou com a voz assustada. - Sarah, te ligo depois. Moço, desculpa!

Olhei diretamente para ela pela primeira vez, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos arregalados, completando um rosto bonito e quase da minha altura, com certeza mais jovem do que o meu.

—Desculpa mesmo, eu estava distraída e não vi, foi um acidente.

—Não, tudo bem, acontece.

Ela pareceu me olhar pela primeira vez quando a tranquilizei, e lançou um sorriso simpático na minha direção.

—Qual era o aparelho? Não vou te deixar com o prejuízo e nem adianta negar.

Ri da objetividade em resolver a situação, mas informei o modelo do meu telefone que jazia agora dentro do pequeno lago.

—Compro outro para você assim que chegar em casa. - Prometeu e eu assenti. - Vou te passar meu telefone e meu e-mail, aí você me envia seu endereço que eu mando entregar direto lá.

—Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar, você pode me entregar quando chegar. Marcamos em algum lugar e eu pego com você.

—Nossa, me desculpa mesmo. - Pediu mais uma vez, envergonhada, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Eu não estava muito preocupado com o aparelho em si, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça o cartão de memória que certamente já não funcionava mais a essa hora, acabando com todas as fotos que estavam nele. Fotos que eu não queria perder, porque as únicas outras cópias estavam no computador do escritório da minha antiga casa.

—Tudo bem, é só um celular, resolvemos isso. - Dei de ombros, fingindo que não tinha nada demais. - Vou aproveitar que estou aqui e providenciar outro chip. Te passo o número e uso um aparelho antigo enquanto isso, aí quando chegar você me avisa e eu busco.

—Por mim está ótimo. - Se apressou a concordar.

Ditei meu número para ela, esperando que ela o guardasse na memória do aparelho móvel.

—Muito prazer, Harry, sou Vivian. - Se apresentou quando disse meu nome, completando a informação do meu contato.

—Prazer, Vivian. - Estendi a mão para um aperto, formalizando as apresentações.

—Não quer anotar o meu também? - Ofereceu após guardar o aparelho. - Vai que eu não consigo te ligar.

—Não tenho onde anotar agora.

—Eu tenho papel, só um minuto.

A esperei procurar um bloquinho dentro de uma bolsa enorme e destacar uma folha, onde anotou seu número.

—Obrigado. - Agradeci enquanto guardava o papel dobrado.

Ela dispensou meu agradecimento, como se fosse desnecessário, e ainda se desculpou algumas vezes pelo que aconteceu antes de sair e me deixar sozinho novamente.

Olhei desolado para o meu celular imóvel e apagado no fundo do pequeno lado, e com um suspiro resignado voltei à joalheria. Meu relógio já estava pronto, mas precisei alongar minha visita ao shopping para providenciar um novo chip.

Com minhas duas atividades cumpridas, fui embora depois de mais tempo do que o previsto por mim inicialmente.

Vivian tinha me passado o número certo e dado satisfação todos os dias por mensagem, informando que o aparelho já havia sido comprado, que estava na transportadora, que tinha previsão de entrega para o dia seguinte e, por fim, que já havia chegado e eu poderia marcar um dia que pudesse buscá-lo em algum lugar à minha escolha.

Para facilitar para nós dois, marquei no mesmo shopping, num horário em que eu já teria saído do trabalho. Quando cheguei, alguns minutos depois devido a um imprevisto, ela já estava me esperando numa mesa da praça de alimentação.

—Olá, desculpe o atraso. - Falei assim que me juntei a ela.

—Não tem problema, aqui está.

—Obrigado. - Agradeci enquanto puxava para mim a caixa lacrada de um aparelho idêntico ao que eu tinha.

—Eu não sabia exatamente a cor, então comprei o preto, achei mais discreto.

—Era cinza, mas o preto está ótimo, não se preocupe com o detalhe.

—Infelizmente meu tempo está bem curto hoje, só vim mesmo para te entregar, mas já preciso ir embora.

—Sem problemas, agradeço por ter vindo.

—Não foi nada. - Ela pareceu hesitar antes de dizer a próxima frase, mas quando o fez foi sem nenhum resquício de dúvida. - Vou deixar seu número anotado, tudo bem? Se quiser fazer o mesmo com o meu. - Finalizou erguendo um dos ombros, indicando que a escolha era minha.

Por um segundo, olhei sem dizer nada para aquela demonstração tão explícita de interesse. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não prestava atenção nesse tipo de coisa, que a princípio não soube o que pensar, muito menos o que dizer.

Não havia como negar que ela era bonita, o cabelo preto e curto contrastando com a pele clara e o corpo atraente, mas não consegui me decidir de imediato.

Precisei de um minuto inteiro e me lembrar mais uma vez que aquilo não era errado, que eu não tinha do que me culpar e meu novo estado civil permitia perfeitamente que eu tivesse encontros sem me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo.

Além disso, uma hora eu precisaria recomeçar a viver.

Pensando nisso, sacudi a cabeça para espantar o turbilhão de pensamentos, e antes que ela pensasse que eu tinha algum tipo de problema, sorri de volta e respondi:

—Claro, vou anotar o seu também.

Ela se despediu e saiu logo depois, um sorriso enorme e cheio de expectativas aberto na minha direção.

 **POV Ginny**

Depois do primeiro mês de aulas, que é sempre o mais corrido entre planejamentos e adaptação com as turmas, tirei um final de semana no final de março para visitar meus pais e receber todos os mimos que eles sempre me davam. Provavelmente a pedido do meu pai, todos os nossos assuntos e perguntas foram unicamente a meu respeito.

Eles não moravam tão longe, mas eu nunca ia para voltar no mesmo dia, então cheguei em casa no final da tarde de domingo. Após tirar as poucas roupas da mochila que levei e tomar um banho, eu estava morrendo de fome e sem a menor vontade de cozinhar apenas para mim. Me vesti e dirigi até um barzinho mais tranquilo, disposta a jantar uma das inúmeras opções de porções que eles serviam.

Me acomodei no balcão de frente para o bar, pedi um suco de abacaxi e uma porção pequena de camarões, que era o melhor prato do local na minha opinião. Por vários minutos, me dividi entre apreciar minha refeição e ver amenidades na internet, concentrada na tela do meu celular. Até que ouvi uma voz masculina se dirigir a mim:

—Professora?

Em pé ao meu lado, estava um dos meus alunos. Eu o reconhecia das aulas de estatística para as turmas de segundo ano do curso de Economia, ele sempre ficava quieto no fundo da sala e raramente tinha dúvidas, mas não fazia ideia do seu nome. Minha cara de interrogação deve tê-lo alertado.

—Lucas, da turma de estatística.

—Ah, claro. Desculpe, eu lembro de você nas aulas, mas são muitos nomes.

—Não tem problema. A senhora está sozinha?

—Estou, mas "senhora" não, Lucas, por favor.

—É só força do hábito, porque você é muito jovem para ser chamada de senhora. - Se desculpou meio encabulado, me fazendo rir. - Vou me sentar aqui com você, tudo bem?

Raras vezes ele tinha falado comigo na universidade, e em todas elas foi sempre muito educado. Não vi problema nenhum em deixá-lo me fazer companhia enquanto terminava meu jantar.

—Fique à vontade. - Indiquei o banco ao meu lado.

Finalizei meu suco e pedi outro enquanto ele fazia seu pedido ao mesmo garçom, que se afastou um tempo depois.

—Está gostando do curso? - Perguntei, me virando para ele.

—De um modo geral, sim, mas algumas aulas são bem chatas. - Respondeu espontaneamente, depois se apressou a explicar. - Não estou falando das suas aulas, elas são as minhas preferidas.

Ri desconfiada, porque era pouco provável que isso fosse verdade.

—Estou falando sério, eu gosto das suas aulas, professora, a matéria é legal e você explica de um jeito diferente, deixa tudo interessante, é uma aula que não dá nem vontade de faltar.

Ele parecia sincero ao dizer, e eu gostei do elogio ao meu trabalho.

—Obrigada, espero que você continue achando isso quando entrarmos em curva normal e tabela Z. - Falei em tom de desafio.

—Tenho certeza que suas explicações me fariam gostar até de física molecular espacial, se é que isso existe.

Dessa vez eu ri com vontade, e ele me acompanhou.

—Fico realizada em saber que minha didática é assim tão boa.

O garçom nos interrompeu, trazendo nossos pedidos e deixando no balcão à nossa frente.

—Mas e você, não cansa de ver números o dia inteiro?

—Na verdade, os números são a parte mais legal do meu dia. A sala de aula, as matérias, as dúvidas, eu adoro isso. Chato são os planejamentos, a parte burocrática que sempre tem. Principalmente quando vocês faltam demais, tudo tem que ser lançado e só me dá trabalho.

—Então agora que não vou perder suas aulas mesmo, longe de mim dificultar sua vida.

—Obrigada, é muito gentil.

—Além disso a perda maior seria minha, não é?

—É o que eu sempre digo, vocês faltarem só muda minha quantidade de trabalho, mas eu já sei tudo o que estou ensinando ali.

—Não era pela matéria que eu estava falando, mas tem isso também.

Olhei de canto para ele por um momento e o observei, sem dizer nada. Lucas devia ter entre dezoito e vinte anos e estava no segundo ano da faculdade, mas isso não anulava o fato de que era um homem bonito e estava me enchendo de atenção e elogios, coisa que eu sentia falta e não tinha há tempos.

Afastei com veemência o mal estar que começou a surgir, me dizendo que eu não deveria estar ali, porque desde que a porta se fechou eu podia estar onde quisesse. Além disso, depois de tanto tempo, era gostosa a sensação de flertar outra vez, então continuei exatamente onde eu estava.

Ele sorriu de volta ao ver que não recuei e se virou no banco, ficando de frente para mim.

—Está valendo tanto a pena assim acordar cedo na segunda feira? - Provoquei de propósito, apenas para vê-lo afirmar.

—Só não mais que sair da cama hoje pra vir jantar aqui.

—Também tive que fazer um esforcinho, mas era isso ou jantar sozinha em casa.

—Melhor com companhia, não é?

—É melhor com companhia, sim.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento e finalizei meu segundo copo de suco enquanto ele me olhava. Notei pela minha visão periférica quando se inclinou um pouco mais na minha direção.

—Tem outra coisa que me faz adorar suas aulas também.

—E o que é?

—Você.

Ergui a sobrancelha, indicando que queria uma explicação melhor.

—Me permite um elogio?

—Claro. - Me virei de frente para ele também, minhas pernas cruzadas ficando entre as dele, devido o pequeno espaço entre os bancos.

—Você é muito bonita, é impossível não te olhar enquanto você está tão a vontade andando de um lado para o outro lá na frente.

—Impossível?

—Sim, eu pelo menos não consigo tirar os olhos.

—Se eu fosse você daria um jeito de conseguir, eu não caio na prova.

—É uma pena, porque essa sem dúvidas é uma matéria em que eu gostaria de passar.

Foi involuntário o sorriso que estampou meu rosto.

—Professora, sorrindo assim fica difícil olhar para outro lugar.

—Não olhe.

Minha resposta não foi intencional, mas quando percebi já tinha falado.

—É pra olhar só para você, então? - Perguntou sugestivo, no momento exato em que alcançou minha mão sobre o balcão e deslizou o dedo desde o meu pulso por todo o antebraço.

Não sei se ele sentiu, mas fiz de tudo para disfarçar o arrepio.

—É só uma ideia para poupar seu esforço, já que está difícil olhar para outro lugar.

—É uma ideia muito boa, mas só vou olhar?

Uma vez começado esse tipo de conversa, era difícil parar, principalmente porque a expectativa já estava presente. Ele me olhava com vontade, uma vontade que eu sentia falta de ver direcionada a mim.

Eu já estava aqui, o clima era palpável e não tinha como negar que eu estava gostando, então como resposta apenas ergui os ombros, dando a entender o que eu queria sem precisar dizer nada.

Não consegui olhar para outro lugar quando a mão que estava no meu braço se acomodou na minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto, além disso ele estava exibindo um sorriso tão grande que me fazia bem saber que eu o deixava radiante daquele jeito. Só precisamos nos inclinar um pouco na direção um do outro para que nossas bocas se alcançassem, primeiro com um selinho, depois com uma mordida leve no meu lábio, e por fim num beijo profundo.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, a mão dele na minha cintura e na minha coxa, alternando entre carinhos gostosos e apertos mais firmes, e eu acariciando sua nuca com a ponta das unhas, toda a concentração voltada naquele beijo. Eu não saberia dizer em que estava pensando naquele momento, porque minha mente era um completo espaço em branco.

Nos afastamos apenas o necessário quando o ar começou a fazer falta, mas ele não me deu espaço para me distanciar e desceu alguns beijos rápidos pelo meu pescoço, antes de voltar para a minha boca falou com a voz mais rouca:

—Tem certeza que você não cai na prova, professora? Porque tudo que eu quero agora é me tornar um especialista.

—Tenho, absoluta.

Interrompi a risada dele com um beijo, mais profundo que o anterior, e desci minha mão também para sua perna. O arrepio subiu junto com a mão dele, que parou no meu quadril.

Naquele momento não me fazia diferença que ele mal tivesse vinte anos e fosse meu aluno, o tamanho do meu ego com a satisfação que ele mostrava em estar ali comigo me fazia esquecer do resto e me concentrar só naquela sensação gostosa de ser desejada e elogiada.

—Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Lucas pediu, se afastando um pouco e apertando minha coxa.

—Pode.

—Não leve a mal, é que as histórias correm, mas que tipo de idiota se separa de uma mulher como você? Você é linda, perfeita.

A frase dele não tinha nada de deboche, apenas curiosidade, mas acabou com todo o meu clima. O próximo beijo aconteceu no modo automático, já sem toda empolgação da minha parte. Correspondi com a mão imóvel sobre sua perna, pensando apenas que a resposta honesta para a pergunta dele seria que Harry não é um idiota, e que eu não queria estar separada.

Eu não tinha motivo para me sentir mal e de fato não me sentia, mas de repente estar ali sendo desejada por um rapaz, que além de muito jovem ainda era meu aluno, já não me parecia mais tão satisfatório.

—Quer ir para outro lugar? - Ele perguntou no meu ouvido, me puxando para mais perto.

Espalmei as mãos em seu peito e o empurrei. Quando o encarei, o fogo nos olhos escuros dele estava abrasador.

—Lucas, eu não quero, não. - Falei sinceramente e sem titubear.

Ele hesitou um pouco, aquela claramente não era a resposta que ele esperava. O vi abrir a boca duas vezes sem saber o que dizer, antes de por fim se manifestar.

—Fiz algo errado? - Perguntou, tentando manter o bom humor.

Acabei rindo da nota de insegurança.

—Não fez nada errado, não, só não quero. - Expliquei e ele assentiu.

Pedi ao garçom do outro lado do balcão a minha conta. Assim que ele me entregou, estiquei o cartão de crédito para ele, mas a mão do meu aluno pousou sobre a minha.

—Deixa que eu pago. - Olhei tão desafiadora para ele, mostrando como aquilo era ridículo e desnecessário, que ele recuou imediatamente. - Desculpe.

Esperei que o serviço fosse cobrado, peguei o meu cartão de volta e guardei na bolsa junto com a minha via da transação.

—Obrigada pela companhia, Lucas.

—Eu é que agradeço, só vai ser difícil esquecer.

—Mas é o que vamos fazer, e conto com a sua discrição.

—Como quiser. - Me respondeu inexpressivo, olhando enquanto eu me levantava.

—Até amanhã.

—Até, boa noite.

No caminho até em casa, pensei se era assim que seria estar solteira, status que eu já não tinha há tantos anos: beijos sem nenhum gosto especial, empolgação passageira, o calor do momento e depois apenas o nada que eu estava sentindo.

Eu gostei dos elogios, da atenção, do papo descontraído, de me sentir como a única coisa que importava para alguém, ainda que por um momento. Mas o Lucas era só a pessoa que tinha me proporcionado por alguns minutos, não de quem eu realmente queria tudo isso. E quem eu queria, estava muito longe de sequer parecer com ele.


	9. Intermissão VII

**POV Ginny**

Como eu havia pedido, Lucas foi completamente discreto durante as aulas e nunca mais tocou no assunto do nosso breve momento juntos. Não pude deixar de me sentir agradecida por isso, e também pelo fato dele nunca mais ter tentado nenhum tipo de aproximação.

Fazia já alguns dias que eu não via o Nev, e estava com saudade de conversar com ele. Assim, após o feriado de páscoa, em que ele e Luna viajaram, saí da universidade direto para o escritório dele, do outro lado da cidade. A secretária, que já me conhecia, disse que não havia ninguém na sala, então não me preocupei em bater na porta.

—Boa tarde, doutor. - Cumprimentei irônica.

Ele interrompeu o que quer que seja que estivesse fazendo no computador e se virou para mim sem surpresa.

—Já falei pra Anna não deixar entrar qualquer um. - Resmungou, me fazendo rir.

Dispensei a formalidade do beijo no rosto e me sentei do outro lado da mesa dele,

—Tudo bem?

—Tudo, e você?

—Também.

—Como foi a viagem? A Lu gostou do hotel?

Eu havia sugerido o mesmo hotel onde e Harry e eu nos hospedamos quando conhecemos o mesmo destino, dois anos antes.

—Ela adorou, pediu para te agradecer a indicação.

—De nada.

—E o que você anda fazendo que está tão sumida?

Fazia quase dois meses que eu não o via pessoalmente, o que no nosso caso era muito tempo.

—Peguei umas turmas diferentes esse semestre, então tenho mais aulas para preparar, porque as matérias não são iguais. Isso estava tomando todo o meu tempo na época do planejamento, mas agora já está mais tranquilo.

—E alguma novidade melhor que seu trabalho?

Me acomodei no encosto da cadeira antes de dividir com ele a única que havia, e que certamente arrancariam algumas piadas.

—Fiquei com um cara no mês passado.

—Olha só! - Elogiou debochado. - Já estava na hora, Gin, você ainda lembrava como é que se faz?

Lancei um gesto obsceno a ele, fazendo-o rir ainda mais, mas acabei rindo junto.

—Se quer saber, eu continuo ótima, como sempre. - Mantive minha postura superior. - Mas não passou de uns beijos.

—Ele que te convidou?

—Não, eu fui jantar num barzinho, conversamos e acabou rolando, não foi nada planejado.

—Não foi legal, então?

—Foi, mas acabei me sentindo um pouco mal depois, se tivesse ido até o fim eu com certeza estaria me sentindo pior.

—Mal por quê? Já faz meses, Gin. - O tom não negava que ele achava que o motivo do meu mal estar era o Harry.

—Não por isso, Nev, foi um pouco estranho no começo, a sensação de não estar no lugar certo, sabe? Mas eu sei que não tem nada a ver e deixei isso pra lá. - Ele assentiu antes que eu continuasse, concordando. - Eu me senti meio mal porque ele tem 19 anos e é meu aluno.

A risada alta dele irrompeu antes da frase que me fez gargalhar também:

—Aluno? A senhora está destruidora mesmo, hein! - Falou debochado. - Caçando na categoria adolescentes agora?

—Cala a boca, seu idiota. - Minha ofensa pareceu nem ser ouvida. - Não estou caçando em lugar nenhum.

—Mas me conta que eu estou curioso, como é que foi isso?

Nev parecia uma vizinha fofoqueira às vezes, querendo saber detalhes, até apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e olhou com mais atenção, ansioso por informações.

—Foi legal na hora, aproveitei o momento, sabe? E ele deixou meu ego lá em cima, era todo elogios para mim.

—O seu ego ficou lá em cima? - Debochou, apontando para mim. - Não quero imaginar como ficou o dele, pegando a professora bonitinha.

—Bonitinha, o caramba, sou a professora mega gostosa. - Afirmei, mas ele me olhou com descaso.

—E na faculdade depois?

—Super discreto, como antes, parece que nada aconteceu.

—Legal da parte dele.

Concordei com um aceno, puxando uma bala de cima da mesa dele e colocando na boca.

—Eu diria que isso foi um retorno triunfal à vida de solteira, viu? Pouca gente volta com essa ousadia toda.

Rolei os olhos para ele, que parecia se divertir.

—Fora se sentir mal depois, foi bom?

—Ah, foi. - Dei de ombros, sem saber o que acrescentar. - Na hora foi bom.

—Então é só ficar com quem não é seu aluno agora, pra evitar a crise de consciência.

—Alunos não fazem parte da minha lista de possibilidades, fique tranquilo.

Rimos e ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu mastigava mais algumas balas, o pote agora do meu lado.

—Fico feliz que você esteja seguindo em frente, sabe? - Meu amigo falou um tempo depois.

—Qual a outra opção? - Ergui os ombros para enfatizar que era minha única possibilidade. - Minha vida não parou, Nev.

—É assim que se fala.

—Mas eu sinto falta dele ainda. - Confessei sem me intimidar, ele provavelmente já estava vendo essa informação na minha cara de qualquer forma.

—Normal, Gin, ele era um cara legal e fazia tudo pra você, não tem como não sentir falta.

Bufei para a pressuposição de que Harry era o marido perfeito, mas optei por não despejar em cima dele as frustrações de uma imagem que eu mesma passava para o mundo.

—Tudo por mim, sério? - Perguntei sarcástica, ele me olhou sem entender. - Nos últimos meses ele não me dava a menor atenção, sabia?

—Não, não sabia. - Falou sincero, o olhar surpreso. - Você nunca falava nada de ruim sobre ele, como eu iria saber?

—Falar pra que? Não ia mudar em nada. A gente não conversava mais, Nev, ele sempre estava ocupado demais, cansado demais, eu já estava bem embaixo na lista de prioridades ali.

Ainda não era meu assunto preferido, mas depois de mais de oito meses já não me dava mais o nó na garganta de antes, nem me deixava com vontade de chorar. O que eu sentia, quando falava ou pensava nisso, estava mais para nostalgia de uma época muito anterior ao dia em que tudo acabou.

—Que ciclo infinito esse, hein? - Olhei em dúvida, incentivando-o a continuar. - Imagino como é que não ficou o seu ciúmes depois disso.

—Lá vem você defendê-lo de novo? - Desafiei, a sobrancelha erguida.

—Não estou defendendo, estou fazendo um comentário.

—Eu tinha atenção antes, ela tem que ter ido para algum outro lugar se não era mais minha. Como eu não ficaria com ciúmes?

—Eu entendo, mas acho que essa atenção toda que você diz que não tinha mais só estava em alguma coisa que não fosse tão sufocante, sei lá, sua desconfiança também não era muito fácil, né, Gin? E sinceramente não imagino o Harry com outra pessoa.

Por mais que eu me remoesse com qualquer atraso do Harry ao chegar em casa, no fundo eu também não conseguia imaginá-lo com outra pessoa.

—Que importa isso agora, Nev? Já foi, ficar pensando no que era, não era ou poderia ter sido é só uma perda do nosso tempo.

—Concordo, e nosso tempo é muito precioso.

—Verdade, o meu principalmente.

—É nada, só por essa horinha de conversa e serviços psicanalíticos você já me deve muitos honorários.

—Põe na conta.

—Sabe o que eu acho que você deve fazer? - Chamou minha atenção novamente. - Seguir a vida, uma hora essa falta que você sente vai embora.

—É isso que estou fazendo, Nev, mulher abandonada não é um papel que eu queira interpretar.

—Deprimente demais para você.

—Pois é, então está fora de cogitação.

—Assim que se fala. - Me incentivou com um sorriso.

Continuei com ele por mais alguns minutos, até um cliente agendado chegar e eu precisar me retirar para que ele voltasse a ser apenas advogado, deixando o papel de melhor amigo para lá. Me despedi com um abraço, acenei para a secretária a caminho da porta, e fui para casa.

Após um percurso inteiro de reflexão sobre a nossa conversa, eu só poderia chegar à conclusão de que meu amigo estava coberto de razão. Em nenhum momento eu deixei de cumprir minhas obrigações já existentes e continuar vivendo, mas também não comecei absolutamente nada novo, nada que me tirasse do lugar onde aparentemente fiquei presa.

Mulher abandonada não era um papel digno, mas mulher que estagnou a própria vida tampouco.

Eu sempre acreditei que todas as mudanças que eu quero que aconteçam comigo, só dependem de mim, então decidi que a minha começaria agora, e seria com algo que eu já deveria ter começado.

Passei direto pela sala e acendi a luz do escritório que quase nunca era usado, liguei o computador destinado apenas aos meus assuntos profissionais e acadêmicos e abri o arquivo entitulado _"Análise assintótica de equações integrais via grupos de renormalização"_ , a última alteração datando de mais de dois anos atrás, logo que terminei o mestrado.

Se eu tinha que fazer algo para me impulsionar para frente, começaria fazendo o que fosse única e exclusivamente por mim, e continuar meu projeto de doutorado me parecia um ótimo primeiro passo para sair do lugar.

 **POV Harry**

O novo número na minha lista de contatos ficou esquecido por alguns dias, a possibilidade de usá-lo sequer rondando minha cabeça, até que me surpreendi quando o vi no meu identificador de chamadas na tarde de uma sexta-feira, anunciando uma chamada recebida.

Olhei por um tempo para o aparelho, aproveitando a privacidade da sala de reuniões vazia ao meu redor, e por fim resolvi atender, afinal que mal me faria?

—Alô?

—Harry? - Perguntou incerta.

—Sim.

—É a Vivian, tudo bem?

Eu conseguia sentir certa hesitação no tom dela, mas a determinação também estava presente.

—Tudo, e você?

—Também.

Fiquei em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer depois disso. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não precisava pensar em maneiras de continuar esse tipo de assunto, que precisei me esforçar para saber o que dizer a seguir.

—Imagino que você esteja no trabalho, não é? - Ela não me deu a possibilidade de continuar o assunto, deixando minha tarefa muito mais fácil ao precisar apenas responder.

—Sim, ainda estou no escritório.

—Então não vou te atrapalhar, gostaria apenas de saber se está disponível amanhã a noite, poderíamos comer alguma coisa juntos, conversar um pouco, sei lá…

O final em aberto deveria ter criado apenas expectativas em mim, mas não consegui evitar que um certo receio viesse junto. No entanto, negar não era uma possibilidade que eu estava cogitando, ter encontros com mulheres bonitas certamente fazia parte da rotina de homens solteiros, como era o meu caso.

—Claro, estou livre sim. - Engoli a hesitação e me forcei a adotar um tom mais confiante. - Tem algum lugar em mente?

—Tenho uma sugestão, vou te mandar por mensagem, mas fique a vontade para sugerir também.

—Não precisa, vou confiar no seu bom gosto.

Ela riu, então aparentemente eu tinha falado a coisa certa.

—Que horas amanhã?

—Às oito fica bom para você?

—Perfeito. - Ela concordou de imediato.

Fiquei em silêncio por um segundo, até perceber que eu provavelmente deveria buscá-la em casa.

—Você pode me passar seu endereço, eu te pego em casa.

—Ok, vou te mandar por mensagem.

Fiz uma relação mental para ver se não faltava nenhum detalhe para confirmar: já tínhamos dia, local, horário e ela me mandaria o endereço para o encontro, estava completo.

—Então até amanhã, Vivian,

—Até, bom trabalho para você.

—Obrigado.

Desliguei o celular com uma sensação muito parecida à ter a cabeça girando, dividido entre a convicção de que eu deveria ter esse encontro e a pequena relutância que me dizia que era melhor não. Conscientemente, decidi não dar ouvidos a isso e me concentrar no que eu ainda tinha que fazer antes de ir para casa, independente de qualquer voz inoportuna na minha cabeça eu iria, sim, me encontrar com a Vivian.

Essa calma ensaiada, no entanto, não me fez companhia no sábado enquanto eu tomava banho e me vestia, minutos antes de sair de casa.

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, sem saber o que fazer, sobre quais assuntos falar, ou o que ela gostava de comer para eu poder fazer os pedidos. Podia ser apenas a minha memória fraca, mas eu não me lembrava do meu último primeiro encontro ter sido tão difícil, ao contrário, foi fácil e natural, como se estivesse tudo destinado a acontecer daquele jeito.

Durante todo o dia tentei manter meus pensamentos afastados da minha ex esposa, mas não tive nenhum indício sequer de sucesso. Refreei todos os impulsos que me vieram de abrir a carteira e olhar a foto dela, mas foi mais forte do que eu no momento em que encostei a mão na maçaneta, pronto para sair.

Praguejando, porque aquilo era ridículo, me dei por vencido e peguei às pressas a carteira no bolso, pensando que uma olhadinha apenas me ajudaria a tirar aquela ideia da cabeça e deixá-la de lado pelo menos até estar em casa novamente. Abri minha carteira direto no compartimento onde deveria estar o que eu procurava, e gelei completamente ao encontrá-lo vazio.

Chequei, apressado, em todos os outros locais onde a foto poderia estar, mas não encontrei nada além de papéis e cartões. Olhei ao meu redor um tanto perdido, sem saber por onde começar, e vasculhei às pressas todos os compartimentos onde eu já havia deixado minha carteira por algum motivo, incluindo o banheiro.

Depois de uma tentativa frustrada de busca também nas gavetas da sala e do quarto, me toquei de que não havia mais nada ali. Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar em quando tinha sido a última vez que olhei para a foto dela. Precisei de alguns bons minutos até trazer a lembrança à tona, mas quando enfim consegui, tive certeza de que eu não a encontraria mais.

—Filha da puta! - Xinguei em voz alta a mulher que me beijou naquele bar no dia do meu aniversário de casamento.

Eu estava olhando a foto quando ela chegou, e a deixei sobre o balcão. Quando saí, apanhei apenas carteira e fui embora sem olhar para trás. Me lembro do garçom me chamando algumas vezes, me fazendo achar que era algum assunto chato e sem importância perto do tamanho da minha confusão interna naquele momento, agora eu sei que deveria ter voltado, porque com certeza era para me devolver o que deixei para trás.

—É só uma foto. - Falei em voz alta para ver se conseguia convencer a mim mesmo.

Tentei afastar para o fundo da minha mente o fato de que era apenas uma foto, mas todas as outras também tinham afundado junto com meu celular no lago do shopping, uma semana atrás. Trazendo à tona toda a minha coletânea de pensamentos positivos, tentei encarar isso como um sinal óbvio de que hoje não era dia para ter qualquer tipo de contato com Ginny,

Pensando dessa forma, respirei fundo, me levantei da cama e saí o mais rápido possível, porque os minutos a mais que eu havia programado foram gastos com minha busca inútil.

Cheguei à casa dela exatamente no horário marcado e mandei uma mensagem informando que estava estacionado em frente à portaria do prédio de aparência elegante. Não demorou muito para que ela passasse pelo portão com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, os cabelos pretos soltos balançando na altura do ombro.

—Com licença. - Pediu enquanto se acomodava no banco ao meu lado.

—Fica a vontades.

Assim que se acomodou, ela virou na minha direção para me cumprimentar com um beijo no rosto.

—Boa noite.

—Boa noite, Harry, tudo bem?

Ela parecia extremamente satisfeita por estar ali, e eu só esperava não estar parecendo tão sem rumo quanto eu me sentia. Por sorte, ela conduzia a conversa perfeitamente bem enquanto eu dirigia, me dando apenas a obrigação de responder e continuar o assunto.

Ela escolheu um restaurante à la carte para nosso encontro, especializado em culinária tailandesa. Enquanto eu lia o cardápio, minha cabeça se voltava o tempo todo a dois únicos pensamentos: o primeiro era que Ginny odeia comida tailandesa, e o segundo era que eu não devia estar pensando nela.

Durante o jantar, descobri que Vivian era recém formada em Direito e estava se especializando na área Tributária, curso em que ela estudaria por mais um ano e meio. Seus pais moravam em outro estado e aparentemente ostentavam um padrão de vida relativamente alto, porque ela morava sozinha e nunca havia trabalhado, mesmo já tendo vinte e três anos.

Ela obviamente quis saber mais sobre mim também, e contei o que era relevante nesse primeiro contato, como algumas coisas sobre meu trabalho e área de formação, mas omiti propositalmente a parte sobre já ter sido casado. Por mais que isso fosse parte da minha vida, não me senti minimamente confortável para falar sobre o assunto com minha companhia.

Nossa conversa se estendeu durante todo o jantar, sobremesa, enquanto aguardávamos a conta e o carro ser trazido pelo funcionário do estacionamento. Durante o trajeto de volta, no entanto, não falamos muito. Não sei quanto a ela, mas eu não tinha muita ideia de como encerrar essa noite.

Quando estacionei o carro em frente ao portão, Vivian soltou o cinto de segurança e se virou na minha direção, achei de bom tom fazer o mesmo e imitar seu movimento.

—Então, obrigada pela noite.

—Foi um prazer, nem precisa me agradecer.

—Espero que tenha gostado do restaurante, eu o adoro.

—A comida estava ótima, gostei de tudo. - Garanti e ela sorriu, mas com isso o assunto morreu.

Eu conseguia sentir o clima ao redor e tenho certeza de que ela também, porque se inclinou alguns centímetros na minha direção. Eu sabia o que aconteceria e não estava disposto a recuar, mas o nervoso e antecipação que eu sentia nada tinham a ver com a pessoa à minha frente, e sim ao fato de que um lado meu ainda não se sentia plenamente confortável com o que estava acontecendo.

Quando meus lábios encontraram os dela não houve aquela sintonia imediata, o beijo não se encaixou perfeitamente, não havia familiaridade, mas não demorou nem dois segundos inteiros para que nos entendêssemos no que estava acontecendo.

Dessa vez não houve surpresa da minha parte, eu estava esperando e correspondi ao gesto por livre e espontânea vontade, tinha plena consciência dos dedos dela se entrelaçando no meu cabelo e da minha mão apoiada em sua perna. No entanto, muito semelhante ao beijo que ganhei de surpresa em um bar algumas semanas atrás, não havia nenhuma emoção a mais.

O que começou calmo foi se tornando mais intenso e urgente à medida que meu corpo correspondia àquele contato, e por fim já havia mãos para todo lado e respirações ofegantes quando nos separamos.

—Quer subir? - Ela me perguntou sem rodeios, os olhos escuros brilhando com desejo na minha direção.

Há muito tempo eu não era olhado daquela forma.

—Adoraria. - Me vi respondendo por puro reflexo, e o rosto à minha frente se abriu num sorriso.

Tranquei o carro, passei pela portaria e subi no elevador sem pensar em nada, propositalmente deixando minha mente vazia. Tentei me concentrar apenas na mulher atraente ao meu lado, e no que fatalmente aconteceria assim que passássemos pela porta.

Aguardei alguns passos atrás enquanto ela destrancada a porta, e pedi licença antes de me antecipar e entrar na sala decorada com requinte, completamente em tons de cinza e bege. O bom gosto era visível, assim como a organização quase impecável do ambiente, maculada apenas por um apanhado de livros apoiados sobre a mesa de centro.

—Fica a vontade. - Ofereceu assim que estávamos trancados do lado de dentro. - Quer beber alguma coisa?

—Não, obrigado, estou bem. - Respondi parado onde estava, apenas alguns passos para dentro.

Vivian deixou a bolsa sobre o aparador ao lado da porta e me puxou pela mão em direção ao sofá espaçoso e confortável. Me acomodei também quando ela se sentou confortavelmente num dos assentos, estávamos novamente de frente para o outro, como há poucos minutos.

Sem aguardar, ela voltou os dedos para os meus cabelos,me puxando em sua direção. Com minhas mãos em sua cintura, a puxei para mim também, fechei os olhos, e me deixei levar.


	10. Intermissão VIII

**POV Ginny**

Mione nem piscava para sua revista enquanto eu olhava para a minha e bebericava o chá gelado de hortelã que ela havia me servido.

-Mione, para que você quer se mais rápida que eu nisso? - Perguntei me referindo ao Sudoku a nossa frente. - Não fico competindo com você os melhores argumentos para as causas aleatórias.

-Porque sim. - Falou simplesmente, sem desviar os olhos.

-Terminei. - Anunciei pousando a caneta ao lado.

-Droga, só faltava um quadradinho. - Lamentou soltando seu lápis emburrada.

-Viu? Você está chegando perto. - Tentei animá-la, mas recebi um olhar bravo em troca.

-Vamos de novo. - Decidiu já virando a próxima página.

Revirei os olhos e fiz o mesmo, começando o próximo. Por um tempo apenas escrevi os números, mas isso era tão automático que comecei a pensar em outras coisas. Coisas que me deixavam curiosa à uns dias e que a mulher extremamente concentrada e empenhada à minha frente poderia me responder.

-Mione. - Chamei casualmente, sem levantar os olhos ou parecer ansiosa.

-Uhn.

-Tem visto o Harry?

-Não muito desde que começou a namorar. - Respondeu automática, sem se atentar ao que dizia.

Consegui não levantar a cabeça como senti vontade, mas parei todo o resto que estava fazendo.

Namorando?

Como assim?

Num reflexo que era puro hábito pensei na Helen, mas espantei essa ideia tão rápido quanto surgiu porque me lembrei que ela é casada, o que quer dizer que não teria um namorado.

Fosse ela ou outra pessoa, não me senti melhor com isso.

Eu sabia que isso aconteceria em algum momento, Harry é jovem e bonito o suficiente para não precisar nem fazer esforço para isso, mas se Ron e Mione já sabiam era mais do que só um caso.

Só fazia o que? Oito meses? Eu não posso ser tão esquecível assim.

-Terminei. - Mione anunciou orgulhosa.

Forcei um sorriso para ela e a parabenizei enquanto me olhava com se típico olhar de quem conseguia o que queria. Nem tentei me defender, sudoku não era exatamente minha maior preocupação no momento.

-Viu? Eu disse que você ia conseguir. - Falei ainda pensando no que ela tinha dito.

-Vamos de novo? - Sugeriu empolgada.

-Não quero mais não, Mione. - Neguei devolvendo o meu jogo para ela.

Antes que ela reclamasse ouvimos o barulho da porta da frente se abrir e meu irmão passar por ela rindo e conversando.

-Você foi péssimo, cara. - Ron falou rindo.

-Eu tenho que trabalhar, sabe, não posso jogar futebol três vezes por semana. - Harry respondeu, me fazendo sentir um solavanco no estômago.

Nem me preocupei que Hermione estivesse em frente a mim, olhando de canto para minha reação, afundei o rosto nas mãos e soltei um palavrão mesmo assim.

-Amor? Está em casa? - Meu irmão gritou da sala, onde provavelmente se acomodaram.

Ela me olhou antes de responder e viu que eu não pretendia anunciar minha presença.

-Na cozinha. - Respondeu em sua habitual voz tranquila.

-Me ajuda numa coisa rapidinho? - Pediu sem entrar onde estávamos. - Ja volto, Harry, só vai levar uns dez minutos.

Dei de ombros, indicando que não tinha jeito, e só então ela saiu. A ouvi cumprimentar o amigo e os passos sumiram pelo corredor por onde meu irmão também tinha ido.

Eu não queria pensar na imaginem do Harry com outra mulher, mas era tudo que meu cérebro fazia. Quem seria ela? Mais nova que eu? Mais bonita? Mais alta? Morena? Loira? Ruiva como eu, para que ele se lembre pelo menos um pouquinho de mim?

Ele não pode ter me esquecido!

Não completamente, alguma coisa nele tem que sentir saudade de mim, não se esquece sete anos em poucos meses por causa de outra pessoa qualquer.

A dor no meu peito não era nada parecida a que eu sentia quando ele chegava mais tarde em casa e eu não sabia onde estava. Por mais que eu implicasse com seus hábitos ou com o que estivesse fazendo, ele voltaria para casa no fim do dia. Para a minha casa, a nossa casa.

Para onde é que Harry ia agora quando saía do trabalho? Quem é que fazia o meu papel?

Eu tinha que saber se tudo tinha dado ainda mais errado do que eu pensava, se ele ainda reagia a mim como eu reagi a ele no natal. E só tinha um jeito.

Antes que o impulso passasse me levantei sem preocupar com o barulho da cadeira e com o fato de que Harry achava que o havia Ron e Mione na casa além dele, também não me importei com o barulho dos meus saltos no chão.

Quando apareci na sala com passos rápidos ele estava sentado na poltrona que ficava de costas para a porta da cozinha, mas a cabeça virada o fez identificar minha presença com olhos surpresos.

Dei os poucos passos necessários para alcançar a lateral do assento e ainda sob seu olhar confuso me joguei no colo dele e o beijei com o mesmo ímpeto com que fez o mesmo comigo alguns meses atrás.

Não dei tempo para Harry registrar o que eu estava fazendo e infiltrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos para evitar que se afastasse, mas registrei com alívio que sua mão no meu quadril e a outra na minha nuca enquanto ele retribuía com pressa o meu beijo não davam indícios de que essa era sua intenção.

Registrei sua mão deslizar pela minha perna com vontade, indo até o joelho e voltando a subir, passando direto por onde estava antes e parando em um aperto forte na minha cintura. Estava bom demais para que eu quebrasse o contrato, mas não poderíamos fazer isso para sempre e dessa vez não tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo.

Sem quebrar o contato das nossas bocas me levantei, parando de beija-lo apenas quando ja estava com os dois pés firmemente apoiados no chão entre as pernas dele.

Apoiei as mãos nos ombros dele para me levantar e o semblante sério que encontrei quando abri os olhos foi levemente intimidador.

Minha visão periférica registrou quando Harry levantou a mão com força em direção ao meu rosto e por um momento eu cheguei a pensar que levaria um tapa, que talvez eu até merecesse, mas ela se deteve no lenço que enfeitava meu pescoço e me puxou de volta, voltando a me beijar. O movimento rápido me desequilibrou e eu acabei ajoelhada no chão entre suas pernas.

Não me intimidei em espalmar as mãos nas coxas dele e deslizar até perto da virilha, porque as mãos dele apertando minha bunda com o que eu só poderia chamar de posse me davam esse direito. A mordida forte no meu lábio confirmou tudo o que eu precisava saber.

Qualquer pensamento sobre nossa falta de tempo ou não poder continuar com aquilo sumiu quando uma das mãos dele subiu por dentro da minha camiseta e alisou minhas costas, acompanhada de um arrepio.

O barulho seco de uma porta batendo, no entanto, fez o que nenhum de nós dois tinha vontade o suficiente para, e nos separamos com um pulo. Nos encaramos por um tempo em que não soubemos o que dizer.

Não sei o que ele estava vendo no meu rosto, mas o dele tinha tanto fogo que estava me esquentando. Tive que me segurar para não abrir o sorriso grande que eu queria.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam espalmadas em suas pernas, e eu usei isso para me impulsionar para cima e levantar. Cruzei a sala apressada e peguei a bolsa sobre o sofá em frente.

-Mione, já vou, depois nos falamos. - Gritei no caminho e saí sem olhar para trás.

Os passos até meu carro estacionado do outro lado da rua foram até mais leves, há anos eu tinha esquecido como era boa a sensação de as vezes não agir conforme as regras.

Me acomodei atrás do volante e saí de la me sentindo meio vadia, mas uma vadia muito vitoriosa: fosse quem fosse a tal da namorada ela só tinha mesmo a presença do Harry após um dia cansativo, o resto ainda era completamente meu.

 **POV Harry**

A porta se fechou e eu fiquei ali sem nenhum tipo de explicação para o que tinha acontecido.

Quando eu a beijei sem aviso, fui afastado com um tapa, e eu não sei se o mais surpreendente foi ela fechar os olhos com medo achando com eu um dia sonharia em fazer o mesmo ou se ganhar aquele tipo de cumprimento e depois ser deixado a ver navios.

Eu tinha me sentado na ponta do sofá e continuei onde estava, apenas me inclinei para trás e soltei um suspiro que eu não saberia ser de dúvida ou de frustração.

Apoiei o rosto nas mãos e acabei baixando os olhos, observando minha postura largada.

-Até se ela tivesse só falado "oi" você teria ficado assim, não é? - Falei para uma parte do meu corpo que não entenderia, mas mostrava fortes sinais de vida.

Eu poderia ficar o dia inteiro pensando para tentar chegar a alguma conclusão do que tinha sido aquilo, mas meus pensamentos estavam tão embaralhados que eu duvidava ser possível concluir alguma coisa.

O celular no meu bolso tocou, me causando um sobressalto. Por um momento de insanidade pensei que seria Ginny me ligando com um convite para continuarmos o que começamos, e eu já estava quase me levantando para obedecer, mas foi outro nome que apareceu na minha tela, trazendo consigo toda a compreensão que eu precisava: Vivian.

Era isso então, Ginny sabia que eu tinha uma namorada. Ela queria uma confirmação e conseguiu, graças à minha falta de vontade de lutar contra qualquer coisa que venha dela.

Como será que ela estava demonimando essa situação? Harry ainda tem dona? Ainda sou eu que mando ali? Sinceramente o nome era o de menos, eu quase podia ver o sorriso satisfeito.

-Ginny foi embora? - A voz do Ron me interrompeu, aparecendo do meu lado.

-Uhum.

-E o que você fez?

-Alem de papel de trouxa? Nada. - Respondi emburrado e ignorei a chamada que ainda estava sendo anunciada na minha tela, eu não queria falar com ninguém agora.

-Tudo bem, cara? - Perguntou apreensivo, vendo minha expressão fechada.

-Não, Ron, nada está bem e eu não quero falar sobre isso. - Passei as mãos no rosto e me ajeitei na poltrona. - Vamos?

Ele demorou um segundo me avaliando antes de responder.

-Vamos, só deixa eu me despedir da Mione antes.

Ao invés de voltar ao quarto, ela veio nos encontrar na sala e se despediu de mim também, com um pedido para que eu aparecesse mais vezes e todas as coisas que ela sempre me dizia. Ron se acomodou no banco do passageiro ao meu lado, e saímos em direção à minha casa.

Se eu soubesse que minha manhã terminaria dessa forma, nunca teria marcado de almoçar com ele depois do jogo.

-Fica a vontade, só vou tomar um banho rápido. - Recomendei, embora fosse desnecessário, assim que passamos pela porta da pequena sala do meu apartamento.

Me despi rapidamente e aproveitei a sensação da água fria que caía, mas que pouco ajudava para melhorar meu ânimo ou afastar da minha cabeça a cena que aconteceu há pouco. Já fazia mais de oito meses que estávamos separados, e tudo em mim ainda funcionava como se eu fosse voltar para casa no fim do dia e encontrar Ginny Potter no sofá, usando apenas uma de suas camisolas curtas que falhavam na função de esconder o que eu não me importava de ver assim que passava pela porta.

Chacoalhei a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e voltei ao meu quarto depois de me enxugar, a toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura. Me vesti adequadamente para o evento informal que me aguardava e encontrei meu amigo na sala, olhando ao redor com ar pensativo.

-Harry, por que você não vende a casa de vocês e se muda para um lugar decente?

Eu estava terminando de ajeitar meus cabelos molhados, mas estaquei quando ouvi sua sugestão e me virei para ele sem saber o que dizer a princípio.

-Você bebeu, Ron? - Perguntei com o cenho franzido.

Ele rolou os olhos para mim antes de continuar.

-Vocês compraram uma casal suficiente para acomodar cinco filhos, não é justo a Gin estar lá e você aqui nessa espelunca.

-Claro, sua sugestão brilhante é tirar sua irmã da nossa casa? - Perguntei irônico.

-Sem exagero, não é como se ela fosse ficar na rua, tenho certeza que com a parte dela da para se mudar para um apartamento legal também.

-Não, Ron. - Neguei para encurtar o assunto.

-Eu só acho que não é justo com você…

-Não vamos vender a casa, Ronald, fim de papo.

Por algum motivo a ideia de se desfazer da única coisa que ainda poderíamos chamar de "nossa" não me era de forma alguma atrativa, e Ron pareceu entender que aquele assunto não estava em discussão, porque não tocou mais nesse tema durante toda a tarde.

Vivian tentou me ligar outra vez no fim da tarde, mas ignorei novamente e continuei conversando e rindo com meu amigo, há algum tempo já não tirávamos o dia para fazer nada e jogar conversa fora.

O deixei em frente à sua casa quando o dia estava no fim, e fiz o caminho já conhecido por mim dentro de poucos minutos. O apartamento vazia foi o que me recepcionou como todos os dias, mas hoje era um daqueles em que a solidão me parecia errada, e não de alguma forma aconchegante.

Eu tinha plena consciência de que para não estar mais sozinho eu precisaria apenas de uma ligação, mas junto vinha a certeza de que não seria a companhia que realmente desejo.

Normalmente eu repelia com sucesso qualquer tipo de pensamento sobre minha ex esposa, deixando isso tão longe do meu consciente que por muitas vezes eu me julguei, erroneamente, completamente livre de qualquer resquício de sentimento. Mas dessa vez eu não queria e nem conseguiria fazer o mesmo, então deixei minha mente vagar por todos os caminhos que quis, trilhando memórias, revisitando todas as curvas das quais eu tinha saudade e se detendo em memórias que eram boas demais para eu simplesmente apagar.

O tempo todo, no entanto, eu voltava à cena daquele mesmo dia mais cedo: ela sentada no meu colo, minha mão no seu corpo, o beijo, o cheiro, o toque urgente. E, fatalmente, a ideia de que fui apenas usado para alimentar seu ego já muito grande. O problema é que o meu também não era pequeno, e nesse momento ele estava precisando de alguma coisa que o fizesse se sentir melhor, nem que fosse uma provocação.

Sem pensar muito nas consequências do que eu ia fazer, peguei meu celular sobre o criado mudo, ignorei as duas chamadas perdidas mostradas na parte superior da tela, e acrescentei na minha nova agenda um número que ainda não havia ali, mas que eu duvidava que algum dia fosse me esquecer. Assim que concluí a inclusão, abri meu aplicativo de mensagens instantâneas e enviei para Ginny:

"Feliz com a sua confirmação?"

Eu não esperava nenhuma resposta sequer, então foi ainda mais surpreendente quando o cabeçalho da tela me mostrou que ela estava digitando alguma coisa, apenas segundos depois.

"Confirmação? Só estava descontando o natal."

O conteúdo da resposta me fez rir, ela nunca admitiria em voz alta o real objetivo do que fez.

"Pensei que você não tivesse gostado."

Não desviei os olhos da conversa, aguardando sua resposta que não demorou a chegar, me arrancando outro sorriso: "Também não te vi reclamando.".

Seria difícil para qualquer pessoa saber o tom das respostas dela apenas com os curtos textos, mas eu quase podia vê-la sentada com as pernas cruzadas, o celular na mão e a sobrancelha erguida em desafio para o pequeno aparelho. Era praticamente como eu estava também, e uma vez começado, era difícil parar esse tipo de conversa.

"Então na próxima é minha vez?"

Por mais que eu quisesse manter apenas o desafio nessas pequenas mensagens trocadas depois de tanto tempo em que houve quase nenhum contato, eu não podia negar a expectativa com o que ela responderia. Diferente da respostas praticamente instatâneas, essa demorou mais de um minuto para chegar:

"Isso não é um jogo, Harry.", li tentando entender o que ela queria dizer exatamente com aquilo, mas sem muito sucesso.

Não resisti a provocar um pouco mais, nem consegui controlar meu sorriso sarcástico enquanto digitava: "Não? Você fez parecer que sim…".

Depois de cinco minutos inteiros de silêncio, me convenci de que ela não responderia mais e deixei o celular de lado outra vez, me sentindo ao menos um pouco vingado ao tirar dela a última palavra do nosso pequeno embate.


	11. Intermissão IX

**POV Ginny**

A euforia de saber que eu ainda mexia com Harry de alguma forma durou pouco, mais precisamente apenas até eu chegar em casa e me ver sozinha entre todos aqueles cômodos que planejamos juntos. E daí que eu ainda ainda o excitava, que diferença isso fazia quando na prática não tínhamos mais nenhum tipo de contato?

A pequena troca de mensagens veio apenas para confirmar o que eu sempre soube: meu ex marido não era bobo, e embora não gostasse nada de números, não demorou nem um pouco para somar dois mais dois e entender minhas intenções. Não me senti de forma alguma constrangida por ele saber, mas entendi o recado de que para ele aquilo também não mudava nada, continuamos apenas sendo uma lembrança na vida do outro.

Eu não deixaria que essa nova informação me fizesse voltar a lamentar a vida e chorar pelo que não tinha mais, como há vários meses não fazia, então me forcei a não pensar em nada que envolvesse Harry e uma mulher de rosto desconhecido juntos e continuei levando minha rotina exatamente como antes: aulas que eu lecionava, aulas que eu assistia e qualquer outra coisa que eu tivesse vontade de fazer sempre que algum tempo me sobrava.

As aulas do doutorado tomavam apenas duas tardes da minha semana, mas as que restavam eu preenchia com trabalhos, correções, atividades na faculdade e, esporadicamente, saía com alguns colegas do corpo docente. Num desses encontros, em uma pizzaria no centro da cidade, Allan, um especialista em física quântica que havia ministrado uma palestra para os alunos, se juntou a nós para se divertir um pouco também.

A noite se arrastou em meio a risadas, conversas, bebidas, brincadeiras e olhares, tanto dele para mim, quanto meus para ele. Allan era um homem bonito, divertido e inteligente, características suficientes para eu continuar exatamente onde estava a cada vez que um dos meus colegas de trabalho se levantava para ir embora.

Quando só restava eu e ele ali, descobri que envolvente e atraente também poderia ser incluído em sua lista de característica. Não recusei o primeiro beijo, nem o segundo, nem o décimo e também disse sim ao seu convite para ir até a casa dele. Eu sabia exatamente o que esperar quando chegasse lá e não fui decepcionada em nada.

A nossa noite agradável e prazerosa acabou no sábado após o café da manhã, que foi tomado num horário mais apropriado ao almoço. Depois disso eu tomei um banho, vesti outra vez as roupas que estava usando quando cheguei e voltei para casa depois de dizer sim ao último pedido: meu telefone.

Nos dias que se seguiram não tive nenhuma notícia dele, o que me passou completamente despercebido, e as lembranças da noite de sexta ficaram arquivadas num lugar onde meu cérebro praticamente não as via, junto com todas aquelas coisas que se faz apenas para matar algum tipo de vontade.

Saí da minha aula de terça feira completamente cansada e com uma carga enorme de trabalho para a semana seguinte. Atravessei a universidade com minha pilha de livros e cheguei ao estacionamento sem encontrar ninguém conhecido, o que me ajudou a ir mais rápido para casa. No caminho, quando parei no semáforo de um cruzamento bastante movimentado, um adolescente me entregou um panfleto publicitário que eu ia jogar direto no chão em frente ao banco do passageiro, mas o produto oferecido me fez parar a meio caminho e prestar mais atenção: oportunidade única de ter seu próprio refúgio no interior.

Só desviei meus olhos do papel quando o som da buzina do carro de trás me indicou que eu deveria voltar a andar, mas a partir daí o trânsito não teve mais minha completa atenção.

Harry era louco para comprar uma chácara no interior, um lugar para irmos aos finais de semana, sozinhos ou com a família, deixar um pouco de lado a correria da cidade e apenas espairecer. Eu, no entanto, nunca fui muito inclinada à vida no campo e não via nenhum sentido em adquirir outra propriedade, então acabava desencorajando e não concordando com a ideia.

Pensando agora, me pareceu um gesto extremamente egoísta da minha parte, porque tínhamos condições suficientes para isso e era só uma casa, mas o faria feliz. Não que nosso tempo fosse completamente livre para pequenas viagens todos os finais de semana, mas poderíamos ter arranjado um tempo a cada um ou dois meses, passado o final de semana inteiro juntos, longe dos problemas e de qualquer outra pessoa, e compartilhado uma infinidade de bons momentos.

Estacionei o carro na garagem e esperei o portão automático se fechar antes de entrar, ainda segurando o mesmo folheto. Me sentei na mesa de jantar e li as informações contidas ali: localização, tamanhos, preços aproximados, facilidades do local. Agora que não havia mais minha negação, será que ele ainda pensava nisso? Será que a tal namorada sabia o suficiente dele para apanhar um panfleto como esse no semáforo e guardar apenas para que ele visse que ela se importa? Será que ele pedia a opinião dela, dividia planos, sonhos e também tentava convencê-la dizendo como seria legal os filhos deles correndo pela grama?

Pensar nisso trouxe aquele velho aperto por dentro, aquele incômodo quase físico que me fazia querer pegar o telefone e exigir agora saber onde ele estava, com quem e o que estava fazendo. Fechei os olhos com força para tentar aquietar a sensação, senti minhas mãos se fechando em punho e o papel se amassando entre meus dedos, mas nem me importei. Quando abri os olhos de novo, senti a umidade se acumulando neles, a sensação de perda, aquela vontade enorme de voltar no tempo.

Como nada do que eu realmente queria era possível, me limitei a jogar no lixo a pelota que virou o anúncio, secar os olhos e buscar meu material de estudo que ainda estava sobre o banco do meu carro. Eu não podia fazer nada para mudar meus sentimentos nesse momento, mas podia me concentrar em mantê-los o mais afastados possível, escondidos atrás da minha muralha de números e fórmulas.

Ron e Mione me convidaram para jantar com eles no sábado, o que eu aceitei sem nem precisar pensar muito, eu já não os via há mais dias do que o habitual. A última vez me encontrei com eles também também foi a última vez que me encontrei com Harry, quase um mês atrás, mas os dois eram uma saudade que eu podia matar quando quisesse.

Cheguei até a casa deles no fim da tarde para termos mais tempo juntos. Me acomodei na mesa da cozinha com minha cunhada e nos estendemos em uma conversa longa enquanto meu irmão, responsável pelo cardápio do dia, terminava de preparar as panquecas recheadas em que ele se dizia especialista.

Por mais que meu irmão também não fosse nada quieto, acompanhar o ritmo de conversa da esposa comigo era algo que ele não conseguia fazer, então logo após terminarmos de comer ele saiu da cozinha e se acomodou no sofá da sala para assistir um pouco de TV. Entre um assunto e outro com minha cunhada, ouvi quando meu nome foi chamado:

-Gin, seu celular está tocando.

Pedi um minuto para ela e fui até a sala apanhar o aparelho, que exibia um número desconhecido na tela. Sem conseguir identificar, agradeci ao Ron por me avisar e voltei à cozinha enquanto atendia a chamada.

-Alô?

-Ginny? - A voz não me era completamente estranha, mas também não consegui distinguir de imediato.

-Isso, quem é?

-É o Allan, tudo bem?

Me surpreendeu saber quem estava falando, mas nada como a cara que Mione fez para mim quando me ouviu cumprimentá-lo e confirmar que estava livre no próximo final de semana e gostaria de sair com ele outra vez. Mal tive tempo de encerrar a chamada e ela me lançou a primeira pergunta:

-Quem é Allan?

-Um palestrante de física que se apresentou na universidade na semana passada, e depois saiu conosco para comer umas pizzas.

-Bonito?

-Nenhuma capa de revista, mas sim,bonito.

-Você saiu com ele? - Perguntou interessada.

-Sim, nós dormimos juntos depois do jantar. - Contei de uma vez, já sabendo que ela faria rodeios em torno da pergunta até eu falar tudo.

Minha cunhada abriu a boca numa expressão engraçada de surpresa e curiosidade.

-Me conta tudo!

-Tudo mesmo? Eu posso ser bem detalhista, você sabe, não vá me interromper depois que eu começar. - Ameacei em tom de brincadeira e ela riu.

-Deixa pra lá, só me conta o essencial. Foi bom?

-Matou a vontade, era esse o objetivo, então foi.

-Foi bom o suficiente para você querer sair com ele de novo, né?

-Sim, bom o suficiente para isso.

-E depois disso vocês vão continuar se vendo?

-Não vejo por que não, ele é legal. - Dei de ombros para enfatizar que para mim era indiferente.

Deixei meu celular sobre a mesa e mudamos de assunto outra vez, dando continuidade à nossa lista de conversas que pareciam não ter fim.

 **POV Harry**

Eu sabia que estava atrasado para encontrar Vivian na casa dela, mas infelizmente meu carro não estava dando muita atenção para isso e a bateria do meu celular também não se importava.

Em nossos quase dois meses de relacionamento, eu nunca havia me atrasado para nenhum compromisso, mas dessa vez nada estava funcionando, então achei melhor começar a me preparar psicologicamente para o interrogatório que se seguiria assim que eu passasse pela porta e em todos os argumentos que teria que usar para ela não acabar a noite com a cara fechada para mim.

Se algum ponto positivo havia nisso tudo, é que a reconciliação seria fantástica. Sempre era.

-Ei, Harry, quer uma carona para casa? Amanhã você chama um mecânico e resolve isso, essa hora acho que não vai encontrar mais ninguém. - Minha colega de trabalho ofereceu.

Chegar atrasado já era ruim, com a Helen, então, seria insuportável. Mas era a única alternativa viável nesse momento.

-Acho que vou aceitar, mas estou indo para a casa da Vivian, você se importa?

Ela não fez a menor questão de disfarçar a cara de desagrado, mas ao menos dessa vez não fez nenhum comentário.

-Não me importo, fazer o que? Entra aí.

Durante o percurso, desviei completamente o assunto de mim com perguntas a respeito do bebê. Ela ainda não sabia o sexo, mas já estava comprando todas as coisas possíveis em cores neutras, o que me fazia suspeitar que quando as opções rosa ou azul se tornassem viáveis já não houvesse onde guardar mais nada.

Quando viramos na rua da casa da minha namorada, ao longe eu a vi no portão recebendo uma caixa de pizza.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que agora tudo seria pior, mas mantive isso só para mim.

-Obrigado, Helen. E me conte se conseguirem descobrir o sexo na consulta de amanhã. - Me despedi e me inclinei para dar um beijo em seu rosto.

Enquanto ela também se despedia, vi de canto de olho quando Vivian me identificou dentro do carro e parou para me esperar. Ela lançou um aceno simpático para a moça ao meu lado e se acomodou encostada à grade, sem demonstrar nenhuma pressa.

Me apressei em sair do carro e ir até lá, apreensivo.

-Oi, Vi. Meu carro não queria funcionar e Helen me deu uma carona. - Expliquei, mantendo um passo de distância entre nós.

-Acontece. - Foi sua única resposta antes de se adiantar e me dar um beijo. - Tomei a liberdade de pedir, estava com fome.

-Ótimo, também estou.

Eu a olhei sem saber o que esperar diante da falta de reação, mas ela já tinha se virado para entrar e não percebeu.

Atravessamos o hall de entrada, subimos de elevador e jantamos em meio a uma conversa tão normal que eu não consegui relaxar. Tudo o que eu pensava era na hora que ela explodiria e exigiria respostas enquanto fazia as acusações mais descabidas possíveis.

-O que foi, Harry? - Sua voz interrompeu meu devaneio um tempo depois.

-Nada, por quê?

-Não sei, você nem parece que está aqui. - Explicou, dando de ombros.

-Ah, desculpe. - Falei para desviar o assunto, mas depois achei melhor explicar tudo de uma vez sem esperar que ela perguntasse, porque eu já conhecia esse jogo também. - Olhe, o que aconteceu foi que meu carro não estava funcionando quando saí da empresa, meu celular está sem bateria e Helen me ofereceu uma carona. Eu só me atrasei porque tive uma reunião no fim do dia, então não consegui sair a tempo.

Disse tudo de uma vez, me explicando, mas no fim ela estava me olhando meio divertida.

-Tudo bem, imprevistos acontecem. - Me olhou meio confusa antes de voltar a focar seu prato. - Foi tudo bem na reunião? Odeio essas coisas no fim do dia. Mais pizza?

Estávamos juntos há pouco tempo, então Vivian não se espantou com minha falta de tato ao lidar com a situação, mas eu não consegui deixar de olhar para ela como se fosse de outro mundo.

-Não, obrigado. Foi tudo bem. - Respondi desviando o olhar para baixo.

Eu nunca gostei de momentos como esse, quando a verdade cai sobre nós com um peso esmagador e tudo se torna claro como deveria ter sido desde sempre.

Deixei os talheres sobre o prato e passei as mãos no cabelo, subitamente cansado. A quem eu queria enganar? Olhei para a mulher à minha frente: os cabelos pretos e curtos emoldurando o rosto despreocupado e jovial, bonita e inteligente, querendo compartilhar boa parte da sua vida comigo.

Eu sonhei em ouvir aquelas palavras nos sete anos anteriores: a confiança, em mim e nela, o reconhecimento de que não se controla tudo e que imprevistos acontecem, a simpatia espontânea e verdadeira com qualquer outra mulher que se aproximasse de mim sem deixar uma distância mínima de dois metros e, mais importante, que isso não significasse uma mini guerra nuclear todas as vezes, algumas inclusive quando nenhuma das situações acima tinha acontecido fora da sua imaginação.

Era a frase certa, a reação certa, o fim de noite certo e a paz tão certa e desejada, mas tudo acompanhado da pessoa errada.

Por um lado parecia completamente insano para mim, mas se nesse momento eu tivesse como escolher entre a calmaria e a compreensão de agora e a companhia explosiva e gostosa que vinha me fazendo falta há quase um ano, eu voltaria correndo para casa. Minha ex casa.

Vivian era linda e interessante, mas se explodisse daquele jeito comigo uma vez sequer, eu a deixaria falando sozinha sem nem olhar para trás. Ginny o fez por sete anos, a maioria dos quais minha única preocupação era contornar a situação para que ela não se sentisse mal.

A verdade era que algumas coisas só se suportava de uma pessoa: a pessoa certa.

Mas também não era justo continuar aqui quando eu gostaria de estar em outro lugar, e eu não conseguiria continuar com isso.

-Vi, escute. - Comecei, me virando para ela.

Seu olhar descrente e superior me mostrou que ela já sabia de tudo. Não sei se isso facilitava ou não.

-Continue, estou escutando.

-Desculpe, mas não posso continuar com isso. - Falei de uma vez.

-E eu terei uma explicação ao menos?

Não havia como dizer isso sem magoá-la, mas eu não sairia daqui com mentiras.

-Se eu for sincero comigo mesmo, não é aqui que eu quero estar.

-É com ela, não é? A ex. - Seu tom de descaso ao dizer a última palavra não me passou despercebido, mas foi compreensível.

A única coisa que eu havia dito era que eu já havia sido casado. Não dei nomes, descrições, não mostrei uma foto, nem expus os motivos para não ser mais. Ginny era um assunto que eu não costumava debater nem comigo mesmo, então não o faria com mais ninguém.

-É ela, sim.

Assim que confirmei, Vivian soltou uma risada debochada que me incomodou.

-Uau. - Comentou me encarando. - Ela era tão louca e insegura assim?

-O que? - Eu ouvi perfeitamente bem, só gostaria de ter certeza.

Foram exatamente os termos que usei antes de sair batendo a porta e deixando a vida toda para trás. Ouvindo agora, de outra pessoa, me pareceu tão ofensivo que optei por não responder à altura.

-Você chegou se explicando por uma coisa tão idiota, como se eu fosse exigir saber todos os seus passos. Ela exigia, não exigia? - Perguntou com superioridade, e isso me irritou profundamente.

-Eu não vou falar sobre isso. - Afirmei para seu olhar cético.

-Não sei o que você espera, Harry, mas é melhor não continuarmos com isso mesmo, porque eu nunca serei tão sem auto confiança assim, nem tão ridícula e neurótica. - Continuou no mesmo tom.

-Você também nunca será ela, o que é uma pena em muitos aspectos que não te dizem respeito. - Respondi para fazer jus à necessidade gritante de defender a pessoa que ela atacava injustamente e que não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Seu olhar cortante não escondeu completamente a mágoa que havia por trás da raiva contida. Respirei fundo para me acalmar também, e me levantei.

-Melhor eu ir embora.

-Também acho. - Concordou friamente.

-Desculpe por isso. - Falei antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Não era a primeira vez que eu protagonizava essa ação, mas dessa vez o que me encontrou na rua foi a liberdade, não a culpa.


	12. Intermissão X

**POV Harry**

A vida sem Vivian era exatamente igual à vida com Vivian, e esse fator tão determinante quando o assunto é relacionamento me deu a certeza de que eu havia feito a coisa certa.

Dias depois, quando voltei de uma viagem de trabalho que me deixou fora de casa por quase duas semanas inteiras, peguei um táxi no aeroporto e pedi para o motorista me deixar direto na empresa. Ainda não era nem três da tarde de uma sexta-feira e eu tinha coisas urgentes a resolver, então aproveitaria algumas horas e depois iria para casa descansar durante todo o final de semana.

Cumprimentei as poucas pessoas que avistei pelo caminho e parei na mesa em frente à minha tempo suficiente para cumprimentar minha colega de trabalho.

-Oi, Helen.

Ela estava distraída com alguma coisa no computador, mas desviou os olhos para mim com seu habitual sorriso animado.

-Ei, Harry, como foi a viagem?

-Tudo tranquilo. - Respondi enquanto me acomodava na minha cadeira. - E como está essa mocinha?

O bebê era uma menina, e minha colega falava tanto da filha que acabei criando o hábito de perguntar como ela estava.

-Chutando mais do que tudo, daqui a pouco nem sinto mais minhas costelas. - Por trás da reclamação estava o orgulho que ela não fazia questão de conter. - Mostrou para aqueles teimosos quem é que tem os melhores drives desse país?

A empresa em que trabalhamos fabrica drives para computador, e embora na prática eu não entenda quase nada deles, minha função era convencer a todos os clientes que os nossos são os melhores possíveis.

-Claro que mostrei, só falta ver se eles se convenceram.

Ela riu da minha resposta e se aproximou quando a chamei para discutirmos as condições propostas, porque eu deveria enviar até o fim do dia nosso aceite ou recusa.

Depois de analisar, calcular, estabelecer um plano convincente e decidir que era totalmente viável, enviei o e-mail que encerraria minha semana cansativa e me preparei para ir embora.

A Helen me acompanhou até a garagem e entrou no próprio veículo para ir embora, enquanto eu fiz o mesmo. Acomodei minha mala de roupas no porta malas e deixei a bolsa com o notebook no banco ao meu lado antes de dar a partida e sair dali.

Ao invés de dirigir direto até o meu apartamento, guiei meu carro até o centro da cidade e estacionei em frente a um barzinho que servia um parmegianna ótimo. A comida do avião não havia sido satisfatória e cozinhar quando chegasse em casa estava fora de cogitação.

Entreguei minha chave ao manobrista, peguei a carteira e entrei no local já cheio de gente, como era típico numa noite de sexta. Esperar por uma mesa demoraria demais, então me encaminhei ao bar e sentei em um dos poucos bancos disponíveis ali. Pedi ao garçom atrás do balcão o meu prato preferido e uma cerveja para acompanhar, e comecei a olhar a multidão em volta enquanto aguardava.

Não havia nada específico que eu quisesse ver, então aproveitei o ambiente pouco iluminado para correr os olhos a esmo enquanto deixava minha mente vagar por outros lugares. A primeira olhada no salão, no entanto, me fez deparar com uma cabeleira vermelha que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Ginny estava de costas, a algumas mesas de distância, sentada relaxada em uma cadeira. A essa distância não consegui ver o que vestia, mas os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo por sobre o encosto do assento. Quando a vi gesticular, notei que ela estava falando com alguém, e o que vi não me agradou em nada.

Senti um aperto incômodo no estômago, que rapidamente identifiquei como ciúmes, ao identificar o homem sentado ao lado da dela. Ela virou a cadeira de modo a se sentarem frente a frente, e estava contando algo aparentemente muito interessante, visto a empolgação com que falava.

Há muito tempo eu não sentia essa sensação tomar conta de mim, mas não me surpreendi com o fato de ser Ginny a causá-la, exatamente como nas outras vezes em que esteve presente.

Eu queria olhar para qualquer outra coisa, mas não consegui desviar minha atenção da mão dele na coxa dela, ou da empolgação com que ela interagia com alguém que não era eu. Em determinado momento, ele colocou o cabelo dela pra trás e puxou seu rosto em direção ao dele, prendendo a minha esposa, ex esposa, em um beijo.

-Senhor, seu prato. - Olhei para o garçom que colocava meu jantar de frente para mim, agradecido por me obrigar a olhar qualquer outra coisa que não aquela cena.

Assim que ele saiu, no entanto, voltei a olhar os dois, agora conversando outra vez. Ginny estava de costas para mim, então eu conseguia ver com perfeição o rosto do homem à sua frente, mas eu poderia olhar para eles durante toda a noite que ele não me notaria, porque sua atenção era total e completamente da ruiva que o fazia companhia.

Ele o olhava tão concentrado, tão maravilhado, como se soubesse exatamente a sorte que tinha ao ter a companhia dela, que me senti um completo idiota por não ter feito exatamente aquilo enquanto tive chance.

Eu deveria tê-la olhado daquele jeito, prestado atenção em cada pequena palavra que me dirigia, dito sim a todos os convites para ir da sala até a cozinha acompanhá-la durante as refeições. Deveria ter feito tudo o que aquele estranho estava fazendo enquanto me causava mais ciúmes do que eu me lembrava de já ter sentido um dia.

Será que era assim que Ginny se sentia quando eu chegava mais tarde? Se fosse, eu até poderia entender um pouco os ataques, porque o limiar entre incômodo e dor física é muito tênue para ser ignorado.

Já sem a mesma vontade de antes, apenas para matar a fome, comi meu jantar quase sem sentir o gosto, enquanto isso Gina e aquele intruso trocaram risadas, beijos, um abraço, alguns carinhos, fazendo cada pedaço de carne descer mais incômodo que o anterior pela minha garganta.

Demorei mais do que o normal para terminar minha refeição, ao mesmo tempo que eu queria apagar aquela cena da minha frente, também queria ver até o fim. Bebi minha cerveja em pequenos goles, pedi uma sobremesa que eu nunca fazia questão de comer e, mais de uma hora depois, pedi a conta ao garçom. Abrir a carteira para pagar o que consumi só me fez lembrar que agora havia ali um espaço vazio onde antes ficava uma foto do rosto sorridente da mulher que agora sorria para outro.

Irritado comigo mesmo pelo rumo dos meus pensamentos, levantei e andei a passos largos para fora do restaurante. Aparentemente a noite dela seria longa, então pensando bem era melhor não ficar para ver tudo.

A visão do meu pequeno apartamento contribuiu para meu sentimento de fracasso assim que passei pela porta. Ver minha parcela de culpa esfregada na minha cara desse jeito, com outra pessoa fazendo tudo o que em outros tempos ela quis receber de mim, trouxe mais uma vez aquela sensação incômoda de que eu também poderia ter feito alguma coisa para que o rumo das coisas fosse completamente diferentes.

O que ela me cobrava não era nada demais, era apenas o que qualquer cara apaixonado faria sem nem precisar de um pedido: atenção. Eu era esse cara apaixonado, e não fiz nada.

Tomei um banho rápido e me joguei na cama, agradecendo a semana cansativa que tive e deixando que o cansaço me envolvesse. O que me pareceu minutos depois de fechar os olhos, meu celular tocou em cima do criado mudo, me fazendo sobressaltar.

-Fala, Ronald. - Não me importei com os bons modos, minha voz de sono mostraria a ele o motivo do mau humor.

-Vai jogar hoje? - Ele também não se incomodou em ser um cavalheiro.

Eu não tinha o hábito de jogar futebol todos os sábados, como ele, mas as vezes acompanhava para me divertir. Afastei o aparelho suficiente para conseguir ver as horas, já era quase dez da manhã. Eu não tinha mesmo nada para fazer, então achei melhor não ficar em casa pensando no que não devia.

-Vou, só preciso me trocar.

-Estou te esperando, até daqui a pouco.

Encerrei a chamada e cocei os olhos antes de me levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro. Dizer que uma noite de sono melhorava alguma era uma completa mentira, porque eu ainda me lembrava de tudo o que tinha visto na noite anterior.

Encontrei meu amigo na casa dele antes de irmos para a quadra onde ele se exercitava regularmente. Depois de duas horas inteiras correndo e ouvindo ofensas que ele dirigia a mim sempre que eu errava um passe, entramos novamente no carro e fizemos o caminho inverso até sua casa.

Mione estava sentada no sofá da sala quando entramos, e me lançou apenas um aceno de longe.

-Oi, Harry. Não, Ron, você está todo suado. - Resmungou quando ele se debruçou sobre ela e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, mas nem eu consegui levar aquela bronca a sério.

-Vou tomar banho. - Ele anunciou e saiu da sala.

-Tudo bem? - Perguntei depois de me acomodar na poltrona em que eu sempre me sentava quando estava aqui, de costas para a cozinha.

-Tudo, e você?

-Também.

-Que cara é essa? - Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Cara de que?

-De qualquer coisa, menos de que está tudo bem.

Ri da sinceridade que ela sempre usava.

-Nada, só estou cansado. Passei duas semanas viajando, voltei ontem à tarde.

-Entendi. - Ela confirmou, embora não parecesse convencida.

O celular dela soou com uma mensagem e a vi desbloquear o aparelho e se concentrar no que havia recebido. Observei enquanto ela ria para a tela e digitava uma resposta, pensando que aquele aparelho deveria estar repleto de fotos de todo mundo, inclusive da Ginny. ao contrário do meu.

O grito do Ron interrompeu meus devaneios.

-Amor, vem aqui. - Ouvimos a voz dele abafada pela porta fechada.

Mione rolou os olhos, mas não demorou um segundo a atender ao pedido dele.

-Ele sempre esquece alguma coisa. Já volto, Harry. - Comentou antes de soltar o aparelho sobre o sofá e sumir pelo corredor.

Antes que eu sequer pensasse no que estava fazendo e como minha atitude era mal educada e nada condizente com minha postura habitual, me levantei e peguei o celular da minha amiga antes que ele bloqueasse automaticamente.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de sentar, apenas abri o aplicativo de mensagens instantâneas e selecionei a conversa com Ginny, que era uma das primeiras. Não me preocupei em ler o que as duas falavam, porque não estava preocupado com isso, fui direto na galeria multimídia, onde uma infinidade de fotos da minha ruiva se estendeu à minha frente.

O conteúdo da galeria me fez rir: havia imagens de comida, dela própria, de roupas, em casa, em provadores de loja e algumas piadas trocadas. Parei um pouco numa foto em que ela aparecia de frente para um espelho, vestida apenas com sutiã e uma calça jeans ainda com etiqueta, a mensagem que acompanhava era "o que achou dessa?". Inconscientemente, falei comigo mesmo "ficou ótima".

Selecionei as que mais gostei e cliquei no botão para encaminhar todas para mim, não me faria mal ter algumas fotos outra vez. E de qualquer forma, não era o tipo de foto que eu nunca tinha recebido dela em outros tempos.

-Posso saber o que você está fazendo?

O tom de repreensão me fez dar um pulo e esconder as mãos para trás.

-Nada! - Falei tão rápido, que me senti uma criança escondendo as coisas da mãe.

-Nada? - Mione repetiu, desafiadora.

Derrotado, estendi o celular para ela e me sentei. A vi olhar para a tela com compreensão e um brilho de diversão no olhar, mas eu nem precisava disso para me sentir constrangido.

-Isso não parece exatamente nada. - Provocou.

-Sem avacalhar, por favor. - Pedi emburrado, eu já ficaria sem minhas fotos, não precisava de uma bronca também.

Ela sentou do meu lado e olhou para a tela do aparelho com todas as imagens selecionadas. Não disfarcei minha surpresa quando a vi clicar nos comandos certos e encaminhar tudo para o meu contato, depois bloqueou a tela de novo e deixou o aparelho de lado.

-Pronto, se você queria algumas fotos era só me pedir.

-Obrigado. - Agradeci sério, sem saber mais o que dizer.

-Olha Harry, eu não me meti nisso até hoje, mas já que você estava usando meu celular sem consentimento e roubando fotos que foram enviadas apenas para mim, me sinto no direito de fazer isso pela primeira vez.

Olhei de canto para seu argumento, mas ela não se incomodou e continuou o que ia dizer.

-O tempo já passou, vocês já viram como é ficar separados, já tiveram tempo de sobra de refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu, e pelo que acabei de ver aqui o sentimento não mudou muito, não é? - Ela me olhou quando terminou a pergunta, mas eu não respondi. - Acho que está na hora de vocês conversarem, tentem se entender, acho que faria bem a vocês.

-Não, Mione.

-Por que, Harry? Teimosia é mais a cara dela do que a sua.

-Não é teimosia, é só que… - Hesitei antes de terminar a frase. - Ela está bem.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu vi os dois juntos, e tenho certeza que você sabe do que estou falando. Ela parecia bem, não vou atrás dela para levar um não na cara.

-Mas você ia levar um não? - Perguntou desafiadora.

-Acho que você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta melhor do que eu. Além disso, se voltarmos e tudo for como era antes não vai dar certo de novo, só vamos ficar ainda mais magoados um com o outro.

-Agora está sendo medroso. - Brincou, mas eu já conseguia ver seu olhar compreensivo para mim.

-Não é medroso, só estou sendo realista.

-Tudo bem, se você acha melhor assim. - Deu de ombros. - O que você vai fazer então?

-Não vou fazer nada, só queria umas fotos. Obrigado.

-De nada. - Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e ficou em silêncio.

-Queria almoçar sua comida também. - Pedi um tempo depois, rindo.

Mione riu também, deixando o clima mais leve.

-Deixa só o Ron sair do banho que eu ligo o forno para gratinar, já está pronto.

-Por isso que eu gosto de você, Mione.

-Vou fingir que você não disse isso só por causa da minha comida.

Ela tinha um ótimo senso de oportunidade, então nenhuma palavra mais foi dita sobre o assunto anterior.

 **POV Ginny**

Julho já não começou muito bem para mim.

Logo na primeira semana do mês, estava parada em um semáforo à caminho de casa quando um veículo na direção contrária fez a curva de forma errada e bateu na lateral do meu carro. Felizmente, nem eu e nem o outro motorista nos machucamos, mas as minhas duas portas do lado direito ficaram completamente amassadas.

Resolvi a burocracia do seguro e o carro foi enviado para conserto, onde ficaria por duas semanas. Fui da oficina para casa de táxi, mas assim que cheguei lá liguei para o Nev, expliquei a situação e pedi uma ajudinha a ele pelos próximos dias. Como amigos são exatamente para esse tipo de coisa, ele passaria na minha casa pela manhã e me deixaria na faculdade, depois passaria para me deixar em casa quando estivesse indo almoçar. Vantagens de ter o próprio escritório e trabalhar perto de casa.

-Nossa, tinha que demorar tanto? - Brinquei assim que entrei no carro, me esticando para cumprimentá-lo. - Oi, Nev.

-Vou ignorar sua pergunta, se não te jogo pra fora do carro. - Respondeu enquanto arrancava com o carro, em direção à minha casa. - Tudo bem com você?

-Sim, tudo, e você e Luna?

-Estamos bem, ela te mandou um beijo.

-Obrigada, manda outro para ela.

-Tem comida pronta na sua casa? - Perguntou olhando no relógio.

-Tem o que jantei ontem, é só esquentar, por quê?

-Tenho que estar em um cliente daqui a uma hora, não vai dar tempo de ir até em casa. Vou almoçar com você.

-Ta bom.

Ele parou o carro rente ao meio fio e me esperou abrir o portão antes de entrar atrás de mim. Nev nunca foi considerado visita na minha casa, assim como eu também não era na dele, então deixei minha bolsa sobre o sofá e fui direto para a cozinha, sem esperar por ele. Enquanto eu colocava a assadeira no microondas para aquecer o arroz de forno, ele se acomodou num dos bancos que haviam no balcão e esperou.

-Pega o suco na geladeira, copo e prato pra gente. - Pedi de costas para ele, separando os talheres que usaríamos.

-Eu sou visita. - Protestou, mas fez o que pedi.

Me acomodei ao seu lado e almoçamos em meio a uma conversa tranquila, trocando banalidades e as poucas novidades que tínhamos desde a semana anterior, última vez em que nos vimos.

Quando eu estava terminando de comer, meu celular tocou sobre o balcão e o identificador de chamadas nos mostrou que era o Allan me ligando.

-Olha a sua sombra. - Nev provocou, rindo.

Ri também e silenciei o aparelho, eu ligaria para ele depois.

-Não é bem assim.

-Ah, não, o cara te liga o tempo todo. Ou então é coincidência demais e isso só acontece quando eu estou com você.

-Não, ele liga bastante mesmo.

-E você não enche o saco disso?

-Quando não quero ou não posso falar, eu não atendo e ligo depois.

-Ele sabe que está só sendo usado para fins sexuais? - Riu enquanto perguntava.

-Nunca prometemos nada um ao outro, mas eu espero que saiba porque eu já gastei minha cota de relacionamento sério dessa vida.

-Então agora a senhora é só da bagunça? - Perguntou com uma falsa expressão surpresa, me fazendo rir. - Gin, já vou, se não eu me atraso.

-Te acompanho até lá fora.

Deixamos a louça onde estava e fui com ele até o portão.

-Amanhã passo aqui no mesmo horário, não se atrase.

-Pode deixar. - Me estiquei e trocamos um abraço rápido. - Obrigada, Nev, manda um beijo pra Luna.

Ele se virou em direção ao veículo e eu voltei para dentro de casa. Peguei meu celular onde o havia deixado e retornei a ligação perdida que a tela mostrava.

-Ei, Gin. Está tudo bem? - Allan atendeu logo no segundo toque.

-Está, só o Nev que estava aqui e estávamos conversando, aí não pude atender.

-Hum.

-E você, está bem?

-Sim, só liguei para falar com você. Vou sair mais cedo da universidade hoje, estava pensando em passar aí na sua casa.

De uma forma geral, o Allan não me irritava, apenas quando insistia na ideia de vir até minha casa, o que eu já havia dito que não iria acontecer.

-Passa aqui a hora que você estiver indo embora e vamos até a sua casa, o que acha?

-Se você prefere, tudo bem. - Ignorei de propósito o tom irônico.

-Ok, me avisa quando estiver vindo, tenho umas coisas para fazer agora e preciso desligar.

-Ta bom, até mais tarde. Beijos.

Encerrei a ligação, deixei meu celular sobre a mesa de centro e deitei no sofá para assistir um pouco de TV até a hora de sair.

Allan me avisou quando saiu do trabalho, tempo suficiente para eu tomar um banho rápido e me vestir. Quando buzinou, anunciando que tinha chegado, saí rapidamente e me acomodei no banco do carona. Retribuí quando ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo e perguntei como havia sido o dia no trabalho. Escutei enquanto ele falava disso, mas o próximo assunto chamou muito mais minha atenção logo na primeira frase:

-Então o Nev pode ir na sua casa sem problemas?

Olhei de canto por alguns segundos,e resolvi ignorar o tom exageradamente suave da voz dele.

-Claro, ele é meu amigo há anos, desde que éramos adolescentes.

-E ele é casado, não é?

-Sim, faz três anos.

-E a esposa dele não acha ruim?

Minha expressão certamente indicou o quanto achei aquela pergunta estranha.

-Achar ruim? Por que? Somos amigos desde muito antes de os dois se conhecerem.

-Sei lá, eu acho estranho você ser tão amiguinha assim de um homem, os dois ficarem sozinhos em casa, não acho legal.

-Bom, se você acha estranho então não seja tão amiguinho assim de uma mulher, é o melhor conselho que posso te dar.

Minha resposta direta pareceu tê-lo deixado um pouco sem graça, mas minha amizade com o Nev certamente não era algo que estivesse em discussão com ninguém, muito menos com o Allan. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, em que eu nem tentei pensar em algo para dizer, mas ele pareceu estar escolhendo as palavras.

-Então, quando eu vou poder ir na sua casa também?

-Mas por que essa insistência toda? Não nos divertimos na sua casa e em outros lugares?

-Sim, mas eu quero conhecer um pouco mais de você também, e isso inclui o lugar onde você mora.

-Você sabe onde eu moro.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Ginny.

-Allan, eu entendi, mas também já falamos disso. A casa não é só minha, acho chato te levar lá.

-Não entendo isso, seu ex marido não mora com você, claro que a casa é só sua.

-Não, não é. - Minha resposta foi propositalmente curta, mostrando que minha paciência com esse assunto não era muito grande.

-Você dá muita importância para um fato muito pequeno, parece até que ainda gosta dele.

A frase foi dita com um pouco de ressentimento por parte dele, mas não foi por isso que me senti paralisada por um momento. Eu não debatia meus sentimentos por Harry nem internamente, era estranho ouvir aquela frase da boca de outra pessoa, principalmente porque eu não tinha como responder sem mentir, e não queria dizer a verdade.

-É, dou mesmo importância para coisas pequenas. Você vai continuar falando disso? Se for, pode e levar de volta para casa, não estou com saco pra discutir o mesmo assunto de novo.

-Ei, calma, só perguntei. - Ele me olhou cauteloso, avaliando minha expressão rapidamente antes de voltar a atenção ao trânsito.

-Eu sei, mas sobre isso não pergunte mais.

Minhas respostas atravessadas deixaram o clima estranho por alguns minutos, mas não gerou mais perguntas sobre o assunto.

Meu carro ficou pronto dois dias antes do previsto, e com isso minha rotina e a do Nev voltaram ao normal. Minhas turmas na faculdade estariam de férias até o início do mês seguinte, e isso me enchia de tempo livre para me dedicar à minha pesquisa do doutorado.

As semanas se arrastaram em meio a entrega de notas, livros e números, até que o último dia do mês chegou.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me lembrei dessa data em cada um dos minutos da semana anterior, mas mesmo assim o sábado do dia 31 me recebeu com uma carga de nostalgia que ia além da que eu estava acostumada a lidar no dia a dia. Foi um daqueles dias em que tudo parecia estar no lugar errado, embora fosse exatamente a mesma rotina dos últimos meses.

A primeira coisa que não me pareceu certa foi acordar numa cama que tinha apenas o meu cheiro, inclusive no travesseiro dele que ainda estava ali em cima como uma lembrança que eu não conseguia me desfazer. Depois foi a ausência de um embrulho em qualquer lugar da casa que me pareceu pesada demais, parecia errado não ter comprado nenhum presente, mais errado ainda não ter para quem entregar.

Em tudo o que fiz durante o dia havia algo para me lembrar dele, seja pensando que Harry adorava o salmão grelhado que comi no almoço, ou com a memória insistente de que sempre comemorávamos nossos aniversários com alguma viagem pequena durante o final de semana. Talvez por isso eu estivesse me sentindo tão deslocada em casa, havia algo dentro de mim que sabia que eu não deveria estar ali, muito menos sozinha.

Enquanto eu tentava prestar atenção em um filme na TV, meu celular tocou ao meu lado no sofá, me fazendo dar um pulo. Por reflexo, quis que fosse o Harry me ligando para dizer que ainda teríamos a mesma comemoração, mas não foi o nome dele que me encarou de volta.

-Oi, Allan. - Atendi de uma vez, eu sabia que ele insistiria.

-Ei, Gin, tudo bem?

-Tudo e você?

-Também, estou com saudade.

Particularmente eu achava aquilo um exagero, porque tínhamos nos visto no começo da semana.

-Uhm.

-Vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje? - Ele sugeriu com uma empolgação que eu não sentia.

-Hoje não, Allan, não estou muito a fim de sair de casa.

-Está se sentindo bem?

-Sim, só não quero sair.

-Bom, tudo bem, se você mudar de ideia me avisa. - O tom contrariado dele não me fez reconsiderar em nada minha decisão.

-Ta bom, a gente se fala depois. Tchau.

Encerrei a chamada e deixei o aparelho onde estava, voltando minha atenção à tela plana na minha frente, ou pelo menos a parte dela que não estava centrada em imaginar o que Harry estaria fazendo.

Fiquei um tempo na sala, fui me deitar no meu quarto, tentei ler um livro, mudei de posição, mas nada me deixava satisfeita, e eu sabia exatamente o que faltava. Por mais que o orgulho falasse alto comigo, eu sabia reconhecer quando era inútil tentar dar ouvidos a ele, e esse era um daqueles dias em que a saudade e a vontade de prendê-lo em um daqueles nossos abraços que ninguém mais tinha eram maiores do que qualquer ego.

Eu sempre gostei de datas, sempre achei importante comemorar, talvez por isso perder o aniversário de trinta anos da pessoa que esteve comigo em tantos momentos bons fosse tão pesaroso.

Era comigo que ele comemorava tudo, o meu abraço era o primeiro logo que acordávamos, meu presente era o primeiro que ele abria, os meus votos de felicidades eram os primeiros que ele ouvia e todo o dia era passado do meu lado. Eu entendia que não era mais possível ter tudo isso de volta, mas não queria ser completamente esquecida justo nesse dia.

Ponderei, me decidi que sim e perdi a coragem inúmeras vezes, mas por fim, já perto das onze da noite, deixei todo meu bom senso de lado e agi mais rápido do que a razão, que certamente viria me barrar em poucos minutos.

Desbloqueei a tela do meu celular, abri o aplicativo de mensagens e busquei pelo nome certo. Assim que o encontrei, digitei minha mensagem rápida e cliquei em enviar:

"Parabéns 3"

Foi tão rápido, que só depois que a mensagem foi entregue eu notei o coração no final, exatamente como mandávamos um para o outro quando tudo estava bem, muito tempo atrás. Fechei os olhos com força, tentando ignorar aquele sentimento ruim de vergonha que me encobriu por inteira, fazendo-me lembrar que há um motivo muito bom para não fazer coisas por impulso.

Harry olharia aquilo com presunção, mas não era isso que me incomodava, e sim o fato de que eu havia espontaneamente dado motivo para isso. Frustrada com o que tinha acabado de fazer, desliguei o aparelho e me acomodei para dormir, talvez o dia seguinte me fizesse pensar mais como eu mesma.


	13. Intermissão XI

**POV Ginny**

Meu aniversário de vinte e nove anos seria dentro de cinco dias, e não que eu estivesse tão empolgada assim, mas o Nev e a Luna já tinham dito que faziam questão de comemorar comigo em algum lugar. Como nós três tínhamos a possibilidade de não trabalhar no período da tarde, estávamos combinando um almoço.

Era manhã de sábado e eu havia dormido na casa do Allan, por isso o sofá em que eu estava sentada enquanto trocava mensagens com meu melhor amigo não era o meu. Passava um pouco da hora do almoço e não havia muito tempo que eu tinha acordado, mas já havia sido suficiente para tomar café da manhã e me vestir com as roupas do dia anterior.

Ainda que o assunto tratado fosse apenas um encontro para comemorar meu aniversário, era impossível manter uma conversa séria com Nev sobre o que quer que fosse, porque ele sempre dava um jeito de enfiar gracinhas e piadas no meio, o que me arrancava risadas o tempo todo.

-O que é tão engraçado? Estou ouvindo suas risadas lá de dentro. - Allan perguntou enquanto sentava ao meu lado no sofá.

-Nada, só o Nev fazendo piada. Tudo certo pra viagem de segunda?

Ele estava resolvendo todos os processos para uma palestra que daria em outro estado na semana seguinte.

-Sim, só estou esperando as passagens chegarem agora. O que vocês estavam conversando?

-Nada demais, só marcando um almoço para essa semana.

Antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, meu celular tocou outra vez e abri a conversa para ver o que era.

-Vou ver se já me mandaram a passagem. - Allan informou já se levantando.

Assenti enquanto digitava minha resposta para o Nev:

"Diz pra Luna que não precisa se arrumar muito, não, eu já a vi em condições péssimas."

Um momento depois a resposta dele me fez rir outra vez:

"Ela disse que não está se arrumando pra você, é que tem garçons lindos lá. Vou falar com ela sobre isso depois!"

Eu estava selecionando um emoji para enviar, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance um movimento brusco e inesperado tirou o aparelho da minha mão. Só havia mais uma pessoa na casa, então não precisei olhar para ver quem havia feito isso.

-Dá isso aqui, deixa eu ver o que tanto você conversa com esse cara.

O primeiro motivo que me impediu de responder a altura foi o choque, porque eu nunca esperaria uma atitude dessa. Olhei com os olhos arregalados, e ainda sem acreditar, quando Allan sentou na poltrona à minha frente com meu celular nas mãos, olhando com desconfiança para o aparelho. O segundo motivo estava na familiaridade daquela cena, que estava fazendo meu estômago revirar com um sentimento que eu ainda não conseguia distinguir.

-O que foi? Tem alguma coisa aqui que não posso ver? - A pergunta ácida interrompeu meus devaneios, e eu notei que ainda o estava encarando.

-Não, nada, fica a vontade. - Respondi por reflexo, porque eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que ele me dizia ou em como me olhava.

Fiquei onde estava, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, olhando-o invadir minha privacidade sem nenhum resquício de constrangimento, procurando sabe lá o que que ele se achava no direito de cobrar de mim, e inexplicavelmente eu não conseguia sentir nenhuma raiva de qualquer atitude. Não que não houvesse nenhuma indignação dentro de mim, ao contrário, havia muita, mas ela era totalmente direcionada a outra pessoa.

Eu era insuportável assim?

Vendo o Allan clicar e ler todo o conteúdo do meu celular era quase um déjà-vu, porque eu só conseguia ver a mim mesma fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa com o do Harry. Será que ele também se sentia mal como eu estava me sentindo? Será que também tinha vontade de atravessar a sala e me dar um soco, como eu queria muito fazer agora?

Eu não saberia dizer se o que mais me corroía por dentro era o arrependimento de ter feito todas essas coisas ou a indignação por nunca ter percebido até estar tudo completamente desmoronado à minha volta. Em todas as vezes que gastei horas vasculhando conversas e fotos no telefone do meu ex marido, nunca encontrei nada, e eu nunca encontraria, porque não havia nada a ser encontrado. Quando foi que deixei de ter certeza disso e comecei a achar que precisava me certificar?

Quando foi que eu comecei a estragar tudo?

Quantas vezes eu fiz isso? Uma, duas, cinquenta vezes? Fora as discussões, as perguntas,a desconfiança óbvia que eu não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder, por que eu considerava tudo isso normal e não via como era desgastante?

Essa era a pergunta mais fácil de responder: porque não era comigo.

-Toma, já olhei. - Allan se sentou do meu lado e me entregou o celular, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Peguei o aparelho que ele me entregou, e sem esperar um minuto a mais, me levantei e peguei minha bolsa que estava sobre a mesa de centro desde o dia anterior.

-Allan, isso não vai dar certo. Vou para casa.

-O que? Por que? - Perguntou com a expressão perdida, como se eu não estivesse fazendo o menor sentido.

-Porque isso que você acabou de fazer foi ridículo, e infelizmente você não teve a sorte de encontrar uma pessoa maravilhosa e paciente para ser a sua vítima.

-Vítima de que, Gin? Só porque olhei seu celular?

-Não é por olhar meu celular, é que eu já vi esse filme e sei como ele acaba, não vou ficar pro final.

-E você vai embora assim, sem mais nem menos?

-Não tenho outro jeito de fazer isso, já durou até demais. Se cuida, tchau.

Eu não queria ser fria ou fazer pouco caso dos possíveis sentimentos dele, mas se continuasse agindo como se o que acabou de acontecer não fosse nada demais, eu não conseguiria me manter mais tão calma e iria acabar falando mais do que precisava, então era melhor sair enquanto ainda estava consciente de tudo o que dizia.

Atravessei a portaria sem nem olhar para trás, e entrei no meu carro assim que o alcancei, do outro lado da rua. Me permiti alguns minutos ali, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido na minha vida e em como, ao contrário do que eu tão veementemente achava, eu tinha culpa direta nisso tudo, tanto quanto ele.

Precisei de quase um ano para perceber que não fui deixada, como eu julgava até então, mas sim que acabei com nosso casamento tanto quanto a falta de atenção dele. Harry não agiu sozinho para que houvesse um fim.

Meu primeiro impulso foi ligar para ele e pedir desculpas, por todas as vezes que desconfiei e fui além, e também por culpá-lo por algo que eu havia participado tão ativamente quanto, mas me contive e não fiz nada.

Chacoalhei a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e dei partida no motor, saindo dali logo depois. Só havia um lugar onde eu gostaria de ir agora, uma pessoa com quem eu poderia falar sobre isso, então ignorei o caminho da minha casa e fui direto até onde eu precisava.

Estacionei em frente ao portão que eu já conhecia tão bem e toquei a campainha. Não precisei esperar muito para que meu irmão me recebesse com um olhar brevemente surpreso.

-A que devo a honra dessa visita inesperada?

-Oi, Ron, tudo bem?

-Tudo, e você? - Retribuí seu abraço e aguardei enquanto ele fechava o portão.

-Também. Cadê a Mione?

-Deitada lá no quarto.

Assim que ele me informou, passei direto pela sala em direção ao quarto deles, onde minha cunhada estava exatamente como ele disse, trocando os canais da TV com o controle remoto.

-Você aqui essa hora? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido. - Já almoçou?

-Ainda não, vim conversar com você.

Não esperei pelo convite e me deitei do lado dela na cama. Vendo minha expressão séria, ela desligou a TV e se virou para mim.

-O que aconteceu?

Abri a boca para responder, mas meu irmão me interrompeu quando passou pela porta.

-E aí, qual a novidade?

-Amor, será que você dá licença para conversarmos um minutinho?

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, a expressão preocupada.

-Ta tudo bem, Gin?

-Ta sim, só quero ter uma conversa de meninas, é rapidinho.

-Tudo bem, vou dar uma volta, aproveito e compro as coisas que você me pediu, amor.

-Obrigada. - Mione o agradeceu e lançou um beijo para ele.

Me despedi também e o esperei nos deixar sozinhas antes de voltar ao assunto.

-Hoje aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou muito mal.

-O que, Gin?

-Terminei com o Allan.

Sua expressão de surpresa e confusão foi óbvia.

-Oh, não sabia que era sério a ponto de te deixar mal assim.

-Não estou mal por ter terminado com ele, estou mal por como foi, e o que me fez perceber.

-Você vai ter que explicar um pouco melhor do que isso para eu entender.

Contei a ela tudo o que havia acontecido, desde que comecei a conversar com o Nev até a hora que saí da casa dele. Minha amiga ouviu com atenção, a expressão agora completamente tomada pela compreensão.

-Eu me senti tão mal, Mione, me reconhecendo em todas aquelas atitudes ridículas, vendo aquela cena toda de outra perspectiva, que…

Me detive a ponto de falar o que mais me doeria assumir.

-Que o que, Gin? Fala, é bom conversar sobre o que está sentindo.

Ela tinha razão, e não havia ninguém mais indicado para eu dizer tudo o que estava sentindo.

-Me senti tão ridícula, que consegui entender por que o Harry não quis mais ficar comigo.

Assim que terminei a frase me acomodei de costas no travesseiro do meu irmão, fitando o teto e tentando controlar a minha vontade de chorar.

-No lugar dele eu também não ia querer, então agora eu sei por que ele foi embora. Só o que me deixa mais indignada, é como eu nunca percebi isso antes? Como nunca notei que eu era tão chata, tão sufocante?

Respirei fundo para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem e me virei para ela, esperando uma resposta.

-Não sei, Gin, as vezes é difícil mesmo se colocar no lugar do outro. Tenho certeza que você não fazia por mal.

-Não, mas… Ai, Mione, até duas horas atrás eu pensava nessa situação como um todo como se ele tivesse simplesmente ido embora, agora eu vejo que eu causei isso.

-Olha, eu acho importante que você consiga ver sua parcela de culpa nisso, mas não é legal começar a se culpar sozinha agora. Você não me disse que ele não te dava mais atenção?

-Sim.

-Então, ele tem culpa nisso também, Gin. Você sempre foi ciumenta, ele não te dar atenção alimentou isso. O que eu acho mesmo, é que os dois são igualmente culpados. Você e o Harry caíram num círculo vicioso, ele não dava atenção, você ficava com ciúmes, aí você sempre estava com ciúmes, e ele não dava atenção pra isso.

Não dava para negar um pouco de razão no que ela me dizia, mas isso não me fez sentir melhor.

-Eu faria tudo diferente se fosse hoje, se eu visse as coisas como hoje.

-Para de ficar se martirizando, Gin, isso não resolve.

-Eu sei que não, só queria conversar um pouco.

-Sabe, não entendo vocês dois insistirem em se manter afastados. Já tem tanto tempo e nada mudou, conversem logo sobre isso, se não para resolver as coisas, pelo menos para dar um fim digno ao que vocês tiveram, sem que a última coisa dita tenha sido um monte de insultos.

-Não é tão simples assim, Mione.

O olhar profundo que ela me lançou já dizia que ela sabia que havia uma explicação a mais para isso, mas não insistiu que eu dissesse. A verdade é que eu não queria dizer em voz alta que a possibilidade de ouvir "não" outra vez me impedia de qualquer tentativa de aproximação.

Pensar que ele havia ido embora do nada, como eu pensei durante esse tempo todo, me fazia ter um escudo de mágoa e raiva entre tudo o que eu não queria sentir. Identificar que as coisas não eram bem assim me deixou vulnerável de um jeito quase desconfortável, eu me sentia novamente como naquele primeiro dia, em meio a um turbilhão de emoções que eu nem sabia como classificar.

Fiquei mais um tempo ali com ela, vagando entre um assunto e outro, até que eu me conformei com o fato de que meu momento de descoberta não iria simplesmente embora, e resolvi ir para casa e não mais atrapalhar o fim de semana da minha cunhada e do meu irmão. Não que ficar sozinha fosse me ajudar de alguma forma, mas ali pelo menos eu teria alguma coisa para me lembrar da pessoa que certamente não sairia da minha cabeça tão cedo.

 **POV Harry**

O fim de Agosto trouxe uma data que eu não sabia ao certo se queria me lembrar, mas que também não consegui esquecer: completou um ano que saí de casa. Os processos de fazer as malas, colocar no ombro e dirigir até a casa dos meus amigos são apenas um borrão distorcido na minha cabeça, mas todos os 365 dias não foram suficientes para apagar de mim a imagem nítida da expressão incrédula e decepcionada de Ginny, nem o eco de todas as palavras frias que joguei em cima dela.

Foi impossível não me perguntar se ela também havia se lembrado, ou se estava feliz e entretida demais com seu novo namorado para se apegar a lembranças de um passado já distante e sem importância.

Esse pensamento me acompanhou durante todo o dia no trabalho, a noite em casa e também no sábado quando acordei sozinho com a luz do sol entrando pela janela aberta. Não me apressei em nada para sair da cama, e era onde eu ainda estava quando o celular tocou, interrompendo meus devaneios. O nome da Mione na tela me convenceu a não ignorar a chamada e levar o telefone ao ouvido.

-Oi, Mione.

-Ei, Harry, tudo bem?

-Tudo, e você?

-Também. Tem algo para fazer hoje?

-Pensei só em continuar aqui na cama fazendo nada, vocês precisam de alguma coisa?

-Vem almoçar comigo e o Ron, estamos preparando aquela carne que você adora.

Nem que eu vivesse mais todos os anos possíveis, nunca conseguiria agradecer ao Ron e à Mione quanto eles me fazem sentir parte de uma família de verdade.

-Desse jeito nem precisa convidar de novo. Quer que eu leve alguma coisa?

-Não precisa, só não demora.

-Ta bom, até daqui a pouco.

Como ela recomendou, não demorei em tomar um banho rápido, me vestir e sair de casa. Ao contrário da nossa conversa, no entanto, passei em uma padaria a que eu sempre ia e comprei uma torta de morango para a sobremesa. Quando cheguei à casa deles, os dois já me esperavam com a mesa posta.

-Da próxima vez a gente diz que é café da manhã. - Meu amigo resmungou assim que apareci na porta da sala.

-Olha quem está reclamando, a noiva. - Devolvi sem me importar e retribuí ao abraço da Mione. - Oi.

-Como você está? Tem dias que não o vemos.

-Trabalhando bastante, esses novos clientes dão o dobro de trabalho.

-Viajando de novo?

-Viajei na semana passada, mas foram só dois dias. Trouxe uma torta de morango, vou colocar na geladeira.

-Falei que não precisava, Harry. - Mione me acompanhou até a cozinha.

-Claro que precisava! - Ron a interrompeu. - É daquela padaria perto da sua antiga casa?

Ele e sua sutileza nada presente ao me lembrar do que eu não tinha mais.

-Sim, é de lá. Sei que vocês gostam.

-Obrigada, Harry. - Minha amiga agradeceu e se acomodou em uma das cadeiras. - Vamos almoçar agora?

Eu e Ron nos sentamos também e aproveitamos o encontro em meio a novidades e risadas. Estar com eles era sempre leve e divertido, e me fazia esquecer dos problemas por um momento e ser eu mesmo. Antes haviam três pessoas no mundo com quem eu não me importava de ser espontâneo em todos os momentos, agora haviam apenas duas.

-Estava muito bom, Mione, obrigado. - Elogiei assim que terminei de comer.

-Agradeça ao Ron dessa vez, foi ele que fez.

-Está tão bom que nem parece que foi feito por você, cara. - Desviei do guardanapo que ele jogou em mim.

-Vou pegar a sobremesa. - Ele se levantou da mesa e foi em direção à geladeira.

Enquanto Ron trazia a embalagem para a mesa, eu tirei a louça suja e coloquei na pia, e Mione pegou pratos e talheres limpos e distribuiu sobre a mesa. Me servi de uma fatia e esperei que eles fizessem o mesmo antes de começar a comer. Eu e Ron repetimos mais um pedaço, Mione comeu apenas um e disse que Ron podia comer o segundo pedaço dela em seu lugar.

O barulho da porta da sala abrindo interrompeu nossa risada e chamou a atenção de nós três, que olhamos sem saber do que se tratava. A preocupação durou pouco, no entanto, apenas até uma voz conhecida e confiante soar mais alta do que o necessário:

-Como a porta estava aberta, eu entrei, espero que esteja todo mundo decentemente vestido. - Ginny falou em tom de piada.

Ron e Mione olharam imediatamente para mim, mas como coração acelerado não era visível aos olhos, perceberam apenas que continuei comendo minha sobremesa.

-Eu aproveitei que estava aqui… - Ela continuou falando enquanto vinha até a cozinha, mas a frase parou no meio quando viu que os dois não estavam sozinhos.

Eu estava na cadeira de frente para a porta, então foi impossível não encarar e ser encarado. Vi a dúvida percorrer todo aquele rosto, ela sacudir levemente a cabeça e continuar falando num tom muito mais contido, que não combinava em nada com a espontaneidade que eu gostava.

-Eu estava por perto, passei para dar um oi, espero que não se incomodem. Se eu estiver atrapalhando…

-Deixa disso, acabamos de almoçar, quer comer? - Mione interrompeu e convidou.

Eu não falei nada, esperando o momento que ela viraria as costas e iria embora, como sempre fazia quando eu estava no mesmo ambiente. Assim, fui completamente surpreendido quando a vi suspirar e responder, entrando na cozinha.

-Não, obrigada, já almocei. Oi. - Ela se abaixou e deu um beijo no irmão e na cunhada antes de se sentar na única cadeira vazia, de frente para Hermione, e acenar para mim. - Oi, Harry.

-Oi. - Respondi sem saber mais o que dizer, e abocanhei um pedaço da minha torta para ter o que fazer ao invés de falar.

O foco da conversa saiu de mim por um momento, enquanto eles perguntavam a ela como havia sido a semana e se estava tudo bem. Em determinado momento a vi puxar a sobremesa para perto de si.

-Todo mundo já comeu? Adoro torta de morango. - Perguntou já pegando o resto todo do doce, e que era bem mais do que um pedaço convencional.

-Nossa, quanta educação… - Ron alfinetou, mas Ginny o ignorou completamente.

-Já comemos, pode ficar a vontade. A menos que o Harry queira mais. - Mione se virou para mim enquanto respondia.

-Não, estou satisfeito, divirta-se. - Respondi, embora ela já estivesse comendo.

-Nossa, que delícia, parece a da padaria que tem perto de casa, eles fazem a minha preferida. Onde vocês compraram? - Ela perguntou para o irmão e a cunhada.

-É de lá mesmo. - Mione falou vagamente.

-Foi o Harry que trouxe. - Ron completou.

Senti o olhar se desviar para mim e fiz o mesmo, encarando-a diretamente pela primeira vez.

-Fazia um tempão que eu não comia.

-Era sempre eu que ia comprar. - Respondi por impulso, e isso trouxe um silêncio pesado para o ambiente.

Ginny estava bonita. Ela sempre foi bonita, na verdade, mas estava diferente, aparentando uma tranquilidade que lhe caía muito bem. Não pude deixar de pensar, com um pouco de ressentimento, se isso se devia ao fato de que agora ela dividia seus momentos com alguém muito mais atencioso.

Desde que nos separamos, nós dois não tínhamos mais nenhum contato praticamente, eu não sabia mais se ela tinha ou não cortado o cabelo, o que fazia aos finais de semana, com quem conversava, com quem saía, o que a preocupava, quais peças do seu guarda roupa eram novas, mas isso não me impedia de imaginar todas essas coisas e muitas mais, principalmente nesses últimos dias, em que a sensação de perda estava me assolando mais do que nunca.

Ron a chamou e perguntou alguma coisa qualquer, apenas para quebrar o clima que se instaurou. Fingi prestar atenção no assunto enquanto eles conversavam, e me expressei nos momentos certos, mas meus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali. Mais precisamente, preso numa troca de mensagens que aconteceu meses atrás, e na qual eu dizia que na próxima vez que nos encontrássemos seria eu a agarrá-la.

Será que ela se lembrava disso também? E caso se lembrasse, o que achava a respeito?

Qualquer conclusão que a que eu tentava chegar se chocava com outra mensagem, mais recente, que recebi no meu aniversário. O que aquele coração significava? Isso aumentava minha chance de conseguir pelo menos um pouquinho mais dela, porque ainda havia pelo menos um pouco de mim ali dentro, ou acabava com tudo de vez porque eu já tinha me tornado tão indiferente que ela conseguia ser carinhosa comigo sem sentir nada?

O beijo que a prometi era exatamente o que eu queria desde que ouvi sua voz, mas por algum motivo tinha a impressão de que se a reação fosse a mesma de quando a beijei no natal, aquela negação tão veemente de qualquer contato, dessa vez doeria muito mais. Não porque naquela ocasião eu sentisse menos sua falta ou a amasse menos, mas porque dessa vez eu teria consciência de que o motivo da recusa não era o orgulho quase maior do que ela, e sim alguém novo em sua vida.

O telefone tocou no cômodo ao lado, tirando a atenção de todos da conversa. Ron se levantou para atender, mas segundos depois chamou também a esposa:

-Amor, é a sua mãe.

-Já vou. - Gritou para ele antes de se virar para nós. - Vocês me dão licença um minuto?

-Claro, manda um beijo meu para ela. - Ginny respondeu sem parecer minimamente incomodada.

Vi minha amiga levantar e sair da cozinha em direção ao corredor que levava aos demais cômodos da casa.

-Vou atender no quarto.

Segundos depois Ron a seguiu pelo mesmo caminho, deixando Ginny e eu sozinhos.

Eu nem tentei começar um assunto, porque em nenhuma circunstância saberia o que dizer, então apenas continuei olhando para o meu prato e brincando com o garfo. Ginny também não disse nada, mas eu sentia alguns olhares sobre mim.

Olhei para o lado quando o barulho da cadeira se arrastando chamou minha atenção, e a vi se levantar com a embalagem vazia da torta nas mãos. Senti quando passou por trás da minha cadeira e a deixou sobre a pia, fazendo jus à sua mania de coisas organizadas e devidamente colocadas no lugar. Eu já esperava que ela fosse embora, ou fosse se sentar no sofá da sala, ou qualquer outro lugar longe de onde eu não fosse a única companhia.

-Terminou? - Me sobressaltei quando ouvi sua voz próxima de mim.

Próxima demais, ao lado da minha cabeça, onde ela se debruçou sobre meu ombro para apanhar meu prato. Ginny não se incomodou com a proximidade, não pareceu se importar em encostar em mim e não se apressou em nada na atividade de pegar minha louça suja, me fazendo crer que essa era sua última intenção com aquele gesto. E isso foi o que bastou para eu saber que ela se lembrava muito bem de tudo que rondava minha cabeça.

A constatação do jeito nada sutil que ela arrumou para dizer sem nenhuma palavra que queria que eu cumprisse minha promessa, me fez soltar uma risada baixa que não fiz questão de esconder. Enquanto ela ainda estava parcialmente sobre mim, estiquei a mão para trás na intenção de tocá-la, mas ela se esquivou e riu também, numa provocação clara.

Afastei minha cadeira e me levantei de imediato, enquanto Ginny ainda estava de costas, debruçada sobre a pia. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, fechei meus dedos em seu pulso e a virei para mim, em meio a um protesto:

-A minha torta vai…

Em meio à sua frase, vi o último pedaço de sobremesa preso entre seus dedos, e num rompante de provocação levei a mão que eu prendia até minha boca e abocanhei o pedaço todo. Mastiguei rapidamente enquanto a puxava mais para perto, o suficiente para ver seu olhar se estreitando.

-Você mordeu meu dedo. - Acusou soando brava, mas em nenhum momento tentou se afastar.

-Que sensível. - Devolvi entre irônico e divertido, no momento em que a encostei na lateral da mesa.

Ginny abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas qualquer que seja a frase morreu entre meus lábios, quando a beijei. Aquele gosto de Ginny e morango era tudo o que eu queria sentir, bastou o primeiro contato para eu ter certeza disso.

Beijá-la sempre foi diferente, mas esse tempo todo longe deixou tudo ainda mais ímpar. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria provar, tantos lugares que eu queria tocar, que não sabia onde minhas mãos deveriam ir primeiro. Não me importei em parecer desesperado, apertei sua cintura, escorreguei as mãos por suas coxas, suas costas, enlacei seus cabelos entre meus dedos e desci meu toque novamente para seu corpo, como estava com vontade de fazer. Ela parecia ter tanta pressa quanto, tateando todos os lugares em que alcançava.

Empurrei Ginny mais para trás, obrigando-a a se sentar sobre o tampo de madeira, e me acomodei entre suas pernas, lugar onde eu me encaixava tão bem. Nosso beijo tinha tudo que se possa imaginar: fogo, saudade, desejo, provação, menos calma. Os dentes dela nos meus lábios ainda me esquentavam, e ela ainda adorava fazer isso.

O short que ela estava usando me permitia sentir toda a pele macia das suas pernas, mas não mais do que isso. Embora o tecido não me impedisse de deslizar minhas mãos e distribuir meus apertos também por seus quadris e sua bunda, me lamentei internamente por justo hoje ela não ter escolhido uma saia. Passei o braço por trás de suas costas, puxando-a num abraço, e subi minha outra mão entre nós, prendendo seu seio num carinho firme e decidido, que a fez se afastar brevemente de mim com um gemido baixo que eu adorei ouvir em seus lábios.

-Essa é a minha confirmação? - Não resisti a provocar.

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou profundamente, sem afastar minhas mãos do seu corpo ou tirar as dela do meu.

-Confirmação de que, exatamente? - Perguntou presunçosa, mantendo a pose.

Dessa vez nem importei, porque nem toda a pose do mundo esconderia seus olhos em brasa na minha direção.

-Talvez de que sua companhia atual não é suficiente para te fazer rejeitar isso. - Apertei de novo seu seio para ilustrar que era da nossa interação que eu estava falando.

Contrariando minha expectativa de uma má resposta, ela riu, com humor e satisfação dessa vez.

-É a minha presença que te deixa assim? Porque você nem sabe o que está falando.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de processar o significado daquela resposta, ou rebatê-la, a mão presa no meu cabelo me puxou para perto outra vez, recomeçando de onde havíamos parado. A pouca calma de antes, transformada em ainda mais vontade de mostrar ao outro tudo que estava perdendo com essa distância.

Subi meu toque firme por suas coxas e apertei sua bunda com as duas mãos, trazendo-a ainda mais para perto e a fazendo ofegar contra meus lábios. Nesse momento odiei toda aquela roupa que me impedia de sentir todo o calor que o corpo dela exalava. O jeito nada delicado com que ela apoiou as mãos sobre a minha bunda, me puxando mais para perto e se esfregando em mim, me fez acreditar que aquilo tudo não pararia apenas ali. O que aconteceria a seguir, no entanto, não consegui descobrir.

-Na minha mesa? Sério? - O tom reprovador de Hermione nos interrompeu, fazendo-nos olhar na direção da porta.

Eu precisei apenas levantar os olhos para vê-la parada com os braços cruzados, o ombro encostado ao batente. Ginny precisou virar o corpo para trás, mas não pareceu nem um pouco incomodada ou constrangida ao ser flagrada. Dei um passo atrás quando ela se arrastou pra frente e apoiou os pés no chão.

-Pensa pelo lado bom, não é de vidro. - Respondeu para a cunhada enquanto arrumava a roupa no lugar.

Tive vontade de rir da resposta tão característica dela, mas ainda estava frustrado demais para isso. Foi Ginny quem quebrou o silêncio novamente:

-Bom, eu sou passei para ver vocês, já vou embora.

Meu primeiro impulso foi pedir para ela não ir, ou então para me levar junto, mas novamente o medo de uma negação me travou. Eu conseguia ver claramente a diferença de um amasso por acaso, e a premeditação de dormir comigo. Além disso, eu não precisava de nada que deixasse meu rosto ainda mais vermelho.

-Se era só para ver, você não foi muito fiel ao objetivo. - Mione alfinetou, olhando-a com desafio.

-Vou considerar como um bônus. - A ruiva respondeu rápido, sem se intimidar, e saiu da minha frente, indo em direção à cunhada. - Tchau, Mione.

As duas trocaram um beijo, e minha amiga riu de algo que Ginny disse apenas para ela ouvir. Antes de sair totalmente da cozinha ela virou para mim e acenou.

-Tchau, Harry.

Só acenei de volta, não consegui falar nada. Voltei a me sentar na mesma cadeira onde estava, e tratei de acalmar a respiração, o coração e outra parte bem específica do meu corpo antes que Mione voltasse, porque ela certamente voltaria para continuar o assunto. Como previsto, menos de dois minutos depois ela se acomodou na cadeira de frente para mim e cruzou os braços.

-Nem começa, por favor, que eu não sei dar essas respostas criativas. - Pedi ainda um pouco sem jeito, e ela riu abertamente.

Acabei rindo também e passei os dedos pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os. Ron chegou à cozinha um minuto depois.

-Por que a Gin sempre vai embora depois de ficar sozinha com você por cinco minutos? - Meu amigo perguntou como se não entendesse o gesto da irmã.

Isso foi suficiente para Hermione me olhar com mais compreensão do que eu gostaria de ver nesse contexto.

-Agora tenho uma boa ideia do motivo. Isso é um hábito, então? - Levantou a sobrancelha em desafio na minha direção, o tom de deboche muito presente.

-Ah, Mione, não enche. - Tentei desconversar, mas ela riu.

-O que é um hábito? - Ron quis saber.

-Harry e Ginny não poderem ficar sozinhos.

-Parecem duas crianças? - Ele chutou.

-Ta mais para adolescentes. - Mione corrigiu.

-Dois chatos. - Meu amigo concluiu, e eu acabei rindo. - Quer jogar um pouco de video game?

Mione rolou os olhos assim que Ron perguntou, mas eu gostei da ideia. Certos hábitos não desaparecem com o tempo.

-Ótima ideia.

Nos levantamos e o segui até a sala, deixando Mione e suas caras presunçosas para trás.


	14. Intermissão XII

**POV Ginny**

O verão já estava indo embora à medida que o mês de Setembro avançava, minhas aulas do doutorado consumiam todo meu tempo livre e o amontoado de provas que eu teria que corrigir até o fim do mês não ajudava. Mas nem tudo isso foi suficiente para manter meus pensamentos afastados da mesa da cozinha da casa da minha cunhada, nem do meu ex marido.

Não nos falamos nenhuma vez depois daquele dia e também não tive nenhuma notícia através do meu irmão ou da Mione. O único vestígio, e que demorou dias para passar, foi a sensação insistente das mãos do Harry em mim e aquele gosto tão característico do beijo mais gostoso do mundo, da boca certa. Eu estava com vontade de perguntar, saber um pouco sobre a vida dele e o que andava fazendo, mas não sabia se eu tinha direito de querer saber.

A cada vez que eu decidia ir até a casa do Ron para visitá-los, uma ansiedade inquietante tomava conta de mim, mas para minha decepção nada demais aconteceu em nenhuma dessas vezes, nunca havia nenhuma visita além de mim. Assim que chegava e notava a ausência dele, eu ficava levemente decepcionada, mas logo me conformava que a vida não tem tantos acasos assim.

Nos dias que se seguiram ao nosso encontro senti todas as mesmas coisas de quando a ausência do Harry ainda era recente. O perfume dele me fez falta, quis comer todos os pratos que ele cozinhava e eu não sabia como preparar, comprei mais de uma vez aquela mesma torta de morango e até nossa cama, a dois quartos de distância, me deixou com saudade. Me peguei algumas vezes com o número dele na tela do meu celular, mas a coragem que eu precisava para completar a ligação se chocava com duas questões importantes: o que eu diria? A isso eu sempre acrescentava a possibilidade de uma negação, e por fim acabava não fazendo nada.

Eu queria retomar todo o contato que não tivemos nesse tempo todo longe um do outro, perguntar como estava sua vida e o que andava fazendo, se as coisas estavam melhores ou piores, se ele estava feliz ou se também sentia que faltava alguma coisa, mas eu não tinha ideia de como começar a fazer isso. Na minha idade, e se tratando de alguém com quem dividi boa parte da minha vida, era bem irônico eu não saber como agir, mas não conseguia evitar agir cheia de tato quando se tratava de qualquer coisa relacionada ao Harry.

Trabalhar não me fez esquecer, mas ocupou meu tempo o suficiente para eu me distrair. A última semana do mês coincidiu com a entrega de alguns relatórios que eu precisava fazer e também das notas dos alunos já todas fechadas. Para que tudo fosse feito dentro do prazo, em algumas noites precisei substituir algumas horas de sono por trabalho. Assim, quando me deitei para dormir na sexta a noite, após tudo pronto, desliguei os toques do meu celular e deixei que o sono me embalasse por todas as horas possíveis.

Fiquei todo o final de semana descansando em casa, aproveitando meus dois dias sem nada para fazer, porque na segunda feira começaria tudo de novo. Passar o dia todo de pijama, só variando a posição no sofá e indo até a cozinha comer quando estava com fome era ótimo, mas não deixava de ser um pouco entediante depois que o cansaço todo ia embora.

Resolvi comer algo diferente no domingo a noite, e o risoto preparado por um restaurante próximo à minha casa era o que eu tinha em mente. Embora houvesse sistema de delivery, decidi me trocar e ir até lá buscar eu jantar, apenas para sair de casa um pouco depois de quase dois dias sem ir nem até o portão. Era perto o suficiente para eu dispensar o carro e caminhar até lá, então apenas peguei o necessário para minha compra e caminhei os quinze minutos necessários para chegar ao meu destino.

Não era muito tarde, então o lugar ainda tinha várias mesas vazias e nenhum fila para pedir pratos para viagem. Me encostei ao balcão e cumprimentei a moça que estava anotando aos pedidos.

-Boa noite. Quero um risoto de frango com palmito para viagem, por favor.

-Vai levar cerca de meia hora, tudo bem?

-Sem problemas, eu espero.

Paguei o valor do meu prato, peguei o comprovante da transação e guardei junto com meu cartão no bolso. Me virei para o salão para me sentar enquanto aguardava, havia uma pequena mesa vazia não muito longe de onde eu estava, então me encaminhei até ela. Puxei uma das cadeiras e olhei em volta antes de me sentar, mas a visão do ocupante de uma mesa próxima à que eu pretendia ocupar me fez parar.

Ele estava de costas para mim, sentado sozinho e comendo, a julgar pelos movimentos. O cabelo despenteado fazendo contraste com a gola bem arrumada da camisa polo era um detalhe que eu conhecia muito bem, e gostava. Me senti nervosa de repente, sem saber como agir ou o que fazer, o coração acelerado dentro do peito e aquele frio conhecido na barriga, que me acompanhou por muito tempo toda vez que eu olhava para essa mesma pessoa.

Debati internamente, ainda de pé, o que eu deveria fazer, se fingir que não vi ou encontrar algo para dizer e ir até lá cumprimentar. Por fim, convenci a mim mesma que só fazer o que eu estava com vontade era justificativa suficiente, eu não precisava de nenhuma desculpa além dessa. Respirei fundo, peguei meu celular sobre a mesa e andei tranquilamente até onde ele estava sentado.

-Harry? – Chamei ainda atrás dele, e parei em sua frente.

O olhar de surpresa na minha direção aumentou minha insegurança pelos segundos em que ficamos em silêncio, enquanto ele terminava de mastigar e engolir.

-Ginny? - Ele falou ainda surpreso, como se não acreditasse no que seus olhos viam.

-Você está acompanhado ou esperando alguém? - Achei melhor perguntar logo, seria melhor ouvir do que ver.

-Não, ninguém, só estou jantando. - Enquanto falava não desviou os olhos de mim em nenhum momento, como se estivesse tentando entender.

-Posso te fazer companhia então enquanto o meu pedido não fica pronto? - Apontei a cadeira livre em sua frente.

-Claro, por favor.

Me sentei, coloquei o celular sobre a mesa e olhei em volta, porque de repente eu não sabia mais para onde olhar ou o que dizer. Harry também parecia estar tendo problemas com isso, porque fez o mesmo que eu.

-Então você também não quis fazer o jantar hoje? - Ele puxou assunto.

-Não dá pra dizer que é minha especialidade, né? - Rimos um pouco com minha resposta. - O dia estava preguiçoso demais para isso, e eu queria sair de casa um pouco.

-Risoto de frango com palmito? - Perguntou apenas para confirmar.

-Com certeza, não podia ser outra coisa.

-Está muito bom, quer provar? - Apontou para o próprio prato, que ainda continua um pouco do mesmo que eu comeria.

Fiz que sim e me inclinei para frente o suficiente para alcançar o garfo que ele me estendeu. Fiz minha melhor cara de despreocupada enquanto abocanhava e retornava ao encosto da cadeira, mas a verdade é que meu coração acelerou tanto e as borboletas que eu achava estarem adormecidas no meu estômago se alvoroçaram tanto que quase nem senti o gosto da comida. Enquanto eu mastigava ele comeu mais uma garfada do prato que já estava no fim.

-Continua sendo a melhor escolha daqui. - Constatei.

-Sem dúvidas. Mais?

-Não, obrigada, pode comer, eu aguardo o meu.

Observei em silêncio enquanto ele terminava de comer, o que foi bem rápido.

-Tudo bem com você? - Perguntei enquanto ele deixava os talheres sobre o prato vazio. - Você parece meio cansado.

-Está tudo bem, só estou trabalhando muito ultimamente. Precisei passar o dia todo no escritório ontem.

-Uau, em pleno sábado. Eu sempre disse para você virar professor, era por isso.

Rimos da minha sugestão que não tinha nada a ver com ele.

-Se bem que minha semana não foi muito melhor do que isso, fechamento de bimestre, um milhão de provas e trabalhos para corrigir e entregar.

-Dormiu um pouco por noite pelo menos?

-Um pouquinho, mas eu compensei no final de semana. Essa é a primeira vez que saio da cama desde sexta à noite, estou bem relaxada.

Ele riu para mim de um jeito bem familiar, como se conseguisse imaginar a cena que acabei de dizer. Eu apenas ri de volta, e prendi minha mão na lateral da mesa para conter a vontade de prendê-la na dele, sobre a mesa.

-Com licença, seu pedido. - A atendente interrompeu nosso momento e colocou a sacola com meu jantar sobre a mesa.

Desviamos o olhar um do outro na mesma hora, Harry olhou para o outro lado, eu para a moça que se dirigia a mim.

-Obrigada.

-Achei que você fosse comer aqui.

-Eu não queria correr o risco de ter que dividir. - Brinquei e ele riu outra vez.

Eu adorava quando Harry ria assim para mim, mas infelizmente não tinham comentários suficientes para eu repetir o tempo todo.

Ficamos sem saber o que dizer depois disso, o que me indicava que era hora de ir para casa. Havia durado muito pouco, mas já era mais do que eu podia esperar quando sai de casa. Eu queria saber o que dizer para prolongar ao máximo esse momento, mas não sabia, e não orgulhosamente eu sabia que estava sendo covarde como nunca antes em situações como essa.

-Então acho que já vou. - Quebrei o silêncio.

-Claro, eu já vou também.

Ele se virou para trás e pediu a conta para a mesma moça que havia trazido meu pedido.

-Só vim mesmo jantar alguma coisa familiar que eu não tivesse que preparar.

-E eu querendo comer coisas familiares que você prepara. - Lamentei por impulso, sem sequer perceber que havia falado.

Assim que a frase saiu senti o calor subir pelo meu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry pareceu bastante satisfeito com o que ouviu.

-É só escolher o cardápio e marcar o dia.

-Vou me lembrar disso, obrigada. - Agradeci envergonhada.

A funcionária interrompeu nosso diálogo com a conta e a máquina de cartão, me dando a oportunidade de desviar o rosto para o lado e tentar disfarçar a vermelhidão que se espalhava.

-Vamos? Te acompanho até lá fora.

Confirmei com um aceno e me levantei para acompanhá-lo. Apanhei minha sacola e o celular e caminhei em sua frente até a calçada, ambos em silêncio. Assim que alcançamos a rua ele se virou para o estacionamento, esperando que eu o seguisse.

-Bom, então tchau. - Chamei sua atenção para o fato de que não o estava seguindo mais.

Harry parou e recuou alguns passos até parar novamente de frente para mim.

-Deixou seu carro onde?

-Eu vim andando, é perto de casa.

Por um segundo ele pareceu querer sorrir, depois de recompôs.

-Então vamos, eu te levo em casa.

Abri a boca para ser educada e dizer que não era necessário, que estava tudo bem, mas não foram essas as palavras que saíram:

-Tudo bem, obrigada.

Seguimos em silêncio até lá e, assim que as portas foram destravadas, nos acomodamos nos bancos dianteiros. Observei enquanto ele prendia o cinto de segurança e ligava o som antes de dar a partida no motor. Puro hábito, eu podia apostar que Harry nem sabia qual era a estação de rádio que estava sintonizada. Uma música tranquila e desconhecida por mim preencheu o ambiente, e subitamente me senti transportada para anos atrás, onde a cena em que eu me encontrava era um hábito, e não uma mera coincidência.

-O lado bom é que essa é uma carona que não preciso perguntar o caminho. - Ele quebrou o silêncio.

-Será? Já faz um tempinho.

-Tem coisas que a gente não esquece.

-Nem perguntei se era caminho para sua casa ou se está te atrapalhando.

-Tem coisa que não é trabalho nenhum. - Desviou o olhar para mim rapidamente enquanto dizia.

Prendi o lábio entre os dentes para conter o sorriso enorme que eu queria abrir, ajeitei a sacola no meu colo e me virei para observar a rua escura pela janela do carro. Não pude deixar de notar que ele estava dirigindo numa velocidade anormalmente baixa, e um lado muito otimista meu quis acreditar que era para prolongar ao máximo esse momento.

E isso era algo que eu também queria, porque estar num carro com o ele, no meio de uma noite tranquila de fim de semana, com o jantar comprado e uma música gostosa de fundo era uma cena que parecia fazer parte de outra vida, que eu já havia vivido e sabia quão boa podia ser.

Infelizmente o caminho até minha casa não era tão longo assim, e antes que um de nós pensasse em algo mais para dizer já estávamos na minha rua. Assim que o carro parou em frente o portão soltei o cinto de segurança e me virei em sua direção, era hora de agradecer e se despedir.

-Eu nem te dei parabéns, me desculpe.

Notei que Harry também havia soltado o cinto de segurança e parecia estar escolhendo as palavras.

-Parabéns pelo que?

-Seu aniversário, eu sei que já faz mais de um mês, mas só pra você saber que eu não esqueci, é só que…

-Só que? - O incentivei a continuar, porque eu queria muito ouvir a explicação por não ter recebido algo que passei aquele dia inteiro esperando.

-Vai que você estivesse acompanhada e a situação ficasse chata, sei lá.

-Ah, isso. Eu estava acompanhada, sim, mas não acho que Nev e Luna teriam achado chato.

Gostei até demais de ver a expressão se fechar e depois suavizar enquanto eu dizia. Era impossível para mim conter a satisfação ao notar que minha rotina e o que eu fazia ainda o interessava.

-Ah, se eu soubesse que eram só eles… - Coçou a cabeça um pouco sem graça.

-Você sabe aquela mania da Luna de comemorar tudo para atrair boas vibrações, não consegui escapar de uma tarde inteira de positividade. - Nós dois rimos na mesma intensidade, era algo que ambos conhecíamos bem. - E a noite meus pais, Ron e Mione vieram jantar comigo.

-Então espero que você aceite meus parabéns atrasados, falha minha.

-Não tem problema, só faz o que? Quase dois meses? Praticamente ontem.

-Bom, então vou fazer isso direito.

Sem que eu esperasse, fui puxada para um abraço que grudou meu peito ao dele. Automaticamente minhas mãos o prenderam também, assim como as dele faziam comigo, as mãos espalmadas nas minhas costas.

-Desculpa o meu atraso, ainda que eu não tenha dito no dia desejo que você tenha um ano maravilhoso.

-Obrigada. - Agradeci por hábito, porque o cheiro tão característico dele perto assim estava deixando difícil sequer ouvir as palavras.

Ofeguei um pouco mais alto quando ele me apertou mais, os dedos afagando minha cintura, mas logo o senti se afastar. Ao invés de voltar ao próprio assento ele puxou uma mecha do meu cabelo entre os dedos e aproximou o rosto para cheirar. O gesto não durou muito, mas me arrepiou inteira.

-O mesmo cheiro, igualzinho ao que me lembro.

Quando ele olhou para cima de novo nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, mas nem de longe era o mesmo tipo de proximidade que tivemos em todas as vezes que nos encontramos, era muito mais cúmplice. Ou pelo menos eu sentia assim.

Eu queria muito mais do que beijar ou compartilhar um momento quente com Harry, eu queria aquela naturalidade outra vez, a liberdade de falar sobre tudo, elogiar e ser elogiada, pedir e atender a vontades, dividir problemas e fazer manha quando eu estivesse cansada. Mas isso tudo requeria uma ponte que não existia mais entre nós e eu não sabia como reconstruir.

-Boa noite, Gin.

Aparentemente ele também não.

-Boa noite, e obrigada pela carona.

Sem dizermos mais nada, peguei minhas coisas e sai do veículo. Dei a volta no carro, abri e fechei o portão sem olhar para atrás, e apenas enquanto cruzava a garagem o ouvi se afastar.

Nos últimos dois meses minha cabeça já era uma mistura de vontades e confusões que eu não conseguia arrumar, aquele encontro serviu apenas para reforçar ambos.

 **POV Harry**

Era final de mês, então as mesas à minha frente estavam todas ocupadas por funcionários ao telefone, fechando as últimas vendas do mês. Coisa que eu também deveria estar fazendo. Eu ouvia os barulhos à minha volta, via os números no meu computador, notava pessoas andando e respondia às perguntas sem realmente pensar sobre o que me diziam, porque na minha cabeça só tinha Ginny, e todas as questões que a acompanhavam.

Ginny, aliás, foi só o que teve em tudo que fiz nas últimas dezessete horas: teve Ginny nos meus pensamentos, nos meus sonhos, na tela do meu celular em todas as fotos que a Mione me enviou, em cada segundo do meu dia e em tudo que eu olhava.

O que foi aquilo na noite anterior?

E como eu fazia para ter mais daquilo?

Desde nosso último encontro na casa do Ron, o tempo todo eu pensava nela, e de um jeito diferente de até então, agora com muito mais saudade do que ressentimento. Eu daria muitas coisas para saber como era que ela pensava em mim também, porque o hábito da minha ex mulher era me evitar e ignorar, não se convidar para jantar comigo.

Eu obviamente me lembrava de todas as brigas, todas as atitudes que me deixavam bravo e irritado, da cobrança desnecessária e de tudo que nos afastou, mas eram todas lembranças encobertas e muito bem escondidas atrás do cheiro floral que nunca mudou ao longo desse tempo, das risadas, do sexo gostoso e sem regras, das noites com ela e de muita saudade.

O telefone da minha mesa tocou, me fazendo dar um pulo e perceber que eu estava, outra vez, olhando para o nada ao invés de para minha planilha de controle. O identificador de chamadas me mostrou que era uma ligação interna.

-Potter.

-Oi, Sr. Potter, é a Alice do departamento de viagens. Acabei de receber as confirmações das suas reservas, pode vir buscar por favor?

-Claro, Alice, já estou indo. Obrigado.

-De nada.

Eu tinha uma viagem de duas semanas pela frente, repleta de reuniões e contratos que eu deveria tentar fechar. Passar duas semanas longe de casa não fazia muita diferença para mim, afinal em qualquer dos dois lugares eu estaria sozinho, mas a rotina era cansativa e as horas de trabalho fatalmente acabavam se estendendo além do horário normal do escritório. O meu problema mesmo era que ainda não tinha conseguido terminar os relatórios que deveria levar, e o embarque era no dia seguinte.

Busquei os papéis do check-in e do hotel, a reserva do carro e assinei os formulários necessários pela burocracia da empresa. Voltei para a minha mesa e arrumei tudo dentro da minha bolsa para não correr o risco de esquecer.

-Harry, vou descer para comprar um café para mim, quer um? - Levantei a cabeça e vi a Helen de pé na minha frente, esticando os braços num alongamento estranho.

-Se não for te atrapalhar, quero, por favor.

Abri a carteira e entreguei o dinheiro a ela.

-Não vai, estou precisando mesmo me esticar um pouco, ficar sentada o dia inteiro está acabando comigo, não vejo a hora dessas duas semanas acabarem.

Ela estava já no oitavo mês de gravidez, ou algo assim, e só trabalharia até o fim da semana seguinte. Como eu voltaria de viagem a partir do dia seguinte, era o último dia que trabalharíamos juntos até que ela voltasse da licença maternidade, depois de seis meses.

-Se eu fosse você aproveitaria essas duas semanas ao máximo, você vai ficar com saudade do escritório.

-Se eu tiver tempo, né? Porque todo mundo está dizendo que vou estar tão ocupada que não vou conseguir sentir saudade de nada.

-Se ela for agitada igual a mãe, vai mesmo.

-Não será, nós conversamos e já combinamos que vai ser boazinha igual ao papai, não é lindinha? - Falou olhando para a própria barriga, me fazendo rir. - Deixa eu ir logo lá.

Entreguei o dinheiro a ela e agradeci, não era necessário dizer o que eu queria porque ela já sabia. Minuto depois meu expresso longo estava sobre minha mesa e minha colega de trabalho imersa em suas atividades outra vez.

-Terminei. - Ela anunciou de súbito, pouco mais de uma hora depois.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de perguntar o que, algumas folhas foram deixadas sobre a minha mesa.

-Já? - Perguntei, espantado com rapidez.

-Não era muita coisa, e eu já tinha as bases. Terminou o seu para compararmos?

Sem esperar minha resposta, ela puxou a cadeira e sentou do outro lado da minha mesa, de frente para mim.

-Ainda não, nada está rendendo hoje.

-Eu percebi mesmo que você está meio distraído, o que foi? Me conte para a gente resolver isso logo. - Se ajeitou para ouvir.

Acabei rindo da pose que ela adotou.

-Dessa vez nada que você possa ajudar, mas obrigado.

-Se eu não posso ajudar, só me conta para eu não ficar curiosa, vai.

-A rainha da fofoca em ação. - Brinquei e ela me olhou de cara feia, mas com humor.

-Seu ingrato, eu sou uma ótima amiga.

-E eu não disse o contrário.

Nós dois rimos.

-Agora falando sério, está tudo bem? - Perguntou mais séria.

-Está sim, só um pouco, sei lá, confuso com umas coisas que aconteceram.

-Você está saindo com alguém outra vez? - Conte com a Helen para fazer perguntas diretas.

-Não, não estou saindo com ninguém.

-É esse o problema então? Você queria e não está saindo com alguém? - Continuou a sondar.

Eu poderia dizer que não quero falar a respeito e ela não insistiria, mas a verdade é que eu até queria falar com alguém, e ela já estava mesmo ali querendo saber. Conversar com a Helen era divertido e quase sempre produtivo, e como eu não faria isso por muito tempo a partir do dia seguinte, continuei o assunto.

-Pode-se dizer que sim. Ou não, não sei.

-Ah, Harry, me conta logo porque está difícil tentar adivinhar. Quem é a moça? Vocês se conhecem faz pouco tempo?

-Não, na verdade a gente se conhece a tempo para caramba, e muito bem.

-É a Ginny! - Falou de repente, e arregalou os olhos em surpresa. - Ah, meu Deus, não acredito! Sério que é a Ginny? Vocês estão saindo de novo?

-Mas eu nem disse que é ela. - Tentei me manter sério enquanto dizia.

-Nem precisa, essa sua cara já entrega. Você nunca fala dela, isso explica o tato todo pra contar e a expressão distante.

-Explica?

-Sim, e também explica porque é tão confuso. No seu lugar eu também iria achar.

-Sim, é a Gin. - Confirmei, embora eu achasse desnecessário.

-Mas aconteceu alguma coisa ou só bateu saudade?

-As duas coisas, nós meio que jantamos juntos ontem. - Falei brincando com a tampa da caneta.

-Meio que jantaram juntos? Como assim? Me conta direito.

-Eu fui jantar num restaurante que a gente sempre ia, perto da casa dela, e enquanto eu estava lá comendo ela chegou também e perguntou se podia se sentar ali comigo, sem mais nem menos, eu nem a tinha visto e ela veio falar comigo.

-E aí, o que aconteceu? - Os olhos dela brilhavam tanto de expectativa que quase me senti na obrigação de dizer que não estava contando a cena de um filme com final feliz, mas fiquei com medo de decepcioná-la.

-Terminei de comer, ela pegou a comida dela que era para viagem e eu a deixei em casa, porque ela não estava de carro. Só isso, não aconteceu nada, mal durou meia hora.

-É esse o problema, então. - Falou com um sorriso de compreensão. - Acabou rápido demais, não é?

Troquei minha resposta por um chacoalhar de ombros, ela entenderia que era exatamente isso.

-Você sente saudade dela?

-Claro que sinto, foram anos e foi muito bom, mas é complicado.

Eu nunca havia contado o motivo da nossa separação, e não contaria porque causaria um constrangimento desnecessário em todos nós.

-Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês e nem precisa me contar, mas as pessoas mudam, sabe?

-Será? - Perguntei pensativo, sem realmente esperar dela uma resposta.

-Claro que sim. É claro que tem casos e casos, mas para você ainda pensar nela desse jeito não pode ter sido algo tão grave assim.

Eu não saberia responder se sim ou se não a essa pergunta, então fiquei em silêncio.

-Liga para ela! - Helen sugeriu de repente, como se fosse a melhor ideia do mundo.

-Pra quê? - A olhei como se estivesse louca.

-Você não queria que o jantar durasse mais? Então, convida ela para jantar.

Antes que eu respondesse ela tirou o telefone do gancho e me entregou.

-Que? Não, coloca esse telefone aí. - Tirei o aparelho da mão dela e voltei para a base. - Não posso convidar ela para jantar assim do nada.

-Por que não? É só um jantar, ela mesma já mostrou que não é nada demais quando se ofereceu para te fazer companhia.

Se eu fosse responder sinceramente, diria que era porque não queria nem o risco de ouvir um não, mas optei por falar a mesma coisa que me veio à cabeça.

-Estou indo viajar amanhã, esqueceu? Vou ficar duas semanas fora.

-E o que é que tem? Fala isso para ela e marca para quando voltar, o importante é convidar logo enquanto o que aconteceu ontem está fresco na memória. Vai por mim, a chance de sucesso é maior assim.

A lógica dela começava a fazer algum sentido, e eu gostei da forma que as coisas tomaram.

-Depois eu ligo.

-Depois nada, liga agora e já me conta, não vou estar aqui depois para saber como foi.

Ri com vontade do argumento descarado.

-Se eu ficar curiosa a Laura vai nascer com cara de Ginny. - Continuou tentando me convencer.

-Pelo menos vai ser bonita pra caramba. - A tranquilizei e ri da expressão contrariada.

Ela tirou o telefone do gancho de novo e discou alguns números antes de me entregar:

-Toma, só falar com ela.

Dessa vez fui eu que arregalei os olhos em espanto.

-Como e pra que você sabe o telefone dela?

-Todas as vezes que a gente estava visitando cliente e você ditava o número para eu ligar e você avisar que ia chegar mais tarde? Tenho uma memória maravilhosa, e pega logo aqui que se ela atender vai achar estranho.

Sem saber se deveria achar ruim ou não a atitude, levei o telefone ao ouvido e esperei. Enquanto o barulho característico da chamada soava, pensei que se nenhum de nós dois nunca tentasse nada nunca sairia do lugar, e esperar não era meu forte. Eu já havia feito esse convite uma vez, anos atrás, e recebi um sim empolgado como resposta, estava contando para que essa mesma cena se repetisse.

-Alô? - Ginny atendeu e interrompeu meus pensamento.

Por um segundo as palavras sumiram, mas limpei rapidamente a garganta e me forcei dizer algo.

-Oi, Gin, tudo bem? - Tentei soar o mais natural possível.

-Harry? - Ainda que eu não a visse, o tom de surpresa era muito óbvio.

-Sim, estou atrapalhando?

-Não, eu estava na aula, mas tudo bem.

Esse comentário me fez ver que algumas coisas mudaram e eu não sabia nada sobre elas, Ginny nunca dava aulas no período da tarde.

-Tudo bem com você? - Insisti na pergunta fácil enquanto ganhava tempo para a difícil.

-Tudo bem, e com você?

-Também. Não vou tomar seu tempo porque você está ocupada, só liguei para perguntar se você não gostaria de jantar comigo qualquer dia desses.

Olhei rapidamente para a Helen, me encarando com expectativa do outro lado da mesa, e me virei para o outro lado.

-Jantar? - Ginny perguntou de um jeito um pouco apreensivo, que me encheu de insegurança.

-Ou um almoço se você preferir, não sei, ontem nem deu tempo para conversarmos um pouco.

-Não, um jantar está ótimo, claro. Quando?

Se eu estivesse sozinho ou longe de olhares curiosos, teria sorrido por fora o mesmo tanto que sorri por dentro.

-Estou indo viajar a trabalho amanhã cedo e volto no final da semana que vem. O que acha do próximo sábado.

-Por mim está perfeito.

-Ótimo! - Não consegui evitar comemorar. - Quer escolher o lugar?

-Já que você convidou, fique a vontade para decidir aonde vamos, e quando souber me manda por mensagem.

-Vou pensar e te aviso.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, então achei melhor já me despedir.

-Bom, não vou mais te interromper. Te vejo semana que vem.

-Tudo bem, até lá.

-Boa semana.

-Para você também.

Ela encerrou a ligação e eu voltei o telefone para a base, sobre a mesa.

-Eu não acredito que não vou estar aqui para saber como foi! - Helen se lamentou antes mesmo de eu me encostar novamente na cadeira. - Você me liga para contar como foi?

-É claro que não.

-Nossa, como você é ranzinza. - Resmungou com ela mesma. - E como foi o convite?

-Do jeito que você ouviu, Helen, e ela disse sim.

-Eu disse que você tinha mais chances se ligasse logo. Está feliz?

-Estou, muito, obrigado! - Respondi ironicamente, mas a verdade é que eu estava mais empolgado do que queria demonstrar.

-Eu e a Laurinha vamos ficar torcendo para esse jantar ser um sucesso, não se preocupe. Se você quiser eu falo para o David torcer também.

-Coitado do David, vou poupá-lo disso. - Brinquei, e foi incrivelmente fácil rir.

-Coitado por quê? Ele é o cara mais sortudo do mundo. - Devolveu, convencida. - E você deveria agradecer o incentivo, só dizendo.

-Muito obrigado pelo incentivo e pela torcida, ambos ótimos. Mas agora acho melhor eu voltar ao trabalho, ou não termino isso hoje.

-E eu já fiz minha boa ação do dia, então vou voltar para a minha mesa também. Me chama quando terminar, para analisarmos.

-Pode deixar. Obrigado, Helen.

-De nada.

Assim que ela se afastou, tomei um gole do meu café e forcei minha concentração a se focar apenas na planilha aberta na minha frente, porque infelizmente o mundo nem a empresa parariam para esperar que eu me acostumasse ao novo ritmo em que meu coração estava batendo.


	15. Intermissão XIII

**POV Ginny**

"Ele me chamou para jantar", era o pensamento que invadia subitamente minha mente a intervalos regulares de tempo, independente do que eu estivesse fazendo, e me arrancava um sorriso involuntário.

Eu estava acostumada a semanas sem nada que esperar, então talvez a expectativa tenha feito meus dias durarem trinta e seis horas ao invés de vinte e quatro, porque a impressão que eu tinha é que o próximo sábado não chegaria nunca.

Tentei me lembrar se na primeira vez eu havia ficado ansiosa assim, mas minha memória não tinha muitos detalhes além dos beijos que fecharam muito bem aquela noite. Pensar nisso só me deixava mais nervosa, porque me remetia a pensar se dessa vez haveriam beijos também.

A medida que os dias passavam, mais ansiosa eu ficava devido às possibilidades que se desenhavam na minha imaginação. Os cenários iam desde acordar com ele no dia seguinte em qualquer lugar, porque em qual cama seria era o de menos, até Harry esquecer e nosso jantar nunca acontecer.

Ele me disse que estaria viajando a trabalho, o que com certeza reduzia muito seu tempo livre para pensar no lugar a que iríamos, mas só faltavam dois dias para nosso encontro e não tínhamos nos falado nenhuma vez depois do convite. Convenci a mim mesma que isso era motivo suficiente para olhar ansiosa para o celular a cada vez que ele vibrava.

Quando deixei a universidade o sol já estava se pondo e eu morrendo de fome. Deixei os livros sobre o banco do passageiro e dei partida no carro para ir para casa, não sem antes dar uma última olhada na tela do meu smartphone. Antes de soltar o aparelho sobre meu material de estudo e trabalho, ele tocou.

Meu coração acelerou o dobro do normal apenas com o toque, e o triplo quando vi o nome no identificador de chamadas. Sem esperar um segundo a mais sequer, atendi a chamada e levei o aparelho ao ouvido, sem dar a mínima ao fato de que provavelmente pareceu bem desesperado.

-Alô? - Desliguei o motor outra vez e encostei no banco com a unha do dedão presa entre os dentes.

-Oi, Gin, sou eu. Tudo bem? - A voz dele também não demonstrava tanta auto confiança assim.

-Tudo bem, e você?

-Tudo ótimo. É uma boa hora? - O tom de voz me deu certeza que Harry estava passando os dedos pelos cabelos.

-Sim, acabei de sair da faculdade, estava indo para casa.

-Então não sou o único que anda trabalhando demais, acabei de chegar no hotel.

Olhei as horas no painel do carro antes de continuar a conversa.

-Se seus horários não mudaram, na verdade você está trabalhando menos se já está no hotel. - Falei em tom conspiratório e ele riu.

-É que para mim ainda não acabou, continua no jantar chato de daqui a pouco.

-Tudo bem, dessa vez você ganhou.

Nós dois sorrimos e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu queria perguntar como estava sendo a viagem, mas achei melhor não ir tão longe.

-Então, tudo certo pra sábado?

-Claro, por mim sim. A menos que…

-Não, estou ligando para confirmar e também para sugerir um lugar, já que você disse que eu poderia escolher.

-E onde vamos? - Nem tentei soar desinteressada ao perguntar.

-O que acha de comida japonesa? É algo que nós dois gostamos, então não tem como errar.

-Acho perfeito.

-Ótimo, estava pensando naquele restaurante que eu nunca lembro o nome, mas você com certeza sabe onde é.

Prendi o lábio entre os dentes para evitar rir outra vez, porque eu estava gostando demais desses comentários todos sobre coisas que sabíamos sem o outro precisar dizer.

-Adoro aquele lugar.

-Eu sei, por isso acho uma boa ideia.

-E faz um tempão que não vou lá. - Acrescentei.

-Isso eu não tinha como saber, mas é melhor ainda.

-Então acho que o lugar está decidido. - Determinei sem saber o que dizer.

-As oito está bom?

-Por mim ótimo.

-Quer que eu te busque em casa?

-Não precisa. - Neguei por impulso e me arrependi na mesma hora, mas fiquei sem graça de voltar atrás. - Te encontro lá no horário marcado.

-Tudo bem, como você achar melhor.

Nenhum de nós dois soube mais o que dizer depois disso, mas ele não deixou o silêncio se alongar.

-Gin, preciso desligar agora e tomar um banho rápido antes de sair outra vez.

-Claro, não tem problema. Bom jantar pra você.

-Obrigado, boa noite.

-Pra você também. Até sábado.

-Até, beijos.

Antes que eu pudesse mandar outro, a chamada foi encerrada. Deixei meu telefone sobre o banco ao meu lado e fui para casa com um sorriso que não parecia tatuado no meu rosto.

Abri a porta e me joguei no sofá com a mesma leveza de espírito que me acometia sempre que eu fazia qualquer coisa muito bem feita, embora dessa vez eu achasse que estava mais para sorte do que para mérito. Sorte por tê-lo encontrado inesperadamente, e um pouquinho de mérito por ter tido coragem de falar com ele.

Agora que já tinha dia, hora e local, minha preocupação de no fim nada acontecer pareceu boba, afinal Harry nunca havia feito um convite ou algo assim para depois simplesmente esquecer. Mas o fato é que essa preocupação existia, e depois foi completamente substituída pela ansiedade e vontade de que as oito da noite de sábado chegasse o quanto antes.

Enquanto eu deixava meu pensamento vagar entre as possibilidades de acontecimentos que me aguardavam e todas as peças de roupa do meu armário, tentando pensar em uma combinação apropriada para a ocasião, meu celular tocou de novo. Agora sem a mesma ansiedade da primeira vez, puxei o aparelho da mesa de centro e atendi assim que vi o nome da Luna ilustrando a tela.

-Oi, Lu.

-Hey, Gin, já está em casa? - Perguntou, direta como sempre.

-Sim, acabei de chegar.

-Vem jantar com a gente, o Nev fez nachos.

Ela nem precisaria ter dito o cardápio, eu estava estranhamente animada e aceitaria de qualquer jeito.

-Vou, estou saindo de casa e já chego aí.

-Ok, estamos esperando.

-Tenho que levar algo? - Perguntei já com a chave do carro na mão, a caminho da porta.

-Acho que não, ele disse que tinha comprado tudo.

-Até daqui a pouco, então.

-Até.

O caminho até a casa deles foi rápido, embora eu não estivesse com pressa. O trânsito e ajudou a tocar a campainha apenas vinte minutos depois de receber a ligação de Luna. Ela me recebeu com o sorriso contagiante de sempre,

-Oi, Lu.

-Ei, sumida, se não convidarmos você não vem? - Abri a boca para responder, mas ela me interrompeu. - E nem adianta me dizer que você viu o Nev essa semana, ele não é meu correspondente direto!

Ri enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de nós.

-Tudo bem, desculpa, melhor eu não falar nada.

-Você está bem? Como estão as aulas?

-Estou bem sim, e as aulas aquela loucura que você já sabe, as do doutorado piores do que as que eu dou pela manhã.

-Nem me lembre, se do mestrado eu já quase enlouquecia.

-Eu estou gostando, é bom fazer algo útil outra vez.

-Algo útil? Já estão falando de mim? - Nev interrompeu a conversa quando entramos na cozinha.

-Claro que sim, quem mais poderia ser útil aqui que não você? - Lancei mão de todo meu sarcasmo enquanto me esticava para alcançar seu rosto.

-E ai, tudo bem? Amor, pega o molho pra mim, por favor?

Notei que ele estava ainda terminando de preparar o jantar.

-Não está pronto ainda? Achei que meu prato estaria até servido.

-Por isso eu não a convido nunca. - Ele justificou para a esposa, que lhe passava o molho que pediu.

-Mas eu também estou achando que você deveria ser mais rápido, vai me desconvidar também?

Ele a encarou sério por um minuto enquanto nós duas ríamos.

-Já pro quarto, está de castigo.

Luna rolou os olhos e o ignorou com sucesso, enquanto se acomodava no banco ao meu lado. Meu amigo terminou de preparar o jantar em poucos minutos, enquanto nos dispersávamos entre assuntos aleatórios.

Os molhos foram colocados entre nós, que nos dividimos para saborear as guloseimas que ele tinha preparado. Passar um tempo com os dois era sempre muito legal e me deixava completamente confortável, Nev e Luna sem dúvida nenhuma faziam parte da família que eu escolhi ter. Contar as novidades a eles era uma coisa que eu fazia naturalmente e por livre e espontânea vontade, e eu estava aflita para contar a alguém com quem iria jantar no final de semana.

-Adivinhem com quem vou jantar no sábado? - Falei quando Luna deu uma pausa no assunto.

Ele me olhou curiosa, Nev ergueu a sobrancelha para mim e disse brincalhão:

-Por isso esse monte de risadinha o tempo todo, então?

O comentário me fez rir, e Luna nos olhou confusa.

-Com quem, Gin?

-Pra estar com essa cara enquanto dá a notícia, só pode ser com o Harry. - Nev respondeu por mim.

-Sério? - Luna me olhou com os olhos arregalados. - Vocês voltaram?

-Não, e…

-Mas estão voltando? - Insistiu, ansiosa por informaçõe.

-Amor, é só um jantar. - Nev interveio, rolando os olhos.

-Eu sei, mas tudo começa de algum lugar, né?

-Ele só me convidou pra jantar, Lu, nada demais.

Meu amigo soltou uma risadinha sarcástica que me fez olhar de canto para ele.

-Nada demais, sei, olha sua cara de felicidade, de quem já criou todas as expectativas possíveis.

Não dava pra negar que ele me conhecia muito bem, mas fiz minha expressão de superioridade mesmo assim.

-Me conta, como foi? Ele que convidou? - Luna voltou o assunto para perguntas que eu sabia como responder.

-Sim, nós nos encontramos na semana passada em um restaurante perto de casa e trocamos umas duas palavrinhas, depois disso ele me ligou e convidou para jantar. - Não consegui evitar o sorriso de satisfação que estampou meu rosto ao fim da frase.

-O cara ainda é doidinho por você, não vai foder tudo de novo. - Nev aconselhou despreocupado, bebendo um gole da sua cerveja mexicana.

Luna e eu o encaramos com os olhos cerrados.

-Desnecessário, amor.

-Não senhora, com essa aí é muito necessário. - Ele teimou.

-Cala a boca, cara. - Mandei, mas não consegui me manter séria. - De qualquer forma obrigada pelo conselho.

Luna rolou os olhos para nós dois, ela mesma dizia que não valia a pena se colocar nas nossas pequenas discussões amigáveis.

-Espero que dê tudo certo, Gin, vocês pareciam ser bem felizes juntos. - Luna voltou ao assunto de forma normal.

-Sinceramente eu nem sei o que esperar. Passei de fase de esperar algo concreto disso, sabe? Só quero que eu e ele fiquemos bem, se vai ser juntos ou separados, não sei. - Era a mais pura verdade, embora não fosse tão fácil assim dizer.

Os dois me encararam por algum tempo, mas não disseram mais nada sobre o assunto. Terminamos nosso jantar falando de coisas que passaram longe disso, e por um momento consegui me distrair com meus amigos e pensar em outras coisas.

Quando cheguei em casa, horas depois, não consegui manter meu foco longe do assunto mais. Eu não conseguia negar a mim mesma uma boa dose de ansiedade pelo que aconteceria nesse jantar. Embora minha estratégia fosse não esperar nada além de uma conversa amigável, uma parte considerável de mim, a que ainda imaginava uma vida com ele, não se refreou em criar expectativas que iam muito além disso.

Se após isso nada demais acontecesse e tudo terminasse mesmo em apenas um jantar, isso levaria de mim também uma boa dose de esperança. A vantagem da minha ansiedade, é que enquanto o sábado não chegasse, minha mente criativa poderia trilhar o caminho que quisesse, pelo menos no mundo dos meus sonhos.

 **POV Harry**

Minhas dúvidas a respeito desse encontro, ou melhor, desse jantar como amigos, como eu falei a ela durante o convite, começaram quando saí do banheiro e não fazia a menor ideia do que vestir.

Tentei achar qualquer semelhança com a primeira vez que saímos juntos, oito anos atrás, mas não encontrei nada em que me espelhar. Naquela ocasião nenhum de nós dois tinha uma carga de chateações para desconsiderar se quiséssemos chegar ao segundo encontro. Éramos só eu, ela e um monte de expectativa por parte de ambos.

Eu ainda nem tinha acreditado que ela disse sim ao meu convite, porque se uma coisa eu podia esperar de Ginny seria sua relutância em cooperar com uma aproximação quando, em suas palavras, eu fui embora e desisti. Pelo menos da Ginny que deixei ao fechar a porta atrás de mim, mais de um ano atrás.

Era estranho não reconhecer mais completamente a mulher de quem eu conseguia prever as respostas para qualquer pergunta e até mesmo os pensamentos, mas me surpreendi positivamente com pelo menos um novo desdobramento, porque se juntar a mim naquele restaurante por livre e espontânea vontade nunca teria acontecido no cenário anterior.

Me vesti de um jeito mais casual, como ela gostava, nada do social do dia-a-dia, e me olhei no espelho umas quatro vezes antes de sair de casa. Eu nem tentava me convencer de que não estava nervoso, porque a verdade é que eu estava uma pilha e para ajudar o dia inteiro tinha se arrastado em uma lentidão que eu considerei angustiante.

Tentei não dirigir acima do limite de velocidade ao cruzar as ruas que separavam meu apartamento do local marcado e cheguei lá dez minutos antes do combinado, o que me rendeu mais uma boa dose de espera infinita depois que me acomodei na mesa para duas pessoas. A pontualidade ainda não era um forte da minha ex mulher, mas ela deve ter se esforçado muito para chegar com apenas quinze minutos de atraso.

Enquanto fiquei sentado ali sozinho pensei numa coisa que não tinha passado pela minha cabeça até então: eu a convidei para jantar e conversarmos, mas o que é que eu vou dizer, pelo amor de Deus? Usei os minutos de vantagem para criar algumas pautas de assunto, neutros e seguros o suficiente para uma conversa agradável, mas esqueci todos eles quando Ginny cumprimentou o garçom a alguns metros de mim e sorriu contida antes de caminhar em minha direção.

Com uma mistura de coração acelerado e vontade de rir me levantei e a recebi com um beijo no rosto, que me pareceu completamente errado, e a mão apoiada apenas de leve na sua cintura. Mas o contato durou pouco demais antes de nos separarmos e ela se sentar à minha frente.

-Desculpe o atraso. - Falou antes que o silêncio se instaurasse.

-Não tem problema. - Respondi sem desviar o olhar enquanto ela se virava para pendurar a bolsa no encosto da cadeira e tirava o cabelo da frente dos ombros.

Quando ela se virou me viu olhando e deu um sorriso meio sem graça, que eu retribuí da mesma forma enquanto desviava o olhar. Antes de termos a chance de dizer algo o garçom chegou perguntando se já poderia começar a nos servir e ambos confirmamos. Pedimos nossas bebidas e aos poucos as pequenas e variadas porções de comida oriental foram sendo colocadas à nossa frente.

-E então, como você está? - Quebrei o silêncio assim que ficamos sozinhos.

Ginny terminou de posicionar os hashis entre os dedos e começou a falar enquanto colocava em seu prato alguns sashimis.

-Estou bem, e você?

-Eu estou bem também. - Respondi sem saber o que acrescentar.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor enquanto mastigávamos, que ela quebrou após pousar seu copo de suco na mesa.

-Comecei o doutorado. - Informou, me deixando surpreso.

-Chegou o momento, então? - Perguntei, usando como referência o que ela sempre dizia quando justificava o motivo de ainda não ter voltado a estudar.

-Acho que sim, estava sentindo falta de fazer alguma coisa diferente, empolgante.

-E as aulas, como ficaram?

-Normais, só tenho turmas no período da manhã e as minhas aulas são de tarde. - Se deteve um minuto para que o temaki escolhido fosse colocado em seu prato por uma garçonete simpática. - Obrigada. Assumi alguns cursos diferentes esse ano, também.

-Está gostando? - Perguntei interessado.

-Sim, está sendo um pouco diferente de matemática pura. Tenho uma turma de estatística e uma de economia.

-Nas suas aulas, no doutorado, os cálculos ainda tem algum número ou só letras agora? - Terminei a frase com um sorriso, porque eu sabia que ela iria revirar os olhos para mim, exatamente como fez.

-Ainda restam alguns números. - Respondeu no mesmo tom. - E o que você está fazendo de diferente?

-Assumi alguns clientes bem maiores agora.

-Aqueles que você queria? - Questionou interessada.

Foi boa a sensação de vê-la se lembrar de coisas que eu contei tanto tempo atrás.

-Uhum. - Confirmei com um sorriso.

-Parabéns. - Cumprimentou me olhando.

Por um segundo pensei tê-la visto estender a mão por reflexo na direção do meu rosto, mas desistiu no meio do ato e apontou o próprio queixo.

-Tem uma sujeirinha. - Informou sem jeito.

Tirar o que quer que seja que tenha ali é o que ela teria feito sem rodeios, e eu gostaria que tivesse feito dessa vez também.

-Obrigado. - Agradeci ao tirar dali um fio minúsculo que provavelmente se soltou da minha roupa.

Nenhum de nós dois soube o que dizer depois disso, e mais uma vez o serviço do restaurante veio nos tirar daquele silêncio constrangedor.

-Desejam pedir mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou a garçonete que estava atendendo nossa mesa.

Olhei interrogativamente para Ginny e deixei que ela respondesse primeiro.

-Nada para mim também, obrigado. Pode nos trazer a conta? - Pedi e ela assentiu antes de se afastar.

Não havia nenhum outro motivo para alongar esse jantar, mas meu cérebro estava incessantemente procurando um pretexto sequer para não ir embora ainda. Demorou tempo demais para que eu estivesse frente a frente com ela de novo, me parecia tão injusto acabar rápido demais e sem nenhuma perspectiva de avanço.

Se ainda restava em mim alguma dúvida de que eu a amo tanto quanto no dia em que a pedi em casamento, se dissipou ao mesmo tempo em que começamos a conversar, porque com mais ninguém eu me sentia tão em casa mesmo estando fisicamente em qualquer outro lugar. No entanto, na nossa primeira tentativa também nunca faltou amor e ela nos provou que só ele não basta.

Por mais que eu sinta falta de Ginny, nós dois precisaríamos querer ficar juntos novamente, antes de tudo, e estar dispostos a ser diferentes em algumas coisas. Eu estou, e gostaria mais do que tudo de ter uma maneira de perguntar isso a ela sem parecer tão desesperado.

Antes que qualquer um de nós falasse alguma coisa ouvi meu nome ser chamado por trás da sua cadeira, por uma voz familiar que me fez pensar grande e claramente: Fodeu! Ginny olhou primeiro para mim, flagrando meu sorriso amarelo, depois para trás, a tempo de ver minha colega de trabalho acenar sorridente para nós e caminhar em nossa direção mais lenta do que o normal devido ao tamanho de sua barriga de todos os meses gestação.

-Que coincidência! - Comentou assim que parou ao lado da nossa mesa.

-Oi, Helen, tudo bem? - Cumprimentei tentando parecer casual quando ela se abaixou para me cumprimentar.

-Tudo bem. Como vai, Ginny? Há quanto tempo! - Se virou para minha companhia e deu um beijo em seu resto também.

Agora era quando vinham as respostas monossilábicas, a cara fechada, a grosseria pautada por palavras escolhidas a dedo para insinuar sem dizer nada claramente. Olhei para baixo para esperar que elas tivessem a conversa mais estranha do mundo, onde um lado seria realmente amável e o outro, infelizmente minha ex mulher, somente irônica.

Mas fui totalmente surpreendido por sua resposta normal, quase como se fosse Hermione nos interrompendo.

-Muito bem, obrigada. E vocês? - Perguntou olhando para a barriga dela. - Nem preciso perguntar as novidades.

Olhei para ela ao ouvir a resposta, sem conseguir esconder totalmente minha surpresa com a conversa que se seguia e os sorrisos trocados.

-Estamos bem, obrigada. - Helen falou alisando a própria barriga, um sorriso enorme no rosto. - Ansiosa para essa mocinha sair logo, não aguento mais.

-Parabéns. - Ela parabenizou mesmo, sincera e sorrindo.

-Obrigada. Bem, David já deve ter estacionado o carro, não vou mais atrapalhar vocês. - Sorriu para mim se despedindo e eu retribuí, depois se virou para o outro lado. - Foi um prazer, Ginny.

-O prazer foi meu. - Respondeu antes de se virar para mim novamente.

Tentei como pude não demonstrar que aquilo tinha sido estranho e que eu estava esperando um show sem motivo, não uma demonstração sincera de cordialidade e educação. Disfarcei pegando o copo em cima da mesa e terminando meu suco de um gole só.

-Ela está grávida? - Ginny comentou, puxando assunto.

-Sim, já está quase nascendo. Nem está indo mais ao trabalho. - Informei e fiquei em silêncio. - E eu não sou o pai. - Acrescentei por força do hábito.

A vi morder um lábio tentando se segurar, mas acabou rindo. Sem entender se aquilo era um bom sinal ou não, mas para fazer alguma coisa também, ri junto.

-Você não tem muita vocação mesmo para ser pai, não é? - Falou brincando, sem nada de ironia ou deboche.

-Não dos filhos dela. - Afirmei sincero.

Ginny olhou para as próprias mãos por um tempo, de um jeito bem característico de quando queria dizer algo e não sabia como, e depois me olhou um tanto sem graça.

-Nunca teve nada, não é? - Seu tom variava entre a pergunta e a afirmação.

-Não. Nem a sombra de uma ideia. - Confirmei tentando soar tão sincero quanto eu estava sendo.

-Eu sei. - Assumiu desviando o olhar.

Ali estava o mesmo orgulho que eu já tanto conhecia e que a fazia nem querer ser vista quando admite que errou em alguma coisa, mas agora acompanhando tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Não me fazia diferença se Ginny não era pontual nunca, se era teimosa que até irritava, se as vezes tinha o ego maior do que ela e se achava difícil pedir desculpas, sem o ciúme insuportável de antes ela era perfeita.

-Aqui está. - Fomos interrompidos com a pasta preta contendo nossa conta sendo estendida entre nós.

Nos viramos ao mesmo com os cartões estendidos e eu segurei sua mão enquanto entregava o meu e dizia para passar integralmente o valor ali.

-Por favor. - Pedi ainda com sua mão presa na minha e ela começou a protestar, como eu sabia que protestaria. - Você paga o próximo. - Sugeri, já deixando implícito que por mim aquele encontro não seria único.

-Tudo bem. - Concordou com um sorriso que fez meu estômago se agitar de novo.

-Obrigado. - Falei para a moça que nos atendeu e me levantei para sairmos. - Vamos?

-Sim. - Confirmou com a bolsa novamente no ombro e andando à minha frente.

Tomei a liberdade de apoiar a mão em suas costas ao acompanhá-la por entre as mesas em direção à saída e não notei nenhum sinal de desconforto com isso. Caminhamos em silêncio pelo estacionamento em direção ao veículo dela, ocupando uma vaga próxima ao meu.

Paramos de frente um para o outro ao lado da porta do motorista e ela levantou a mão para colocar de novo o cabelo para trás, mas tomei a liberdade e fiz isso por ela, recebendo um olhar de expectativa em volta.

-Obrigada, Harry, estava tudo ótimo.

-Sempre que quiser. - Falei colocando as mãos no bolso, porque estava extremamente difícil mantê-las só para mim.

Ela desviou os olhos para baixo e se ocupou em procurar a chave do carro na bagunça que sempre foi sua bolsa, e por um tempo nenhum de nós dois falou nada.

Eu sabia que era hora de ir embora, mas aquela noite não podia acabar assim, simplesmente com um tchau. Estávamos tão próximos que assim que tomei a decisão só precisei esticar o braço para conseguir espalmar a mão em suas costas e trazê-la para mais perto ainda enquanto com a outra levantava seu queixo em minha direção para encostar minha boca na dela em um selinho demorado e carinhoso que foi o suficiente para me causar taquicardia.

Sem abandonar a posição em que estávamos acariciei seu queixo com o polegar, olhando mais uma vez de perto os detalhes do seu rosto ainda de olhos fechados. Quando Ginny me olhou também eu já sabia o que aconteceria apenas em ver sua expressão decidida, mas ela não me deu tempo de apreciar a expectativa e foi mais rápida em colocar a mão na minha nuca e me puxar de volta, dando dois passos para trás para se encostar na lateral do veículo e me levando junto.

Aquilo sim era um beijo, com os dedos enroscados no meu cabelo, as minhas mãos em sua cintura, as mordidas que eu já conhecia, seu corpo grudado no meu de novo sem se importar onde estamos, o gosto tão dela e aquele cheiro único que preenchia tudo em volta enquanto não disfarçávamos nossa pressa. Esse era o beijo certo. E se da parte dela também não fosse saudade, não sei mais o que seria.

Ginny se afastou depois de um tempo, mas foi cedo demais e sem pensar subi meu carinho até sua nuca e a puxei de volta, concentrado agora em despentear de novo aqueles fios compridos que se encaixavam tão perfeitamente nas minhas mãos. A roupa não me impedia de sentir o coração dela também disparado contra o meu peito, assim como suas mãos nas minhas costas demonstravam que ela também precisava daquilo.

Nos separamos com as respirações mais ofegantes do que o normal e nos encaramos por alguns segundos sem precisar dizer nada para eu saber que não fui o único a achar ótimo. Prendi seu rosto entre as mãos e roubei mais alguns selinhos, até que ela começou a rir.

-Estou me sentindo meio adolescente assim.

-Não consigo parar. - Me justifiquei sem desgrudar a boca da dela e sorri da mesma maneira.

Me afastei por fim e coloquei seu cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto a sentia organizar algumas mechas do meu também.

-Obrigado pelo jantar, adorei a companhia. - Falei e arranquei um sorriso enorme.

-Eu que agradeço, adorei tudo. - Ali tive certeza de que ela estava incluindo também o que acabamos de fazer.

Esperei comportado enquanto ela pegava a chave do carro e ouvi o som característico do alarme sendo desligado e as travas abrindo, sinal claro de que a noite tinha acabado.

-Boa noite. - Me desejou antes de se virar.

-Para você também, Gin. - Usei o apelido de antes e vi sua expressão satisfeita.

Abri a porta do carro para ela e esperei que se acomodasse no banco antes de acenar e fechá-la. Alguns segundos depois o veículo arrancou e eu só consegui desviar o olhar após perdê-lo completamente de vista. Ginny disse que estava se sentindo meio adolescente, eu me sentia por inteiro um: total e completamente bobo.


	16. Intermissão XIV

**POV Ginny**

Não houve prova, trabalho ou mau tempo capaz de tirar o sorriso estampado no meu rosto desde o momento em que a porta do carro se fechou para eu ir embora daquele restaurante.

Toda a empolgação da semana anterior ainda estava presente, mas não mais como uma vontade enorme de que nosso encontro fosse bom, e sim como uma convicção absoluta de que Harry e eu ainda tínhamos muitos momentos para dividir, isso não poderia de forma alguma acabar antes de eu ter todos eles marcados na minha memória como uma lembrança, não como um desejo.

No dia seguinte acordei com a visita inesperada dos meus pais, que trouxeram meu bolo preferido e me mimaram o dia todo. Minha mãe, sempre muito observadora, quis saber na hora o motivo do meu sorriso constante, mas eu apenas desconversei e afirmei que gostei da surpresa. Quando eles foram embora depois do jantar, eu não poderia reclamar de forma alguma do meu domingo, mas os planos que eu realmente tinha precisaram ser adiados.

A segunda feira passou carregada de trabalho, tanto nas minhas aulas da manhã quanto nas da tarde, mas eu estava determinada em não postergar meus planos em um dia mais sequer.

Fechei a porta de casa com o pé, uma mão carregada de livros e na outra o celular para o qual eu olhava em dúvida, tentando me decidir se a melhor forma de fazer o que eu precisava era por meio de mensagem ou ligação. Por fim, me decidi pelo que me faria esperar menos, e cliquei no botão que iniciou a chamada.

Pousei meu material de estudo e trabalho sobre a mesa e não precisei esperar muito para ser atendida.

-Oi, Gin. - Harry dispensou a formalidade de um simples "alô".

-Oi, Harry, tudo bem?

Falar com ele outra vez era estranho, mas de um jeito bom. O fato de estarmos mais reservados, como era no começo, me leva a pensar que talvez fosse possível realmente começar de novo.

-Muito bem, e você?

-Também. Acabei de chegar em casa, e eu estava pensando no caminho que já que eu te devo um jantar e você disse que eu só tinha que escolher o cardápio para provar sua comida outra vez, se você não gostaria de vir aqui em casa no final de semana para pagarmos nossas promessas, eu compro as coisas e você prepara.

-Então o motivo da ligação é puro interesse nos meus dons culinários? - Adorei ouvi-lo brincar comigo outra vez, e ainda mais o tom descontraído que antecedeu uma risada.

-Com certeza, tudo pensado desde o início.

Ao fim da minha resposta eu também ri e ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas não foi desconfortável.

-Sábado ou domingo? - Ele me perguntou por fim, dispensando a necessidade de confirmar que viria.

-Quando for melhor para você, estarei em casa nos dois dias.

-Sábado então, umas sete, sem nos preocuparmos com acordar cedo no dia seguinte. O que acha?

O que eu achava realmente era que aquela sugestão tinha conseguido me deixar ainda mais ansiosa.

-Perfeito.

-Posso saber qual vai ser o cardápio, ou vai ser como aqueles programas de culinária em que eu chego e tenho que fazer o melhor possível com o que tiver?

Nós dois rimos outra vez, me fazendo gostar cada vez mais dessa cumplicidade nascendo outra vez.

-Vou te dizer o cardápio, mas só porque eu quero que fique perfeito e você tenha tempo de olhar a receita caso não se lembre, e porque eu preciso que você me diga o que comprar também.

-Eu sabia que tinha algum interesse…

-Você deveria me agradecer ao invés de reclamar, estou deixando mais fácil pra você. - Brinquei e tracei com o dedo o contorno das letras na capa do meu livro, sem me preocupar em conter o sorriso bobo.

-Então muito obrigada, muito amável. Qual vai ser o cardápio?

-Estava pensando em risoto de frutos do mar.

-Uhn, boa escolha, faz tempo que não como.

-Ótimo, assim não fico com vergonha do tamanho do meu prato. - Sua risada ecoou novamente do outro lado da linha.

-Eu te mando por mensagem a lista do que precisa, tudo bem?

-Tá ótimo, assim fica até mais fácil.

-Se você não encontrar alguma coisa me diz que eu levo. - Essa frase simples me fez palpitar por alguns segundos, porque Harry sempre me dizia isso quando sabia que eu passaria no mercado depois de sair da universidade.

-Tudo bem. Obrigada, Harry.

-Não por isso, eu que agradeço o convite. Nos vemos no sábado então?

-Sim, até lá.

-Até. Beijos, Gin.

-Beijos.

Encerrei a chamada com um sorriso que estampou meu rosto pelos próximos dias inteiros. Dias esses, aliás, que pareceram infinitos e não terminavam nunca.

Quando o sábado chegou eu pulei da cama antes do horário habitual, porque meu sono simplesmente me abandonou para dar lugar a uma ansiedade inquietante, e uma vontade gritante de que as sete da noite chegasse logo. Aproveitei o dia em casa para conferir se havia comprado tudo que Harry me mandou em sua lista, arrumar o que eventualmente estava fora do lugar e me permitir um banho mais demorado do que o normal, deixando a água morna do chuveiro me relaxar.

O relógio mal marcou seis da tarde e eu já estava sentada no sofá da sala totalmente vestida, apenas esperando a campainha tocar. Enquanto esperava minha mente vagou por milhares de possibilidades sobre como essa noite terminaria, dividida entre a excitação com a situação e a consciência de que tínhamos uma carga de mal entendidos para colocar em dia em algum momento.

O barulho do carro dele estacionando em frente ao portão me acordou dos devaneios e trouxe de volta para a ansiedade de antes. Não me preocupei em disfarçar que estava esperando sua chegada, e antes mesmo que ele alcançasse o portão para tocar a campainha, eu já estava na garagem com a chave do portão nas mãos.

Sorrimos um para o outro e ele me esperou abrir e fechar o portão em silêncio, parado ao meu lado. Também não falei nada enquanto manuseava a chave, porque eu simplesmente não sabia o que.

-Oi, Harry. - Me virei para ele e o cumprimentei.

Por um segundo hesitamos sem saber como agir, mas me estiquei na ponta dos pés antes que ficasse desconfortável e o cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto.

-Oi, Gin, tudo bem?

-Sim e com você? - O convidei para dentro de casa enquanto o ouvia dizer que estava bem, como manda a etiqueta. - Entra, fica a vontade.

A frase saiu automaticamente assim que passamos pela porta, e eu não tive muita certeza se ela era apropriada tão logo terminei de dizer. Deixei a chave em cima do buffet ao lado da mesa de jantar enquanto ele olhava em volta com um misto de reconhecimento e desconforto.

-E então, como foi sua semana? - Desviou os olhos do local e focou em mim outra vez.

-Nada muito empolgante, trabalho e estudo, e a sua?

-Trabalhando por dois agora que a Helen está de licença, então imagina.

Ele parecia realmente um pouco cansado, mas bem disposto ainda assim, e bonito como sempre.

-Logo ela está de volta. - Falei apenas para confortá-lo, pois eu sabia que uma licença maternidade não acabava assim tão rápido.

Ele sorriu agradecido pelo eu gesto de empatia, e mudou novamente de assunto.

-E então, vamos ver se você comprou tudo certinho dessa vez? - Adotou novamente o tom brincalhão.

-Claro que eu comprei, estamos falando de mim. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio.

Nos viramos para a cozinha e ele caminhou atrás de mim em direção a ela.

-Disso que eu tenho medo. Estou brincando. - Se retratou diante do meu olhar ameaçador e nós dois rimos.

Eu tinha deixado todos os ingredientes sobre a bancada, exceto os frutos do mar, que busquei na geladeira enquanto ele checava os demais.

-Olha, parece que está tudo certo mesmo.

-Eu estou morrendo por esse risoto, iria até em outro estado buscar o que precisa.

-Você alguma vez tentou fazer? - Perguntou em tom de zombaria.

-Harry, o mais perto que eu consigo chegar de um risoto de frutos do mar é arroz branco com salmão grelhado, e as vezes o arroz ainda fica meio esquisito.

Sua risada descontraída preencheu o ambiente, me fazendo rir também.

-Então vamos matar sua vontade, vou te fazer o melhor risoto da sua vida.

Puxei um dos bancos para perto do fogão e me sentei ali enquanto ele cozinhava. Não precisei dizer onde ficava nada, e durante todo o tempo conversamos sobre assuntos banais, ambos descontraídos, sem pressa e, o mais importante, realmente prestando atenção um no outro.

Dispensamos a formalidade da mesa do jantar e nos acomodamos na bancada da cozinha para comer assim que tudo ficou pronto. Abri o vinho enquanto ele apanhava talheres e prato, e nos acomodamos um ao lado do outro como nos velhos tempos.

Minha primeira garfada do risoto foi acompanhada de uma série de risos por parte dele, que disse que minha expressão estava quase em transe, mas não me importei com isso e continuei meu jantar e nossa conversa sobre filmes interessantes que tínhamos assistido durante esse tempo todo sem nos falarmos.

-Terminou? - Perguntei quando o vi pousar os talheres sobre o prato vazio.

-Sim, você não vai comer pela terceira vez? - Fingiu surpresa, me fazendo rolar os olhos para ele.

-Vou guardar um pouco para o almoço de amanhã.

Me levantei de onde estava sentada e apanhei os pratos para levar até a pia, Harry fez o mesmo com os copos e parou ao meu lado para deixá-los com o restante da louça suja.

Ao mesmo tempo que eu estava adorando toda essa trégua entre nós para reviver parte de uma rotina que já não existia mais, um lado meu insistia em ficar apreensivo, apenas esperando pela hora em que tudo acabaria outra vez e ele voltaria para casa. Da mesma forma em que eu me dividia em pedir pra ele ficar e a consciência de que nada estava resolvido, e que um jantar não mudaria isso.

-Eu estava com saudade disso. - Harry quebrou o silêncio, me fazendo sentir um arrepio gostoso assim que interpretei sua frase.

Me encostei na pedra fria da pia e fiquei de frente para ele, que estava a pouco mais de um passo de distância de mim.

-Do seu risoto? - Falei a primeira coisa que me veio a mente, apenas para descontrair, e nós dois rimos.

Eu não precisava me preocupar com a possibilidade dele achar que eu estava me esquivando, nos conhecíamos o suficiente para eu ter certeza que ele saberia ser apenas um pouco de nervoso.

-De comer meu risoto com você. Você sabe, é sempre um espetáculo ver o pedreiro esfomeado que mora aí dentro. - Nossa risada foi alta dessa vez, mas ainda assim percebi quando ele se aproximou um passo.

-Também estava com saudade.

Diferente da semana anterior no estacionamento do restaurante, não dei tempo para que ele desse o primeiro passo e me aproximei, grudando nossos lábios. Também diferente daquele dia, não havia pressa nesse primeiro contato, só o que eu classificaria perfeitamente como saudade, aquela vontade de sentir o outro perto.

Subi meus dedos por sua nuca e enrosquei em seus cabelos, fazendo minha parte ao deixá-los ainda mais bagunçados, simultaneamente a isso senti seus dedos apertarem minha cintura, fazendo sua parte em me puxar mais para perto.

Nossas bocas ainda se encaixavam tão bem, que manter aquela calma quase romântica não foi possível por muito tempo. Dessa vez não havia dezenas de pessoas jantando a uma parede de distância nem Hermione para irromper pela porta no minuto seguinte, então também não havia motivo para toda essa tranquilidade.

Forcei um passo para frente e Harry entendeu que era hora de ir para outro lugar. Sem desgrudar um segundo sequer um do outro e, consequentemente, a passos mais lentos, alcançamos a sala e suas pernas se chocaram contra o sofá, fazendo se desequilibrar e cair sentado sobre o assento. Sem perder um segundo sequer, me acomodei de frente em seu colo e continuei o beijo intenso em que estávamos.

Do mesmo modo que, no dia em que nos encontramos no restaurante perto de casa, eu soube que alguns minutos de prazer não resolveriam nossa situação, essa certeza também estava presente nesse momento, enquanto suas carícias subiam pelas minhas coxas. Mas suas mãos firmes sobre a minha bunda, a boca urgente na minha e todo seu corpo ao alcance das minhas mãos eram suficientes para não me fazer pensar em nada. Harry era tudo que ocupava minha cabeça nesse momento, o resto podia ficar para depois.

 **POV Harry**

Talvez pelo fato de que sentir Ginny deitada em cima de mim desse jeito não fosse mais um hábito, um evento diário e ao alcance das mãos, estivesse tudo tão bom. Por mais que eu quisesse muito mais e um lado meu gritasse para continuar com aquilo e deixar o resto para depois, não seria isso o que resolveria nossa vida. Infelizmente tínhamos problemas que sexo nenhum seria capaz de resolver, apenas uma longa conversa, e provavelmente uma na qual nem tudo o que seria dito agradaria a ambos.

Subi minhas mãos para a cintura dela outra vez e a segurei firme, diminui o ritmo do nosso beijo e me afastei com um selinho, fazendo-a me olhar com um misto de compreensão e fogo. Pela sua expressão eu sabia que ela compartilhava do mesmo dilema que eu, e que já sabia exatamente o que eu diria a seguir:

-A gente precisa conversar, Gin. - Consegui me forçar a dizer, mas ainda próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração dela contra o meu rosto.

Ela assentiu minimamente e respirou fundo antes de pousar as mãos no meu peito e se afastar. A esperei sair de cima das minhas pernas e se acomodar no sofá ao meu lado para fazer o mesmo, já que eu estava praticamente deitado, Estávamos agora sentados de frente para o outro, entre nós pairando uma distância que poderia ser quebrada com um esticar de braços, e o peso de tudo que precisava ser dito.

-Sim, precisamos. - Ela confirmou.

Depois não soubemos mais o que dizer, e ambos caímos num silêncio difícil de quebrar. Olhei para ela primeiro, que sustentou meu olhar de volta sem se incomodar, depois para a decoração da sala de estar, quase inalterada desde que entrei pela última vez aqui.

-Tudo bem, é para falarmos sobre o que? Sobre nós? Sobre tudo que fizemos de errado? Sobre o que queremos? Porque se vamos conversar, precisamos começar por algum lugar. - Ginny falou sem alterar sua expressão, trazendo minha atenção de volta para ela.

-Acho que sobre um pouco de tudo isso que você falou.

-Tudo bem, então eu vou começar pela parte que eu não tive tempo de dizer quando brigamos, pode ser? - A sugestão me surpreendeu, ainda mais pelo fato de que não veio acompanhado de nenhuma mágoa ou sarcasmo, apenas da constatação óbvia que eu não a deixei falar muita coisa antes de sair de casa, pouco mais de um ano atrás.

-Pode ser.

-Harry, você não me dava a menor atenção, hora nenhuma. - Ela falou como uma introdução ao que diria, e jogou o cabelo para trás antes de continuar, como que escolhendo as palavras. - Eu até me questionava de certa forma se não estava cobrando demais, querendo demais, mas depois que você foi embora eu me toquei que o problema não era minha cobrança, era você. Nos primeiros dias, o que eu mais senti falta foi de te ver aqui e de te perguntar as coisas, não de conversar nem de alguém querendo saber como foi o meu dia, porque eu não tinha isso.

Abri a boca para dizer algo quando ela me olhou no fundo dos olhos, mas eu não tinha o que falar para isso, então a fechei de novo e esperei. Eu já sabia que não era um exemplo de marido para ela, mas ouvir em alto e bom som que quase não fiz falta porque eu mesmo não me fazia mais presente, foi mais dolorido do que eu achei que seria.

-Não estou dizendo que a culpa é sua, nem nada, eu consigo ver muito bem como eu também não era uma boa companhia quando tudo acabou, mas como você disse quando brigamos, aquela desatenção toda não foi a vida para a qual eu disse sim, Harry,

Eu nunca tinha visto Ginny ser tão clara assim ao apontar meus defeitos antes, e não dá pra negar que me causou um certo incômodo. Ela sempre foi tão enfática ao dizer o que gosta, que ouvir sobre o que desagrada criou um contraste amargo dentro de mim.

-Nem aquele ciúme todo, Gin. - Optei por ser sincero também.

-Eu sei. - Ela concordou. - É só que… - Ela se deteve um pouco e respirou fundo, apenas esperei. - É só que o meu ciúme era muito óbvio, aí nós dois só olhávamos para isso e o tempo todo você me culpava pela convivência estar ruim, porque mesmo não me falando eu sei que você fazia isso, só que a sua falha estava lá também, menos visível, mas me fazendo sentir deixada de lado o tempo todo. Também não é uma coisa fácil de lidar, eu nunca neguei quanto eu gosto de atenção e quanto isso é importante para mim.

-Eu só consegui perceber como talvez fosse difícil quando comecei a chegar em casa sozinho e não ter ninguém para me ouvir. Eu tinha você, mas você não tinha esse mesmo retorno, não é? - Embora eu não esperasse nenhuma confirmação, ela assentiu. - Desculpa por isso.

-Eu não quero que você peça desculpas, Harry, nem que você se martirize ou fique pensando nisso, só que você saiba que foi culpa sua também. Porque se a gente espera algo diferente daqui para frente, precisamos dizer tudo o que não queremos que se repita.

-Você está certa. - Não pude deixar de me surpreender com como ela estava soando tranquila e confiante ao expressar o que sentia.

Isso era outro ponto que me chamava atenção, Ginny não tinha o hábito de discutir sentimentos de forma tão pacífica. Questões mais profundas sobre a nossa relação, na verdade, era o que sempre desencadeavam pequenas discussões.

-Eu me sentia sufocado. - Contei, e ela não pareceu surpresa ao ouvir. - Chegou num ponto em que se eu demorasse cinco minutos a mais no trabalho, só pensar em vir pra casa já me cansava, porque eu sabia a briga que me esperaria aqui. Não é essa a vida que eu quero outra vez, Gin.

-E eu cheguei num ponto em que sendo chata e louca era o único jeito que você realmente prestava atenção em tudo o que eu dizia, nem que fosse para me responder mal. - Ela devolveu como uma explicação. - Sobre qualquer outra coisa que seja, em qualquer outro tom, você estava sempre distante, como se não fosse importante o suficiente. Também não é essa vida que eu quero outra vez, não nasci para ser paranoica para sempre e viver naquela insegurança vinte e quatro horas por dia, pensando em que é que meu marido está pensando que nunca tem tempo para mim.

Não adiantava agora eu dizer que de certa forma eu pensava nela o tempo todo, porque eu já havia entendido perfeitamente que se não demonstrasse, ela nunca teria como saber e nem motivos para acreditar. E eu não demonstrava.

-E o que você quer, Gin?

-Sinceramente Harry, eu não sei. - Tinha tanta honestidade naquela frase dela, e tanta indecisão quanto a mim, que não gostei de ouvi-la. - Eu gosto de você, não preciso tentar esconder isso, mas não foi amor o que faltou na primeira vez também. Só que não sei se conseguimos ser o casal que devemos ser para que isso seja bom para os dois.

Estendi a mão entre nós e ela pousou a dela sobre a minha, assim que senti o contato entrelacei nossos dedos. Eu nunca duvidei do que Ginny sentia por mim, mas a sensação de que ela não tinha mais certeza sobre que eu sentia por ela me incomodava, e eu queria que ela soubesse, que sentisse o quanto eu também a amava.

-Eu também gosto de você, eu sei que você não quer que eu peça desculpas, mas desculpe se em algum momento deixei de demonstrar e de te fazer se sentir amada. Acho que o que sentimos um pelo outro não mudou com esse tempo que passamos separados, nós só precisamos querer ser pessoas melhores para o outro, querer mudar o que nos atrapalhou a ficar juntos.

-E você quer mudar? Quero dizer, você não me parece estar vivendo uma vida infeliz, pelo que eu sei está tudo muito bem, o que quero saber é se você quer alterar sua rotina de novo e consertar as coisas que você não fez muito bem na primeira vez.

Era uma pergunta tão direta, que eu não sabia o que responder. Por um lado eu queria muito voltar a dividir minha rotina com ela, mas por outro havia o medo de que isso fosse apenas o replay de tudo o que aconteceu, inclusive as coisas ruins.

-Você quer? - Joguei a pergunta de volta para ela.

-Perguntei primeiro. - Se esquivou também, e nós dois rimos.

-Eu não estou mesmo levando uma vida péssima, é verdade, mas algumas coisas mudaram nesse meio tempo e não sei como poderíamos encaixar isso entre nós. - Falar disso entraria num campo delicado, mas eu tinha que expor tudo se quisesse algum resultado. - Por exemplo, agora eu preciso viajar a trabalho de vez em quando. Não exatamente todo mês, mas já cheguei a ficar duas semanas fora, como você vai lidar com isso? Não vou negar que essas coisas me deixam com receio de ser tudo como antes.

-Isso faz parte da minha mudança, não é? Vou ter que entender, é o seu trabalho e não estou pedindo que você o abandone. - Ela deu de ombros, como se não houvesse outra resposta. - Eu gosto da minha rotina como é agora, gosta da minha vida de um modo geral. Eu sinto sua falta, mas isso não muda que eu estou feliz. Se for para voltar, quero que você aumente isso, Harry, e quero fazer o mesmo por você.

Ginny resumiu tudo tão bem, que a mim só restou concordar.

-Também gosto da minha vida de agora, e também sinto sua falta. Mas quando eu penso em nós dois a Ginny que me vem à cabeça é a de seis anos atrás, não aquela da que me separei.

-Nisso nós combinamos, então, porque eu sinto o mesmo quando penso em você. Mas aquelas pessoas não existem mais.

Por um momento apenas nos encaramos, sem saber o que mais dizer um ao outro. Estava tudo ali, exposto, o que sentíamos e do que tínhamos medo, nossas vontades e tudo o que precisávamos melhorar para ser um casal que se completa, e não que apenas cansa um ao outro.

-O que você quer, Gin? - Perguntei por fim, e prendi involuntariamente a respiração enquanto esperava sua resposta.

-Eu não sei, mas tenho certeza que não é ficar me agarrando com você a cada vez que a gente se encontra e não saber mais nada um do outro. Cansei disso, Harry, de fingir que está tudo bem por cinco minutos e depois não sermos sequer amigos. Eu quero tudo, ou nada.

Então era isso, ou seríamos outra vez um casal para compartilhar tudo o que havia para ser compartilhado, ou isso terminaria de vez e não haveriam mais beijos roubados esporadicamente. A questão é que na frente da Ginny era muito fácil dizer sim para qualquer coisa que a trouxesse cada vez para mais perto de mim, e não precisávamos começar tudo errado outra vez.

-Não vamos repetir o mesmo erro, Gin. Eu fui embora no calor do momento, e isso foi um erro. Estou ignorando se isso foi bom ou ruim pra gente, não importa, mas foi no impulso, e não vou fazer mais nada assim. - Respirei antes de continuar, ela apenas sustentou meu olhar. - Ambos concordamos que a pior fase ficou para trás e estamos bem agora um sem o outro, então precisamos pensar em tudo o que mudou, no que queremos para nós daqui para frente.

-Decidir aqui na frente do outro é muito tendencioso, né? - Constatou, com um sorriso cúmplice que eu retribuí mesmo sem perceber. Apenas outro sinal de que precisamos decidir isso sozinhos.

-Demais. - Confirmou, e sorrimos ainda mais. - Precisamos pensar com calma, cada um na sua casa, longe um do outro e levando em consideração tudo, depois vemos se queremos tentar outra vez.

-Tudo bem, eu concordo. Mas Harry… - Olhei ansioso enquanto ela escolhia as palavras. - Eu sei que fui eu mesma que acabei de dizer que as pessoas que fomos não existem mais, mas tem uma coisa que eu quero de volta, e que sem isso eu não quero tentar outra vez.

-O que é? Essa é a hora de falar tudo.

-Que você demonstre que gosta de mim e que gosta de estar comigo, porque só um cartão escrito "eu te amo" em datas comemorativas não me convence de nada. Eu consigo me acostumar a você não estar aqui quando precisar viajar e consegui me acostumar até a não ser mais casada, mas não vou me acostumar nunca a ser invisível para você como eu estava sendo, nem a precisar parar entre você e a TV para que você me olhasse por dois segundos.

Eu conseguia ver reflexos das minhas ações em cada frase que ela dizia, e a cada uma eu me sentia um pouco pior por ter sido tão negligente. Mas essa era a parte em que eu deixava o meu ponto de vista claro também.

-Também tenho algo assim, podemos chamar de condição? - Ela concordou com um aceno, e sua expressão me dizia que já sabia o que eu diria. - Não quero passar a vida inteira tendo que provar que não estou fazendo nada errado.

-Também não quero passar a vida inteira desconfiando, acredite quando eu falo que também me sentia muito mal com tudo aquilo. Além de ser extremamente cansativo e desgastante.

Estávamos sendo tão honestos um com o outro, que foi impossível impedir que uma centelha de esperança surgisse, dizendo que se mantivéssemos isso seríamos o casal perfeito para sempre. Era minha deixa para me distanciar um pouco, porque se eu quisesse a imparcialidade da solidão para tomar minha decisão deveria ir embora logo, porque a vontade de dizer "sim" agora mesmo já gritava dentro de mim.

-Precisamos estabelecer um tempo? - Perguntei em dúvida, passando a mão entre os cabelos.

-Não acho que seja necessário, e também não precisamos nos pressionar. Quando chegar a uma conclusão você me liga, eu vou fazer o mesmo.

Concordei com um aceno e desviei meus olhos para nossas mãos ainda unidas, era tão reconfortante estar assim outra vez e pensar que talvez isso se tornasse novamente parte da minha rotina. Com o polegar, acariciei sua mão por alguns segundos, ambos sem silêncio.

-Eu acho que já vou, Gin. - Precisei de muito esforço para que essa simples frase saísse.

-Tudo bem. - Ela também não parecia muito convicta ao concordar comigo.

Me levantei do sofá com um impulso, e aproveitando a mão ainda presa na dela, a puxei para que ficasse em pé também. Ainda de mãos dadas e sem dizer nada, fomos até a porta da entrada. O contato fez falta assim que nos soltamos para eu guardar meu celular no bolso e pegar a chave do carro sobre o aparador ao meu lado. Ginny provavelmente também sentiu, porque esfregou as mãos uma na outra.

-Então, obrigada pelo jantar, estava ótimo.

-Que isso, eu que agradeço.

Para ter algo que fazer, ela abriu a porta da frente e fomos até a garagem, onde paramos novamente de frente um para o outro sem dizer nada. Alguns segundos de silêncio depois eu não aguentei e comecei a rir, ela me acompanhou.

-Agora eu não sei nem como me despedir, se te dou um beijo no rosto ou na boca, um abraço, um aperto de mãos…

Ela riu mais descontraída ao ouvir o motivo da minha indecisão.

-O que você está com vontade de fazer?

O tom levemente provocante foi suficiente para me envolver totalmente no clima que emanava dela.

-De beijar sua boca de novo.

-Ótimo, eu também.

Um segundo depois já estávamos enroscados de novo, num beijo que eu nunca me cansaria de provar, com os braços dela ao redor do meu pescoço e os meus mantendo-a presa à mim. Cedo demais para a minha vontade, a necessidade de ar nos obrigou a afastar um do outro, reduzindo nosso contato a um abraço que não precisamos ensaiar ou pedir, simplesmente parecia certo. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, do mesmo modo que ela estava fazendo comigo, e me deixei inundar pelo seu cheiro gostoso. As pontas das unhas compridas passando suavemente pela minha nuca e a respiração quente dela se chocando com a minha pele, me faziam não querer sair dali nunca mais.

Grudei um beijo em seu pescoço e me afastei o suficiente para nos encararmos:

-Eu te ligo. - Finalizei minha frase com um selinho.

-Eu te ligo também. - Me beijou outra vez.

-Agora eu já vou mesmo. - Falei, mas não saí do abraço em que estávamos.

Nós dois rimos dessa relutância, mas por fim nos soltamos e eu abri o portão para sair.

-Boa noite, Gin.

-Para você também.

Ela esperou até que eu entrasse no carro e saísse dali antes de voltar para dentro de casa, e eu precisei do caminho todo para fazer meu coração voltar a bater no ritmo normal.


	17. Segundo ato I

**POV Harry**

Como Ginny e eu havíamos combinado, demos tempo e espaço um ao outro, e com isso já haviam se passado quase três semanas desde que tivemos a conversa mais franca de nossas vidas.

Tive tempo de sobra para pensar sobre tudo, pesar todos os lados da situação, sem ela por perto analisar mais friamente o que eu queria e não queria para a minha vida e chegar à conclusão de que a pessoa para quem eu disse "sim" quase quatro anos atrás ainda era a que eu queria amar e respeitar por todos os dias da nossa vida.

Apesar de ter minha resposta pronta e na ponta da língua, eu não conseguia me forçar a ligar para ela ou sequer mandar uma mensagem, porque pressionar nunca havia sido o meu forte e também porque eu queria que seu sim ou não fosse tão espontâneo quanto o meu, não apenas uma decisão tomada no calor de uma conversa.

Com isso em mente, resolvi esperar. Não que fosse fácil apenas sentar e não fazer nada, mas me parecia o mais adequado para a nossa situação. Precisei controlar cada impulso de pegar o celular e perguntar sobre o seu dia ou apenas dizer um oi para saber quão rápida seria sua resposta.

Em meados de Novembro, num sábado em que o frio característico da época do ano já dava as caras, fui acordado com o toque do meu celular indicando que o Ron provavelmente já estava acordado para o seu futebol de toda semana. O motivo da ligação já era esperado, um convite para me juntar a ele. Eu não estava muito no clima de me exercitar, mas concordei em acompanhá-lo e combinamos que ele me buscaria em casa dentro de alguns minutos.

Me sentei na arquibancada ao lado da quadra e deixei meus pensamentos voarem enquanto apenas percebia a movimentação do jogo à minha frente. Pouco mais de uma hora depois, quando a rodada de exercícios terminou, concordei em ir até a casa dele para o almoço e depois ele me deixaria em casa. Fazia quase um mês que eu não via a Mione, e se bem conheço eu levaria uma bronca assim que passasse pela porta da entrada.

A vantagem de não dirigir é que você pode apenas sentar no banco do passageiro e relaxar durante a viagem, como eu fiz enquanto o Ron nos guiava pelas ruas já um pouco movimentadas do fim da manhã. Assim que viramos na rua da casa dele, no entanto, toda minha paz interior se foi.

A uma distância facilmente visível, estava estacionado o carro branco que eu reconheceria a qualquer distância e que fez meu coração acelerar com a expectativa da dona que certamente estava agora no mesmo lugar para o qual eu me dirigia. Agradeci mentalmente por ser Ron e não Mione ao meu lado, ela certamente teria notado até uma diferença na minha forma de respirar, mas ele nem sequer pareceu ter visto o carro até estarmos próximos o suficiente de sua casa.

-Essa filha da mãe não tem jeito, sempre coloca o carro em frente ao portão, como eu entro na garagem agora? - Resmungou ao meu lado.

-Deixa aqui na rua mesmo, depois você guarda. - Sugeri sem realmente prestar muita atenção no que estava dizendo.

Ele seguiu minha recomendação e estacionou atrás do carro da Ginny, não sem antes proferir algumas reclamações, e abriu o portão para que entrássemos logo que descemos do carro.

Assim que a porta foi aberta eu já conseguia ouvir as vozes na cozinha, onde uma conversa particularmente animada parecia estar acontecendo. Segui o Ron até lá com a expectativa crescente de ver aqueles cabelos vermelhos e o sorriso grande aberto outra vez.

-Obrigada por não me deixar usar minha garagem outra vez, Gin. - Ele disse sarcástico antes de abaixar para dar um beijo nela.

-Eu não sabia que você ia chegar logo, eu já estou indo embora daqui a pouco.

Ela ainda não tinha conseguido me ver, já que o Ron debruçado em sua frente estava me escondendo de seus olhos, mas eu pude ver com satisfação a surpresa estampada no sorriso que ela me direcionou assim que me notou no mesmo ambiente. Decidi deixar toda a formalidade usual de lado e dei um beijo em seu rosto, que ela não negou nem hesitou em nenhum momento antes de aceitar.

-Oi, Gin.

-Oi. - Me respondeu simplesmente, mas eu podia notar no tom de voz a satisfação contida.

Cumprimentei a Mione também e expliquei de maneira rápida que não pude aparecer antes porque estava meio ocupado e tirando um tempo sozinho em casa. Ela não pareceu muito convencida, mas não disse mais nada.

As duas já estavam almoçando quando chegamos, assim Ron e eu nos servimos e nos juntamos a elas na pequena mesa de quatro lugares ao centro da cozinha. O assunto descontraído que nos acompanhou durante toda a refeição foi tão natural e sem constrangimentos para todos que me fez sentir novamente em um dos milhares de almoços como esse, compartilhados meses atrás quando eu ainda podia chamá-los de cunhados.

Pensar nisso me fez sentir, ao invés do desconforto e nostalgia de antes, uma ansiedade gostosa por dentro, porque eu tinha a possibilidade de ter tudo isso outra vez. Olhar pra cima e ver Ginny rindo a vontade perto de mim outra vez, sem sarcasmo ou desconforto, me fez querer sorrir ainda mais.

Assim que os pratos foram esvaziados e colocados sobre a pia, Ron se virou para mim em meio a um alongamento estranho com os braços:

-Você quer que eu te leve agora ou espera eu tomar um banho antes?

-Levar onde? - Mione perguntou confusa.

-Para casa, não vim de carro. - Expliquei a ela e me virei para ele. - Toma um banho, eu espero.

A verdade é que não me faria nenhuma diferença ir embora imediatamente ou aguardar um pouco, mas eu não perderia a oportunidade de ficar um pouco mais na presença da pessoa que até o momento não tinha se manifestado.

-Se você estiver com pressa pra alguma coisa é melhor ir logo, o Ron demora no banho. - Minha amiga acrescentou a informação, embora eu já soubesse.

Antes que eu abrisse a boca para dizer que por mim tudo bem, Ginny me interrompeu:

-Eu já estou indo embora, se quiser eu te levo.

O sorriso que se abriu no meu rosto foi tão espontâneo que nem tive tempo de disfarçar. Ginny disfarçou melhor, mas eu conhecia aquele olhar cúmplice que ela tinha quando se virou para mim.

-Bom, então resolvido, a Gin te leva. - Ron chamou nossa atenção enquanto se levantada de maneira nada discreta.

Para olhar para ele meu olhar cruzou o rosto de Hermione, que me encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se já tivesse entendido tudo sem que uma palavra sequer fosse dita.

-Sem problemas, por mim está ótimo. - Acrescentei por mera formalidade.

-Então vamos. - Determinou e se levantou.

A segui até a sala e fiz o mesmo quando se despediu do Ron e da Mione, depois a acompanhei até seu carro e me acomodei no banco do passageiro.

-Você vai ter que me dizer o caminho, não sei onde é.

\- Tudo bem. Na próxima você vira à direita.

A Guiei pelas ruas certas até estacionarmos em frente ao meu prédio, do outro lado da rua. Durante o percurso quase não conversamos, porque eu tinha que dar as instruções do caminho, mas eu me concentrei algumas vezes em olhar seu rosto concentrado no trânsito, como tantas vezes eu poderia ter feito e nem sequer olhei para o lado.

Soltei o cinto de segurança e me virei para olhar para agradecer pela carona, mas fui interrompido antes de sequer abrir a boca:

-Sim

Eu havia entendido perfeitamente o que ela disse, mas queria ter certeza que o significado também era o que eu achava.

-Desculpe, o que?

-Sim, eu quero tentar de novo.

Ignorei o salto no meu estômago para continuar sendo imparcial, como era minha intenção:

-Você decidiu isso agora?

-Não, já faz uns dias.

Com essa resposta não consegui mais segurar nenhuma expressão de surpresa e satisfação. Me virei no banco para encará-la de frente e passei as mãos pelo cabelo tentando conter o sorriso que certamente seria muito bobo.

-E por que você não me ligou?

-Eu não queria te pressionar. - Ginny respondeu, dando de ombros e me encarando de volta com expectativa.

De repente essa distância parecia grande demais, embora fosse apenas o espaço entre os dois bancos. Precisei apenas esticar o braço para alcançar sua cintura e trazê-la também para mais perto, sem nenhuma resistência.

-Você não ia, eu também já decidi.

-Decidiu agora? - Repetiu minha pergunta

-Uns cinco minutos depois de sair da sua casa. - Nós dois rimos com a resposta.

-Você disse que ia pensar bem. - Por trás da falsa repreensão eu conseguia ver como ela havia gostado da resposta.

-Eu pensei, mas não é exatamente algo em que a gente precise investir tanto para decidir, não é?

Ela concordou apenas com um aceno de cabeça, sem dizer nada. Porque não havia mais o que ser dito, tudo o que queríamos estava ali na nossa frente.

A única próxima ação possível foi a única que eu queria desde que a vi, e não precisamos pensar para que nosso beijo se encaixasse tão bem, o ato já era mais do que conhecido por ambos. Cada beijo com ela nesse tempo em que ficamos separados tinha um gosto diferente, e o desse era uma satisfação tão grande que beirava o alívio.

Não tivemos pressa em explorar um ao outro, não detive minhas mãos de se prenderem na lateral de seu rosto ou descer novamente até sua cintura, onde apertei com mais vontade quando senti suas unhas compridas arranhando meu pescoço e lançando uma onda de arrepios gostosos pelo meu corpo.

Quando tentei me separar ela me puxou de volta e mordeu meu lábio, deixando tudo mais difícil. A verdade é que já era muito mais tempo do que eu queria sem ter tudo de Ginny, e a ideia de não ter que esperar mais por isso me fazia esquecer até de como se pensa.

Desci meus beijos por seu pescoço enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego e eu colocava meus pensamentos em ordem para formular a frase que eu estava louco para dizer:

-Quer conhecer a minha casa?

Sua risada saiu quase em meio a um gemido quando mordi sua orelha.

-Já ouvi isso uma vez.

-E disse sim. - Acrescentei apesar de ter certeza que ela nunca esqueceria.

-Estou dizendo de novo.

Prendi seu rosto entre as mãos e grudei minha boca na dela outra vez antes de nos virarmos e abrir a porta do carro.

 **POV Ginny**

Absolutamente tudo naquela cena me remetia a quase oito anos atrás: nossas mãos dadas, o silêncio pairando entre nós sem um pingo de desconforto ou nervoso, apenas uma expectativa daquelas gostosas de sentir, o elevador nos levando até o quarto andar de um apartamento que eu ainda não conhecia. Era quase um déjà vu, tirando apenas a parte em que eu não precisava imaginar quão bom tudo seria, eu já sabia.

A porta se abriu para um hall pequeno cuja luz automática se acendeu assim que começamos a andar por ele. Harry apontou nosso destino e soltou minha mão apenas quando foi abrir a porta, mas eu me certifiquei de não quebrar o contato e passei meu braço por sua cintura, gesto que ele pareceu satisfeito ao receber.

-Fica a vontade. - Me disse quando abriu a porta, me dando espaço para entrar na frente.

Não disfarcei ao olhar tudo em volta, e eu sabia que ele não se importaria com nada que eu fizesse ali. Caminhei até o sofá, deixei minha bolsa ali em cima e olhei em volta cuidadosamente, absorvendo detalhes do ambiente pequeno e limpo, mas que parecia em nada combinar com o Harry ou com o estilo que eu sabia que ele gostava.

-Tão diferente… - Comentei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

-Suficiente para mim. - Me respondeu enquanto enlaçava minha cintura e grudava minhas costas ao seu peito.

Eu pensei em responder alguma coisa, mas o beijo no meu pescoço tirou completamente o foco dos meus pensamentos e eu só consegui fechar os olhos e aproveitar a sensação da boca dele em mim outra vez.

-Eu acho que você deveria me mostrar o resto da casa, nunca estive aqui antes…

-Que mal educado da minha parte. - Concordou e começou a andar em direção à porta que só poderia ser a do seu quarto.

Aquelas mãos grandes passeando pelas minhas coxas e barriga me trouxeram em segundos as mesmas sensações que ainda existiam no fundo da minha mente, e mostraram que meu corpo responde a elas com a mesma satisfação e rapidez de antes, como se nunca tivesse deixado de senti-las.

Mal olhei ao redor quando o último cômodo do pequeno apartamento surgiu no meu canto de visão, a decoração era o de menos nesse momento e eu poderia olhar tudo com detalhes quanto toda minha vontade estivesse saciada.

A empolgação e a expectativa me fizeram apenas perceber quando as minhas roupas foram tiradas sem realmente prestar atenção nisso, as dele também pareceram estar ansiosas para sair, visto a rapidez e facilidade com que foram parar no chão. O colchão embaixo de mim poderia nem existir que eu estaria confortável da mesma forma quando seu corpo quase totalmente nu prensou o meu.

Os beijos não eram calmos e as mãos muito menos, e tudo dentro de mim gritada por mais: mais perto, mais toques, mais da pele dele contra a minha, mais forte. E a melhor parte de tudo isso é que com Harry eu não precisava nem pedir, ele sabia.

As últimas peças de roupa foram tiradas em meio a uma sessão de beijos e gemidos que fizeram a atmosfera naquele quarto aumentar em muitos graus a temperatura que já não estava nada baixa.

Tentei me acomodar sobre ele, mas fui surpreendida quando ele enlaçou minha cintura e me jogou de costas no colchão outra vez, vindo por cima de mim e me invadindo lenta e profundamente, o rosto enterrado no meu pescoço me deixando ouvir que seu gemido foi tão grave quanto o meu.

-É assim, não é? - Murmurou com a voz rouca, mostrando que se lembrava em detalhes da minha posição preferida.

Cruzei as pernas ao seu redor, indicando que nem que ele quisesse eu o deixaria sair dali e me entreguei à todas as sensações que aquele corpo causava no meu. Não repreendi nenhuma demonstração de quão gostoso nosso momento estava, desejando que durasse pelo menos para sempre. E senti-lo dentro de mim outra vez foi a confirmação de que essa era a satisfação que eu gostava, e que ninguém mais conseguiria me dar.

Meu clímax veio primeiro e segundos depois abri os olhos para me deparar com o olhar escrutinador dele no meu rosto.

-Essa cara! - Exclamou logo antes de terminar também.

Eu entendia perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer, porque aquela expressão de desejo no rosto dele também era a coisa mais excitante do mundo para mim.

Nossas respirações misturadas, o meu peito subindo e descendo contra o dele, seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, era tudo tão irreal e no lugar certo que eu não queria me mexer e correr o risco de acordar. Mas eu sabia que isso não aconteceria, meus sonhos não seriam capazes de reproduzir com tanta perfeição todos os detalhes daquela cena e o cheiro tão familiar invadindo meu nariz a cada vez que eu respirava.

Deslizei os dedos preguiçosamente por seus cabelos quando o ritmo do meu coração começou a voltar ao normal, e sorri para o teto quando o senti deslizar os lábios pelo meu ombro num carinho gostoso.

-O seu cheiro é tão bom. - Foi o primeiro comentário dele para mim antes de afundar o rosto no meu pescoço outra vez.

Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, e não os abri enquanto ria.

-O seu também.

Harry levantou a cabeça e espalhou alguns selinhos pela minha boca e rosto.

-E você é tão linda. - Elogiou espontaneamente.

Aquela frase fez meu coração acelerar de um jeito gostoso novamente, eu nem sabia quando tinha sido a última vez que ouvi um elogio dele assim tão naturalmente e do nada.

Afastei minha perna para que ele conseguisse sair de cima de mim e se deitasse ao meu lado, ele passou os braços pela minha cintura e me puxou mais para perto, numa cumplicidade gostosa.

-Gin?

-Sim. - Respondi sonolenta por causa do carinho constante dele nas minhas costas.

-Como vai ser agora? - A mistura de ansiedade e expectativa em sua voz não me passou despercebida, e tornou desnecessário perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando.

Me afastei de seu peito para conseguir olhá-lo e apoiei a cabeça no outro travesseiro.

-Vamos com calma. - Falei tranquilamente. - Aos poucos, respeitando essas etapas do começo, não pulando nenhum passo, é a melhor forma de começar.

Ele ponderou por alguns segundos antes de menear a cabeça levemente.

-Sim, mas não é como se não nos conhecêssemos.

-Também não é como se fôssemos as mesmas pessoas de antes. - Acrescentei e o vi assentir em concordância. - Não tem pressa, Harry, não vou a lugar nenhum, só quero que dê certo, então vamos com cuidado.

Minha resposta dessa vez pareceu deixá-lo feliz, e o sorriso que eu vi em seu rosto me fez sorrir também.

-Vamos com cuidado, tudo que eu quero é que dê certo.

Me arrastei no espaço entre nós quando ele me puxou para o seu peito novamente e me acomodei tão confortavelmente como quando chegamos em casa depois de um longo tempo fora. Eu não sabia o que viria pela frente, mas apenas o fato de nós dois querermos que isso funcione já era suficiente para eu esperar o melhor futuro possível.


	18. Segundo ato II

**POV Ginny**

Que o tempo passa rápido quando tudo está muito bem, é de conhecimento geral, mas as últimas três semanas me confirmaram isso de uma vez por todas. Os dias simplesmente voaram, e meus finais de semana, subitamente mais interessantes, pareceram durar apenas um piscar de olhos.

Ir devagar e não apressar nada é extremamente difícil quando a pessoa envolvida já passou por todos esses estágios com sucesso tantos anos atrás, mas estávamos fazendo nosso melhor, e ainda assim falhando miseravelmente. O que dissemos que seriam encontros semanais já eram finais de semana inteiros, que por algum motivo sempre aconteceram na casa dele.

Nunca realmente conversamos sobre o fato de não nos vermos em nossa casa, mas acho que ambos concordávamos que começar com um lugar neutro era o melhor a se fazer. Fora que criar memórias pelo apartamento dele era uma tarefa que agradava a ambos.

Na quarta sexta-feira, no entanto, troquei nosso jantar juntos por um encontro com o Nev, que já estava me cobrando isso já pelo menos duas semanas inteiras. Luna não compareceria dessa vez, porque tinha algum tipo de encontro com os amigos do trabalho, então seríamos só nós dois em nossa pizzaria preferida.

Ele chegou primeiro, como sempre, e aproveitou a vantagem de já estar lá para pedir nossas entradas e meu suco de sempre, visto que eu ainda precisava dirigir.

-Chegou cedo hoje, tem algo errado? - Ironizou quando me abaixei para dar um beijo em seu rosto, quinze minutos depois do horário combinado.

-Só evitando que você coma a minha parte também.

Me acomodei em frente a ele e puxei para mim um dos pãezinhos preferidos.

-Pedi a de sempre.

-Ótimo, estou faminta. - Tomei um gole do meu suco, tão gostoso como sempre.

Por minutos a fio jogamos conversa fora e nos dividimos entre aperitivos, bebidas e fatias da melhor pizza de salmão do mundo, até que a conversa se tornou mais pessoal. Ouvi com atenção e opinei sempre que necessário enquanto ele me contava sobre uma briga que teve com Luna na semana anterior, por um motivo tão bobo que ele mal sequer se lembrava.

-Mas vocês estão bem novamente?

-Estamos, você sabe que não dá pra ficar bravo com a Lu por muito tempo. - Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e fez uma expressão desconfortável antes de continuar. - E eu pedi desculpas, ela estava certa no fim.

-Neville assumindo a culpa, olha que milagres acontecem. - Debochei e ele me jogou um guardanapo. - Ai, idiota.

-Alguém aqui sabe assumir quando faz merda.

-Muita gente aqui sabe assumir quando faz merda, meu caro. - Corrigi e ele me olhou com ironia.

-E quais são as suas novidades? - Quis saber, enquanto puxava para o seu prato mais uma fatia.

Tentei a todo custo controlar a cara de boba enquanto dizia, mas senti meus lábios se repuxando num sorriso por vontade própria:

-Harry e eu voltamos.

-O que? - Perguntou com os olhos arregalados, eu apenas dei de ombros. - E como eu não sei disso ainda?

-Tenho andado meio ocupada esses dias, e eu queria contar pessoalmente.

-Eu não posso dizer que estou totalmente surpreso, mas a notícia chegou muito de repente pra eu não me espantar.

-Não está surpreso? - Arqueei a sobrancelha em sua direção, claramente descrente.

-Por favor, Gin, vocês não podiam nem se ver que já pulavam um no outro, e não no sentido agressivo da expressão, como é que posso ficar surpreso assim? Ou era muito amor, ou os dois estavam sempre no cio quando se viam.

A expressão direta e nada educada dele me fez rir.

-Nossa, que lorde.

-Quem não é nada lady é você, usando a mesa da sua cunhada pra fazer saliências. Me lembre de nunca convidar vocês dois pra jantar em casa, ou então de não deixar os adolescentes sozinhos.

-Vou te lembrar, pode deixar. - Confirmei como se ambos estivessemos falando sério.

-Mas me conta isso direito, como foi? - Seu interesse mudou subitamente, e agora estávamos falando sério de novo.

Contei com os detalhes pertinentes desde o dia em que encontrei Harry jantando perto de casa até nosso encontro na casa do meu irmão, quando realmente decidimos que deveríamos ficar juntos novamente.

-Então tudo se encaixou de novo. - Falou pensativo. - Mas também qual seria o outro destino para vocês, né?

Alguns meses atrás aquela observação teria me irritado, porque o destino que eu conseguia ver para nós era cada um vivendo sua vida e praticamente nenhum contato. Agora, no entanto, eu conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer e concordava: todo aquele desencontro era o tempo nos corrigindo para que continuássemos nosso destino como tinha que ser: juntos.

-Pois é, o que mais poderia acontecer?

-Pronto, voltou a sorrir com cara de idiota, está tudo nos eixos de novo. - O acompanhei quando riu ao final da frase. - Estou feliz por você.

-Obrigada. - Sorri cúmplice para ele, como sempre fazia quando estávamos falando sério.

-Sinceramente feliz, porque agora eu vejo que você está feliz também.

-Sim, eu estou.

O assunto morreu por um instante, até que ele voltou a dizer.

-Gin, está ficando tarde, já vou para casa. - Comentou após uma olhada no relógio.

-Sim, eu já vou também.

Nos despedimos com um abraço em frente ao meu carro e Nev seguiu até o dele, estacionado a poucos metros dali. Quando entrei em casa meu relógio indicava que já era quase onze da noite, o que não necessariamente encaixava na minha definição de muito tarde, então peguei o celular e me sentei no sofá com a intenção clara de ligar para o Harry.

Como vinha sendo nesse nosso novo começo, eu nunca sabia quanto e quando era aceitável ligar ou mandar mensagens sem voltar a ser aquela pessoa de que nenhum de nós dois gostava, então na maioria das vezes esperava que ele tomasse iniciativa para entrar em contato. Eu sabia, no entanto, que deveria achar um equilíbrio e também fazer minha parte, então achei melhor completar a chamada que meus dedos tanto queriam.

-Oi, nerd. - Ouvi a voz dele dizendo naquele tom de piada, logo no segundo toque.

A menção da maneira como ele me chamava logo que começamos a sair me fez rir, e a ele também.

-Oi, míope. - Respondi da mesma forma.

-Nossa, agora você pegou pesado.

-Só entro na brincadeira se for pra ganhar, você sabe. - Comentei presunçosa.

-É, eu lembro bem. - Seu tom de mágoa era fingido. - Como foi o jantar com o Nev?

-Foi ótimo, nos divertimos bastante. Como foi sua noite?

-Fiquei preso no trabalho até quase às nove, agora estou saindo daquele restaurante onde nos encontramos.

-Perto de casa?

-Isso.

Harry ainda não tinha vindo até a nossa casa nenhuma vez depois que voltamos, e essa era outra barreira que eu queria quebrar com ele. O convite saiu antes mesmo que eu conseguisse pensar em executá-lo.

-Vem pra cá, é tão pertinho e você não precisa dirigir até o outro lado da cidade. Tenho certeza que você está cansado.

-É, estou mesmo. - Sua satisfação era tão perceptível que nem precisei que ele dissesse sim. - Aquele chocolate quente que só você faz também cairia bem agora.

-Harry, é só leite quente com achocolatado.

-Não dá pra esperar muito dos seus dotes culinários, né?

Não consegui conter a risada, e ele riu tão descontraído quanto eu.

-Vou preparar para você. Cinco minutos?

-Ou nem isso, já estou a caminho.

-Tudo bem, te vejo daqui a pouco.

-Beijos, Gin.

Encerrei a ligação e fui para a cozinha cumprir minha promessa, que consistia numa receita tão rápida que foi finalizada antes mesmo que ele chegasse, poucos minutos depois. Abri o portão automático para que ele guardasse o carro assim que ouvi sua chegada, e esperei encostada na porta até que ele descesse.

-Oi. - Falou em meio a um selinho demorado, com os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

Trocamos um beijo e um abraço antes que eu me virasse para entrar em casa. Por um segundo me perdi na divagação do que eu deveria dizer, porque um cordial "fique a vontade" me parecia muito desnecessário para a pessoa que costumava viver ali, e dizer nada me parecia mal educado porque ele não vivia mais.

-Você sabe, a casa é sua, então qualquer coisa que queira ainda está no mesmo lugar. - Optei pelo óbvio.

-Obrigado. - Pontuou seu agradecimento com um beijo no meu rosto. - Vou querer meu chocolate quente, espero que esteja pronto.

Rolei os olhos para o seu tom de piada e fui com ele até a cozinha. Nos sentamos lado a lado enquanto ele finalizava sua bebida sem pressa e contávamos como tinham sido esses dias em que não nos vimos durante a semana. O esperei deixar o copo na pia e nos acomodamos um tempo no sofá, namorando sem pressa, até que decidimos que era melhor aproveitar o conforto da minha cama no andar de cima.

As risadas nos acompanharam nas escadas enquanto eu andava em sua frente segurando sua mão. Seguimos pelo corredor e eu ganhei um beijo no pescoço antes de alcançarmos nosso destino, ao final deste. Notei que Harry me soltou antes de chegarmos ao meu quarto, apenas poucos passos depois.

Levei a mão à maçaneta e olhei para ele antes de abrir a porta, mas este se encontrava vários passos atrás de mim, em frente à porta do nosso antigo quarto e me olhando em dúvida. Só então me lembrei que ele não sabia que eu não dormia mais ali, e embora o motivo fosse muito óbvio eu não sabia como explicar sem me sentir constrangida com essa demonstração óbvia de fraqueza.

-Esse é meu quarto agora. - Falei sem graça, indicando a porta a que eu estava apoiada.

Sua expressão de surpresa não me passou despercebida, mas ele não disse nada e caminhou até mim. Abri a porta e entrei na frente, Harry olhou a tudo em volta como se nunca estivesse estado ali antes, eu apenas esperei.

-Desde quando, Gin?

-Aquele dia foi o último em que dormi lá. - Eu não precisava explicar qual dia, nem onde era lá, estava tudo implícito.

-Oh… - Ele desviou o olhar de mim para olhar em volta mais uma vez, depois se aproximou e segurou meu rosto com as mãos. - Está muito aconchegante.

A frase tão típica de quando não sabemos o que dizer me fez rir, e a ele também.

-E vamos precisar criar umas memórias aqui agora. - Seu tom agora era maldoso.

-Já temos memórias aqui, Harry. - Rolei os olhos para ele, embora eu estivesse gostando daquela linha de raciocínio.

-Não como sendo seu quarto, então por favor me deixe criar memórias como eu quiser.

-Fique a vontade. - Tentei sorrir também, mas eu ainda estava meio graça.

-Hey Gin, não importa onde é seu quarto, podia ser até o sofá da sala acomodado na garagem, o importante é que é você.

Sua observação me dividiu entre uma risada e todas as borboletas que já estavam felizes no meu estômago, e qualquer resquício de qualquer outra coisa que não satisfação já não estava mais presente.

 **POV Harry**

As últimas semanas tinham sido, para dizer o mínimo, ótimas. Todas as perspectivas que eu tinha a respeito dessa chance com Gin foram sendo atendidas e superadas, da mesma forma que todos os meus receios estavam sendo, aos poucos, deixados de lado.

Eu conseguia sentir quão mais confiante ela estava, da mesma forma que eu também conseguia sentir meu interesse e atenção se voltando mais e mais a ela sem que eu sequer tivesse que me lembrar disso, era natural. Mas eu conseguia sentir também certa apreensão em Ginny, embora ela nunca tenha dito nada.

Ela evitava me ligar, perguntar demais sobre o meu dia, sobre o que andei fazendo, não mandava mensagens durante o dia a menos que eu mandasse alguma coisa antes. Eu nunca havia dito nada sobre isso, mas não era uma reação natural dela e de certa forma me incomodava porque me dava a impressão de que ela não queria me incomodar ou então que estava apenas resistindo a alguma tentação de controle, como se fosse um vício. Sobre a primeira opção, não me incomodaria de forma alguma, e sobre a segunda eu realmente esperava que não fosse nada disso.

Nosso primeiro mês nesse novo relacionamento passou rápido, e com isso o natal também já se aproximava com a correria característica do fim do ano. Eu estava trabalhando mais do que tudo antes de finalmente poder aproveitar minhas duas semanas de férias entre fim de Dezembro e começo de Janeiro. Sair mais tarde do trabalho não era raro nessa época, e por esse motivo quando acordei no primeiro sábado do último mês do ano, Ginny não estava ao meu lado.

Ao contrário daquela vontade louca de sair de casa e evitar a solidão aos finais de semana, o que agora eu encontrava quando abria os olhos era a certeza de que isso não duraria muito e minha companhia seria perfeita.

O som do meu celular tocando interrompeu meus pensamentos e me fez rir ao pensar que minha primeira companhia desse dia seria pelo menos muito fisicamente parecida com a perfeição.

-Oi, Ron.

-Ei, tudo bem? Tentei te ligar mais cedo para ver se você ia comigo hoje para o futebol, mas acho que você estava dormindo.

-Sim, acabei de acordar, faz uns quinze minutos.

-Tem algo pra fazer hoje?

-Não, nada.

-Estou saindo do futebol agora, acho que vou passar aí pra matar um tempo, pode ser?

-Pode, estou te esperando.

-Até mais.

Encerrei a ligação e usei os poucos minutos antes dele chegar para ficar um pouco mais apresentável para o meu amigo e ver quais eram minhas opções para o café da manhã. Assim quando o Ron passou pela porta da sala do meu apartamento eu estava sentado no pequeno balcão, comendo algumas torradas. Ele se acomodou no segundo banco e negou quando eu perguntei se queria comer também.

-O jogo foi de matar hoje. - Comentou com ar cansado, mas satisfeito.

-Ganharam?

-Empatamos, aqueles filhos da puta estavam inspirados.

-Minha semana que foi de matar, cheguei mais tarde em casa todos os dias.

-Já te falei, Harry, você vai morrer se continuar trabalhando igual louco assim.

-Vou nada, nunca me senti melhor. - Respondi presunçoso, com um sorriso de canto.

Gin e eu tínhamos optado por deixar as coisas apenas entre nós nesses primeiros dias, nos acertamos antes de explicar e responder a perguntas das pessoas que nos rodeavam, então o Ron não sabia de nada ainda, mas eu tinha consciência que não conseguiria esconder dele por muito tempo.

-Logo você entra de férias.

-Daqui duas semanas. - Confirmei.

-Então tudo tranquilo. Vai viajar no Natal ou estará por aqui?

-Vou estar por aqui mesmo, talvez saia da cidade por alguns dias depois disso, mas não no Natal.

Ele mudou brevemente de postura antes de abordar o próximo assunto.

-Então, Mione e eu vamos fazer a festa de Natal em casa outra vez, e você está convidado também. Espero que não se importe porque a família toda vai estar lá, você sabe… - A cautela dele em fazer o convite foi engraçada, principalmente porque ele estava disfarçando o melhor que podia.

Antes que eu respondesse, meu celular vibrou no meu colo e o nome da Gin aparece como remetente da mensagem recebida. Abri o aplicativo e encontrei o seguinte texto:

"Bom dia! Ainda descansando de ontem ou já acordou?"

-Claro que não me importo, Ron, e vou estar lá com certeza. - Respondi ainda com o sorriso causado pela mensagem, e me virei novamente para o meu telefone para respondê-la.

"Bom dia! Já acordei, estou tomando café e conversando com o seu irmão. Acabei de ser convidado para o Natal. Dormiu bem?"

-Que bom, cara, você sabe que somos a sua família, então é claro que você tem que estar lá.

-Eu não passaria o Natal em nenhum outro lugar, cara, relaxa. - O tranquilizei e ele concordou com um aceno.

O anúncio de uma nova mensagem me fez olhar para baixo novamente:

"Esse ridículo! Eu ia te convidar hoje."

Ri ao ler o texto, porque eu conseguia imaginar com perfeição a cara contrariada dela falando aquelas exatas palavras.

-Com quem é que você está saindo, hein? - Perguntou sem nem tentar esconder a curiosidade.

-Eu? Por que?

Minha tentativa de disfarçar só o deixou mais desconfiado, e sua expressão me fez rir. Ele saberia de qualquer forma, e nem eu e nem Gin estávamos nos escondendo ou algo assim, então não vi problema em aproveitar a oportunidade para contar de uma vez.

-É, eu estou, faz umas três semanas.

-Explicado então o seu sumiço dos jogos. Eu a conheço?

Ron tinha feito essa mesma pergunta pouco mais de oito anos atrás, e eu respondi com a mesma frase:

-Muito bem!

Aparentemente eu não era o único que me lembrava dessa conversa, porque ele cerrou os olhos para mim exatamente como da vez anterior, mas ainda com mais desconfiança:

-Eu já ouvi essa resposta antes.

-Já, e estamos falando da mesma pessoa. - Minha expressão de satisfação foi óbvia novamente, mas a dele não foi tão surpresa quanto da primeira vez.

-Está saindo com a Gin de novo?

-A menos que você tenha outra irmã. - Dei de ombros e nós dois rimos com a resposta.

-Idiota.

Enquanto ele ria digitei minha resposta:

"Ele foi mais rápido haha Algum problema contar sobre nós?"

-Fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado, estava na hora de parar de dividir a família desse jeito. Mas isso é pra valer ou só uma recaída que daqui a pouco passa?

-É pra valer, Ron, já foi tempo demais longe.

Por mais que ainda fosse recente, algo dentro de mim dizia exatamente isso, e eu já tinha escolhido acreditar cegamente nesse lado.

-Que bom, Harry, de verdade. Eu preciso fazer aquele discurso todo de novo sobre como tratar a minha irmã?

Mais uma memória que nos fez rir.

-Se quiser, fica a vontade, mas eu tenho a impressão de que eu sei exatamente como sua irmã gosta de ser tratada. E além disso eu vou ter que contar pra ela de novo, e você vai ouvir de novo aquele discurso sobre como ela não precisa de um porta voz e tudo mais.

-Deixa quieto. - Ele torceu o nariz para a lembrança e ficou em silêncio para eu ler minha próxima mensagem.

"Não, problema nenhum. Mione me chamou para almoçar com eles hoje, se convida e vem também."

A ideia de ter outro daqueles almoços descontraídos entre nós quatro me encheu de expectativa.

-Gin me disse que Mione a convidou para almoçar com vocês hoje, tem problema se eu for também?

-Não, ela já te convidou mesmo que eu sei, então não. - Deu de ombros, e eu tinha certeza que ele também estava com saudade desses momentos tanto quanto eu.

-Ok, vou só me vestir e já vamos.

Guardei as torradas que não comi no armário e o deixei sozinho tempo suficiente para trocar meu pijama por uma roupa apropriada para sair na rua, apanhei apenas meu celular e as chaves de casa e anunciei que estava pronto. Não me preocupei com as chaves do carro porque eu com certeza não sairia de lá sozinho e minha companhia não se importaria em me dar uma carona.

Quando chegamos ao nosso destino Ginny ainda não tinha chegado, o que não era nenhuma surpresa, mas Mione já havia sido informada que eu iria e não se surpreendeu ao me ver.

-Então você também vai almoçar conosco? - Me perguntou tão logo a avistei.

Se Ginny vinha e eu havia me oferecido para vir também só poderia significar uma coisa. Somando isso aos nossos sumiços, não foi nem um pouco difícil para ela somar dois mais dois.

-Não acho que você vai se importar, né? Prometo não comer muito. - Ouvi sua risada no meu ouvido enquanto ela me dava um abraço.

-Amor, você acredita que esses dois já estão se engraçando de novo há três semanas e não contaram para ninguém?

-Eu tinha minhas suspeitas. - Comentou o que eu já sabia.

-Não é que não contamos, só queríamos aproveitar esses primeiros dias sozinhos, nos acertarmos. - Me expliquei, embora eu soubesse que eles não questionariam.

-Fizeram bem. - Mione apoiou a decisão.

-Vou aproveitar que a Gin ainda não chegou e tomar um banho antes de almoçarmos.

Ron saiu da cozinha e nos deixou sozinhos, não demorou um segundo até Mione querer saber como as coisas estavam, e eu não me neguei a responder a absolutamente nenhuma pergunta, que não foram muitas e tinham o mesmo bom senso de sempre.

Nos acomodamos na sala quando Ron voltou do banheiro, ambos no sofá maior e eu de frente para eles, na poltrona que eu sempre ocupava quando estava ali. Não demorou muito após isso para que o barulho do carro estacionando em frente ao portão nos informasse que a pessoa que faltava havia chegado.

Ron se prontificou a abrir o portão, Mione continuou o que estava nos contando e eu me atentei a não sorrir demais, mas acredito que falhei. Se Gin tentou o mesmo, também falhou assim que seu olhar cruzou o meu.

-Oi, Mione. - Ela e a cunhada trocaram um sorriso cúmplice quando se cumprimentaram.

Ginny deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa de centro e veio até mim. Assim que estava na minha frente, se sentou no meu colo como sempre fazia e me deu um selinho carinhoso que fez meu coração palpitar fora do ritmo normal.

-Oi. - Falou só para mim.

-Oi, linda. - Falei também só para ela.

-É, parece que alguma coisa aqui voltou ao normal. - Ron comentou irônico, nos fazendo olhar para ele.

-Você quer dizer a parte que eles não ligam pra mais ninguém quando estão juntos? - Mione perguntou ao marido.

-Sim, e também que não respeitam nossa presença.

O diálogo dos dois nos fez rir e nos virar para eles, embora sem nenhum constrangimento. Gin se ajeitou sobre minhas pernas para ficar de frente para eles também e encostou em meu peito. Com meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e meu queixo repousado em seu ombro poderíamos passar a tarde toda conversando, a posição e a situação eram confortáveis o bastante para eu não querer sair dali nunca.


	19. Segundo ato III

**POV Ginny**

Dezembro era um mês calmo para mim, mas para aparentemente ninguém mais, pois quase não vi Ron e Mione e definitivamente não me encontrei com meus pais. Assim eles ainda não sabiam nada a respeito da minha nova situação com Harry.

Não é que eu não quisesse compartilhar com eles, mas estava tão bom assim mantendo nós dois apenas para nós, que eu queria aproveitar um pouco mais sem ninguém me perguntando como andavam as coisas ou querendo saber detalhes, então decidi adiar a notícia até encontrá-los pessoalmente, assim eu teria pelo menos a desculpa de não querer contar por telefone.

O meu mês em casa passou rápido, como todas as férias sempre passam, e quando dei por mim já era Natal. Como já havíamos acordado, o jantar na véspera seria realizado na casa do meu irmão, junto com toda a família e alguns amigos próximos, inclusive Neville e Luna dessa vez.

Quando a noite da nossa festa chegou, eu estava um pouco atrasada para o horário marcado, mas com certeza nada que alguém repararia. Estacionei o carro na rua da casa do meu irmão e apertei o casaco em volta de mim para caminhar apressada no ar frio característico dessa época do ano, o vento nas pernas eu conseguia aguentar por alguns segundos até me encontrar no aconchego da sala de estar aquecida.

Não me preocupei em anunciar minha chegada, apenas abri o portão de entrada, atravessei entre os carros e me embrenhei pela sala já apinhada de gente, onde aparentemente todo mundo já estava. O ambiente aquecido me acolheu confortavelmente, cumprimentei algumas pessoas que vi pelo caminho e segui direto para o quarto do meu irmão, onde deixei minha bolsa e o casaco para voltar para a festa apenas com a roupa que escolhi para a ocasião.

Quando cheguei novamente à sala de estar a primeira pessoa que avistei foi minha mãe, segurando um copo com alguma bebida laranja e uma torrada numa das mãos, caminhando na direção do meu pai, sentado na mesma poltrona onde Harry sempre se sentava quando estava aqui.

-Gin, meu bem, a que horas você chegou? - Ela perguntou me dando um beijo.

-Faz um tempinho, estava andando por aí. - Achei melhor encurtar a história e evitar a bronca por atraso. - Vocês estão bem? Estava com saudades.

-Nós também estávamos com saudades, querida, venha, seu pai está aqui. - Me convidou e começou a andar até onde ele estava.

-Uhn, eu vou só pegar algo para beber e já volto.

Antes que ela respondesse me virei e fiz o caminho até a cozinha, cumprimentando discretamente todas as pessoas que encontrei pelo caminho. Eu esperava encontrar três pessoas no cômodo, mas apenas Mione estava ali, com o celular no ouvido e aparentemente conversando com meu irmão, porque ela estava em seu característico tom carinhoso e mandão, simultaneamente, enquanto dizia para a pessoa do outro lado da linha comprar sorvete sabor creme.

-Hey Gin, desculpa, esquecemos de comprar o sorvete para a sobremesa.

-Não tem problema. - Dispensei as desculpas com um gesto e retribuí ao beijo. - Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

-Não, já está tudo pronto, só estava preocupada que eles não encontrassem nenhum lugar para comprar o que falta, mas está tudo certo.

-Harry foi junto? - Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

-Sim, ele chegou bem cedo.

-Como sempre. - Dei um sorriso enquanto pontuava a familiaridade da situação.

-E você bem tarde, como sempre. - Torci o nariz para sua repreensão.

-Me enrolei, desculpa. - Dei a mesma explicação de sempre e mudei logo de assunto. - Como estão os preparativos da viagem?

-Tudo pronto, hoje terminamos as malas, não vejo a hora de escapar desse frio e aproveitar um pouco de sol.

Ela e meu irmão viajariam em dois dias para passar o ano novo em alguma praia paradisíaca no Caribe, e eu não sabia dizer qual dos dois estava mais empolgado.

-E aquele mar do Caribe que também ajuda, né?

-Nem me fala.

-Ginny! - A voz da minha mãe interrompeu quando eu estava prestes a dizer algo mais. - Eu e seu pai ainda estamos esperando você se juntar a nós.

A repreensão ainda era exatamente a mesma de quando eu era criança, e isso fez a mim e Mione rir.

-Já estou indo, mamãe. Depois nos falamos mais, Mione.

Levantei e acompanhei Dona Molly Weasley até onde meu pai estava, pronto para me recepcionar com um abraço acolhedor e um sorriso feliz. Me acomodei em um dos braços da poltrona e minha mãe no outro, para conversar e aproveitar um pouco a companhia deles.

Vários minutos depois a risada do Ron alcançou a sala antes mesmo que a porta fosse aberta, mesmo com o barulho de pessoas conversando, e atrás dele um Harry sorridente e lindo, que fez meu coração acelerar de um jeito gostoso. Cada um deles carregava duas sacolas, mas isso não o impediu de varrer a sala com os olhos até encontrar meu olhar grudado nele.

Meus pais estavam conversando entre si, e apenas por isso não notaram o sorriso cúmplice que trocamos quando ele passou com Ron para deixar as coisas na cozinha, nem o balançar de cabeça que ele deu quando notou a saia que escolhi para usar nesse dia, e que era exatamente a mesma do Natal anterior.

-E aí, atrasada? - Ron me cumprimentou enquanto passava por nós, mas não me deu tempo de responder.

Minha mãe me olhou a tempo de ver minha risada sem graça para o Ron, e sua expressão desconfortável me mostrou que ela logo associou isso ao fato de que Harry estava presente.

-Você não vai embora cedo igual no ano passado, né? - Perguntou cautelosa, meu pai também estava prestando atenção.

Me lembrei então que eles não sabiam que a situação tinha mudado completamente, e decidi que essa era uma boa hoje para contar.

-Não, mamãe, na verdade…

-Molly! - Jean, a mãe de Hermione, a chamou e parou ao nosso lado. - Gin, você se importa de eu roubar seus pais um pouquinho?

Fiz um sinal de que depois conversava com eles e me levantei.

-Claro que não, fique a vontade, vou falar com a Mione.

Os deixei na sala e entrei no cômodo ao lado, fechando novamente a porta atrás de mim. Encontrei Ron e Mione organizando potes de sorvete no congelador enquanto Harry os observava, sentado à mesa.

-Olá. - O cumprimentei com um beijo e me acomodei sobre suas pernas.

-Chegou cedo hoje. - Falou debochado e eu mostrei a língua para ele. - Ron estava abusando de mim antes de você chegar, me fazendo carregar sacolas.

-Poxa, Ron, não faz isso. - Entrei na brincadeira e prendi a cabeça dele contra o meu peito.

Mione riu, Ron rolou os olhos e eu continuei nessa posição passando os dedos por seus cabelos. Senti quando a mão do Harry subiu pelo meu joelho e apertou minha coxa sob a saia.

-Escolha legal.

-É pra você terminar o que começou no Natal passado. - Sussurrei para que só ele escutasse e senti quando riu contra minha pele e intensificou o aperto de seus dedos contra minha pele.

-Prontinho, vamos voltar pra festa? Estou morrendo de fome. - Meu irmão nos interrompeu.

-Falta só alguns minutos para meia noite, já já vamos jantar. - Mione falou após olhar o relógio em seu braço.

-Eu vou comer alguns aperitivos enquanto isso.

-Esfomeado. - Resmunguei e ele me lançou um gesto obsceno.

Saímos os 4 da cozinha e nos embrenhamos em meio aos convidados no cômodo mais aconchegante ao lado. Nev e Luna estavam próximos à porta e eu parei para conversar com eles, enquanto Harry apenas os cumprimentou e seguiu para os aperitivos com meu irmão.

Acabei me distraindo conversando com eles entre assuntos aleatórios e risadas, e quando dei por mim já era meia noite. Só notamos que o tão esperado Natal tinha chegado quando as primeiras pessoas se abraçaram ao nosso redor.

-Nossa, mas já? - Nev exclamou surpreso.

-Normalmente quando eu estou por perto as pessoas não notam o tempo passar, mesmo. - Comentei e ele me ignorou graciosamente enquanto grudava Luna em um abraço e um beijo.

Eu não me incomodava minimamente com esses momentos deles, então apenas esperei que acabassem e também os abracei. Assim que me soltei dela, após nossos votos de Feliz Natal, me virei para procurar pelo Harry, mas dei de cara com meus pais e me joguei em nosso habitual abraço triplo.

-Feliz Natal, meu bem! - Meu pai foi o primeiro a dizer, a partir disso eu e minha mãe também o felicitamos.

Me soltei deles, mas continuei segurando suas mãos enquanto dizia para minha mãe que ainda não sabia o que ia fazer na noite de ano novo, mas que eu com certeza iria para a casa deles se fosse passar na cidade. Antes que eu conseguisse terminar minha frase, no entanto, senti um par de mãos grudar minha cintura e me fazer dar um giro que acabou num abraço perfeito que tirou meus pés do chão. Meus olhos estavam fechados para apreciar melhor a boca grudada na minha, mas ouvi com exatidão o silêncio se instalando ao nosso redor.

-Feliz Natal, meu amor. - Harry sussurou no meu ouvido quando deixou de me beija e encaixou o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Feliz Natal, meu amor. - Repeti exatamente a mesma frase, porque tudo nela encaixava nesse momento. - Estamos chocando a sociedade. - A risada dele me arrepiou e me fez rir também, mas nos soltamos.

-Uau… - Nev comentou, fazendo graça.

-Eles definitivamente não sabem ser discretos. - Ron comentou com um toque de ironia, nos fazendo rir.

As pessoas ao redor dispersaram rapidamente, pois as felicitações ainda não tinham acabado, e assim que terminei de abraçar os pais de Hermione, que eram os últimos que faltavam, caminhei até o canto da sala e parei com os braços ao redor do Harry.

-Quantos segundos até minha mãe vir até aqui? - Perguntei em tom especulativo.

Ao invés de responder, ele apenas olhou por sobre a minha cabeça e riu.

-Ginny e Harry! - Ouvi a voz semelhante à minha chamar, e acabei rindo também. - Quando vocês estavam pensando em contar que resolveram essa briguinha de vocês?

-Mãe, não era uma briguinha…

-Não interessa, Gin. - Dispensou minhas explicações com um aceno. - Estou tão feliz por vocês, meus queridos!

Seu sorriso para nós era tão genuíno que eu também sorri.

-Nós também, Molly. - Harry respondeu apertando os braços ao redor de mim.

-E por que é que eu não estava sabendo disso ainda?

-Queríamos contar pessoalmente. Mas nós contamos tudo amanhã no almoço, pode ser? Já estão todos se acomodando para jantar. - Me apressei a evitar que o interrogatório começasse.

Ela pareceu achar que eu tinha razão, pois concordou e se acomodou ao lado do meu pai. Harry e eu nos sentamos também para apreciar todas as delícias compradas para esse dia. As conversas ao redor eram descontraídas e animadas, acompanhando o clima leve do nosso evento. Finalizamos o prato principal e a sobremesa e aos poucos os grupos foram se levantando e se agrupando para continuar aproveitando a noite até a hora de finalmente nos despedirmos e voltarmos para casa.

Aproveitei quando vi Hermione saindo pelo corredor, disse a Harry que voltava em alguns segundos e a segui apressada, com tempo suficiente para alcançar antes que ela entrasse no banheiro.

-Mione!

-Oi… - Se virou para ver o que eu queria.

Antes mesmo de falar o motivo da minha abordagem, já comecei a rir e seu olhar se tornou desconfiada.

-Tem uma coisa que eu preciso terminar. - Seu olhar atento continuou fixo em mim. - A proposta para usar o seu banheiro, aquela do Natal passado, ainda está de pé?

A cara de indignação dela me fez rir. Mione me olhou ainda por alguns segundos até se tocar de que eu estava falando sério.

-Eu preferia não saber. - Falou por fim, chacoalhando a cabeça, e entrou no banheiro do corredor ao invés de seguir até o final dele.

Voltei até a sala também sorrindo e caminhei até onde o Harry estava, tempo suficiente para dizer em seu ouvido:

-Eu estou indo ao banheiro, no quarto do Ron e da Mione…

Me afastei a tempo de ouvi-lo rir e continuei meu caminho até o meu destino, eu sabia que ele entenderia o recado e estaria lá também pouco tempo depois.

 **POV Harry**

-Bom dia. - Falei ainda com a voz sonolenta, apertando os braços em torno de uma Gin ainda adormecida. - Acorda, dorminhoca.

-Hm, que horas são? - Ela resmungou antes de virar e encostar o rosto no meu peito, toda manhosa.

-Quase onze, daqui a pouco temos que sair de novo.

Era o dia seguinte ao nosso jantar de Natal, e como combinado todos almoçaríamos na casa do Ron e da Mione novamente, mas dessa vez apenas nós, os pais da Mione e os pais de Ginny, amigos não estavam incluídos no nosso momento em família.

-Eles nos esperam. - Ela determinou e me puxou para um abraço. - Bom dia.

Não era a primeira nem a décima vez que nos perdíamos um no outro, abraçados e namorando logo depois de acordar, mas eu ainda sentia as borboletas no estômago. Mais ainda quando o cenário disso tudo era a nossa casa, como agora.

Em meio a um beijo que começou na boca e terminou em seu pescoço, rolei para cima dela e me acomodei entre suas pernas abertas ao redor do meu quadril.

-Você está pesado. - Comentou com deboche, dando uma mordida no meu ombro.

-Normalmente você parece gostar quando eu estou em cima de você.

-Porque normalmente você está fazendo coisas gostosas. - Falou maliciosa, se encostando ainda mais a mim.

-Eu estou tentando fazer coisas gostosas agora também, mas você não para de falar.

-Desculpa, vou parar de atrapalhar os planos…

Grudei minha boca na dela quase antes que Gin terminasse sua frase, e o beijo que começou em meio a uma risada se transformou rapidamente em um emaranhado de mãos e boca por todo lado, que nos prendeu por longos e gostosos minutos à sua cama.

-Precisamos ir, amor. - Comentei deslizando os dedos por seus cabelos enquanto ela descansava a cabeça no meu peito.

Senti mais do que vi seu rosto se retorcendo num sorriso, e antes que eu questionasse o motivo ela me perguntou:

-Amor? - A princípio não entendi a pergunta, mas ela não me deu muito tempo para pensar. - É a primeira vez que você me chama assim desde que voltamos.

Eu ainda não tinha me atentado a esse fato, o que só mostrava que ela continuava sendo a parte mais apegada a detalhes, e eu continuava achando isso fofo.

-O que eu posso fazer se continuo apaixonado? - Soei propositalmente casual ao dizer.

-Continua dizendo as coisas certas nas horas certas também. - Falou manhosa e se esticou para me dar um beijo, mas antes de me alcançar o celular tocou em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

-Eu disse que era melhor irmos. - Comentei puxando o aparelho e vendo o nome da minha sogra na tela.

Entreguei o telefone para que Gin a atendesse e me levantei. Enquanto ela falava com a mãe fui até o lado da cama onde estavam minhas roupas e comecei a me vestir, porque eu sabia exatamente qual o assunto. Controlei o riso e olhei desconfiado em sua direção quando a ouvi dizer que já estávamos a caminho.

-Agora você anda mentindo pra sua mãe? - Perguntei quando ela jogou o celular sobre o colchão e levantou da cama de um salto, apressada.

-Esse tipo de mentira sempre foi necessário. Vou me vestir, saímos em dez minutos, ok?

A primeira coisa que ouvimos ao passar pela porta da casa do Ron foi minha sogra perguntando se havíamos nos mudado para outra cidade, devido a tamanha demora, Ginny desconversou e não respondeu, fazendo a mãe rir porque isso já era um hábito.

-Como vai, querido? - Ela me perguntou em meio a um abraço, não importando que a última vez que nos vimos havia sido pouco mais de doze horas atrás.

-Muito bem, Molly, e você? - Retribui o beijo maternal que ela me deu e cumprimentei o resto da família.

Nosso almoço de Natal era sempre muito calmo e divertido, repleto de comidas variadas e gostosas e aquela conversa leve que a época do trazia. Com exceção do ano anterior, que eu havia passado sozinho em casa, meus últimos oito natais haviam sido repletos dessa familiaridade e carinho que os Weasley tinham o dom de compartilhar e no qual eu me encaixava tão bem.

Ron e Ginny sempre esperavam os presentes como crianças, e era engraçado ver a animação deles para saber quem os abriria primeiro. Claro que no auge de seus quase trinta anos ambos faziam isso apenas para agradar aos pais e os fazerem reviver a época em que eram crianças, mas era divertido mesmo assim.

Depois de toda a risada e pacotes rasgados, onde presentes foram entregues de todos os lados, eu tinha ao meu redor uma pilha contendo um suéter, uma gravata nova, um jogo de vídeo game, um óculos escuro e uma máquina fotográfica profissional, que foi o presente dado pela Ginny.

Propositalmente, deixei o que eu havia comprado para ela por último, porque eu sabia que isso a deixaria se roendo de curiosidade. Era nossa tradição abrir todos os presentes para que todos vissem e fizessem seus comentários engraçados e elogios às escolhas, e foi com muita curiosidade que todos olharam curiosos para o envelope que entreguei a ela.

-Aposto que é o vale compras de alguma livraria. - Ron apostou, arrancando risadas.

-Pelo menos isso mostra que ele conhece a própria esposa, porque eles tem sessão de livros matemáticos. - O pai da Mione respondeu, aumentando a graça.

-Ah, meu Deus! - Gin olhou com olhos brilhando para o folheto em suas mãos. - Quanto tempo?

-Dez dias. - Respondi para seu semblante radiante.

-Queremos saber o que é! - Mione se manifestou, tentando ler o conteúdo do outro lado da sala.

-Dez dias num resort spa na Suíça. - Gin anunciou feliz.

-Vai trocar frio por mais frio. - Ron comentou com deboche, em tom de piada.

-Mas o frio de lá tem piscina aquecida de frente pras montanhas de esqui, o daqui não. - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

-É um presentão, quando vocês vão? - Meu sogro quis saber.

Ginny virou os papéis nas mãos para encontrar a data de embarque, mas eu respondi antes que ela chegasse à última página, onde a informação estava.

-Amanhã cedo, vamos aproveitar o ano novo lá. - Senti quando ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. - Espero que você seja rápida em arrumar as malas.

Minha observação fez a todos rirem, porque todo mundo ali sabia que ela não era, e encurtou nossa tarde em apenas mais meia hora, porque ela fez questão de ir para casa começar o quanto antes.

Ron e Mione nos levaram ao aeroporto, e quando desembarcamos no país frio e lindo que era nosso destino, o serviço de transfer do hotel nos levou até lá. Chegamos com tempo para o almoço, e a comida estava tão boa como prometia, mas não ficamos muito tempo ali porque nosso maior foco eram as piscinas relaxantes com a vista paradisíaca das montanhas.

Após uma passada rápida no quarto para trocar os casacos por roupas de banho e o roupão felpudo do hotel, nos encaminhamos para a ala da piscina, completamente vazia por ser apenas um dia depois do natal. Era possível ver a fumaça exalando da água quente à nossa frente, e todo o ambiente, desde as paredes brancas atrás de nós combinando com toda a neve atrás do vidro à nossa frente, até a temperatura que já podíamos sentir, nos dava pressa para mergulhar até o pescoço naquela água azul bem aos nossos pés.

Ginny foi primeiro, com o cabelo preso em um coque, mas eu a segui de perto, sentindo a temperatura nos envolver confortavelmente. Ela parou com os cotovelos apoiados à borda, e eu me encostei atrás dela, rodeando meus braços em sua cintura e aproveitando a proximidade para plantar um beijo em seu rosto.

-Isso aqui é completamente perfeito, Harry, olha essa paisagem.

-Paisagem bonita, piscina aquecida e Ginny Weasley, o que mais eu preciso? - Falei galanteador, prensando-a ainda mais a mim, e vi o sorriso grande que eu tanto gostava estampar seu rosto.

-Nada, porque eu também tenho tudo aqui. - Ela respondeu, virando-se e ficando de frente para mim, os braços agora ao redor do meu pescoço. - Na verdade falta algo sim…

Eu conseguia ver a ansiedade em seus olhos, embora não soubesse do que se tratava.

-Se for algo que eu possa fazer por você, qualquer coisa. - Finalizei minha frase com um beijo em seu pescoço e a ouvi respirar fundo antes de dizer:

-Quando voltarmos, quando as férias acabarem, volta pra casa, amor.

Não sei o que exatamente eu estava esperando, mas certamente não era isso e o meu coração acelerado mostrava claramente a surpresa dentro de mim. Levantei a cabeça e a encarei por um momento, eu nem precisava dizer nada para que ela soubesse que a resposta seria sim, mas optei por responder mesmo assim:

-Eu só estava esperando o convite, porque não há nenhum outro lugar em que eu queira estar além de com você todos os dias.

O beijo que eu já conhecia e amava completou o momento e iniciou nossas férias, que era exatamente o que precisávamos após o ano conturbado que tivemos, sem ninguém ao redor e longe de todo mundo, apenas eu e ela, como tinha que ser.


	20. Ato final

**POV Ginny**

-Obrigada por nos buscarem no aeroporto. - Ouvi Harry agradecer ao meu irmão enquanto eu puxava minha bolsa e o casaco de dentro do carro.

-Sem problemas, vocês agradecem quando tiverem tempo de abrir a mala e tirarem meu presente.

Levantei a cabeça de dentro do carro e me intrometi na conversa:

-Amor, você lembrou de pegar o chaveiro dele de dentro da gaveta no quarto do hotel?

-Acho que não… - Respondeu ponderando, completamente sério.

-Poxa… mas não se preocupa, Ron, compro algo temático pra você no eBay.

-Dá pro motorista de táxi que vai acordar 4 da manhã pra te buscar no aeroporto da próxima vez.

O mais engraçado dessas conversas é que todos nós falávamos sérios, e isso as fazia ainda mais divertidas. Rimos durante todo o momento que tiramos as malas do carro, até quando meu irmão entrou novamente no veículo para ir para casa.

-Obrigada, e diz pra Mione que essa semana marcamos algo entre nós quatro para contar da viagem e saber da de vocês.

-Pode deixar, eu aviso. Se cuidem, vocês dois.

O apartamento do Harry era mais perto do aeroporto, por isso foi o lugar escolhido para nossa primeira parada. Como ainda não eram nem seis da manhã, deixamos as malas na pequena sala e fomos direto para a cama, dormir as horas de sono que o trajeto nos tirou.

Já tínhamos conversado muito durante a viagem sobre a volta dele para casa, e já estava tudo decidido: usaríamos nossos últimos quatro dias em casa para organizar suas coisas e fazer a mudança, e nesse meio tempo ele também se encarregaria de devolver o apartamento para a imobiliária. Só pensar nisso me enchia de uma euforia que parecia que seria a primeira vez que tudo acontecia.

As horas de sono se estenderam mais do que esperávamos devido ao cansaço da noite não dormida, e acordamos já no meio da tarde. Após a refeição que nos foi entregue poucos minutos depois do pedido por telefone, já sabíamos o que tínhamos que fazer e nos empenhamos nisso, uma vez que ambos estávamos igualmente ansiosos.

Colocar tudo em caixas e malas não foi tão fácil, uma vez que estávamos sendo muito mais cuidadosos do que quando as malas de vinda foram feitas com um misto de mágoa e fúria, então gastamos o resto do primeiro dia e praticamente todo o segundo para tirar tudo dos armários e gavetas, organizar e encaixotar de uma maneira fácil para transporte.

Como terminamos já no fim da tarde e ainda tínhamos o final de semana todo pela frente, decidimos nos acomodar no quarto agora praticamente vazio e passar ali mesmo essa última noite antes de voltarmos para casa, na manhã de sábado.

Meu carro e o dele foram suficientes para o transporte, e durante todo o caminho eu não conseguia não sorrir ao olhar pelo espelho retrovisor e encarar seu carro me seguindo, a sensação de sentir a vida entrando nos eixos novamente era melhor do que eu conseguiria descrever.

Apertei o botão que abria o portão automático da garagem e estacionamos lado a lado. Após abrir a porta de casa, levamos tudo para a sala e fechamos a porta atrás de nós e liguei o aquecedor para que o ar quente dentro de casa nos acolhesse sem a interrupção do vento gelado que vinha de fora.

Tudo que era dele estava espalhado pela sala e sala de jantar, e eu passei os olhos por tudo até chegar nele, parado do outro lado, mais perto da porta do escritório. Assim que nossos olhares se encontraram, trocamos um sorriso em que nada precisava ser dito, mas que lembrou que eu tinha algo importante a fazer antes de qualquer coisa.

-Já volto! - Comentei pulando as caixas e passando reto por ele para o cômodo em frente.

Acendi a luz rapidamente e abri uma das gavetas em que eu sabia estar o que eu precisava devolver a ele urgentemente, e já estava mais do que na hora. Voltei à sala tão rápido quanto saí, ele mal havia se movido do lugar, e coloquei em sua mão as chaves que tirei de dentro do seu bolso sem nenhum resquício de carinho.

-Toma, vai ficar meio chato se eu tiver que abrir o portão pra você toda vez. - Tentei fazer piada, mas isso não foi o suficiente para desmanchar o sorriso feliz que ele exibia.

-Talvez eu deva colocar um chaveiro, fica tão vazio assim. - Ele comentou, olhando para as chaves como se fossem algo precioso.

-Eu sempre te falei isso, mas você dizia que era ruim de colocar no bolso.

Sem que eu esperasse, ele me puxou pela cintura e me grudou a ele.

-Sim, você sempre falou. - Interrompeu a frase com um selinho forte. - Mas agora eu vou ouvir. - Me beijou outra vez. - Vamos levar tudo isso para cima? Quero aproveitar meu primeiro dia em casa de um jeito que não seja desfazendo mala e arrumando gaveta, então precisamos terminar cedo porque eu planejo aproveitar muito.

Esses momentos com ele ainda me davam um certo frio na barriga, aquela euforia que eu gostava de sentir e só ele sabia me causar, e depois disso não foi necessária nenhuma motivação a mais para que começássemos a trabalhar. Eu não estava contando e nem havia me lembrado, porém, do impasse que me esperava quando subimos as escadas.

Ele foi à frente quando subimos as escadas com as primeiras malas, e parou bem antes do meu quarto, em frente à porta do nosso.

-Gin, precisamos decidir isso. - Falou quando se virou para mim. - Eu não quero mudar o nosso lugar em casa.

Mordi o lábio enquanto ponderava os fatos. Sendo honesta comigo, o que eu odiava dali era a memória daquele dia, daquela briga e daquela noite horrível que eu passei, mas aquela porta fechada também guardava muitas memórias que eu queria guardar, repetir, criar mais e mais e fazer uma vida toda baseada nelas.

-Eu quero começar de novo, claro, mas eu não quero apagar tudo e começar de novo, tem muita coisa que eu quero trazer e guardar pra sempre. A maioria delas está ligada àquela cama ali dentro. - Ele piscou para mim com cara de safado, e eu ri mesmo sabendo que era brincadeira. - É o nosso lugar na casa, Gin, nós dois escolhemos esse quarto pros bons e maus momentos, e o mau momento já passou.

Ele tinha razão quanto a isso, e além do mais eu sentia falta de ter um banheiro dentro do quarto, e aquele era o único que fornecia aquela praticidade em toda a casa.

-Então agora temos as minhas coisas para trazer também.

-Pronto, lá se foi o dia que eu tinha planejado… - Ele resmungou, me fazendo rir, abriu a porta e entrou.

O cômodo estava limpo e organizado, como o restante da casa, em cima da cama o edredom limpo e mais nada, porque os travesseiros ainda repousavam sobre a minha cama, no outro quarto, ainda que com outra fronha. Olhar em volta dessa vez não teve o mesmo peso, aquele incômodo ruim e desconfortável das outras vezes, foi apenas normal, como seria entrar em qualquer outro cômodo da casa.

Harry olhou tudo em volta com uma expressão que eu gostei de ver em seu rosto, era um misto de saudade e empolgação que refletia e me fazia sentir o mesmo, não que ambos sentimentos já não estivessem dentro de mim.

Começamos pela cômoda, organizando ali tudo o que era dele dentro das gavetas correspondentes à sua partes, depois foi a vez de voltar para o armário e prateleiras do banheiro as coisas que deveriam ficar ali. Enquanto ele organizava seus produtos de higiene, fui até o banheiro no fim do corredor para buscar os meus e organizar também, assim já seria uma coisa a menos para organizar.

Harry foi até a sala buscar a próxima mala enquanto eu terminava de organizar shampoos e condicionadores perto do chuveiro, e quando voltei ao quarto ele estava puxando as primeiras camisas, ainda no cabide.

-Essas são mais rápidas, é só pendurar. - Comentei andando em direção ao guarda roupas e abrindo as portas sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia, mas então meus olhos se chocaram como conteúdo ali dentro. - Ai, merda.

Em dois passos ele estava atrás de mim, encarando também o amontoado de molduras e fotos que eu deixei ali dentro, todas embaixo do envelope branco que eu sabia o que continha, e ele não precisou pensar muito para deduzir. Antes que eu soubesse como agir, Harry se debruçou sobre mim e pescou o envelope dali de dentro, abrindo e puxando o conteúdo sem nenhum constrangimento.

Foi estranho virar para ele e o ver entre nós o papel do divórcio que eu não consegui assinar. Essa falta de coragem, outrora considerada por mim como fraqueza, não passou despercebida:

-Você também não assinou?

-Também? - Perguntei de volta.

-A minha via está na gaveta do trabalho, esperando a Mione me dizer que você mandou me cobrar, porque eu só ia assinar depois de você.

-E eu não consegui, então deixei para depois e, pra falar a verdade, me esqueci completamente.

Ele desviou os olhos do papel e me olhou com um sorriso de canto:

-Parece que somos ambos fracos.

-Dois fracassados. - Entrei na brincadeira.

-Mas agora não precisamos mais disso, podemos completar o fracasso desse plano aqui, não acha? - Sem esperar minha resposta, ele rasgou o papel em vários pedaços.

-Concordo plenamente.

Vi quando ele se virou para deixar os pedaços do papel picado sobre a cômoda e voltou até mim.

-Quanto você ainda se incomoda com bagunça? - Perguntou com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

Eu conhecia aquele olhar, e gostava muito dele na minha direção.

-Muito.

-Então vamos falhar pela segunda vez hoje. - Determinou me puxando pela cintura e me arrastando até a cama já em meio a um beijo urgente.

Provavelmente o resto da bagunça ficaria para o dia seguinte, mas ninguém ali estava prestando atenção nisso.

 **POV Harry**

Seu eu dissesse que nunca vivi dias como aquele primeiro mês seria uma mentira, porque o começo do nosso casamento foi incrível, mas passar por tudo isso de novo com a pessoa certa, e sabendo que tínhamos corrigido tantas coisas que já não davam certo entre nós, estava no que eu caracterizo como alguns níveis acima da perfeição.

Eu não via, e nem queria, uma Ginny diferente diante de mim, ainda era a mesma pessoa maravilhosa com todas as qualidades e pequenos defeitos que a faziam perfeita para a minha vida, mas sem o ponto negativo que nos afastava. Eu, por outro lado, não poderia me sentir mais apaixonado e conectado a ela do que estava, e sentia saudade o tempo todo. Não aquela saudade pesada e deprimente de algo distante, mas aquela sensação boa e reconfortante, que te faz querer que o dia acabe logo porque o que te aquece por dentro toda vez que você pensa, estará em casa te esperando.

Não saímos muito de casa desde que me mudei para lá novamente, o frio do lado de fora e todo o calor e aconchego do lado de dentro, sem ninguém para atrapalhar e toda a liberdade de ficarmos juntos e agarrados no sofá ou em qualquer outro lugar nos desencorajou para programas externos, com exceção de um almoço na casa do Ron e da Mione.

O dia do nosso aniversário de casamento estava chegando e eu queria mais do que nunca comemorar essa data com tudo o que pudéssemos: o dia todo juntos, jantar, presentes, cartão e filme romântico na TV pra gente perder o final porque estaremos muito ocupados um com o outro. O dia era quinta-feira e nós dois teríamos que trabalhar, mas ambos demos um jeito de estar livres após o almoço, assim teríamos tempo um para o outro.

Gin terminou sua última aula do dia um pouco antes, então quando cheguei em casa ela já estava lá há alguns minutos, mas ainda olhando de um armário para outro, tentando pensar no que comeríamos. Ela era tão sexy parada daquele jeito, com um braço cruzado na frente do corpo e o outro com a mão apoiada no queixo, sustentando uma expressão pensativa, que não me contive ao grudar sua cintura e afundar meu rosto em seu pescoço:

-A geladeira está tentando te morder de novo?

-Está, você acredita? Acho que vamos ter que comprar outra.

-Que crueldade a dela… - A virei de frente para mim e mudei o foco dos meus beijos de seu pescoço para sua boca. - Como foi seu dia?

-Tudo muito tranquilo, só tive três aulas e passaram rápido, e o seu?

-Nada empolgante, mas talvez porque eu estivesse ansioso para vir para casa logo.

-Para fazer nosso almoço? - Ela perguntou em meio ao sorriso de satisfação, fazendo nós dois cairmos na risada.

-E para que mais seria? - Dei um último selinho nela e me afastei. - Vamos começar, assistente. Macarrão?

-Ótimo, rápido e gostoso. - Aprovou o cardápio pensado de última hora.

Cozinhamos e almoçamos juntos antes de empilharmos a louça na pia e nos acomodarmos na sala, pois o nosso dia não poderia ser desperdiçado com essas pequenas tarefas que poderíamos realizar no dia seguinte.

Passamos uma tarde cheia de risadas, beijos roubados, mãos bobas e cumplicidade, daquelas que nossa rotina vinha sendo cheia ultimamente. A risada alta de Ginny encheu a sala quando minha barba um pouco grande raspou seu pescoço desnudo pela camiseta de alças, e aproveitei o caminho livre para estender o movimento até seu decote. Recebi com satisfação o som que se transformou em um gemido baixo.

-Então você gosta disso… - Comentei repetindo o gesto.

-Como se você não soubesse…

-É sempre bom ouvir sua confirmação. - Retruquei no mesmo tom e ela riu contra minha bochecha enquanto me dava um beijo ali.

Os dias eram sempre mais curtos no inverno, e a ausência de luz externa foi o que chamou nossa atenção para a hora que havia passado tão depressa. O plano era passar a noite em casa: já tínhamos escolhido o restaurante do qual pediríamos comida e o vinho já aguardava por nós em um dos armários da cozinha.

-Já está anoitecendo, a que horas pedimos o jantar? - Perguntei sem mudar minha posição, a cabeça deitada em seu peito.

-Você está com fome?

-Talvez um pouco.

-Então vamos tomar um banho e depois fazemos isso, temos tempo.

Era pra ser só um banho, mas durou quase duas horas porque tivemos a brilhante ideia de dividir o chuveiro para ser mais rápido. Depois de tanto tempo já deveríamos saber que água quente, ausência de roupa e a proximidade imposta pelo chuveiro não necessariamente nos apressava. Talvez tenha sido um esquecimento voluntário.

Nosso risoto de frutos do mar chegou quando ambos já estávamos famintos, então sem perder tempo eu coloquei os pratos na mesa do jantar enquanto Gin abria o vinho e trazia também as taças. Servi as bebidas enquanto ela enchia nossos pratos com a comida de cheiro apetitoso à nossa frente.

Assim que ambos estávamos acomodados ergui a minha taça em sua direção e perguntei:

-A que?

-Ao nosso dia? - Respondeu, imitando meu gesto.

-E a você, que é meu melhor presente. - Falei galanteador, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito e convencido de seu rosto feliz.

-E a você, que é o meu. - Ela se inclinou em minha direção e trocamos um selinho demorado.

-Eu amo você. - Falei com a boca ainda encostada à dela.

-Eu amo você também. - Gin respondeu fazendo um carinho no meu rosto.

Nos afastamos e tomamos o primeiro gole do vinho gostoso antes de começar a jantar.

A comida estava perfeita, o assunto leve e a paz garantida pelos celulares desligados e a vários cômodos de distância fizeram o momento perfeito. Perfeição era o que definia meu dia, minha vida ultimamente. Mas Ginny estava ali, estávamos juntos e estávamos bem, então não tinha como ser diferente: estávamos completos.


End file.
